


Kouki No Harem.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Inspirada en el manga: "Raise Wa Tanin Ga Ii", Kouki no Harem, Kuroko no Basket x Haikyuu!!!, M/M, Mafia-AU, Mención de personajes Saiki Kusuo, Mpreg, Multi, TodosxKouki, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 74,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Kuroko No Basket.Recopilación de One-Shots.AllxFurihata Kouki.Hetero. En su mayoría YAOI. En su mayoría AkaFuri.Capítulo 18: La primera vez que se ven, Furihata Kouki sonríe sin sonreír, sus ojos se ven vacíos, con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y casi cediendo al peso de su cuerpo, demasiado impresionado solo porque habló y su voz y la voz de ese hombre son muy parecidas...AkaFuri SaiFuriCapítulo 19: [Debería despedirme de Furihata Kouki como mi asistente personal.] AkaFuri
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, All/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Furihata Kouki, Furihata Kouki/Everyone, Furihata Kouki/Himuro Tatsuya, Furihata Kouki/Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kouki/Kise Ryouta, Furihata Kouki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Furihata Kouki/Mayuzumi Chihiro, Furihata Kouki/Midorima Shintarou, Furihata Kouki/Murasakibara Atsushi, Furihata Kouki/Saiki Kusuo, Furihata Kouki/Sakurai Ryou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Furihata Kouki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. La Princesa & El Emperador.

Caminaba despacio entre la multitud de personas, muchas veces le empujaron, nunca se disculpaba con ella y simplemente seguían sus caminos, que falta de educación, no les tomaría ni dos segundos pedir disculpas por haberle empujado. Suspiro y sujeto con mayor fuerza su mochila, sus ojos veían todo con inmensa curiosidad, los grandes letreros que anunciaban algunos productos, los locales de comida rápida, los vendedores tratando de que las personas compraran en sus tiendas, los ruidos de los autos, la música de algunas tiendas, los gritos, ella observaba fascinada.

Era interesante.

Corrió hacia un puesto de comida y pidió una crepa dulce de chocolate y fresa, pago la cantidad que le fue requerida, su sonrisa se iluminó como la de una niña pequeña cuando el vendedor le guiño el ojo y en voz baja, como si fuera el más grande secreto del mundo, le dijo: "Te daré una porción extra de fresas, ya que eres mi primer cliente del día."

Que amable, había pensado. Lo que no sabía es que eso les decía a todos sus compradores.

Quiso entrar a una de las tiendas que anunciaban la venta de uno de sus mangas favoritos, pero su celular no había parado de sonar desde hace un rato, seguramente era su chófer completamente desesperado buscándola, se resignó a que su aventura terminará por hoy, había visto poco, pero había sido muy divertido, además había ganado una ración extra de fresas en su crepa, si, una buena ganancia para ser la primera vez que se escapaba.

Su familia tenía un control estricto sobre ella, sobre sus decisiones, sobre a qué universidad asistirá después de graduarse de la preparatoria, incluso sus amigos son elegidos por ellos, por supuesto personas de su misma clase social, ella no tenía ni voz ni voto en su casa, supone debe ser el peso de pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas en Japón. Su futuro ya está trazado por sus padres y no hay más opciones.

Saco su celular y observó las 49 llamadas perdidas y los 56 mensajes de texto, todos como ya había previsto de su chófer, sonrió con nerviosismo, debía llamarlo rápidamente y decirle donde estaba, no quería meterlo en problemas con sus padres.

Se detuvo.

Su dedo sobre la pantalla de su teléfono celular quedó a milímetros de deslizarse sobre el icono de llamada.

¿Exactamente dónde estaba?

Obviamente no lo sabía.

Y el terror le invadió por completo cuando su celular se apagó, se descompuso o se quedó sin batería, apostó por la segunda opción ya que había olvidado cargarlo la noche pasada.

—De acuerdo, no entres en pánico. —quiso calmarse, su corazón latía fuertemente, guardó el teléfono en sus bolsillos y decidió caminar un poco, quizás con suerte encontraría un teléfono público.

No debió salir sola de la escuela. Pero la rutina comenzaba a hartarla, casa-escuela, escuela-casa, estudiar y estudiar, cenar e irse a la cama, toda su vida desde que tiene memoria ha sido así, era natural que comenzará a fastidiarse, quería un poco de aventura, solo un poco, porque al final no era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a su padres, de otra manera hace mucho se habría desviado del camino que han trazado para ella.

Kuroko fue una buena amiga al distraer a su chófer, aunque a Kagami no pareció gustarle eso, detrás de los arbustos donde se escondían pudo ver la mueca del pelirrojo, ella había juntado sus manos y le había susurrado un lo siento, antes de salir corriendo.

Camina y sin pensarlo mucho dobla en la primera esquina, las pocas personas que pasan por ahí le miran fijamente, sus mejillas se cubren de un tenue rubor y acelera sus pasos, el uniforme de su escuela es bastante conocido, no por nada es el mejor -y más caro- de Japón.

Cando el ruido deja de estar presente, levanta la mirada, sus pasos poco a poco se detienen hasta que queda de pie frente a un camino sin salida.

— ¿Quién fue quien decidió seguir caminando en un lugar que no conoce? ¡Sí, yo!

Suspira resignada y da media vuelta, debe regresar sobre sus pasos, acomoda su mochila y su cabello.

Debe ser la única persona que vive en Tokyo y que no conoce para nada las calles de este lugar. Por lo menos no esas calles, sin embargo está más que acostumbrada a los restaurantes caros, a las tiendas más prestigiosas donde su madre compra su ropa, los salones de belleza y los más prestigiosos spas, esos lugares ella los conoce de memoria.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí. — Escucho y su corazón dio un salto, sus manos comenzaron a enfriarse al elevar la mirada y ver a varios chicos frente a ella, se temía lo peor.

—Una niña rica. — Reconocieron de inmediato el uniforme que portaba, no era difícil, sobre todo cuando el escudo del colegio estaba finamente bordado en la chaqueta.

—Awww, Aominecchi... sabes, quería comprar ese nuevo juego que vi hace algunos días, pero no tengo dinero suficiente. — el chico pelirrubio sonrió un poco, aquel a quien había llamado "Aominecchi" le miro a ella.

—No te preocupes Kise, aquí... — "Aominecchi" paso uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros. — Nuestra nueva amiga nos prestara un poco de dinero, ¿Verdad? — y aunque quería negarse todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir con miedo, su voz se había quedado atorada en su garganta.

De pronto todas esas noticias en la televisión y el periódico llegaron a su mente, "Muere al intentar escapar de un robo." "Los asaltantes le dispararon." "Se negó a darles dinero y fue asesinado."

—Kise, Aomine. — ¡Oh! Se llamaba Aomine. — Si Akashi les ve se enojara bastante, — Y ella quería que ese tal Akashi les viera. El peliverde acomodo sus gafas, ese chico a diferencia de estos otros dos vestía bastante normal.

El pelirrubio; Kise, vestía como todo una diva de los espectáculos, colores destellantes, colores que decían: Mírame.

En cambio el peliazul; Aomine, vestía más como todo un maleante, como esos rufianes de los que su madre hablaba tan despectivamente.

—Vamos, vamos... Ki-chan, Ao-chan. La pequeña chihuahua está temblando, no la asusten. — Un chico pelinegro -que salió de quién sabe dónde- se acercó a ellos, ese tal Aomine chasqueo su lengua y le dejó ir, literalmente sintió que una pesada carga era retirada de su espalda. En otras circunstancias el que le llamaran "Chihuahua" le molestaría en demasía, pero ahora podrían llamarla como quisieran.

—Takaocchi, solo bromeamos. — Kise rió un poco, sus ojos cafés se conectaron con la mirada dorada del rubio, no parecían estar bromeando para nada. — Además esta niña andaba merodeando por nuestro territorio.

— ¿De cuándo acá tenemos territorio? — Pregunto Aomine confundido por las palabras del rubio, ganándose un fuerte codazo en su estómago, dejándolo sin aire y con un posible castigo para Kise más tarde.

—Ignóralos y dime tu nombre, pequeña chihuahua.

"¿Qué clase de educación tienes? debes decir primero tu nombre." — se imaginó diciendo estas palabras, pero negó inmediatamente despejando esa imagen de su mente, Takao alzó su ceja derecha creyendo que ese negación era porque no quería decir su nombre.

Estaba a punto de palmear su hombro y sonreí amigablemente, si no quería decir su nombre, no le obligaría a hacerlo.

—Kou. — Dio su nombre, puesto que "Kou" no era nadie, todos conocían a "Furihata Kou" la hija de Furihata Souta, el importante hombre de negocios y una de las personas más poderosas de Japón.

—Kise, que quieras ese juego no te da derecho a intimidar a las niñas pequeñas. — El ceño del castaño se frunció levemente, ese chico "Takaocchi" -ya podía hacerse una idea de su nombre- a su lado se carcajeo fuertemente, el peliverde acomodo sus gafas sin entender porque el pelinegro y ahora Kise y Aomine se reían de esa manera.

—Debes cambiar el aumento de tus lentes, Shin-chan. — el pelinegro limpio las lágrimas que bajan por sus ojos, después le señaló y el castaño solo pudo pensar en lo mal que estaba eso, — Esta chica asiste a la preparatoria Teiko, no es ninguna niña pequeña, lo parece pero no lo es.

Las mejillas del peli verde se enrojecieron y el castaño sonrió por eso.

—Bueno, pequeña chihuahua... ¿Estás perdida? ¿Dónde está tu amo? — Aomine se acercó a ella con una pequeña sonrisa de burla, sabía que por más que le insultaran ella no diría nada, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se moría de miedo y en parte tenía razón, se había perdido.

—Basta, Ao-chan. — Ese chico pelinegro era como un dios para ella, su mano automáticamente se aferró a la camiseta de "Takaocchi".

Fue una acción enternecedora, Takao suspiro y sonrió levemente.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? A la pequeña zorra rubia... — la vista de todos se desvió inmediatamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, Kise frunció el ceño en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con la figura de esa persona, sonreía burlonamente.

—Hanamiya. — Murmuró Kise, ¿De dónde había salido ese chico? No lo sabe y se pregunta si en ese lugar todos tienen la costumbre de aparecer como fantasmas, ellos son como la versión maleducada de Kuroko, la peliceleste por lo menos se disculpa después de casi causarle un infarto por las repentinas apariciones y desapariciones.

—Al polluelo de la zanahoria... al estúpido Ahomine...

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hanamiya?

— ¿Yo? — Se apunta mientras su risa se incrementa, ella solo quiere salir corriendo de ese lugar, regresar a su casa y olvidar todo lo ocurrido ese día. Ahora entiende porque no debe salir de casa, no está preparada para todo eso. — Es lo que debería preguntarle a ustedes... ¿Qué hace la Kiseki aquí?

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Caminar, respirar... no sé, ¿existir? —Contesta el pelirrubio y a ese tal Hanamiya no le hace gracia el sarcasmo de Kise.

—Quiero decir, que hacen en mi territorio.

— ¿Y desde cuándo es tu territorio? ¿Acaso ya lo marcaste? ¿O es aquí donde te compran tus clientes? O pero aún ¿Es aquí donde te rompen el culo?

— ¡Ay, dios! — murmuró la castaña, cubriendo sus oídos, no debía escuchar tantas malas palabras.

—Bueno ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kise? Él sabe mejor que nadie donde hay buenos sitios para venderse. — Aomine mordió su labio con fuerza y los ojos de Kise se cerraron fuertemente, Midorima y Takao fruncieron el ceño.

—Hana-chan... deberías irte. — Hanamiya observo con detenimiento a Takao, específicamente al pequeño bulto tembloroso tras él.

—Teiko... ¿Ahora van por las niñas ricas e indefensas?

—Déjale fuera de esto, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. — Explicó Midorima, Kou asiente rápidamente y con fuerza, sus manos tiemblan y su mochila ha caído al piso, Takao chasquea su lengua.

—Es solo un cachorro perdido.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dan entonces? He estado planeando adoptar un perro, si es fino es mejor. — Y Kou se aferró a Takao, sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, no tenían por qué defenderla, no eran compañeros, amigos o conocidos, Kou cerró sus ojos esperando que inevitablemente la dejaran sola.

—Lo siento, pero nosotros la vimos primero. — Y de nuevo la voz de otra persona que no conocía, un ruido tras ellos les alerto, Kou abrió sus ojos solo para ver como una barra de metal chocaba contra el piso, segundos después dos chicos más caían. — Es de cobardes atacar por sorpresa, Hanamiya.

— ¡Akashicchi!

—Bastardo, te dije a las cinco, ¿Qué hora crees que es?

—Las cinco. — Responde Midorima después de haber consultado con su celular.

—Eso no puede ser... — Aomine revisa la hora en su teléfono y efectivamente son cinco en punto, a su lado Kise intenta contener una sonrisa.

— ¡Kise, teme! — Takao y Kise se ríen un poco, olvidándose de Hanamiya, Kou en cambio sigue temblando, escucha los pasos acercándose, aquella misteriosa persona suelta un pequeño resoplido, Kou no lo noto en su momento por el miedo, pero cuando escucha nuevamente su voz:

—Deberías marcharte, Hanamiya, todos tus chicos se han ido. —Es completamente sensual, incluso alguien como ella puede darse cuenta, se parece un poco a la de su padre, por el modo tan seguro y firme de hablar, tan solo basta escucharlo para saber que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a que las obedezcan sin ningún pero de por medio.

—No te creas tanto, tu bastardo. — Hanamiya frunce el ceño, sus ojos se conectan de nuevo y sonríe levemente, después se va en silencio, su mirada y la de Akashi se conectan por algunos segundos, Hanamiya saca su lengua como un pequeño niño caprichoso, Akashi le ignora por completo.

Kou se recarga sobre la pared de ese callejón y se deja caer al piso, suficiente aventura por el resto de su vida.

Takao quiere acercarse a Kou.

—Oye... — pero es Akashi quien se inclina y toma el mentón de la chica. — Te he salvado. — Señala y Kou asiente sin poder hablar, la mirada carmín de ese sujeto es completamente diferente a la de cualquier otra persona, es aterradora y al mismo tiempo atrayente — Pero no sé quién demonios eres tú.

—Kou. — Susurra cuando es capaz de formular palabras coherentes.

—Bien, Kou. Si no quieres meterte en problemas te sugiero que vayas a casa y no vuelvas por aquí, ese sujeto te ha marcado y no parará hasta que... —Akashi se mantiene en silencio por algunos segundos. — No tienes porqué saberlo, mientras te mantengas alejada... no creo que se atreva a hacerte algo.

Pero Kou no se levanta, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y desvía la mirada, está claro que Akashi indirectamente le ha dicho que debe irse y por supuesto que lo entiende, por otra parte es lo único que desea, irse a casa. Pero...

No quiere decirlo, sería demasiado vergonzoso.

— ¿Kou-chan?

— ¿Koucchi?

Midorima y Aomine observan con detenimiento la escena, sin meterse en más líos, porque ya han armado uno grande por culpa de esa chihuahua.

La mirada de Kou es cubierta por su flequillo y sus labios se mueven, sus mejillas se cubren de un adorable sonrojo cuando escucha la risa de Akashi.

— _No me puedo mover y estoy perdida._

Era sin duda alguna una chica criada en una burbuja de cristal.

...

...

Las mejillas de Kou no pueden enrojecerse más.

—Sujétate con fuerza. — Le escucha gritar, Kou asiente y sus brazos se aferran a la cintura del pelirrojo, el aroma de la loción que utiliza es deliciosa, perfecta para él, la chaqueta de cuero negro, combina perfectamente con esa monstruosa motocicleta, el cabello de Akashi es acariciado por el viento ya que el único casco que tiene se lo ha prestado a ella.

—Sí. — grita Kou y el motor de la moto ruge con fuerza, Akashi acelera cuando siente el firme agarre de Kou.

Esquiva con facilidad los pocos autos que hay, acelerando cada vez más escuchando con orgullo el rugido de su moto y sonriendo por el temblor de la pequeña castaña cada vez que acelera.

Kou le observa nuevamente, su piel, sus ojos, su rostro, recordar su voz hace que su corazón se acelere sin control, fácilmente podría competir contra la moto y ganaría. Sus mejillas se sonrojan, pero gracias al casco que lleva puesto es casi imposible que Akashi pueda verlo. Cierra sus ojos y descansa su rostro sobre la espalda de Akashi, le gustaría preguntar su nombre, de hecho le gustaría saber un poco más de él, de sus amigos...

Pero eso no será posible.

Este día será solo un sueño guardado en el fondo de su corazón, la calidez de Akashi, su mirada y su voz. Se pregunta si acaso valió la pena, desobedecer a sus padres, escapar de la escuela, el regaño que quizás se llevará cuando llegue a casa.

No lo sabe, ahora no quiere pensar en nada más. Solo quiere embriagarse con la loción de Akashi, solo quiere seguir sintiendo su calidez y escuchar de nuevo su voz.

Cuando llegue a casa se preocupara por su madre.

...

...

— ¿No la dejaste en casa? — Kou buscaba entre sus cosas su cartera, la chica al frente mantenía su sonrisa fingida, esperando por el pago de la comida; su amiga peliceleste pregunto nuevamente cuánto era y pago la cantidad que le había pedido, Kou suspiro y tomo la bandeja.

—Lo siento, te pagaré después. — Siguió a la peliceleste hasta la mesa que Kagami había apartado para ellas, en cuanto Kou y Kuroko tomaron asiento, el pelirrojo se despidió de ellos para luego salir corriendo, seguramente hacia el gimnasio, las prácticas del club de básquet no tardarían en comenzar.

—Deberías preocuparte más por la identificación de estudiante que iba ahí, ¿No está tu dirección y teléfono apuntados en ella? — Kou rascó su mejilla y asintió despacio, de nuevo toma su mochila y busca en ella, pero ahí no hay nada, trata de recordar si es que la saco en casa.

Pero eso es imposible porque apenas puso un pie dentro su madre ya le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y un regaño que duró un buen rato, su chófer se había visto afectado y se disculpó con él. Subió a su habitación y dejo la mochila en su escritorio después fue directo a la ducha y a dormir.

—Sí, es posible que si la haya perdido. — Termina por aceptar su situación. Suspira antes de tomar el tenedor y picar su comida, su apetito se ha disminuido por tan bochornosa escena y por supuesto el pesar de haber perdido su billetera, el dinero es lo que menos le importa, como ha dicho Kuroko su credencial de estudiante estaba ahí.

—Olvídate un poco de eso y dime ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien... creo... no lo sé... — las mejillas de Kou se sonrojan y la curiosidad de Kuroko crece.

—Anda cuéntame...

—Bueno, es muy diferente a los lugares que frecuentamos...

—Eso lo sé, Himuro-san dice que es muy divertido.

—Y también es aterrador... — Kou le cuenta sus aventuras fuera de la escuela, fuera de esa sobreprotección que mantienen en ella, en un mundo que es totalmente desconocido para ellas y que por esa misma razón es tan atrayente. Kuroko escucha primero con una sonrisa, después con verdadero terror, ¿Territorio, divas, maleantes, chihuahuas, palabras sucias y un chico de mirada intensa?

— ¿Así que este chico, Akashi, te salvo? — Kou asiente y Kuroko es consciente de la sonrisa en el rostro de Kou. — ¿Y después te llevo hasta tu casa?

—Sí. Bueno, no directamente a mi casa, le pedí que me dejara algunas cuadras antes.

.

— _¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte aquí? — Le pregunto el pelirrojo después de apagar el motor de la motocicleta, el sol comenzaba a esconderse y solo en ese instante fue consciente de lo tarde que era, había disfrutado mucho ese -forzado- paseo en moto._

— _Sí, mis padres no saben que escape de la escuela... y... — jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos._

— _Lo entiendo. — Kou hizo una pequeña reverencia, después volvió a agradecerle y le pidió disculpas también por las molestias causadas. — ¿Por qué te disculpas?_

— _Te viste forzado a traerme hasta aquí ¡Tenían algo importante que hacer, ¿no?!_

— _¿Importante? — Akashi repitió burlonamente. — Si para ti importante es ir a divertirse a los vídeo juegos y pasar el rato bebiendo... pues sí, era importante, importantísimo de hecho. — las mejillas de Kou se sonrojaron, avergonzada comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y mientras más avanzaba, su pecho dolía. — ¡Oye! — le llamo Akashi, Kou había sonreído, Akashi le alcanzó en menos de dos segundos, le tomó del hombro y le hizo girarse, la sonrisa que Akashi le mostraba nunca podría desaparecer de su mente, aunque intentara olvidarla._

_Quiero quedarme con él... Quiero conocerlo un poco más. — Pensó Kou cuando los ojos carmín de Akashi volvieron a conectarse con los suyos._

_Akashi le señaló._

— _¿Me regresas mi casco? — Pregunto tratando de contener la risa, el rostro de Kou -literalmente- se encendió, haciendo movimientos innecesarios con sus brazos y ruidos extraños, finalmente después de casi cinco minutos, la castaña pudo devolver el casco y Akashi pudo volver al lugar donde pertenecía._

_Cuando Akashi encendió su moto, le dio un último vistazo a la chica, sonrió cínicamente cuando metió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta._

_..._

_..._

—Parece que Kagami-kun no podrá acompañarnos hoy. — Suspira la pequeña peliceleste y Kou es capaz de ver decepción en sus ojos.

—Es una lástima. — El chófer abre la puerta trasera para que la peliceleste ingrese, segundos después es Kou quien sube. — ¿A dónde quieres ir, Tetsu? — Pregunta Kou, Tetsuko vuelve a suspirar, la castaña sonríe, Kagami Taiga y Kuroko Tetsuko han sido amigos desde pequeños, no es secreto para nadie el gran amor que ambos se tienen, ni siquiera para sus padres que han aprobado el noviazgo entre sus hijos. Mucho tiene que ver la gran posición de sus parejas. A veces el dinero trae cosas buenas, muchas otras veces solo trae infelicidad.

Su chofer enciende el auto, Tetsuko ha salido de ese estado de ensoñación y Kou pregunta nuevamente sobre el sitio al que deberían ir.

—No tengo idea, quería ver la película, pero...

—Lo sé, no sería divertido si no tenemos a Kagami para asustarlo. — Tetsuko asiente varias veces y su chófer no puede evitar que una pequeña risa escape de sus labios.

.

—Ahhh...

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Gorou-san? — Kou baja la ventanilla del auto, minutos antes su chofer les había pedido que se mantuvieran dentro, Kou sonaba preocupada, pero la sonrisa gentil del hombre le tranquilizo un poco.

—Es solo una llanta, se ha pinchado. La cambiare de inmediato y seguiremos con nuestro camino. — Kou asiente.

—Oye... — Tetsuko le llama, Kou vuelve a subir la venta y regresa toda su atención a su amiga peliceleste, Tetsuko señala el parque que está a algunas cuadras atrás, su chófer ha sacado la llanta de refacción y algunas otras cosas necesarias para reemplazar la llanta ponchada. — Vamos ahí.

—Pero...

—Anda, mientras cambian el neumático.

Kou abre la puerta y Tetsuko hace lo mismo, su chófer le pide que regrese dentro y Kou con una mirada suplicante le dice que ambas desean ir al parque, Gorou suspira pesadamente, el parque no esta tan lejos y parece una zona segura, sin embargo no desea correr el riesgo, si algo llegase a pasarle a esa pequeña podía ir despidiéndose no solo de su trabajo, también de su vida.

—De acuerdo. — Termino cediendo, Kou era una chica amable, tenía una bonita sonrisa que alegraba sus días, cuando gentilmente le saludaba, cuando preguntaba por su día, por su familia y sabía que no solo era cortesía, era su manera de ser, inocente e ingenua. — Pero sólo serán diez minutos.

Ambas chicas asintieron y como normalmente lo hacían se sujetaron de las manos, caminaron rápidamente no se arriesgarían a que esos diez minutos se terminarán solo en el trayecto.

— ¿Deberíamos comprar uno de esos? — Con entusiasmo Tetsuko se acerca al vendedor. — ¿Disculpa pero qué es esto?

—Vamos chica no seas idiota, es un algodón de azúcar.

— ¿Se come? — Pregunto esta vez Kou, observando con atención ese "Algodón de azúcar" el vendedor frunció el ceño.

—Por supuesto que se come, ¿Van a comprar o no?

Tetsuko asiente, pidiendo dos. Kou toma un poco y sonríe al ver como se desprende con facilidad. Tetsuko y Kou comen un poco y la dulzura invade sus papilas, el vendedor les mira extrañado, es como si nunca hubieran visto o comido uno, repentinamente la alegría de esas chicas tontas es bastante divertida. Son como dos bebes descubriendo el mundo que les rodea. Cuando las chicas se van, él saca el billete que la chiquilla peliceleste le dio, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa e intenta llamar a la mocosa, pero ya no las puede ver, deja su puesto, pero no va tan lejos... las busca pero no hay nadie ya.

Esa chica le había dado un billete de mil yenes.

—Deberían llamarlo nube de azúcar. — Comenta la castaña, — es como estar comiéndose una.

—Me pregunto si así sabrán las nubes.

—Tal vez. — Tetsuko sonrió al igual que Kou, por supuesto sabían que las nubes no tenían sabor, una nube es un hidrometeoro que consiste en una masa visible formada por cristales de nieve o gotas de agua microscópicas suspendidas en la atmósfera. Una explicación bastante científica para esas bonitas camas de algodón en el cielo, cuando su maestro se lo había explicado se había tardado bastante en asimilarlo, pero era normal, siendo que apenas tenía seis años.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar, los diez minutos ya han pasado. — le muestra la pantalla de su teléfono celular, si no regresan pronto Gorou les irá a buscar, lo que menos quieren es causarle más problemas al pobre hombre, que ya había tenido bastantes la noche pasada cuando su madre le había gritado, Kou realmente se había sentido culpable por ello.

—Solo iré a comprar una botella de agua... puedes adelantarte Tetsu.

—De acuerdo, le diré a Gorou-san.

Ambas toman un camino totalmente diferente, Kou busca por todos lados algún puesto o tienda donde pueda comprar una bebida, si no logra encontrarlo rápidamente tendrá que regresar al auto y esperar para comprarla.

Suspira al sentirse derrotada, debería regresar y no seguir caminando, ahora todo lo que ve son árboles, algunas bancas y uno que otro pajarito, además ¿Con qué dinero se suponía pagaría por la botella?

—Olvide por completo que perdí mi cartera. — sonríe un poco, sus pasos se detienen y una fuerte ráfaga de viento, sacude cabello, las ramas de los árboles crujen, el cielo luce despejado y no parece que vaya a llover, era solo la travesura del viento.

Su mano es tomada con fuerza, Kou deja escapar un vergonzoso grito y sus mejillas se cubren de un tenue sonrojo cuando escucha la conocida risa de Akashi.

—Me asustaste, casi me da un infarto. — Susurra mientras se lleva su mano libre hasta su pecho, su corazón palpita como loco, aunque no sabe si es por el susto o por volver a ver a ese chico.

—Es culpa tuya, estuve llamándote muchas veces.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Lo siento mucho, no preste atención!

—Sí, lo supuse. — Akashi señalo al frente, Kou siguió la dirección de su dedo y vio con horror las escaleras delante de ella, si hubiera seguido avanzando hubiera caído, de no haberle detenido quizás se habría lastimado. — Por cierto, encontré esto... supongo que es tuyo. — Akashi mete una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta, Kou le ve un poco inquieto y su mirada brilla con emoción cuando Akashi extiende su billetera.

—Debió haberse caído... — susurra, Akashi observa la reacción de la chica castaña, dentro de la cartera de esa chica ya no hay ni un solo billete, puesto que habían sido destinados para la diversión de la noche pasada. Esperaba ver una mueca de decepción, de enfado, quizás una mirada que le culpara a él, pero solo vio una sonrisa. — Muchas gracias.

—Está vacía. — Señaló. Kou asintió y aunque ahora era más pequeña su sonrisa seguía ahí. — ¿Tenías dinero en ella o me equivoco?

—Solo quince mil yenes, — dice como si esa cantidad fuera poca cosa. — Pero el dinero no me importaba tanto.

—Es cierto, puedes pedirle a tu papi que te dé más cuando tú quieras ¿Verdad? — Kou asintió. Esa chica debía ser una idiota.

Akashi suspiro, había pensado que tendría un poco de diversión con ella, molestarla un poco por la cartera y después dejarle en claro; si es que llegaba a reclamarle por el dinero, que no le pagaría nada, había sido justo pensó Akashi, cuando la noche pasada había tomado la billetera, por las molestias que se tomó en llevarle a su casa y por la gasolina, que no había sido un recorrido pequeño.

— ¿Akashi-san? — Llamó la castaña, Akashi regreso su mirada a esos ojos cafés y sonrió. No sabía si era una idiota o solo una chica demasiado ingenua pero Kou le agradaba, solo un poco. Lo suficiente como para sentirse culpable por el dinero.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Quería... caminar un poco nada más ¿Y Akashi-san?

—Igual, solo caminar... alejarme un poco del grupo escandaloso...

— ¡Ohm, es verdad! Emmm... Akashi-san, me gustaría agradecerle por las molestias de ayer y las de hoy... ¿Hay algo que le gustaría tener o comer? — El temblor en el cuerpo de la castaña era evidente, quizás si alguna otra persona le hubiera dicho eso, se habría ganado un buen golpe en el rostro, pero las palabras de esa chiquilla aunque eran iguales al mismo tiempo eran diferentes, no las decía con prepotencia, tampoco lo hacía por hacerle sentir mal, simplemente quería agradecerle. Y él no era nadie para quitarle las ganas de ser agradecida.

—Ahora mismo no quiero nada... — Pero los quince mil yenes habían sido pago suficiente.

—Debe haber algo que quieras ¿Una nueva moto?

— ¿Qué? No... — Entonces Kou fue consciente por primera vez del moretón que Akashi tenía en una de sus mejillas, casi por inercia Kou elevo su mano, el golpe se veía doloroso, tanto como para hacerlo quejarse al contacto con su mano, se preguntó cómo es que no lo había notado antes.

— ¿Te duele? Deberíamos ir al médico. — Su preocupación era un tanto adorable, sobre todo esa manera de exagerar las cosas, Akashi le detuvo antes de que llamara a emergencias.

—Está bien, es solo un golpe... ese estúpido de Hanamiya no sabe cuándo rendirse.

— ¿Acaso le hiciste algo malo?

— ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Seguro? — Pregunta Kou.

.

— _Te amo. — Takao había dejado caer su soda al piso, Aomine escupió su bebida y casi se ahoga cuando el líquido subió por su nariz._

— _También yo. — Hanamiya había sonreído y Kise a su lado no podía creer las palabras de Akashi, es decir ese chico era HETERO y todo mundo lo sabía._

— _¿También me amas?_

— _No, yo también me amo. — Y Akashi sonrió, Aomine se carcajeo y diciendo "Buena esa" chocó la palma con el pelirrojo, Takao tomo el hombro de Hanamiya e intentó animarlo, Hanamiya se levantó de su asiento y salió rápidamente del restaurante, sus mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas y varias lágrimas cayendo._

_._

—No, nada de nada.

— ¿Seguro que no te duele? — Akashi negó levemente mientras tomaba la mano de Kou y la retiraba de su mejilla con gentileza, claro que le dolía, si le habían pegado y él no era precisamente de piedra, sin embargó no iba a ponerse a llorar delante de Kou solo por un golpe así.

—Todos los golpes duelen Kou.

—Bueno si... pero...

El teléfono de Akashi sonó varias veces antes de que el pelirrojo contestara la llamada, fue entonces que también se dio cuenta que durante todo ese tiempo Akashi sostuvo su mano, sus mejillas se ruborizan y su corazón que había comenzado a calmarse volvió a palpitar como loco, el silencio del parque le incomodaba, tenía miedo de que Akashi pudiera escuchar a su loco corazón.

—En el parque. — Le escucho decir, — Con Kou. — los ojos de Akashi se posaron en ella. — No grites Kazunari. ¿Cuándo te he mentido? — entonces Akashi le extendió el teléfono celular, Kou frunció levemente el ceño al no entender lo que Akashi quería. — Di: Hola Kazunari.

Obedientemente Kou recito las palabras que Akashi le había pedido.

—Hola Kazunari.

— ¿Contento? — Akashi soltó su mano por fin y Kou se sintió extrañamente vacía. — Por supuesto que no. — Akashi se escuchaba bastante alterado. — Dile a esa rubia idiota que no haga nada hasta que yo llegue y por favor trata de calmar a Daiki. — Akashi corto la llamada, guardó su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó las llaves de su moto,— Nos vemos después Kou.— Kou quiso tomar su mano de nuevo, quiso preguntar qué había pasado y porque se iba, quería decirle que deseaba hablar un poco más con él, sus labios formaban una fina línea tratando de mantenerse en silencio.

Ese nos vemos después que Akashi le había dado fue como una promesa para ella, aunque quizás para Akashi no significa nada.

Akashi debía darse prisa e irse de inmediato, escuchó a Kou decir un:

—Sí, nos vemos después. — segundos más tarde su teléfono volvió a sonar, antes de comenzar a caminar y bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña volvió a contestar, de nuevo era ese molesto Kazunari.

— ¿Qué? — La voz que escucho del otro lado de la línea no era de quien esperaba. Un grito que casi le rompe el tímpano, más tarde sin ninguna duda mataría al rubio. —Kise... espero que estés listo para morir.

—Solo quería decirte que si estas en el parque central ni se te ocurra dejar sola a la chihuahuita, Hanamiya aun anda por allí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo mis contactos.

Akashi suspiro.

—Que quieres que haga, no es mi problema. — se escuchó un ruido, después varios más, seguramente Takao forcejeaba con el pelirrubio por el teléfono.

—Claro que es tu problema, es el problema de todos... —Takao volvía a fastidiarlo con su voz

— ¿Qué, quieres que la lleve acaso?

—Oye, esa es una buena idea.

—Debes estar loco.

—Yo solo te advierto que si algo le pasa a la pequeña Kou-chan no te dejaré vivir en paz lo que me resta de vida y si muero antes que tú regresare de la muerte para golpearte con una cuchara.

— ¿Una cuchara? — Pregunto divertido, automáticamente Kou sonrió por la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Una cuchara, a menos que prefieras un bate de béisbol... aunque me pregunto si siendo un fantasma podre tomarlo. — Akashi no sabe si debe tomar en serio o no las palabras de Takao, a veces se pregunta porque aún sigue siendo amigo de esos chicos. — De todos modos, trae a Kou-chan.

— ¿Me estás ordenando, Kazunari?

—No, solo te estoy pidiendo un favor y Aka-chan me debe muchos favores.

—Debes tener muchas bolas para hablarle a si a tu emperador.

—No es que tenga bolas o no, eso ya te lo dirá después Shin-chan, — En el fondo Akashi pudo escuchar un "Takao" ese sin duda alguna había sido Midorima, lo podía imaginar con las mejillas rojas. — solo tengo favores por cobrar y este es muy barato, es más te daré una promoción de tres por uno.

—Que sean cuatro y estamos bien.

—De acuerdo.

La llamada se cortó y Akashi volvió a guardar su teléfono.

—Kou.

— ¿Si?

...

...

Kou ladeo su rostro. Su ceño se frunció y se preguntó cómo es que había accedido a subirse a la moto de Akashi nuevamente. Después recordó el método tan bajo e infantil que había utilizado, gritando un "¿Ese no es Hanamiya?" seguido de un "Ven, tenemos que ocultarte."

Y ahora estaba en un lugar que no conocía, rodeado de personas que no conocía, temblando como -y odiaba admitirlo, pero en parte tenía verdad- un chihuahua, sonriendo con nerviosismo, siguiendo al pelirrojo a donde quiera que esté fuera.

—Parece que llegamos antes.

Era una cancha de básquet, ya bastante vieja y por lo visto bastante usada, sus ojos se toparon con un sujeto de apariencia tosca, mucho más alto que él y que Akashi, la camiseta que llevaba dejaba a la vista los tatuajes en su brazo, los piercings en su labio y ceja le llamaron la atención. Cuando este chico le vio, Kou salto, desviando de inmediato su vista, fue maleducado de su parte, no debió hacerlo, pero tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera podía respirar bien.

—Oye, tranquila, Kou. — Y tampoco dejaba respirar a Akashi, no cuando se aferraba a él como una niña pequeña. — No te comerán, siempre y cuando no te separes de mi lado. — Era lo único que jamás haría, se pegaría a Akashi como una lapa.

— ¡Ey, Akashi!

— ¡Ooohhh, papa! — Kou se sintió diminuta al lado de ese chico, aún más alto que el anterior, Akashi lo había saludado con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora mismo hablan de... alguna cosa, no lo supo, estaba demasiado concentrada en la altura de ese chico. — ¿Qué tal este año? ¿Creen que nos van a ganar?

—Claro que no, aquí todos aspiran al segundo puesto mientras ustedes estén aquí, incluso Hanamiya sabe eso.

—Seee. — Kou sonrió un poco, puede que dieran miedo -por lo menos a ella le aterraba- pero parecían ser buenas personas.

—Escuche que Seirin se retira este año.

—Al parecer por culpa de Hanamiya, lesionó a Kiyoshi, es bastante grave según me dijo Satsuki.

—Ese chico, antes era como una dulce princesa... — Kou no se lo puede imaginar, no al menos al Hanamiya que ella conoce. —Me pregunto qué le ocurrió para que cambiase de esa manera.

—También me hago esa pregunta todos los días.

—Akashicchi... — Kise le ignora por completo llegando directamente con el pelirrojo, se limpia las lágrimas que ha derramado y se para frente a Akashi. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Ya no te duele dónde te pego Hanamiya? Porque clarito vi como lloraste. — Kou contiene las ganas de reír, las mejillas de Akashi adquieren un leve sonrojo.

—Cállate Ryouta yo no llore. Era la alergia, Hanamiya pega como niña.

— ¿Cuál alergia?

—La que me da cada vez que escucho tus lloriqueos, de no haber sido por ti habría esquivado perfectamente esos golpes.

—Ahhh, no... Akashicchi yo no tengo la culpa, yo solo animaba a Aominecchi. — Kise frunce levemente el ceño e infla sus mejillas graciosamente, después de casi cinco minutos el pelirrubio por fin la nota. — Koucchi, viniste...

— ¿Kise-san? — Le llama con timidez, temerosa a equivocarse con sus nombres. El pelirrubio asiente con emoción y como es natural en él, se lanza sobre la pequeña chica.

—Basta Ryouta.

—Perdón, pero tengo debilidad por las cosas adorables y pequeñas.

— ¡KOU-CHAN! — Takao es un poco más salvaje a la hora de abrazar a Kou, ambos terminan en el piso, Kou se queja por la aparatosa caída, no fue tan dolorosa como se ve, sin embargo si este chico no le dejaba respirar con normalidad terminaría desmayándose.

—Basta, Takao... — Midorima levanta al pelinegro sin ninguna dificultad. Akashi ayuda a la castaña a ponerse de pie, Aomine viene justo tras todos ellos, discutiendo con otro grupo de personas que no conoce de nada o eso piensa.

— ¿Furi? / ¿Ko-chan?

— ¿Kagami, Himuro-san? — Kou observó con gran asombro a Kagami Taiga y a su hermano, Himuro Tatsuya, ambos chicos llevaban ropa deportiva y jugaban con un balón de básquet, el cual había caído en cuanto le habían visto.

—Oye, no la están intimidando ¿Verdad? — Tatsuya se apresuró hasta llegar a ellos, tomando la muñeca de Kou.

—Para nada... —Negó fervientemente Kou, sonriendo y tratando de evitar una pelea. — Son mis amigos.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes este tipo de amigos? — Pregunta Kagami, no es su intención ofender a nadie, ese chico es demasiado inocente como para hacer algo así, no es un secreto para nadie que su madre sea selectiva con las amistades que frecuenta, tanto su familia como su hija en la escuela o fuera de ella.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con ello? —Aomine quien está más cerca de Kagami tomó al chico de la playera, mostrándole su puño, listo para impactarse contra su rostro, molesto por las palabras de ese niño rico.

—No tengo ninguno. — Contestó Kagami.

—Basta, Daiki. — el peliazul chasqueo su lengua y soltó al chico, Kagami inmediatamente se acercó a la pequeña castaña, todavía un poco preocupado, hecho un pequeño vistazo y nada parecía estar mal con ella, parecía un poco asustada, pero esos temblores eran bastante naturales en ella cuando se sentía nerviosa.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí?

—No sé... — murmuró, su mano manteniéndose siempre aferrada a la camiseta de Akashi. Kagami la veía fijamente, Himuro tomo el hombro de su hermano y le apartó un poco.

—Cálmate, Taiga, Ko-chan dice que ellos son sus amigos.

—Así es, la pequeña chihuahua es nuestra amiga. — Takao la abrazó y ella sonrió, un pequeño sentimiento cálido nacía en su pecho, que la llamaran "amiga" le gustaba bastante.

— ¿Chihuahua?

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ayer cuando se perdió por nuestras calles.

— ¡Ko-chan! — Himuro la miró alarmado, como si ahora mismo estuviera perdida.

— ¿Vamos a jugar o no?

—Murasakibaracchi... tú traidor...— Kou reconoció a Murasakibara Atsushi, un amigo de Himuro, desde hace algunos meses ellos dos siempre andaban juntos, algunas veces el pelimorado le recogía en la universidad, lo conocía solo de vista, nunca intercambió palabras con él y no fue porque no quisiera, más bien jamás se dio esa situación. Nunca pensó, ni siquiera llegó a imaginar que Murasakibara era amigo de estas personas. — Te cambias de equipo solo porque tu novio te lo pidió...

—Kise-chin, él no tiene nada que ver en esto y no es mi novio.

— ¿No? — Takao y Kise contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno si, pero también es por los dulces. — Que les cambiara solo porque ese chico se dejara besar, tocar y quien sabe cuántas cosas más, no era de hermanos.

— ¿Que tienen que ver los dulces aquí?

—Nada, nada... —Himuro cubrió la boca de Atsushi antes de que siguiera hablando, por las mejillas sonrojadas del pelinegro, prefirieron ya no seguir insistiendo.

—Vamos, Ki-chan. — Takao llamó al pelirrubio, Kise asintió.

Ambos suspiraron y apuntaron al pelimorado.

— ¡Oh, no! —susurro Murasakibara. — Todo menos eso.

— ¡Deshonor! ¡Deshonor sobre toda tu familia! ¡Deshonrado tú! ¡Deshonrado tu novio!

— ¿Qué? — Exclama molesto el pelinegro, sin entender del todo las estupideces de esos dos chicos, Midorima y Aomine niegan, apartándose lo más posible, si alguien pregunta, no los conocen. — ¿Que se supone que eso signif...? — Murasakibara cubrió la boca del pelinegro.

—Shhhiii, Muro-chin, no los provoques o se pondrán más pesados.

— ¡Oye! — Grito Takao sintiéndose ofendido.

—Estúpido Murasakibaracchi... ¡Yo no estoy gordo!

—Pero tu ni siquiera me has quitado el "Honor"... — las mejillas de Kou se encendieron, igual las de Kagami, Takao y Kise intentaron contener una carcajada.

—Basta, Ryouta, Kazunari...

— ¡Pero Akashicchi! Este traidor nos cambió, así de fácil se fue con los enemigos...

—Anda Kise, ve a cambiarte o ¿piensas jugar vestido de esa manera? — Aomine le guió gentilmente hasta los vestidores, parecían viejos pero estaba bien cuidados gracias a ellos, limpios y ordenados, solo les hacía falta una buena pintada y estarían como nuevos.

—Tienes razón, no puedo ensuciar mi ropa. — Solo había dos cosas que Kise amaba más que a nada, su ropa y a Aomine, y él peliazul lo sabía.

—Tks, Kise ha caído. — Exclamó Takao al ver como Aomine se llevaba a su compañero. — Ese bastardo tiene buenas cartas.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso. — Murmuró Akashi.

Kou negó levemente, el rubor en sus mejillas le hacía verse aún más adorable, su sonrisa era la más hermosa que jamás haya vista, resplandeciente y cálida, Akashi se perdió en su mirada amable. El temblor en Kou había desaparecido por completo, se veía mucho más segura, le molesta un poco esa cercanía que mantiene con Himuro y Kagami, le molesta que sonría de esa manera tan amigable a otras personas.

Mientras Akashi ata las agujetas de sus tenis, observa como Kagami palmea varias veces la cabeza de Kou, ella sonríe y le dice algo, no puede escucharlo, están demasiado lejos, Kagami se acerca un poco y toca su cabello, las mejillas de Kou se ruborizan y Kagami le muestra la basura que estaba atorada en su cabello.

—Aomine. — Susurra el emperador, el peliazul lanza el balón por supuesto encestando, se acercó a su capitán y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, Midorima acomodo sus lentes, sintiendo la misma sensación de peligro que Aomine. — Los vamos a destrozar.

—Eso es lo que solemos hacer, Akashi.

...

...

—Ok, pequeña Kou... serás mi compañera hoy, así que no desfallezcas. — Kou asintió, sonriendo tímidamente, estar tan cerca a ese chico le hacía sentirse rara, hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que sus manos sudaban y se congelan.

—Será pan comido.

— ¿Por qué no lo hacemos más interesante y apostamos?

—No creo que debas hacer eso, Akashi-san...

— ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno... — Kou no era muy atlética, era torpe y bastante lenta.

—Confía en mí. — Susurro, de nuevo sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, escucho su risa, sintió su mirada en ella, era casi como si el mundo entero desapareciera por completo.

—Confiare en ti, pero no me culpes después si perdemos.

—Eso sería imposible. — Dijo el pelirrojo completamente confiado. — Mis palabras son absolutas, Kou.

— ¡¿Que apostaremos, Akashicchi?! — Kise lucia entusiasmado, Aomine jugada con el balón de básquet lanzándolo hacia la canasta, estaban perdidos, desde un principio no tuvieron oportunidad, fueron los pensamientos de Kou al ver como cada lanzamiento entraba en la canasta.

—El almuerzo, tengo hambre y quiero una hamburguesa.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió Akashi, era lindo el que confiara en ella, la mirada de Kou se enfocó en Takao y Midorima, ambos sentados en las bancas cercanas a la cancha, tenía muchas –dos- opciones para jugar y vencer... por dios ellos eran dioses en el básquet, el juego que había tenido contra Kagami e Himuro se lo había demostrado, jamás había visto a Kagami perder de esa manera, él era el as de Teiko.

No entendía mucho sobre básquet, salvo las pocas cosas que Akashi le había explicado, pero sin duda durante ese juego se dio cuenta de cuan buenos eran. Sus ojos no se apartaron en ningún momento de Akashi, su manera de jugar era...

Perfecta.

Incluso ella que no sabía nada de básquet se emocionaba con las jugadas y pases, con los -ahora sabía su nombre- dribles, celebraba cada canasta de Akashi, cuando el juego terminó su garganta dolía, era la primera vez que gritaba y se reía de esa manera, las ocurrencias de Takao y Kise eran realmente divertidas.

Se sintió libre.

—No hablemos más entonces, juguemos. —exclamó el peliazul impaciente por jugar, Akashi sonrió y fue una sonrisa bastante insolente.

—Bien.

— ¡Tu puedes Kou-chan! — Takao le sonrió desde lejos, alzando su mano saludándola.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. — Kou hizo una educada reverencia, su cabello caía al frente como una cortina, Akashi suspiro y se acercó a ella.

Jugó por pocos minutos con su cabello.

—Tu cabello será un estorbo. — Exclamó frunciendo levemente el ceño, era mucho más suave de lo que se imaginó, desprendía un delicioso aroma a vainilla y brillaba hermosamente, suponía debía ser normal para una chica tan educada y de clase alta.

Kou tomó las puntas de su cabello, su mirada se torno triste, decepcionada.

—No lo tomes a mal, tu cabello largo es muy bonito. Me gusta, — sus mejillas se ruborizan, Akashi tomó el flequillo de Kou y lo puso tras la oreja de la chica, adoraba ver como su piel se teñía de rojo, sonreía orgullosamente al saber que él era el responsable de ello. — Átalo. — Pidió, Kou asintió obedeciendo al pelirrojo inmediatamente.

Kou ató su cabello en una coleta alta, Akashi sonrió después de asentir.

—Empecemos entonces.

...

...

—Repítelo de nuevo. — Pidió Takao, era el único que podía hablar en esa situación.

—Jamás he comido una hamburguesa, ¿Dónde están los cubiertos y las servilletas? — Después de varios segundos, en los cuales incluso la señorita que los atendía se había quedado congelada, fue Kise quien comenzó a reír escandalosamente, Kou se sintió apenada, tanto que sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Lo siento, pequeña Chihuahua...

—No necesitas cubiertos para comerlo. — Explicó el peliverde.

Las hamburguesas, las papas fritas y las sodas llegaron a su mesa, la comida lucia apetitosa, pero Kou no veía ni el tenedor ni el cuchillo, además de las palabras de Midorima, se preguntó cómo demonios se comería su hamburguesa.

—Mira. — Le inició el pelirrojo, Akashi tomó la hamburguesa con ambas manos y después se la llevó a la boca mordiéndola, la catsup goteo en su plato, tomó una servilleta de papel y se limpió la boca, su mirada viajó por toda la mesa, Kise bañaba con catsup sus papas fritas, Aomine devoraba su comida, Takao retiraba los pepinillos y se los daba al peliverde y aunque Midorima le reprendió con palabras sus acciones indicaban que no estaba tan molesto con el pelinegro, además él se comía los pepinillos.

Era lindo comer con otras personas. Era lindo comer con sus amigos, con sonrisas en la mesa, juegos y pláticas de cualquier tema, desde el más interesante -según Kise- hasta el más insulso.

En casa se comía en completo silencio, los platillos más selectos y prestigiosos, sin hacer demasiados ruidos con los cubiertos, sin risas, sin pláticas, incluso parecía que respirar estaba prohibido, además cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, ella tenía que comer sola en ese enorme comedor para quince personas.

En esa pequeña mesa para cuatro personas, Kou por primera vez probó una hamburguesa, por primera vez se sintió completa.

Kou sonrió, saboreando su comida, Akashi tomó otra servilleta y limpio la boca de Kou, sus ojos emocionados, como los de una niña pequeña descubriendo el mundo le hechizaron, toda esa ternura, ingenuidad y belleza.

— ¿Qué tal, verdad que sabe bien? — Takao le pregunto a Kou.

— ¡Si, muy rica! — asintió, emocionada por descubrir nuevas cosas, logrando que todos ellos sonrieron por la honestidad en sus palabras y acciones.

— ¿Quieres ir a jugar después de comer, Kou-chan?

— ¿Puedo ir? — le pregunto a Akashi, demasiada ternura para el pelirrojo, su mirada anhelante y la manera de morderse el labio.

Akashi asintió.

...

...

—Kou. — la voz de su madre resonó por todo el recibidor, Kou soltó la manija de la puerta para regresar y ver a su madre bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, madre?

—Quiero hablar contigo. Sin peros... — Agredo después de ver la réplica en el rostro de su pequeña hija, le indico que le siguiera hasta el estudio de su padre. — Siéntate. — Kou obedeció a su madre, sentándose en el pequeño sofá, su madre tomó asiento tras el majestuoso escritorio de su padre. — Últimamente has estado saliendo mucho.

—Sí, madre.

—No me molesta que salgas, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que tus calificaciones no pueden bajar.

—Lo sé mamá. Te prometo que no lo harán.

—Vas con Kuroko-chan ¿Cierto?, ella y Kagami-kun están comprometidos.

—Sí.

—Tengo entendido que Kagami-kun tiene un hermano. — Kou sentía que había perdido la conversación hace mucho, se sentía inquieta y la mirada fría de su madre no le gustaba, le veía como si solo fuera un objeto, aunque desde siempre solo había sido eso para ellos.

—Himuro-san. — Respondió educadamente como se le había enseñado desde pequeña.

—Es un chico muy inteligente, educado y amable, según me han contado, aunque ellos no compartan un lazo de sangre, Himuro-kun heredará gran parte de la fortuna de la familia Kagami. — Explicó su madre, como si ella no fuera consciente de eso.

—Así es, Himuro-san fue adoptado por Kagami-san.

—Creo que es momento de pensar en tu futuro.

— ¿A qué te refieres, mamá?

—Que tu padre ha estado hablando con la familia de Himuro-kun, al parecer ellos también están encantados con la idea de que te cases con él. — su madre sonreía, su perfecta sonrisa, esa que era más falsa que sus palabras de amor.

— ¡Pero no quiero casarme! — Elevo su voz, poniéndose de pie, sus ojos se habían humedecido, su pecho le dolía, las ideas se amontonaban en su cabeza, las palabras de su madre hacían eco en su mente.

Furihata Kaori borró su sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso piensas desobedecerme, Kou? — la castaña tembló por el tono de voz de su madre, estaba enojada, jamás le había visto de esa manera, quizás era porque por primera vez se había negado a ella.

—Mamá... aun es muy pronto... todavía estoy en preparatoria, quiero terminar la carrera antes de pensar en casarme.

—No necesitarás hacerlo, porque será tu esposo quien tome la presidencia en la compañía, Kou. — las palabras de su madre fueron mucho más dolorosas que su indiferencia.

— ¿Siempre fue de esa manera?

—Así fue siempre, Kou. — su madre la dejo en el estudio de su padre, con las palabras en su boca, con las lágrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas, sintiéndose patética e inútil, el nombre y la imagen de Akashi fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, causando que su dolor se incrementara.

—No quiero casarme... Akashi-san... — susurro, cubriendo su boca para intentar ahogar su llanto.

...

...

—No viene Koucchi.

—Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

—Akashicchi ¿Ya la llamaste? — Preguntó el pelirrubio, Akashi observaba la pantalla de su teléfono celular, esa era la séptima llamada que Kou no le contestaba, generalmente no tenía que insistir mucho antes de escuchar su voz, estaba preocupado.

—No creo que venga. — Dijo con indiferencia el Murasakibara, comía una barra de chocolate y leía el mensaje que su novio le había mandado.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — Aomine dejó de correr por la cancha de básquet, ganando nuevamente contra Kagami, el marcador era abrumador, el tigre respiraba agitadamente y sudaba a mares, se acercó a su bolso deportivo y sacó la pequeña toalla, la botella de agua y su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de su novia.

—Por esto. — indicó el Murasakibara, enseñándole al pelirrubio el mensaje que Himuro le había escrito, pronto Aomine, Takao, Midorima y Akashi se acercaron a leer el mensaje.

Kagami llamó a su novia, no espero mucho antes de que contestara, Kuroko lloraba, y al fondo podía escuchar también a Kou llorando.

— ¿Quieren formar un compromiso entre Kou y Tatsuya? — Furihata le había pedido a Kagami no llamarlo por su apellido, cuando lo vio por primera vez en la cancha de básquet, aprovechando que Akashi se había ido a cambiar, la castaña se había acercado a Kagami para pedirle ese favor, por supuesto el tigre no se había negado, entendiendo a la pequeña castaña, no desconfiaba de ellos, pero tenía miedo... quería ser tratada como una chica normal, sin el apellido de su padre de por medio.

A veces pensaba que Furihata era demasiado amable para su propio bien.

Akashi cerró sus puños con fuerza, leer el mensaje de Himuro y escuchar las palabras de Kagami, era doloroso.

— ¿Estas en su casa, Kuroko? ¿Dónde están? — Kagami se apuraba a guardar sus cosas, el partido desde hace mucho no le importaba, solo quería que su pequeña y querida amiga dejara de llorar. — voy de inmediato.

—Kagamicchi ¿sabes dónde está Koucchi?

—Esta con mi novia en su casa, ella estaba llorando. — Akashi detuvo los movimientos del tigre, la presión en su hombro fue dolorosa, haciendo que Kagami frunciera el ceño y siseaba por el dolor.

— ¿Dónde está? — pregunto.

Kagami se mantuvo en silencio. Kou parecía confiar mucho en él, más que confianza, Kagami estaba seguro que la castaña estaba enamorada de Akashi y por lo visto ese chico también estaba enamorado de ella, pero ni ella ni el emperador se daban cuenta de eso.

...

...

— ¿A dónde vas, Kou?

—Quiero ver a Akashi. —susurro la castaña, Kou se puso sus zapatos y limpio sus lagrimas.

—Estás alterada... tranquilízate y después te acompañare a verlo, además es muy tarde ya. — intento detenerla, pero Kou no la escuchaba.

La sonrisa de Akashi, su voz amable cuando la llamaba, la forma tan cuidadosa de tratarla, como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal. Esas cosquillas que sentía en el estómago cuando lo veía, la manera de sentirse segura a su lado, Kou quería verlo, quería abrazarlo y que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Sin poder hacer nada Kuroko solo la vio alejarse rápidamente, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y la noche no tardaría en caer, preocupada llamó nuevamente a Kagami, pero de nuevo nadie respondía sus llamadas, fueron diez, quizás quince veces las que llamó.

A veces, mejor dicho, siempre se preguntaba qué es lo que la madre de Kou pensaba, su manera de ser tan cruel y egoísta, la manera de forzarla a ser lo que ella quería, la trataba como un objeto reemplazable, Kou era su hija, su única hija.

Si sus padres seguían de esa manera, la perderían para siempre.

...

...

Mientas corría ella solo pensaba en una persona, llamaba un solo nombre.

— ¡Akashi-san! — Tenía miedo, no quería formar ningún compromiso, ni con Himuro ni con nadie más, ella solo quiera seguir riendo junto a sus amigos, solo quería seguir escuchando la risa y la voz de Akashi, solo lo quería a él.

Las lágrimas hacían que su visión se distorsionara, su respiración era agitada, su dolor era insoportable, la decepción que le hacía sentir su madre, la manera en que su padre le había dicho las mismas palabras que su madre.

Debió suponerlo.

Desde un principio solo había sido criada para satisfacer los deseos de sus padres, quizás... quizás si no hubiera conocido a Akashi y a los demás, habría aceptado todo sin protestar, simplemente habría bajado la mirada en silencio, callándose sus deseos, entregándose por completo a su destino.

— ¡AKASHI-SAN! — grito nuevamente, sintió el doloroso impacto de su cuerpo en el piso, las medias se rasgaron, su rodilla se raspo y la sangre comenzaba a emanar, sus manos también se hallaban lastimadas.

El dolor en su pecho era insoportable. El vació en su corazón se sentía cada vez más profundo. Su mirada se apagaba poco a poco, ¿A dónde iba? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso Akashi podría hacer algo? ¿Akashi quien no tenía nada en ese mundo podría hacer algo por ella, podría hacer algo contra su familia?

Por supuesto que no, no podría...

Aun así, aun así... Kou quería verlo.

— ¿Are, are? Qué hace este cachorro aquí, acaso tu amo te ha votado. — Kou elevo su vista, topándose con la sonrisa de Hanamiya, su cuerpo tembló... recordando las palabras de Akashi.

— _Bien, Kou. Si no quieres meterte en problemas te sugiero que vayas a casa y no vuelvas por aquí, ese sujeto te ha marcado y no parara hasta que... No tienes por qué saberlo._

Hanamiya se inclinó frente a ella, sus lágrimas seguían derramándose y no pararían en un buen rato.

— ¿Acaso ese bastardo te ha votado, ya se canso de ti? Es normal, ¿Sabes acaso cuantas chicas andan tras él? Él tomará cualquier oportunidad de llevarse a una chica a la cama, incluso si es una pequeña chica idiota como tú.

—No es verdad, Akashi-san no es así. — Protesto Kou, recordando cuán amable Akashi era con ella, jamás le faltó al respeto, jamás la tocó de manera indebida. Aunque muchas veces ella lo había deseado, Akashi siempre fue un caballero con ella.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo conociste? ¿Dos meses, tres meses? Yo estuve con él desde que tenía quince, pequeña idiota.

—Yo confió en él. — Hanamiya frunció el ceño, sintiéndose asqueado por la mirada inocente y cálida de la chica, era patética.

El rostro de Kou se giro violentamente, su mejilla ardía y estaba marcada de rojo, la mano de Hanamiya se encontraba elevada, el golpe había resonado en las calles obscuras de Tokyo.

—Voy a quitarte esa estúpida mirada pequeña idiota, después de hoy no querrás volver a ver a Akashi. — Hanamiya la tomó del cabello violentamente, era mucho más fuerte que ella, a Kou no le quedó otra opción más que levantarse y dejar que el pelinegro le llevará, quiso gritar por ayuda, pero convenientemente para Hanamiya el lugar se hallaba vacío y era poco transitado, especialmente en la noche.

—Por favor... —suplico, — por favor, déjame... puedo darte dinero si quieres...

—No quiero tu dinero. Solo quiero que ese brillo tan bonito en tus ojos desaparezca y sea reemplazado por la angustia, el asco y la decepción hacia ti misma.

—Por favor, no te he hecho nada. — Hanamiya dejó de caminar, sujeto con mayor fuerza el cabello castaño de la chica y sin ningún cuidado la aventó contra las sucias paredes del callejón, solo la luz de una farola lejana iluminaba el lugar, aun así Hanamiya era consciente del terror en la mirada de la chica.

—Engatusaste a Seijūrō. — quería correr pero sus piernas temblaban, no podría dar un paso sin caerse, Hanamiya se acercó a ella lentamente, sonriendo, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. — No te preocupes, seré gentil.

—Hanamiya-san... por favor... — Hanamiya golpeo la pared, enojado por la manera de llamarlo, soltó un pequeño quejido por el dolor y la sangre comenzó a brotar, marcando la pared y la blusa de la castaña. Kou grito cuando la punta metálica y afilada de la navaja se posicionó en su cuello.

—No me llames de esa manera, maldita zorra. — Hanamiya jugaba con el cabello de Kou, manchándolo de sangre, — Awww, perdón... ensucie tu bonito cabello. — Hanamiya volvió a tomarla con violencia, jalando su cabello, sintiéndose extrañamente bien cuando escuchaba los gritos de dolor y miedo. — Déjame arréglalo por ti, se que quedara más bonito que antes.

Kou solo podía llorar al ver como su cabello caía al piso. Nunca le había importado realmente si su cabello era lindo, tampoco si a alguien le gustaba, ella solo lo mantenía largo porque su madre así se lo ordenaba, lo cuidaba por la misma razón, la vida de una mujer es su cabello, le decía siempre su madre, a ella nunca le importo.

— _No lo tomes a mal, tu cabello largo es muy bonito. Me gusta._ — nunca le había importado hasta que Akashi le dijo esas palabras.

—Ves, quedaste hermosa. — el flash la cegó por algunos segundos. — Seguramente a Akashi le gustara.

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas, tomando algunos de los mechones, su cabello, su vida, nada había tenido sentido alguno hasta que Akashi había aparecido, siempre había observado todo como un espectador silencioso, no tenía control de su vida, era como una muñeca que su madre controlaba.

— ¿Por qué no gritas? ¿Acaso ya estas acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pequeña zorra? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho con Seijūrō?

Kou se quedó en completo silencio.

La idea de que ese sujeto la tocara de cualquier modo le aterraba, le asqueaba, era simplemente impensable para ella.

En cambio, cuando Akashi la tocaba gentilmente, cuando sus manos se conectaban, cuando él estaba cerca, ella solo pedía por más contacto, solo un poco más. Más atención, más sonrisas para ella, que solo llamará su nombre, que solo la viera a ella.

Kou no sabía que era el amor o como se sentía, jamás lo había experimentado y sus padres nunca le habían hablado acerca de eso.

Pero si los deseos de permanecer junto a Akashi por siempre no era amor entonces, deseaba que alguien le dijera que era. No era amistad, tampoco respeto... mucho menos miedo.

—Dime ¿cuántas veces te ha llevado a la cama de un pestilente motel?

—Ni una sola vez, Akashi es todo un caballero, no haría nada si no se lo permito. Además, creo que él me llevaría a su bonito apartamento, porque soy demasiado especial para él. — no supo de donde saco el coraje para decir eso, tampoco supo porque sonrió al decirlo, las palabras simplemente había salido.

Kou se ganó otra bofetada.

Hanamiya la tumbó por completo en el piso, rasgando la blusa y la falda, Kou gritó de nuevo, gritaba tan fuerte como podía, peleaba, intentaba golpear a Hanamiya con sus brazos y piernas, fue por ese forcejeo que Kou noto algo raro en el cuerpo del chico que intentaba desvestirla.

Hanamiya tomo las muñecas de Kou.

— ¿Qué tienes tú, que tienen todas...? ¿Por qué Akashi jamás se fijo en mí? — pequeñas gotas saladas cayeron en las mejillas de Kou, la castaña dejo de luchar, cuando vio el rostro de Hanamiya, sus mejillas ruborizadas, las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos y ese rostro lleno de dolor.

— ¿Hanamiya-san?

— ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué jamás me vio a mí? ¿Por qué jamás vio tras esta mentira? — la abrumadora fuerza que la había retenido comenzó a desaparecer, era como si las lágrimas de Hanamiya se la llevaran.

Y Kou lo comprendió.

—Hanamiya-san, es hermosa... y Akashi-san un idiota por no haberlo notado. Todos ellos, son unos chicos tontos, yo solamente veo a una hermosa mujer.

—Cállate, cállate... cállate. No soy una mujer, no lo soy... — La voz de Hanamiya cada vez se hacía más aguda, Kou pensó que esa voz iba mejor con ella, debió haber sido duro forzarse a hablar y actuar como un chico.

—Lo es y es hermosa.

—Si soy tan hermosa porque Akashi se burlo de mis sentimientos...

—Porque hay muchas cosas y sentimientos que necesitan hablarse, porque aunque parezca algo obvio, si tu no los pones en palabras muchas veces no serán entendidos o escuchados. — Hanamiya sonrió, había perdido contra una niña tonta.

Lo supo desde el principio, quizás... si se hubiera presentado como una mujer delante de Akashi las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

—Mi hermana murió cuando yo tenía doce, ella era una chica muy bonita, irónicamente esa belleza fue su perdición... no me gustaría entrar en detalles, solo te diré que fue violada hasta que murió. Por eso mi madre me obligó a vestirme y comportarme como un chico, creyendo que de esa manera me mantendría a salvo.

—Lo siento mucho por tu hermana. — Hanamiya solo vio sinceridad en los ojos de Kou, las palabras de esa mocosa de alguna manera la reconfortaron.

Todos habían tratado a su hermana como una puta, cuando ella sabía que no era cierto, su hermana se esforzaba por llevar dinero y comida a casa, pero jamás habría hecho algo tan bajo como vender su cuerpo, esa chica... era ingenua, decente, soñadora... una chica que soñaba con su príncipe azul, una chica que creía en los cuentos de hadas.

Completamente diferente a ella.

Su hermana y esta chica tenían la misma mirada.

Hanamiya limpio sus lágrimas y soltó las manos de Kou.

Segundos después Kou veía como Akashi derribaba a Hanamiya, estaba rabioso, irreconocible, sus ojos daban miedo.

Kise y los demás se habían cercado rápidamente a ella, escuchó la voz de Kuroko también, su cuerpo era cubierto por la chaqueta de Kagami.

— ¡AKASHI DETENTE! — Grito Kou antes de que Akashi golpeara a Hanamiya.

El puño de Akashi se detuvo antes de impactar contra el rostro del pelinegro, su mirada furiosa y aterradora, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera, tan sobresaltado.

Hanamiya sonrió y Akashi frunció su ceño.

¿Por qué Kou le había detenido?

El cabello de Kou, su ropa destrozada, solo lo hizo sentirse más enojado y alterado...

Akashi tomó la camiseta del pelinegro, jalándola, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados... mostrando la bella figura de una chica, su pecho vendado ocultando su bien proporcionado busto.

Hanamiya Makoto era una chica.

Y ellos que habían pasado tiempo con ella jamás lo habían notado ni siquiera sospechado.

...

...

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, Akashi-san?

—Por supuesto que sí, la pregunta aquí es si tú estás segura.

— ¡Claro que sí! —Akashi sonrió y tomó la pequeña maleta que Kou llevaba con ella.

—Te amo pequeña mentirosa. — las mejillas de Kou se ruborizan. Akashi le extendió su mano, Kou cerró sus ojos y se lanzó hacia el pelirrojo, debían ser cuidadosos, con los guardias de seguridad, las cámaras y el sistema de alarmas, por fortuna Kou las había memorizado todas.

—Te amo también, Sei.

—Amo cuando me llamas así. —Dijo, Kou cayó en sus brazos, ambos sonrieron.

—Vamos... seamos felices juntos. — Kou tomo el rostro de Akashi y beso sus labios, un beso suave y lento, tierno e inocente, con sabor a fresa, con sabor a amor. Lo que esperaría de los besos de Kou.

—Te lo prometo, te hare feliz... y mis palabras son absolutas.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. — las mejillas de Kou se tiñeron levemente de rojo, a sus ojos esa niña era perfecta.

Cuando Akashi le dio el casco Kou se lo puso inmediatamente, sin dejar de sonreír, no había dolor ni tristeza en ese despedida, Kou miro hacia atrás, a esa casa vacía y fría, donde nada había para ella, estaba segura que sus padres se repondrían rápidamente, después de todo ella solo era un objeto reemplazable.

Kou intentó hablar con sus padres, razonar con ellos sobre el matrimonio, Himuro respetuosamente se había negado, pensó que eso bastaría para detenerlos en sus ideas locas e irracionales, pero sus padres no la escucharon, simplemente buscarían a alguien más para el compromiso, por supuesto de buena posición económica.

Akashi desvió su mirada, observando la fachada de la enorme casa, deseando haber tenido otra opción, pero los padres de Kou habían sido irracionales, la madre de Kou le había gritado y su padre estuvo a punto de golpearla, por supuesto él no lo había permitido.

Cuando Kou le preguntó a sus padres:

— _¿Acaso no me aman? —_ el silencio que recibió a continuación fue la mejor y la peor respuesta de su vida. Dolió bastante, pero siempre lo supo.

Sus ataduras desaparecieron, sus dudas y su miedo.

—Ellos quizás nunca lo entiendan.

— ¿Kou?

—Porque ellos nunca han amado de verdad.

Ahora ella se desvanecía en la obscuridad de la noche con la protección de las estrellas y la bendición de la luna.

Aunque había personas a las cuales extrañaría, sin embargo esto no era una despedida, era más bien un hasta pronto, algún día sus caminos volverían a encontrarse, en un futuro ellos volverían a reír juntos y hasta que eso pasara, harían muchos recuerdos juntos, felices y llenos de amor.

En esta ciudad había recuerdos, dolorosos y tristes, pero también estaban los recuerdos divertidos, las sonrisas de todos, la amabilidad de su amiga, por esas calles desconocidas ella había descubierto a la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida.

Había tomado una decisión.

No sabía que les esperaba en un futuro; habría tristeza, felicidad, amor, risas y posiblemente, como en todas las parejas, discusiones.

—Te amo Kou. — Seijūrō grito, ni siquiera el rugido de la moto al acelerar le impidió escuchar ese grito.

—Te amo, Seijūrō.

Aun sí su futuro era incierto ella confiaba, en Seijūrō, en ella misma y en el gran amor que se tenían.

...

...

**_Gracias por todo, los amamos._ **

**_Hasta pronto._ **

Kuroko leyó la pequeña nota dejada en el buzón de su casa, la bonita letra era de su mejor amiga, suspiro y sonrió, deseando su felicidad.

Esperando volver a verla.

Seguramente sus amigos pensaban lo mismo que ella.

—FIN—


	2. Último verano.

—Y así es como quiero recordar este verano. —Me dijo él, mientras su mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, él me sonreía y trataba de retener las lágrimas, es tan cruel, tan injusto para él. Le pido que pase junto a mí este verano, aunque sé que definitivamente le encantaría estar junto a Kuroko ahora mismo.

Le pido que me mienta. Sus mentiras son tan dulces y llenas de piedad que puede creerlas. Él me sonríe, me llama por mi nombre, me gusta y él no lo sabe.

Yo ya no podré recordar este verano, nunca más.

No podré recordarlo a él, su sonrisa y calidez, sus caricias y su toque gentil, su voz o sus ojos, jamás podré volver a escuchar mi nombre dicho por él.

Solo espero que él también me olvide. Podrá hacerlo. Seguirá adelante y formará la familia que tanto quiso; la familia que no tuvo y que yo no soy capaz de darle, primero porque él así lo decidió y segundo; porque, después de este verano, ya no hay nada más para mí.

Así es como quiero recordar este verano, su voz cálida y suave leyendo para mí, imaginar los mundos de cada libro, llorar con los personajes y sentir la misma angustia que ellos, la misma felicidad y la misma tristeza, es fácil para mí, desde que era niño he amado leer.

Hay grandes libros en el mundo y grandes mundos en los libros. No hay mejor manera para describir un libro.

Sobre mi cama le veo, el los lee para mí, mi vista ya no es muy buena, pronto ya no podré ni siquiera verlo a él, y eso me asusta, no, perder la vista no me asusta, me asusta el hecho de ya no poder verlo a él.

— ¡¿Qué libro quieres que te lea?! — Le escucho preguntarme, yo le sonrió y veo directamente en sus ojos, son dos gemas carmesí, sumamente hermosas.

Muevo mis labios y el asiente.

De inmediato se acerca al estante de mi habitación y toma el libro que le indique, es el mismo que ayer no pudo terminar de leer, el fin del verano está a la vuelta de la esquina, solo espero poder escuchar el final de este libro, espero que la protagonista sea feliz.

Un día él me preguntó: "¿Si pudieras pedir un deseo y este se te cumpliera, qué pedirías?"

"¡La paz mundial!" Dije en broma. Yo me reí y después le dije que no sabría que pedir.

Un día después me desmayaría en clases y ese solo sería el comienzo de mi infierno. Pronto los hospitales comenzaron a ser frecuentes en mi vida, estudios, exámenes, radiografías, medicinas, reposo, mi vida cambio, mis sueños se derrumban poco a poco, pero él siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Sostuvo mi mano cuando los médicos dijeron que no había cura para lo que sea que yo tuviera, que solo quedaba esperar por alguna clase de milagro, mi madre lloró como nunca antes, escondió su rostro entre sus manos y nunca más volvió a mirarme a los ojos, es tan doloroso escucharla llorar todos los días. Trata de sonreír, pero ya no es la misma.

La medicina no hace nada más que calmar el dolor, pero prefiero no tomarlas. Me ponen a dormir y yo no quiero que este último verano me vea solo dormir.

— ¿Dónde está Kuroko? — Le pregunto, es casi un milagro que pueda escucharme.

—Salió con Kagami. — Detiene la lectura solo para contestarme, ha sido una falta de respeto interrumpirlo, me lo dice con los ojos, me siento apenado, pero mis mejillas ya no se pueden pintar de carmesí, un pálido casi enfermizo cubre mi rostro.

—Siento que tengas que estar aquí conmigo. — Siendo sincero, no, no me siento culpable, te quiero aquí, conmigo, lo que queda de este verano, lo que queda de mi vida. Kuroko podrá tenerte toda una vida, después de todo.

—Estoy aquí, porque quiero estar. — ¿Ven? Me miente de nuevo, lo sé, aun así mi corazón se agita, me siento más vivo que nunca.

—Hey, ¿recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si tenía un deseo? — Él asiente y me escucha atentamente, deja el libro a un lado y me mira a los ojos. — ¿Tú lo tienes? ¿Tienes un deseo?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta...?

—Yo lo tengo, ya sé que pediría. — No, no es lo que piensas, no pediría algo tan absurdo como más vida para mí, pediría por ti, para que seas feliz.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo y este se hiciera realidad, sin duda seria solo para ti: "Por favor, haz que Seijūrō sea siempre feliz".

—Hay una tienda cerca de aquí, el helado es delicioso, cuando te recuperes deberíamos ir por uno. — Tus mentiras son tan amables y cálidas, sigue mintiéndome, no pares de hacerlo. — Kouki. Cuando te recuperes, hay algo que quiero decirte. — Asiento y sé que me quedare con la incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que Seijūrō quería decirme.

—Definitivamente escucharé lo que tengas que decirme. — Yo trato de sonreír, pero no puedo ocultar las lágrimas, ellas se deslizan por mis mejillas y su rostro poco a poco se distorsiona, se difumina en una nube completamente negra. Ahora solo puedo escuchar su voz y el miedo comienza a llenar mi alma por completo, no...

Ya me quitaste mi vida.

Ya me quitaste mis sueños.

Ya me quitaste todo.

Por favor, déjame verlo hasta el final.

. . .

¿Cuándo fue que comencé a quererlo? ¿Cuándo me di cuenta de que lo amaba?

No lo sé. No sé cuándo sucedió, porque o como.

Lo que sí sé, es que fue demasiado tarde.

Semanas antes de que me desmayara en el salón de clases, Seijūrō comenzaba a evitarme, a ser distante conmigo, los chismes se esparcieron por toda la escuela: Akashi y Kuroko, salían.

Él no lo dimitía, mucho menos lo negaba y yo jamás tuve el valor para preguntarle. Le miraba y él sonreía, más que nunca, más que cuando estaba conmigo, si Kuroko era el responsable de esa sonrisa, entonces estaba bien para mí.

No quería ser egoísta.

No quería perderlo.

— ¿Estás bien, necesitas algo? — Niego lentamente. Sigue leyendo, por favor, déjame escuchar tu voz. Ahora que no puede verte, por lo menos déjame seguir escuchando tu voz, no me la quites. — Falta poco para el final, todo comienza a tener sentido ¿Verdad? ¿Qué libro será el siguiente?

Los médicos han venido de nuevo esta semana.

No me dieron noticias buenas. Mi madre ya no está en casa, nunca lo está, para mi está bien, ya le dije todo lo que quería decirle.

Seijūrō aún no lo sabe y no se lo diré.

"La enfermedad avanza más rápido de lo esperado." Eso solo quiere decir una cosa: moriré pronto.

Me dijeron que lo mejor sería regresar al hospital, yo me negué, no tenía caso, no hay nada que pueden hacer por mí, ni tratamientos, ni medicina, prefiero quedarme en casa, en mi habitación llena de hermosos recuerdos, en compañía de Seijūrō.

Mis lágrimas caen de nuevo cuando Seijūrō vuelve a la lectura, las vendas que cubren mis ojos han evitado que estas se derramen sobre mis mejillas. Su presencia es tan cálida, incluso si no puedo tocarlo, puedo sentir su calidez.

No quiero ser egoísta. Quiero pedirle que ya no vuelva, que regrese a su vida normal y sea feliz junto a Kuroko, no quiero que me vea de esta manera, no quiero que llore más, no quiero que vea cómo la vida escapa de mí.

—Sei. — Le llamo y desearía poder ver su rostro, es la primera vez que uso ese diminutivo para llamarlo, primera y última vez. — ¿Puedes... contarme el final?

—No, todavía no he llegado a esa parte. Falta poco, solo espera.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — Seijūrō toma mi mano, es tan cálida.

—Adelante.

—No... olvídalo... — ¿Kuroko te hace feliz? ¿Serás feliz cuando yo me vaya? ¿Me olvidaras?

— ¿Recuerdas el templo al que solíamos ir de pequeños? — Asiento, era nuestro lugar secreto, un lugar solo para nosotros dos. — El lugar estaba muy sucio, pero Kuroko me ayudó a limpiarlo. — Sonríe, me digo a mi mismo, sonríe aunque te hayan clavado un puñal en el corazón, sonríe porque pronto no podrás escucharlo más, sé feliz; porque él es feliz. — Quería darte una sorpresa.

— ¿Sorpresa?

—Kuroko me ayudó a planearlo todo. — Siento como toma mi mano con más fuerza y la alza, para llevarla hasta sus labios y depositar un beso en mis nudillos. — Perdón si no estuve pendiente de ti durante ese tiempo, pero quería que todo fuera perfecto. Quería llevarte allí, porque ese fue el lugar donde nos conocimos.

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, yo lloraba, porque me había separado de mi madre en el festival, camine y camine hasta llegar a la pequeña y algo desgastada capilla, por algún motivo no tuve miedo y me quedé allí, escuche el canto de las cigarras, las luciérnagas se veían hermosas, tuve deseos de atrapar una y comencé a correr tras ellas.

—Te caíste y lloraste mucho más fuerte. — mi mano busca su mejilla, Seijūrō me hace la tarea más fácil y lleva mi mano hasta su mejilla, puedo sentir la humedad en ellas.

—Pero tú te quedaste conmigo hasta que encontré a mi mamá. — un Extraño niño apareció de la nada y llegue a pensar incluso que era un Yōkai *, ese chico pelirrojo tomo mi mano, limpio mis lágrimas y se quedó junto a mí.

—Era un lugar especial para ambos y te pido perdón por haber llevado ahí a Kuroko. — No llores más, por favor no lo hagas. Seijūrō tú siempre fuiste el que nos mantenía en pie, teníamos un pacto, yo lloraría por ti y tu serias fuerte por los dos.

Lo sé, era muy injusto.

— ¿Kouki? — Llama mi nombre y entonces, el tiempo se detiene, cuando Seijūrō besa mis labios, puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus labios están húmedos por las lágrimas y tienen el sabor a mar. — Cuando te recuperes tienes que venir conmigo al templo, hay algo que quiero decirte.

— ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora? — Quería escucharlo y saber que todo esto no era un sueño o una ilusión, quizás solo una mentira, la más bella de todas las mentiras.

Había escucha alguna vez: "Ser amado por compasión es más doloroso que ser rechazado."

Para mí ya no hay futuro, incluso si solo es compasión, moriría feliz.

—Me gustas, Kouki. Te amo. Me encantas, me fascinas. Te amo, te amo, te amo. — Besa de nuevo mis nudillos y su voz se quiebra poco a poco, cada te amo resuena en mi interior, repitiendo una y otra vez, esas palabras tenían la intención de alojarse en mi corazón, querían que creyera en ellas.

¿Tengo permitido ser tan feliz? ¿Pueden pasarle cosas buenas a alguien como yo?

Soy tan tonto. Seijūrō también lo es. Ambos somos unos idiotas.

Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, no puedo regresar en el tiempo.

No tengo deseos que se harán realidad y aun si los tuviera, mi plegaria sería la misma:

"Por favor, haz que Seijūrō sea siempre feliz."

—Me gustas también, siempre me has gustado... — Es la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar ahora, ¿Desde cuándo me gusta? Desde el momento en que tomó mi mano y no la soltó, cuando se sentó a mi lado y dijo que me protegería.

—Te quedarás conmigo, ¿verdad? — Sube a mi cama y puedo sentir un más de cerca su calidez, su toque suave y gentil, me trata como si estuviera hecho de porcelana, como si cualquier pequeño golpe pudiera romperme.

Tengo frio y su calidez es reconfortante, su aroma es relajante y comienzo a sentir sueño, mi vida escapa poco a poco, poder respirar, ya es un milagro ahora.

—No quiero hacer promesas que no podré cumplir. — Lo siento, sé que quieres escuchar un "Me quedare contigo." Pero no quiero mentirte, no a ti.

—Es tan injusto.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo, podía escuchar claramente el latido de su corazón, su respiración, los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios, Seijūrō temblaba y me abrazaba con fuerza. Me sentía tan feliz, tan protegido, tan cálido.

—Me olvidaras. — Declare, hablar era tan difícil.

—No lo haré.

—Lo harás, me olvidares y serás feliz. — Soy tan egoísta, perdón, Seijūrō, lo que haré ahora es tan cruel. — Prométemelo, por favor. Déjame morir en paz. — Es una bendición que las vendas que cubren mis ojos absorban todas las lágrimas.

—No... Kouki, no me hagas esto. — Perdóname, perdóname, incluso ahora, solo quiero que pienses en mí.

Lentamente sus manos suben y despacio y suavemente sacan la venda, ¡No! No lo hagas, por favor, no...

—Kouki, — sus manos limpian las lágrimas que caen con desesperación, las ha visto, mis mentiras. La desesperación que se refleja en mis ojos sin luz, el miedo que tengo a que se olvide de mí. Pero ¿Qué más puedo pedirle? ¡No puede decirle que nunca me olvide! No quiero atarlo a un fantasma del pasado, porque eso es lo que yo seré, solo un recuerdo, bonito, triste, doloroso. — No puedo hacer promesas que no podré cumplir.

—Idiota. — Besa con ternura mis mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa escapa de mis labios. El acaricia mi cabello, y yo solo puedo acurrucarme sobre su pecho, todo a mi alrededor está oscuro, incluso aunque abra mis ojos, solo veré una nube brumosa completamente negra.

—Seguiré viviendo. Esperando para poder reunirme contigo de nuevo.

—Seguramente, algún día... nos volveremos a ver.

—Y no te dejaré escapar. — Sus brazos me toma con fuerza, tratando desesperadamente de mantenerme aquí todavía, mis manos se aferran a su camisa, y una pequeña lágrima cae sobre mi mejilla, camina lentamente hacia abajo y se pierde en la tela de su camisa, otra cae y sigue el mismo camino.

—Yo, esperare por ti, para poder ver tu sonrisa de nuevo.

—Sonreiré para ti.

— ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Adelante... — Era tan relajante escuchar su voz.

—El final... quiero escuchar el final.

—Por supuesto. — Se alejó por un momento, solo fueron quizás veinte segundos, para mí fue una eternidad. El latido de su corazón era una bella melodía, que acompañada por su voz, era sin duda la mejor canción de cuna, incluso si ahora mismo relataba la muerte de un personaje del libro. — "Nunca debemos rendirnos, porque los anhelos perdidos, son los anhelos más tristes. No tengo idea de lo que me espera, solo sé que mientras estés a mi lado, todo será mejor."—Sonrió, porque Seijūrō en verdad es un mentiroso.

_— ¡¿Este libro?! — Asiento y ella lo observa con un poco de curiosidad._

_—Sí, ese... ¿podrías leerme el final?_

_—Es el libro que Seijūrō-kun ha estado leyendo para ti, ¿no quieres esperarlo?_

_—Es solo que... aún hay tantos libros para leer... quiero empezar otro pronto. — Ella asiente y busca entre las páginas el capítulo final, ella solía saber cuándo mentía, porque no podía engañar a sus ojos, ahora, es sumamente fácil mentirle._

_Me pierdo en su voz, cálida, maternal, la recuerdo con nostalgia, cuando de pequeño me leía o me cantaba para que pudiera dormir._

_— "Nunca debemos rendirnos, porque los anhelos perdidos, son los anhelos más tristes. Incluso aunque lo hayas perdido todo. No tengo idea de qué me espera, o qué ocurrirá cuando todo esto termine. Quizás ya sea demasiado tarde para regresar aquí. Pero cuando eso pase, podre derramar las lágrimas que no derrame hoy, podré venir a tu tumba y cumplir con la promesa que hicimos. Moriríamos juntos."_

¿Me pregunto, por qué la versión de Seijūrō es tan diferente a la que mi madre me leyó?

—Ella tuvo su final feliz...

Obviamente yo sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, lo tuvo. Un final feliz y perfecto.

—Estoy cansado. —Ahhh, quiero dormir, pero algo me dice que si me dejo envolver por el sueño, ya no sería capaz de escuchar la voz de Seijūrō nunca más.

—Duer... me... yo... definitivamente estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

—Seijūrō.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes decir mi nombre otra vez?

—Kouki.

—Seijūrō.

— ¿Si?

—Te amo.

—También te amo.

—Seijūrō.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes sostener mi mano?

—Claro.

—Seijūrō.

— ¿Si, Kouki?

— Si pudiera pedir un deseo y este se hiciera realidad; solo podría pedir una cosa: Por favor, haz que Seijūrō sea siempre feliz.

—Tú eres mi felicidad. — Era paradójico, porque yo pedía la felicidad de él por sobre mi vida, cuando para Seijūrō su felicidad era yo. Ahora realmente quiero llorar, ahora el miedo ha invadido mi cuerpo. Abro mis ojos, poco a poco, incluso si sé que no habrá nada más que oscuridad. — Kouki. — escucho su voz, yo sonrió un poco, mi respiración es cada vez más lenta, y me cuesta más trabajo mantenerme consciente.

—Seijūrō, la próxima vez... definitivamente me quedaré por siempre a tu lado. — las lágrimas caen sobre mis mejillas, intento mantener mi sonrisa, intento ser fuerte, él levanta mi mano y la lleva a sus labios para besarla, él también llora, me odio por hacerlo llorar.

Y mientras cierro mis ojos, aquella nube desaparece poco a poco, una brillante y cegadora luz invade la oscuridad y de nuevo puedo verlo, Seijūrō...

Yo... estoy feliz, porque al final... pude volver a verlo...

—Kouki...

Lo escucho llamando mi nombre, sus manos se aferran a las mías, sus lágrimas son cálidas...

— Kouki...

Deseo responder, pero no puedo hacerlo, poco a poco me hundo en la obscuridad.

— Kouki, te amo.

También te amo.

—Kouki...

Lo siento, por dejarte.

—Kouki...

Siento tanto no poder hacerte feliz.

—Kouki...

Seijūrō, te amo.

—Kouki...

...

—Kouki...

...

—Kouki...

**EXTRA:**

—Kouki...

...

—Kouki...

...

—Kouki...

...

— ¿Kouki, por qué lloras? — Pequeñas gotas cae sobre sus mejillas y ellas se pierden en las hojas de papel que lee.

— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, perdón, Sei! — Con el dorso de su mano se limpia las lágrimas, Seijūrō se acerca y toma su rostro, ayudando también a cercar las lágrimas. Kouki sonríe y Seijūrō le sonríe de vuelta, depositando un beso en la frente del castaño. — Estaba dándole el último vistazo al borrador.

— ¿Que te pidió tú editor esta vez?— Kouki le tiende las hojas y Seijūrō las toma, Kouki estira un poco su cuerpo mientras Seijūrō se quita lentamente y con una sola mana la corbata. Kouki deja caer su cuerpo sobre la acolchonada superficie, se deja envolver por el perfume de las sabanas y por la fragancia de Seijūrō en su almohada.

Son algunos minutos en completo silencio, Kouki espera pacientemente por Seijūrō, mientras éste lee.

— ¿Algo para que tus lectores mueran deshidratados por tanto llorar? — Pregunta medio en broma medio en serio.

Kouki sonríe y sus mejillas se cubren de un pequeño rojizo.

—Me pidieron una historia triste y trágica, eso es lo que les doy.

—Bien, cumpliste al pie de la letra. — Seijūrō se inclina y ahora besa los labios de Kouki, un beso tierno y suave al principio, pero pronto se vuelve más apasionado, más profundo, más salvaje, Kouki envuelve su cuello y abre sus labios, Seijūrō no pierde ni un segundo y pronto su lengua invade la boca de Kouki.

Al cabo de algunos minutos sus labios se separan, Kouki se ve reflejado en aquellos ojos carmesí y sus mejillas se tornan más rojas que una cereza. Seijūrō sonríe y acaricia su mejilla, con cuidado se sube por completo a la cama y abraza a Kouki por la cintura, situándose a su lado.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa! — Kouki dice y Seijūrō sonríe.

—Estoy en casa. — le abraza con más fuerza, acomodando su rostro en el pecho del castaño, su aroma es exquisito como siempre, relajante y confortante. Siente las manos de Kouki por su rostro, tocando su mejilla, él solamente mantiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando del suave tacto del castaño. — Mañana tendré el día libre... ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?

—Me encantaría. — Le escucha responder. — ¿Sei? — Algo parecido a: ¿Uhm? Salió de sus labios, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. Kouki deja escapar una pequeño sonrisa. — Te amo.

—Lo sé. — Seijūrō abre sus ojos y frunce el ceño al observar las lágrimas que Kouki retiene. — ¿Kouki?

—Lo siento. Es que... sé que es solo una historia, aún así... — Seijūrō niega lentamente, ama a Kouki por esos pequeños detalles, por su calidez, por su amabilidad, por su sencillez, por los hermosos sentimientos que posee.

—Poder transmitir esos sentimientos a través de una historia no es fácil, Kouki... que te haya marcado tanto demuestra lo buen escritor que eres.

—Gracias, Sei. — Kouki sonríe, sabe que puede confiar en las palabras de Seijūrō. — Mañana vendrán a recogerlo, después será todo un día para nosotros. — La idea no le desagrade a Seijūrō, todo un día solo con Kouki, es más que perfecto. — Iré a preparar la cena y el baño, debes estar cansado. — Seijūrō le libera y Kouki deja un beso sobre los labios del pelirrojo.

— ¿Nos bañaremos juntos, verdad? — Kouki se sienta en la esquina de la cama, sus mejillas están rojas, Seijūrō puede darse cuenta de ello, incluso si no puede verlo de frente.

—Si tú quieres. — Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, generalmente Kouki era una persona tímida y de fácil sonrojo, se avergonzaba fácilmente, incluso durante el sexo, aunque no había nada que pudiera ocultar, que no haya visto antes.

Kouki se levantó con la intención de salir de la habitación e ir a la cocina a preparar la cena. Sus mejillas aún se mantenían rojas por la vergüenza.

—Kouki. —Le llama el pelirrojo, pero Kouki no tiene pensado voltear, no con sus mejillas hirviendo. — No te dejaría ir. —Se detiene a unos pasos de la puerta. — Incluso si es la muerte; pelearía con todas mis fuerzas, haría posible lo imposible. No escaparías tan fácil de mí.

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que puede decirle las cosas que Kouki quiere escuchar? ¿Estaba bien sentirse de esa manera? ¡Tan malditamente feliz!

—Estarás por siempre junto a mí. — Lo escucha acercarse, Kouki se da la vuelta lentamente, dejándose envolver por la voz de Seijūrō, una sonrisa adorna sus labios y las lágrimas que derrama son de pura felicidad.

—Por supuesto, es lo único que quiero.

—Esta es mi prisión de amor, hecha especialmente para ti.

Kouki sonríe, Seijūrō extiende sus brazos y Kouki corre hacia él, sintiéndose protegido cuando los brazos de Seijūrō rodean su cuerpo.

Si es ese tipo de prisión, a Kouki no le importaría quedarse encerrado toda una vida.

—Te amo, Sei.

-The End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yōkai ("apariciones", "espíritus","demonios", o "monstruos") son una clase de criaturas en la cultura japonesa que van desde el malévolo oni al travieso kitsune o la mujer pálida Yuki-onna. Algunos tienen partes animales y/o partes humanas (por ejemplo, Kappa y Tengu).


	3. ALWAYS TOGETHER.

_En mi mundo sólo existimos tú, yo y el gran amor que nos une._

_(.Autor desconocido.)_

**..**

Hoy como todos los días desde hace un mes caminaba a casa solo, de nuevo volvió a declinar la invitación de Kuroko para ir a comer; le dijo a Akashi que de nuevo regresaría a casa sin su compañía, no hablo con Kagami cuando se topó con él en la salida. No le sonrió a la señora de la floristería cuando salió específicamente a saludarlo, él simplemente continuó caminando con la cabeza baja y sus manos temblando.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, quiso correr, correr sin detenerse, llegar hasta el fin del mundo, al infierno, a cualquier lugar donde no pudiera alcanzarlo o hacerle daño, pero tenía miedo y sus pies no le obedecieron, la llave que tenía ya no le servía de nada, la puerta siempre estaba abierta desde hace un mes.

Deseo con todo su corazón tener a su madre para esconderse tras ella, refugiarse en sus brazos y que ella, con una voz suave, dulce y gentil, le asegurara que todo estaría bien y que le protegería con su vida. Pero su madre no está con él, estaba a más de tres mil kilómetros y ahí estaba segura.

—E-estoy en casa. — Lanza las palabras al aire, siempre las decía al regresar a su casa y como era natural nunca tuvo una contestación y así debió seguir.

—Bienvenido de regreso, mi lindo Kouki. — los brazos de ese hombre le rodearon inmediatamente, la puerta tras él fue cerrada, Kouki cerró sus ojos intentando no llorar, temblando aún más, las luces de la casa se mantenían apagadas y la oscuridad parecía querer tragárselo. — ¿No dirás nada? — la voz de ese hombre resuena en su mente, sabe que palabras debe decir, era difícil al principio, sin embargo con terror ve cómo día a día es más fácil decirlas.

—Mayuzumi-san... — Kouki se desconecta de la realidad cuando el mayor desliza su lengua sobre su cuello, sus lágrimas comienzan a descender sobre sus mejillas y sus labios se mueven. — T-te amo.

Mayuzumi sonríe y como premio deposita un beso sobre los labios de Kouki, y como todas las noches lo sostiene entre sus brazos para llevarlo directamente a su habitación, le deposita con gentileza sobre su cama y mientras Kouki llora de felicidad, él sonríe y se dedica a observarlo por horas, en silencio, hasta que Kouki cae rendido y duerme.

Es tan indefenso, tan lindo, es tímido, amable y su sonrisa ilumina por completo su vida.

Le conoció en la biblioteca del centro, la preferida de Mayuzumi y de Kouki, fue muchas veces, pero nunca le noto, porque Kouki prefería leer con tranquilidad alejado de todos, tomaba un libro y se sentaba hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, entre los pasillos rodeado de más libros y leía.

Fue pura casualidad que sus miradas se encontraran mientras él buscaba un libro, Kouki le había sonreído dulcemente, con un bonito brillo en sus ojos cuando notó que Mayuzumi tomaba el mismo libro que él.

El corazón de Mayuzumi Chihiro se aceleró con esa simple acción, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y sin tomar el libro salió de la biblioteca y esa noche solo pudo pensar en el chico extraño, solo pudo imaginarse cerca de él, besándolo, tocándolo... su sonrisa no pudo borrarla de su mente.

Al día siguiente fue de nueva cuenta a la biblioteca, esperando impaciente volver a verlo, no se equivocó, Kouki estaba ahí, esta vez en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada y en cuanto Chihiro puso un pie dentro, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, Kouki le saludó tímidamente y se acercó a él.

—"Disculpa si te incomode ayer." — le dijo.

Chihiro sonrió y supo de inmediato que ese chico debía ser para él. Costara lo que costara, porque **ambos** se **amaban.**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que averiguara su dirección, Kouki era demasiado ingenuo, demasiado inocente, demasiado puro, como para sospechar de él, se volvieron amigos, porque tenían autores en común, porque ambos seguían las mismas novelas ligeras, porque Kouki le ofreció su amistad incondicionalmente, le abrió las puerta de su casa y Mayuzumi cree que también su **corazón.**

Lo cree ahora y lo creerá siempre, aun cuando Kouki le decía que estaba equivocado, aun cuando al principio Kouki lloraba y gritaba por ayuda, _era solo su timidez_ , solo eso...

Porque Kouki lo amaba y se lo decía siempre, cuando se iba a la escuela, cuando regresaba, cuando despertaba, siempre le decía: "Te amo."

Te amo.

Te amo.

Te amo.

Ama escuchar su voz, su llanto de alegría...

Pero había personas que querían apartarlo de su lado.

Sus amigos, sus vecinos, su familia...

Kouki era amado por todos ellos y eso le irritaba.

Como todos los días, Mayuzumi fue a la biblioteca, no esperaba encontrar a Kouki ese día, puesto que recordaba perfectamente, ese día tenía turno doble en su trabajo. Pero cuando las puertas del edificio se abrieron, Mayuzumi se sorprendió al verlo ahí, sentado en una de las mesas, charlaba con otra persona y eso le molesto.

Kouki era suyo.

Sus sonrisas, sus miradas, su voz, su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma eran de Mayuzumi, ese chico le tomo de las manos y beso sus nudillos, las mejillas de Kouki se encendieron y sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de otra persona.

—"¡Akashi-san!"

Y supo que debía salvarlo.

Cuando Kouki llegó a su casa esa noche, con una sonrisa tímida y su corazón acelerado, deseando que el día no terminara para que él y Akashi pudieran estar más tiempo juntos, estaba tan embobado con el latir de su corazón y las tontas mariposas en su estómago revoloteando salvajemente, que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. De haberlo notado, jamás habría entrado a casa, habría corrido tras Akashi y quizás el pelirrojo habría llamado a la policía y entonces todo hubiera terminado.

Pero nada terminó, sólo comenzó.

Mayuzumi le esperaba, cuando Kouki encendió las luces, un grito salió de su boca al notar todas las paredes de su casa tapizadas de fotos suyas, palabras escritas con sangre o quizás con pintura roja, no supo ni quiso identificar que era.

"Eres mío"

Kouki corrió hacia la puerta.

Pero Mayuzumi la cerró con llave, mientras sostenía un filoso cuchillo en su mano derecha, no tuvo tiempo para sentirse aliviado, porque pensó que le salvaría, pensó que Mayuzumi estaba ahí para ayudarle, jamás imaginó que él era el culpable de todo, hasta que observó sus manos cubiertas de manchas rojas y el cuchillo que temblaba ligeramente en sus manos, Kouki dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el peligris intentó tocar su rostro.

 _Solo está sorprendió_. Se dijo así mismo.

_Obsérvalo, está temblando por lo feliz que está, esas lágrimas son de alegría pura, cubre su boca o los vecinos pensaran que haces algo malo, ata sus manos para que puedas explicarle con mayor facilidad cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante._

—Kouki es mío, a partir de ahora, por siempre. — Kouki negó levemente, intentando pedir ayuda, pero su boca estaba cubierta, sus manos atadas y en su cuello Mayuzumi sostenía el cuchillo, filoso, grande, frío y brillante.

_¿Ves?, está feliz._

Mayuzumi sonrió.

Y las palabras que a continuación había dicho Mayuzumi condenaron la vida de Kouki a quedarse por siempre a su lado.

—Podría dar mi vida por ti... Pero prefiero quitársela a otros para mantenerte por siempre junto a mí.


	4. BECAUSE I'M STUPID.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este es un AU, donde todos los chicos van al mismo colegio y están en el mismo club de básquet.
> 
> Habrá más capítulos de esto.

_** BECAUSE I'M STUPID. ** _ ****

_** Porque soy un estúpido. ** _ ****

_**.** _

_**Porque he sido siempre un estúpido** _ _  
**Y sé que no hay nadie más que tú,**  
**Pero a ti te importa alguien más,**  
**Y no sabes lo que siento por ti.**  
  
**Quizás ni en sueños tú me has visto a mí,**  
**Y tus recuerdos no son por mí,**  
**pero soy el que te ha visto llorar**  
**Y una lágrima cayendo está.**  
  
**Aunque te vea pasar, soy feliz y aquí voy a estar**  
**Aún no sabes qué dice el corazón,**  
**Quiero detenerme y marchar.** _

_**.** _

Esa mañana mi vista se centraba en Kuroko y Akashi, mi vista volaba siguiéndolo solo a él, observándolo sonreír, con esa mirada de concentración que tanto me gustaba, él era tan diferente cuando estaba dentro de una cancha de básquet. Cuando pisaba la duela sus ojos amables se transformaban en una fiera mirada, su espíritu de lucha aumentaba y daba todo de sí para llevarnos a la victoria.

Yo amaba a ese chico, pero ese chico no lo sabía. Él me sonreía, me prestaba atención y era mucho más amable conmigo que con el resto del equipo, hemos tenido turnos juntos para limpiar el gimnasio y cuando terminamos siempre me invita un batido de vainilla, son esos pequeños momentos que me dan esperanzas.

Y luego están estos otros momentos, cuando sus ojos se posan sobre Kagami con admiración, respeto y quizás cariño. No logro comprenderlo del todo, es un chico bastante inexpresivo y difícil de leer, por lo menos para mí, porque para Kagami es como un libro abierto. Pero es imposible para mí acercarme de esa manera tan despreocupada a él, mis manos tiemblan al igual que mis piernas, me pongo nervioso y comienzo a tartamudear, no quiero que piense que soy un completo idiota.

Él solo me ve como a un amigo más.

Es un amor completamente unilateral.

—Furihata-kun. — Me llama, le extiendo una toalla y él la acepta. — Gracias. — se sienta a mi lado, Akashi-senpai me sonríe y yo correspondo esa sonrisa con timidez, después se va dejándome solo con Kuroko. Mis manos han comenzado a sudar, por la cercanía del peli celeste.

—Has estado genial, tú y Akashi-senpai. — él seca el resto de su sudor, desvió mi mirada y me siento estúpido porque no ha escuchado nada de lo que le dije, está bien, es mi culpa por hablar tan bajo.

—Gracias, tú también lo hiciste bien hoy. — Me sonrojo, es realmente un halago que él me lo diga, aunque yo sé muy bien que soy un desastre con los pases. — Aunque claro debes mejorar los pases. — Casi me caigo al escucharle decir eso, fue como si pudiera leer mi mente.

—Lo sé. — Los miembros del club comenzaban a retirarse, pero Kuroko no parecía dar signos de querer irse y para ser sinceros yo tampoco quería que se fuera.

La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando me presente en el club de básquet, él y los senpais practicaban mientras esperaban a los nuevos chicos que podrían o no ingresar ese año al club, todos mis senpais eran increíbles, siendo de primer año habían logrado regresar a Teiko el campeonato, no solo de la Inter High, también de la Winter Cup, muchos los conocían como "la generación de los milagros" cuándo los vi jugar supe porque los llamaban así.

No supe cómo o cuando, simplemente termine enamorado de Kuroko. Quizás su fuerte voluntad, porque a pesar de no ser un prodigio en el básquet, podía pararse a su lado con orgullo, con el título de "El sexto jugador fantasma".

—Furihata-kun, — me llama de nuevo, es imposible que pueda verlo a los ojos, no con la cara ardiendo, estoy seguro mis mejillas parecen dos cerezas, las más rojas que puedas encontrar. — He notado que últimamente miras mucho a Akashi-kun.

— ¡¿Eh?! — No, te equivocas, no le miro a él, te miro a ti.

— ¿Él te gusta? — Me pregunta con una mirada realmente seria, entre enojada y curiosa y mi corazón salta ¿podría ser...? ¿Está celoso?

Una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió en mi corazón.

—Yo estaré apoyándote, ¿Por qué no te confiesas? — Él me sonrió y yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerme a llorar ahí mismo.

La llama se apagó por completo, nunca más volvería a arder.

—Oye, Tetsuya, tenemos que irnos. — Akashi-senpai se acerco a nosotros, Kuroko se levanto y camino hasta su bolso para tomarlo, antes de salir junto a Akashi, me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa que trate de devolver, Fukuda y Kagawahara se acercaron a mí, era nuestro turno para limpiar, yo no tuve el valor para aclarar este mal entendido. No tuve el valor para tomarlo de la muñeca y decirle que no era Akashi-senpai quien me gustaba, que era él.

No pude decirle que me había enamorado de él. Que le miraba a él y no a Akashi-senpai.

Aun así eso no cambiaría nada. Estaba claro que Kuroko solo me veía como a un compañero más.

_**.** _

_**Quiero verte solo una vez,** _ _**  
Mi dolor ya no lo soportare,  
Un te amo está en mis labios y que no lo vez,   
Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti,   
Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti,   
Baby, te amo, y te espero a ti.   
  
Probablemente no me veas así,   
Y tus recuerdos no son por mí...   
Yo que solamente pienso en ti,   
Y me guardo este bello sentir,   
Para mí el amor es como una cicatriz,   
Que no dejo que cierre y es por tu amor,   
Tu recuerdo es el que mantendré.** _

_**.** _

Mi teléfono celular había sonado la tarde anterior, un mensaje de Akashi-senpai, el capitán del equipo de básquet, él era grandioso, como todos mis senpais, era joven para ser el capitán, aun así lideraba perfectamente a todos, creaba rutinas especiales junto a Riko, (la entrenadora del equipo) para cada jugador, era todo lo que se podía espera de un capitán, aunque a veces podía dar miedo con su entrenamiento espartano.

El mensaje que había recibido, no decía mucho, solo que le viera en la azotea de la escuela temprano, antes de iniciar las clases.

No quería verlo, de hecho no quería ver a nadie, había estado planteándome el faltar a clases ese día, pero esa idea se esfumó en cuanto leí ese mensaje.

Mis ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar, además era un completo desastre, antes de salir de casa había tropezado con objetos inexistentes cayendo bochornosamente. E incluso de camino a la escuela, era un alivio que aun fuera demasiado temprano y que las calles estuvieran casi vacías.

Cuando abrí la puerta para ingresar a la azotea él ya estaba ahí, recargado sobre los barandales de fierro, la brisa fresca mecía su cabello y parecía disfrutar de la caricia.

—Akashi-senpai. — Le llame, mi respiración era agitada había subido las escaleras casi corriendo.

—Kouki. — Me sorprendió que recordara mi nombre, de hecho me sorprendió que siquiera tuviera mi número de teléfono. — ¿Para qué me citaste aquí, tan temprano en la mañana? — Me quedé completamente en blanco y saque a toda prisa mi teléfono celular, busque en los mensajes y ahí estaba el mensaje que Akashi me había mandado a mí.

—No, yo no lo hice, fue usted quien me llamó aquí. — Extendí mi teléfono y se lo mostré, él alzó su ceja derecha, no supe qué significaba eso.

—Tetsuya me dijo que querías hablar conmigo y que estarías esperándome aquí, antes de que las clases comenzarán. — Y mi corazón volvió a quebrarse, necesitaría un recogedor y una escoba para juntar los diminutos pedazos de el.

Di un suspiro y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora es una especie de Cupido? ¿Es esa su manera indirecta de decirme que no tengo ni la más mínima esperanza?

—Lo siento. — Me dejé caer al piso, mi corazón dolía tanto, no quería estar aquí, no debí haber venido, no sé si tenga el valor para volver a verlo a los ojos. — Esto es una equivocación, lo siento tanto.

— ¿Que sucede, Kouki? — ¿Por qué el capitán conoce mi nombre?, ¿Por qué me llama por mi nombre?, ¿Porque se preocupa? , ¿Por qué es él y no Kuroko?

—Kuroko-senpai piensa que usted me gusta. — Él se quedó en blanco, era natural, cualquiera reaccionaria de esa manera, todo estaba decidido ya, mañana mismo presentaría mi renuncia al equipo de básquet.

— ¿Te gusto, Kouki? — Akashi-senpai toma mi mejilla y la acaricia lentamente, la primera lágrima resbala y la limpia con su pulgar, me sonrojo fuertemente cuando él lame ese pulgar.

—No. Kuroko-senpai lo entendió mal, yo no lo miraba a usted, yo solo le miraba a él, es Kuroko-senpai quien me gusta, es él a quien amo. — Solloce y no pude hacer nada contra mis lagrimas, no pude retenerlas más, hasta ayer había llorado solo, en mi habitación, mi almohada había sido el único testigo de mis lágrimas, hoy era Akashi-senpai.

—Kouki. — Me llamo por mi nombre de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. No tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad con él. Yo, enterraré estos sentimientos en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Voy a renunciar a él.

—Kouki. — mis ojos le miran directamente, sus ojos carmesí me observan con atención, Akashi-senpai luce preocupado, quizás triste. — ¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo?

—Akashi-senpai... — Su voz resonaba dentro de mi mente, su mirada penetrante me tenía atrapado, absorto en esos ojos carmesí. — No bromee.

—No es ninguna broma, Kouki, tú de verdad me gustas.

—Yo...

— ¿Por qué no te olvidas de él y me amas a mi? Hasta que puedas deshacerte por completo de esos sentimientos yo estaré aquí, para ti. — Él tomó mi rostro de nuevo, sus manos son cálidas. Su voz, sus ojos... yo no puedo apartar la mirada, hay un dulce aroma en el aire, ¿A rosas? ¿Canela? No lo sé pero es delicioso. — No vuelvas a llorar solo, Kouki. Cada vez que sientas que vas a llorar, ven conmigo, yo voy a recibirte con los brazos abiertos y te diré cuanto te amo.

No pude evitarlo y me lance a él, me aferre a su camisa y llore de nuevo, lloraré hasta que mis lágrimas se acaban o hasta que pueda sacarlo de mi corazón, lo que suceda primero.

Sus brazos me rodean con fuerza, mi rostro descansa contra su pecho, escuchó su corazón latir y aspiro el delicioso perfume que posee. Aquel delicioso aroma era de él.

Quiero seguir jugando con todos ellos, con este equipo. Incluso si soy egoísta y cruel, voy a aferrarme a Akashi y me olvidaré por completo de Kuroko.

_**.** _

_**Esos días en los que te extrañe**_ _ **  
Y en los que en mis brazos no te encontré,  
Nado lograra callar este corazón,   
Y ahora solo es que lloro mi amor,   
Te extraño y haz roto mi corazón,   
Baby, te amo y espero por ti.**_   
  
_**Nunca más digas adiós,**_ _ **  
A pesar de que no te pueda hoy abrazar,  
Te necesito y solo diré te quiero**_

_**Te espero y seguiré esperando,** _ _**  
  
Quiero verte solo una vez,   
Mi dolor ya no lo soportare,   
Un te amo está en mis labios y que no lo vez,   
Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti,** _

_  
**Pienso en ti y así es que lo haré**  
**Y mi corazón muy triste se ve,**  
**Hoy de nuevo es que lloro por ti,**  
**Hoy de nuevo es que te extraño a ti,**  
**Baby, te amo, y te espero aquí.** _

_**.** _

—Supe que tú y Furihata-kun han comenzado a salir.

—No debería sorprenderte, fuiste tú quien arregló ese encuentro. — Tetsuya se mantiene con la mirada sobre el piso, toma con inusual fuerza el balón de básquet, su ceño fruncido y una sonrisa falsa.

Kouki llora entre mis brazos casi todos los días después de practicar. Sé que no es fácil olvidar a quien amas en tan poco tiempo, lo único que consuela mi alma es verlo sonreír, por suerte para mí, él lo hace más a menudo ahora.

La razón de su sufrimiento, está frente a mí, queriendo matarme con la mirada.

—Solo quería que fuera feliz. — los seres humanos somos tan complicados, yo no soy una excepción.

—Lo sé, será feliz conmigo, te lo garantizo. — Haré hasta lo imposible para que se olvide de ti.

Quizás Kouki sería más feliz si estuviera con Tetsuya, pero eso es inconcebible. Soy una persona cruel, la mayor basura del mundo. Si tan solo le dijera que:

—Quiero que la persona que amo, sea feliz, incluso si no es conmigo. — Si tan solo le dijera que Tetsuya le ama, su dolor, su tristeza, su angustia, todo desaparecería y podría ver una sonrisa en su rostro todos los días. Soy el único que conoce el remedio a todo esto.

—Akashi-senpai, vamos a casa. — Kouki me llama, Tetsuya muerde su labio inferior y se aleja de mí, Kouki agita su mano llamándome, mostrándome una bonita sonrisa.

—Enseguida voy. — Le sonrío, y sus mejillas se sonrojan de inmediato.

De ninguna manera se lo diría.


	5. Lie to Me.

_La mentira es un triste sustituto de la verdad, pero es el único que se ha descubierto hasta ahora._

_**Elbert Hubbard** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Kagami suspiro con verdadero fastidio cuando observo la hora en su reloj, demasiado temprano para llegar a la escuela, demasiado temprano como para siquiera estar despierto. Deslizo la puerta del salón y sus ojos se toparon con la mirada confusa de un castaño.

Furihata Kouki, si su memoria no fallaba.

Kagami no le prestó atención, ni siquiera cuando el castaño seco las lagrimas que derramaba con sus manos o con el borde de sus mangas, chasqueo la lengua por la mala suerte que tuvo, así que simplemente siguió su camino hasta su asiento, desde luego y gracias a su buena suerte el último junto a la ventana.

Le escuchó sollozar, él desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Sus dedos tamborilean sobre la superficie lisa de su escritorio, posó su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano derecha, recargando el codo sobre su escritorio, esperando a que alguien más ingresara.

Quería ignorarlo.

¿Por qué había tenido que llegar temprano ese día a la escuela?

Su vista subió, tuvo toda la intención de hablarle y preguntar la razón de sus lágrimas, pero antes de siquiera soltar la primera pregunta, Kouki deslizó su silla y se levantó de su lugar, limpio de nuevo las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas y se acercó a él.

—Kagami — Le llamo, la mirada fiera de Kagami se encontró con la cálida mirada de Furihata.

— ¿Estás bien, Furihata? — las palabras se deslizaban más fácil de lo que había pensado.

El primer semestre estaba a punto de terminar aun así, Furihata y él jamás se había hablado.

—Ayer... — Kouki intento sonreír y Kagami frunció su ceño, una sonrisa tan forzada, tan infeliz. — Ayer me dijeron que voy a morir.

—N-no bromees, Furihata. — repentinamente el mundo para Kagami se había detenido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Furihata era en todo lo que podía pensar, era irreal, algo que jamás podrás pensar ni en el más loco sueño, ¿Morir? ¿Ese chico podía ser capaz de bromear con algo como eso?

—Me gustaría que fuera una broma. — dijo Furihata y el silencio invadió por completo el salón, los sonidos afuera sonaban mucho más fuerte de lo que en realidad eran, Kagami se vio reflejado en los ojos de Furihata y simplemente lo supo: No mentía.

No podía mentir, no con esa sincera y amable mirada, no con aquella mirada que le demostraba había perdido todo, no cuando le miraba directamente a los ojos. Furihata Kouki no mentía.

Y entonces Kagami no supo qué decir, un ¿Lo siento? ¿Todo estará bien? ¿Qué es lo que Furihata buscaba al contarle esto? ¿Comprensión? ¿Lastima?

—Furi... — ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no con sus amigos?

Kouki sonrió tristemente cuando observo el rostro de Kagami, desconcertado, seguramente preguntándose porque le contaba sobre eso, Kouki tenía una razón y era realmente cruel y egoísta.

Pero se permitiría serlo, se permitiría un cruel capricho. Sería odiado, moriría sabiendo que quizás sus acciones le lastimaría.

—Kagami, — le llamó, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y Kouki llevo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla para rascarla, un viejo hábito cuando se sentía avergonzado. — Hay alguien que me gusta. — Declaro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, por algún motivo Kagami sonrió por eso, una reacción bastante infantil e inocente, su corazón se oprimió.

Nunca podría imaginar lo que Kouki sentía en ese momento. Jamás podría siquiera entender cómo podía seguir ahí, de pie, sabiendo que sus días estaban contados.

—Me gustaría pedirte algo, Kagami. — la mirada de Furihata bajo al piso, esperando una respuesta, positiva o negativa, no había razón para que Kagami siquiera quisiera ayudarle.

—Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. — La sonrisa de Kagami era deslumbrante, cálida y amable.

Esperaba que le rechazara, quería que Kagami le escuchara y después simplemente le ignorara.

—Yo voy a morir. — Declaro, Kagami borró su sonrisa, las palabras de Furihata eran de aceptación, palabras que indican había perdido toda esperanza. — Esa persona a la que quiero... Kagami, te pareces un poco a él. ¿Puedes escuchar mi tonta y absurda petición? — Las lágrimas se deslizaban con fuerza sobre sus mejillas. Kagami asintió sin pensarlo mucho, solo quería acercar su mano y secar las lágrimas, solo quería abrazarlo.

...

Kagami rasgaba las cuerdas de la guitarra que desde hace horas tenía en sus manos. Ninguna nota musical se formaba dentro de su cabeza, su celular reproducía aleatoriamente las canciones de su lista de reproducción.

Su habitación está completamente a oscuras, solo teniendo la pantalla de su teléfono como única luz, su mente está completamente en blanco y viaja hacia esa misma mañana.

 _"Él tiene ya una persona a la que ama."_ Le dijo Furihata con una sonrisa triste y un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Su corazón volvió a oprimirse y entonces dejó la guitarra sobre su cama, se dejó caer y tomo el celular para cambiar a la siguiente canción.

Observa a algún punto vació en su habitación y cierra sus ojos, es como si Furihata estuviera allí.

 _"Él es tan amable. Así que merecer ser feliz."_ ¿Acaso tú no lo mereces también? Estuvo tentado a decirle, pero se quedó callado, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. _"Es tan amable que, incluso sacrificaría su felicidad por mí."_

Pero Furihata no quería eso.

 _"Si yo le pidiera salir conmigo, sin duda él lo haría."_ Furihata tenía un tono dulce, una voz suave, Kagami le había observado sin decir palabra alguna. Incluso ahora, seguía sin tener palabras para darle. _"Aun así, yo quiero que me ame."_

Kagami pauso la canción.

_"Él se parece a ti, entonces solo por un tiempo... ¿Puedes fingir que me amas, Kagami?"_

—Maldición. — Kagami desliza hacia atrás los mechones de cabello que caen por su frente.

Algún día esa actitud tan amable le traería problemas, pero él simplemente no pudo decirle que no, no cuando lloraba en silencio, claramente esperando ser rechazado.

Kagami sabía, terminaría arrepentido por ese "Te amo, Furi" que inconscientemente le dijo.

_Más tarde comprendería, había sido la mejor elección de su vida._

...

— ¿Entonces tocas la guitarra? — Furihata le pregunto y Kagami asintió, los ojos de Furihata brillaron y una bonita sonrisa surcó sus labios, Kagami también sonrió, el castaño tocaba el instrumento con cuidado, casi como si cualquier leve toque pudiera romper la guitarra.

—Puedes tocarla si quieres, no la romperás. — Le indico mientras sacaba de la bolsa plástica el almuerzo que había comprado hace menos de cinco minutos.

—Soy torpe. En verdad muy torpe, Kagami. — Kagami mordió el emparedado y mastico.

—No creo que la rompas solo por tocarla. — Entonces Kagami la tomó y la extendió hacia el castaño, que la aceptó aun dudoso. Cuando Kouki la tuvo entre sus manos, cuando la sostuvo más cerca, cerró sus ojos para imaginar a Kagami tocando el instrumento, le imagino sentado, concentrado, buscando la nota que combinara a la perfección con la nota anterior, quiso imaginar el sonido que haría, uno lindo, lleno de amor, cálido, justo como Kagami.

— ¿Tocaras para mi algún día?

—Tocaré para ti cuando quieras. — Kagami revolvió el cabello castaño y suave de Furihata, disfruto la sensación, disfruto también ver la sonrisa de Furihata. — Hoy, mañana, siempre que quieras tocaré para ti.

Furihata sonrió y sus mejillas se habían pintado de un bonito color carmín, su vista se desvió lejos de la sincera y limpia mirada de Kagami, cerró sus ojos, posando sus manos sobre su cabeza, exactamente donde Kagami le había acariciado. Se sentía tan avergonzado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

Ahora mismo, debe estar imaginando que quien le habla, quien le mira, quién le toca, es ese chico al que ama. Pensó Kagami viendo la palma de su mano, sintiendo todavía el suave cabello de Furihata.

—Te escribiré una canción. — Dijo sin pensar, cuando Furihata abrió los ojos, Kagami sonrió.

—No tienes que hacerlo. — Negó aún más sonrojado moviendo sus brazos y su rostro en forma negativa.

—Está bien, soy tu novio y te amo. — Kagami había dicho, tan normalmente, como si fuera una frase ensayada. Pero eso era suficiente para él. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero se negó a llorar, esto era lo que él había pedido y Kagami simplemente le había ayudado.

—Gracias. — Kagami cerró sus puños, sin saber exactamente qué significaba ese gracias o ese sentimiento desgarrador que comenzaba a surgir en su pecho.

...

— ¿Qué te gusta comer entonces?

—Todo. — Furihata frunció el ceño, esa respuesta no le satisfacía del todo.

— ¿Algo en particular que te guste?

—Me gusta la comida, cualquier cosa, lo comeré. — Respondió tan serio que logró sacarle una sonrisa a Furihata.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—No. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Tengo uno, pero ahora no está aquí, estudia en la universidad de Kyoto. — Kagami asintió, Furihata desprendía esa adorable y cálida sensación de hermano pequeño.

— ¿Qué te gusta más el frió o el calor?

—El frío, porque puedo ver la nieve. Es tan lindo sentir los fríos copos y ver la capa blanca que se forma después de que nieva. — Como un niño pequeño, pensó Kagami.

— ¿Qué...? — Antes de que pudiera termina la pregunta, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta, Kagami se puso de pie, solo para observar a la enfermera, el olor a antiséptico volvió a inundar sus sentidos, la blanca decoración y la ajetreada gente en los pasillos, el llanto, las sirenas que se escuchaban a la distancia, los gritos desesperados, la sensación pesada, todo eso volvía a su mundo.

Había tratado de ignorarlo, quería que Kouki también lo olvidará, aunque sea solo por pocos minutos.

Furihata sonrió cuando la enfermera le pidió volviera a la cama y subiera la manga de su bata, con la misma sonrisa le pidió a Kagami esperar por él fuera de la habitación.

Kagami asintió mientras veía a la enfermera preparar las inyecciones que Furihata necesitaba.

Si él fuera la persona a la que Furihata amaba... ¿Le permitiría estar con él en esas situaciones? ¿Le permitiría tomar su mano? ¿Le dejaría estar a su lado? Kagami no quería dejarlo solo, pero simplemente callaba y salía sin mirar atrás, para no ver las lágrimas de Furihata. No quería ver esa mirada de decepción, porque Furihata no le necesitaba a él.

Y su corazón dolía.

Salía y esperaba hasta que la enfermera le indicaba con una bonita y amable sonrisa que ya podía entrar.

—Perdón. — Susurro Furihata tan pronto Kagami ingresaba a la habitación. — Kagami, perdón por obligarte a pasar por esto cada día. — Furihata observaba su ropa doblada a un lado de su cama, no se atrevía a mirar a Kagami a los ojos. Sus manos se movían con nerviosismo.

—Furihata, no tienes que pedir perdón... soy tu novio y te amo.

—Sí, también te amo. — Furihata sollozo y las lágrimas no tardaron en derramarse sobre las sábanas, una tras otra, fluían como un río, Kagami se apresuró a abrazarle, Furihata se aferró a él, pero por supuesto, Furihata no le necesitaba a él.

...

— ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto? — Indicó Furihata, aquel cubículo de fotos instantáneas, la sonrisa en su rostro era suficiente para vencerle.

Kagami asintió y Furihata le llevó con él, sujetando con fuerza su mano, para cualquier persona ellos dos parecían quizás, una pareja de enamorados, para algunos otros, quizás serían hermanos y para aquellos que les veían con desprecio, dos homosexuales asquerosos, poco le importaba en realidad lo que pensaran o dijeran.

— ¿Has estado alguna vez en uno de estos? — Pregunto Furihata con una sonrisa curiosa mientras veía alrededor, una pantalla frente a ellos, varios botones, seguramente para elegir el tema o decoración para las fotos.

—No, es la primera vez. —Dijo Kagami, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando Furihata comenzó a mover los botones, como lo había imaginado varios temas y marcos aparecieron, Furihata lucía tan emocionado, tan curioso, se encontró así mismo admirando la sonrisa de Furihata, deseando que la calidez y brillo en los ojos castaños nunca desaparecieran.

—Kagami... — Le llamo Furihata. — Muchas gracias por este día, fue muy divertido. —Los ojos castaños seguían observando los temas para el fondo de las fotos, Kagami asintió, algo tonto, dado que Furihata no le veía.

—Te amo. — Kagami no lo vio, pero los ojos de Furihata se cerraron con dolor, sus movimientos se congelaron por escasos segundos.

—Mira la cámara Kagami. — Le indico Furihata apuntando al frente, Kagami le obedeció de inmediato, sonriendo; sonrisa que fue reemplazada por una expresión de sorpresa cuando Furihata le abrazo, el sonido de la cámara sonó y la imagen quedó impresa en varias fotos.

Ambos sonrieron por la fotografía.

Kagami entonces deseo tanto que esa cita nunca terminara, aun cuando Furihata no le viera a él.

...

Ese mismo día cuando Kagami observaba la foto, tomó su guitarra y las notas aparecían por si solas en su mente, las palabras tomaban forma y sus labios las liberaron.

_**.** _

_**No importa cuánto tiempo esté a tu lado,** _

_**Esta voz todavía no puede alcanzarte** _

_**Y se pierde en el aire** _

**_Observó_ ** _**el contorno de tu perfil dibujado** _

_**Es tan hermoso** _

_**Mientras caigo dentro de la borrosa oscuridad** _

_**Aun si me dices que nuestros mundos son diferentes** _

_**Siempre seguiré pensando en ti.** _

_**.** _

Las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, cada palabra, cada estrofa, cada nota, solo era la verdad en su corazón.

Cada vez que Furihata le veía, cuando le sonreía tan dulcemente, cada vez que le llamaba, aquellos "Te amo", Kagami estaba consciente de que no eran por o para él. Kagami estaba celoso, de una persona que ni siquiera conocía, furioso por saber que ese estúpido ahora mismo sonreía con otra persona, mientras Furihata lloraba por ese amor no correspondido.

_**.** _

_**Seguro que algún día nos encontraremos** _

_**Siempre seguiré creyendo eso** _

_**En medio de la noche, creí haber escuchado** _

_**Tú voz en el viento.** _

_**Aun si es dentro de un sueño.** _

_**Me pregunto si podremos vernos** _

_**Yo siempre te estaré esperando** _

_**Aunque tú nunca te des cuenta** _

_**.** _

Furihata era amable, tímido y de fácil sonrojo. La sonrisa de Furihata era cálida, como el sol, tan resplandeciente, tan hermosa, sus suaves manos le tocaban con gentileza, con temor al principio, eran suaves, pequeñas y frágiles, sus ojos destellaban hermosamente, Kagami solo podía ver vida en ellos.

Kagami desearía ser a quien llama en la soledad de su habitación, desearía ser esa persona a la que ama.

_**.** _

_**Quiero que tú sonrías** _

_**Porque así podré sonreír también** _

_**Aun si nos espera un triste destino** _

_**Te abrazaré gentilmente ahora** _

_**Bajo la traviesa luz de la luna** _

_**Permaneciendo a tu lado,** _

_**Soy como una marioneta danzante** _

_**Observo tu perfil mirando hacia abajo** _

_**Yo noto que está lleno de tristeza.** _

_**.** _

Kagami se ha enamorado de Furihata, su corazón se oprime dolorosamente, las palabras que antes podía decir con tanta facilidad, ahora son tan pesadas y difíciles de decir, porque cuando Furihata las escucha, no es a Kagami a quien ve. No es Kagami quien lo dice.

_**.** _

_**Sin dejarme tocarte te alejas de mí.** _

_**Sin saber la razón por la cual derramas lágrimas** _   
****

_**Si no puede detenerlas me quedaré a tu lado** _

_**Si nunca volvemos a encontrarnos** _

_**Me pregunto si desaparecerán estos sentimientos** _

**_Aunque estoy celoso incluso de la lluvia_ **

_**Que roza tus mejillas** _

_**Aun si es dentro de un sueño** _ _**Hagamos una promesa** _

_**Para que un día cuando nos veamos** _

_**Seas capaz de entenderme.** _

_**.** _

Pero, está bien... está bien, porque Furihata es feliz con eso.

_**.** _

_**Si tu comienzas a bailar** _

_**Bailaré yo también** _

_**Y sostendré tu mano con fuerza** _

_**Para que no te tropieces de nuevo** _

_**Estos latidos nunca se detendrán** _   
****

**_Porque solamente te quiero a ti._ **

_**Aun si me dices que nuestros mundos son diferentes** _

_**Solo seguiré pensando en ti** _

_**.** _

Por más doloroso que sea, Kagami las seguirá diciendo.

_**.** _

_**Seguro que algún día nos encontraremos** _

_**Siempre seguiré creyendo en eso** _

_**En medio de la noche, creí haberte escuchado** _

_**Tú voz en el viento** _

_**Aun si es dentro de un sueño** _

_**No existe un futuro para nosotros** _

_**Dentro de estas sombras** _

_**Yo siempre deseare tu felicidad** _

_**Si tu sonríes con alguien más** _

_**Me pregunto si podré sonreír también** _

_**Aun si me espera un triste destino** _

_**Yo siempre cantare con amor.** _

_**.** _

Permitiéndose imaginar que es él a quien Furihata ama.

...

—Hay una esperanza. — Sus ojos conectaron con los castaños de Furihata, su voz tímida, insegura, pero con un tinte de felicidad.

— ¡Eso es genial! — Kagami tomo sus manos, Furihata sonrió, Kagami sintió como su corazón se acelera, tan feliz, una pequeña luz en toda la oscuridad. Furihata lo merecía.

—Van a operarme, dentro de tres días.

—Rezaré para que todo salga bien. — las manos de Furihata eran cálidas y encajaban a la perfección con las suyas, lo había probado tantas veces, cuando se tomaban de la mano. — ¿Cómo es él Furi? — el castaño le vio por algunos segundos sin comprender la pregunta. — ¿Qué puedo hacer para parecerme más a él? ¿Para que puedas sentir que lo tienes a tu lado?

—No tienes que hacerlo, Kagami, es suficiente con cómo eres ahora. — las manos de Furihata temblaron, sus lágrimas se desbordaron y Kagami estuvo ahí para limpiarlas, cuándo Furihata se recuperara de su operación, cuando eso pasara, Kagami se encargaría de hacerlo feliz, si así lo quería, Kagami se quedaría su lado, si Furihata se lo permitía, seguiría siendo un reemplazo de la persona que amaba.

Kagami era feliz solo con eso.

—Escribí una canción para ti... ¿Vas a escucharla?

—La escuchare... —Sonrió Furihata, sus manos cubiertas por la calidez de Kagami, sus dientes fuertemente apretados para no hablar de más.

—No creo que me dejen ingresar con la guitarra, así que traeré una grabación. — Furihata sonrió, grabando por —quizás- última vez las expresiones de Kagami.

—Kagami ¿Me abrazarías? — Kagami sonrió, antes de rodearlo en un cálido abrazo, Furihata se sentía seguro, amado. — Gracias por todo, Kagami.

—Eso suena a una despedida, Furi.

—No es una despedida, es solo agradecimiento. — Negó Furihata, Kagami sonrió.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, Furi.

—Hasta mañana.

Kagami tomo su mochila y se dispuso a salir de la habitación del castaño, las horas de visita casi terminaban y sus padres no tardaban en llegar, tenía entendido también que su hermano mayor vendría a verle antes de la operación.

—Te amo. — Dijo Kagami, su mirada se suavizo, el brillo en sus ojos cada vez que le decía esas dos palabras cambiaba, su tono de voz, no era mentira, no como la primera vez que lo había dicho.

—También te amo, Kagami. — Sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo, Kagami pudo escuchar en esas palabras algo diferente, algo que quizás quería alertarle de lo que ocurría, pero tontamente Kagami lo había dejado pasar, quizás por miedo, quizás ingenuidad.

Kagami extendió su mano y tomó el mentón de Furihata, se vio reflejado en los ojos castaños, ahí no había nada fuera de lo común. Furihata cerró sus ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Kagami se vio atraído por los labios del castaño.

El primer beso de ambos fue un roce inocente, fue perfecto, dulce, cálido.

—Nos vemos. — Kagami dijo y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, con la felicidad desbordándose de su interior, con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho, con la esperanza de reemplazar a esa persona que Furihata amaba.

—En verdad lo siento. Kagami, Kagami, Kagami... te amo, te amo, te amo... escucha, te amo tanto. — las lágrimas entonces se desbordaron, lloraría hasta quedar sin lágrimas, sus manos se deslizaron bajo su almohada, dos sobres, ambos para Kagami, el primero, si es que ese debía llegar a las manos del pelirrojo, se lo entregarían sus padres, el segundo...

El segundo se lo entregaría personalmente si la cirugía marchaba bien.

Cuando su madre entró a la habitación, supo que la hora había llegado. Más enfermeras entraron, preparando todo para llevarlo a cirugía.

Su último pensamiento antes de cerrar sus ojos, fue para Kagami.

...

—Cariño, tienes visita. — cuando su madre le llamó esa noche, Kagami había terminado de grabar la canción para Furihata, con un suspiro, dejó la guitarra de lado y bajó al primer piso, no esperaba a nadie, pero tampoco era extraño que sus amigos le visitaran de improvisto.

Así que la sorpresa se pintó en su rostro cuando vio a los padres de Furita frente a su puerta, tomados de las manos y llorando, se apresuró a llegar hasta ellos, algo no anda bien, su corazón se aceleró y el miedo invadió todo su ser.

Ellos no dijeron nada, solo un sobre fue depositado en sus manos.

Pudo distinguir la bella letra de Furihata, el destinatario por supuesto era Kagami.

_"Si este sobre llego a tus manos, Kagami... significa que la cirugía falló._

_Significa que ya no existo más en este mundo._

_Hay algo que siempre quise decirte, pero no me atreví a hacerlo, porque tenía miedo y era egoísta. ¿Me escucharas ahora, Kagami?_

_Puedes odiarme si lo quieres, eso sería lo mejor, es por eso que te mentí..._

_La única persona que me gustaba, la única persona a la que ame. Siempre fuiste tú, Kagami, nunca hubo nadie más, a la única persona que veía durante nuestras citas, en nuestros momentos juntos era a ti._

_¿Mis mentiras te lastimaron? ¿Me odias ahora?_

_Yo... fui egoísta, mi vida ya tenía fecha de caducidad y aun así quería que Kagami me amara. Pero de igual manera no quería que sufrieras, por eso mentí, para tratar de ocultar mis sentimientos, para que Kagami no se atara a nada. Para que después de mi muerte, tu vida siguiera con normalidad, pero me di cuenta de que Kagami no era ese tipo de persona._

_Lo supe cuando aceptaste salir conmigo._

_Quise detenerme, pero no pude hacerlo._

_Yo quisiera decirte que lamento tanto ese día, que no debí haber dicho nada... pero te estaría mintiendo de nuevo._

_No lamento nada, Kagami._

_Los días que pase a tu lado, fueron maravillosos, los más felices de mi vida. Aun cuando fueron una mentira._

_¡Gracias por amarme! ¡Gracias por sostener esa mentira a mi lado!_

_Te amo. Es la única verdad que puedo darte, Kagami."_

Las lágrimas se derramaban sobre la hoja de papel, Kagami sollozo, antes de aferrarse a ese papel, el dolor, la angustia, la desesperación se mezclaban.

—Tú... eres un mentiroso... Furi.

Furihata jamás escucharía la canción que había escrito para él y Kagami jamás volvería a tocarla.

Ya que jamás volvería a sentir esa gran cantidad de amor por alguien más.


	6. Esposa trofeo.

**Él es una esposa trofeo.**

Akashi Seijuro tuvo doce años cuando su padre lo trajo a casa.

Era el ser humano más bonito que había visto en su corta vida; con un par de hermosos ojos color chocolate, que, por último, no pudo haber detectado por más tiempo cuando el niño miró con timidez hacia el piso de madera, como si tuviera la cosa más interesante del mundo, Seijuro frunció el ceño cuando la persona bonita comenzó a temblar , quería preguntarle que sucedió, ¿Por qué tenía miedo? ¿Qué en esta habitación es capaz de asustarlo de esa manera? Y entonces, la mano de su padre lo atrapó y Seijuro se dio cuenta, que la persona bonita está aterrorizada por su padre.

—Nos parecemos. - Seijuro piensa y por primera vez siente que tiene un aliado, alguien que comprende su miedo.

Alguien que sabe que Akashi Masaomi es aterrador, alguien que ha visto a través de las máscaras y sonrisas.

Cerró sus puños y tiró a un lado el impulso de quitar la mano de su padre del hombro de la persona bonita, es un instinto de protección natural, era el mismo instinto que lo llevó a alejar a su propia madre de su padre.

A veces, es difícil admitirlo, doloroso incluso, pero algo dentro de Seijuro está feliz de que su madre ahora esté lejos del alcance de su padre.

—Seijuro, es bueno que estés aquí, nos ahorramos tiempo.

—Buenas tardes, padre. - Seijuro asiente, Masaomi se asegura de no soltar el hombro del hombre de cabello castaño, luce suave y brillante, saludable, con mechones de cabello cayendo de forma rebelde sobre su frente, Seijuro muerde la necesidad que nace del impulso de querer tocarlo, sentir como sus dedos se deslizan entre las hebras, quiere oler su cabello y averiguar si huele a chocolate, como extrañamente piensa que debería ser.

Si no lo hace, estará muy decepcionado.

Tan decepcionado como con las palabras que Akashi Masaomi dice a continuación.

—Este es Kouki, Akashi Kouki. Es mi esposo y tu madre a partir de ahora. - Masaomi dice, con una de sus tantas sonrisas ensayadas, si podría decir algo, si le permite decir algo, no diría que es muy pronto para esto, no diría que no tiene corazón porque solo ha pasado un año desde la muerte de su madre, específicamente, no diría que no estaba de acuerdo con llamar a otra persona "mamá" especialmente no a una persona que parece más un hermano mayor.

Si Seijuro permitió decir algo, él miraría directamente a Kouki y diría: - Huye, aléjate de mi padre.

Pero él no lo dice, en su lugar el examen las palabras que Masaomi quiere escuchar, - Sí, padre. —Luego se dirige a Kouki —Es un gusto conocerte, madre.

Masaomi sonríe complacido con su hijo, pero esa sonrisa casi desaparece cuando su mirada recae en el chico tembloroso en que se ha convertido el castaño, su mano derecha se posa sobre su hombro derecho, con ambas manos sujetando los hombros delgados de su esposo, Masaomi presiono suavemente.

—Kouki, Seijuro te dijo algo, ¿Qué es lo que deberías hacer ahora? —Masaomi se inclinó suavemente sobre Kouki, su aliento rozando la mejilla del castaño, su tono de voz no fue severo, ni siquiera molesto, sin embargo, Seijuro no necesito ver la mirada asustada que Kouki le mostró para sentir el terror. El miedo brotó desde el fondo de su corazón, no era la primera vez, por supuesto, no obstante, fue la primera vez que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de temblar, sintió las gotas de sudor formándose en su frente, las palmas de sus manos extremadamente frías. Su padre daba miedo, mucho miedo. Esa fue la primera vez que lo comprendió mejor que nunca.

—Lo siento Masaomi-sama, — El corazón de Seijuro se exprimió dolorosamente, está seguro que cualquier otro niño en su lugar odiaría a la persona que llegó a su vida y quiso tomar un lugar tan sagrado para él, como lo era su madre; en su lugar, Seijuro solo quería alejar el miedo de la mirada de Kouki. — Ta-también me complace concerté... Seijuro-kun. — Las manos de su padre sobre sus hombros se retiraron y su cuerpo dejó de invadir su espacio personal y Seijuro pudo ver el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se relajó casi por completo.

—Espero que de ahora en adelante los dos se lleven bien. — Masaomi dijo, — Kouki — llamó y los hombros del castaño se volvieron rígidos, como si aún sintiera el peso de las manos de su padre sobre ellos. — Un Akashi jamás se queda callado, un Akashi jamás baja la mirada, un Akashi jamás duda de sus palabras. Espero que a partir de ahora seas consciente del peso de mi apellido, y como tal, te comportes a la altura de el. No espero nada más que absoluta perfección. — La mirada de Masaomi se endureció, así como cada facción en su rostro, Masaomi se acercó lentamente, extendió su mano y la guió hasta el mentón de su nuevo esposo, obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos. — Incluso si solo eres una _esposa trofeo_ , esfuérzate un poco más, Kouki.

—Sí, Masaomi-sama.

—Buen niño. — La mirada de Masaomi se endulzó, y sus facciones se volvieron suaves en un instante, es como si la tormenta amainara y el sol brillara, y las olas embravecida del mar se transformaran en un apacible y cálido océano que te da la bienvenida.

Seijuro vio a su padre desaparecer tras la puerta de su estudio.

Luego, solo vio a Kouki cayendo al piso cuando sus rodillas no pudieron soportarlo más, respirando con dificultad, tratando de contener sus lágrimas y los temblores involuntarios.

_"Esposa trofeo."_

— ¿Estás bien? — Una vez más Kouki se tensó, Seijuro se acercó con pasos lentos, un poco pausados, no debería importarle este esposo, esta madre, sin embargo, lo hace, le importa, pero no es el esposo de su padre ni su madre sustituta, es Kouki quien le preocupa. — No me tengas miedo, por favor. — Él suplica, se detiene manteniendo una distancia prudente del castaño que está completamente aterrorizado, espera que sea su padre y no su presencia el causante de tal reacción. Él no es como su padre y por algún motivo quiere que Kouki lo comprenda.

Extiende su mano, sus dedos blancos y delgados acarician la cabeza del castaño, su cabello es suave, no huele a chocolate, pero la decepción no es más grande que cuando su padre lo presentó como su esposo y su nueva madre, aun así el aroma fresco y limpio de la lavanda, seguramente de su champú es agradable.

No dice nada sobre su llanto, no dice "un Akashi tampoco llora" como diría su padre, Seijuro está bastante seguro de que un Akashi si puede llorar, su madre lloraba todo el tiempo y él lloró cuando su madre murió.

(El único Akashi que no llora es su padre.)

Sin embargo, le preocupa que su padre regrese por el llanto del castaño.

—No llores, él podría regresar si te escucha llorar. — Sus palabras parecían funcionar, el llanto ceso casi de inmediato, Seijuro sonrió cuando Kouki finalmente lo notó, retiró su mano de la cabeza de Kouki y la utilizó para sacar el pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo en uno de sus bolsillos, se concentró entonces en la tarea de secar las lágrimas, delicadamente, pacientemente se encargó de ello.

— ¿Tampoco se me permite llorar? — Kouki detuvo las manos de Seijuro.

—Un Akashi jamás llora. — Repitió las palabras de su padre. El brillo en la mirada de Kouki parecía querer apagarse, estaban quitándole todo, miro al niño y aunque vio cierto parecido con Masaomi, lo cierto es que probablemente el niño se pareciera más a su mamá, tenía rasgos dulces, suaves y tiernos, la grasa de bebé aún no se iba por completo de su rostro; él debe odiarlo.

Kouki odiaría a quien quiera que llegue a su vida tomado el lugar de su madre. Dejo ir las manos del niño y mordió sus labios, probablemente solo estaba siendo cortés. La paciencia con la que le hablo, solo fue cansancio, la manera en que acarició su cabeza, solo para tratar de callarlo, la suavidad con que limpio sus lágrimas debió ser solo su imaginación, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar un aliado en esa situación, aferrándose patéticamente a cualquier muestra de mínima compasión.

Además, este niño era el hijo de Akashi Masaomi.

Masaomi.

Ese hombre, su esposo, su dueño, el dueño de un trofeo.

Debe ser lo mismo para ese niño.

¿Una madre trofeo?

Kouki nunca se atrevió a soñar con grandes historias de amor o encuentros maravillosos como los de Dramas o Novelas románticas, porque el mismo solo se consideraba un personaje secundario en su propia historia, se casaría con una persona simple, tendrían una casa simple, una familia simple y una vida igual o más simple, nunca se atrevió a aspirar a más, no hasta que Akashi Masaomi se cruzó en su camino hacia esa vida.

Pero no fue porque se enamoró del hombre. Ni él hombre se enamoró de él. Kouki seguía siendo el personaje secundario de su propio libro.

Hasta que una mano pequeña le fue tendida.

—Sin embargo, está bien para ti llorar, Kouki.  
  
  


* * *

— ¡¿Pero por qué deberíamos escuchar a esa persona?! — Seijuro se detuvo.

—Es Akashi-sama, no seas imprudente.

—Han pasado tres años desde que se casaron, pero Masaomi-sama jamás ha visitado su dormitorio, en primer lugar, los esposos no duermen en habitaciones separadas, por lo menos no durante sus primeros años de casados, mucho menos desde el primer día.

—Esos asuntos son de ellos, como esposos que son. No nos incumben a nosotros.

—Pero _Akashi-sama_ — la mano de Seijuro sujeto con fuerza el barandal de la escalera que estaba a punto de subir, con solo un pie sobre el primer escalón, estaba enfadado, no solo por el tono despectivo y de burla que esa sirvienta había utilizado, también está el hecho de los asuntos del dormitorio de su padre y Kouki que frecuentemente se obligaba a olvidar — ni siquiera hace un esfuerzo por parecer descontento con eso, de hecho parece estar más que feliz con que Masaomi-sama no vaya a él por la noche.

Seijuro también es feliz con ello.

No lo soportaría, no lo haría. Cuando tenía doce años no lo entendió del todo, ese alivio instantáneo cuando su padre se negó a compartir la habitación con Kouki, pensando en ello, ese primer sentimiento de alivio fue más por el recuerdo de su madre, porque esa habitación había sido de su padre y su madre, y tal vez eso haya sido al principio, pero, luego... mientras crecía, mientras comprendía más y más...

... Lo que los asuntos del dormitorio significaban.

Cada noche el alivio al saber que su padre no acudió a la habitación de Kouki significaba algo totalmente diferente para Seijuro ahora.

—Masaomi-sama es caliente, ¿Sabes? ¿Qué persona no estaría feliz de calentar su cuerpo y su cama? ¡Además es rico! ¿Akashi-sama no tiene miedo de que llegue alguien más lindo que él y se lo lleve?

Ojala eso sucediera, pensó Seijuro. Ojala Kouki pudiera ser liberado de los grilletes que atan su alma.

—Bueno, ya sabes... él es una _esposa trofeo_. Solo debe verse bien y caminar como una lujosa muñequita junto a Masaomi-sama en sus tantas reuniones, tengo entendido que suelen preguntarle si fue un modelo, pero él negó con la cabeza como si no supiera nada, pero sabe poner una mesa para doce personas y jugar shogi profesional, ¡No soy hombre, pero veo el encanto de tener una esposa trofeo! He visto como Masaomi-sama no necesita nada más que posar su mano en la rodilla de Akashi-sama, él sabe exactamente qué hacer, como reírse menos o hablar más bajo, cambiar de tema e incluso cuando abandonar la habitación para dejarlos hablar de negocios. Está hecho solo para complacer a su esposo.

 _—No tengas ideas tontas, Kouki: la pasión carnal no está incluida en ninguna cláusula del trato y, es más, incluso podría nublar el objetivo de la transacción. Aquí el trato es brillar hacia fuera y quien tiene por carrera aparentar, no tiene por qué aportar gran cosa cuando no hay reflectores. Los trofeos se ponen en los escaparates, no en la cama o en la tina._ — Había dicho su padre después de asignarle una habitación dentro de la mansión el primer día que Kouki llegó para comenzar con su actuación de una familia perfecta.

Seijuro había estado todo el tiempo al lado, callado y observando. Se sintió feliz cuando Kouki no tuvo que complacer todas las necesidades de su _esposo_ , sin embargo, odio a su padre cuando lo llamo "trofeo". Odio la forma en que sus palabras hirieron a Kouki, el castaño no había estado enamorado de su padre, pero Kouki realmente había querido intentarlo. No solo fingir ser una pareja amorosa o una familia feliz.

Hubo un tiempo en que Kouki quizo amarlo.

Seijuro apretó sus puños y se retiró de vuelta al jardín, donde Kouki lo esperaba.

Kouki, tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo vio, le sonrió cuando lo vio regresar.

Una parte de él se culpa, por su propio egoísmo, por desear que su padre siempre vea al _trofeo_ y no al verdadero Kouki.

—Eso fue rápido Sei.

—Sí, no quería perderme esta escena tan maravillosa.

— ¿Verdad? — La sonrisa de Kouki brilló— ¡Las flores son espléndidas! ¡Me alegró que todas hayan florecido!

Seijuro asintió, admirando la belleza de Kouki, las flores en el fondo, solo lo hacían lucir aún más hermoso, como un hada, bañada por la suave luz dorada del sol, se sentía casi irreal, la brisa movió ligeramente su cabello e hizo que las flores de los cerezos comenzarán a caer.

Un pétalo se deslizó con suavidad hacia el cabello de Kouki, encontrando su lugar en las hebras castañas, un segundo pétalo cayó en el líquido humeante de la taza de té en las manos de Kouki, el castaño se rio, Seijuro se rio con él.

Le gustaría que estos momentos duraran para siempre, solo él, solo Kouki y la dulzura de su mirada.

—Mañana habrá un partido, ¿iras? — Aunque fue tonto preguntar, porque Kouki jamás se perdía sus partidos, y por esa razón, Seijuro sabía que ganaría.

Un Akashi jamás pierde, y Seijuro está bastante seguro de que no perderá, nunca lo hará con nada ni nadie, este solo es un pequeño escalón hacia su meta, y esa meta está ahí, riendo como un niño pequeño cuando un pétalo rosado cayó directamente en su mano.

Era estúpido como comparaba algo tan simple como ganar un partido de básquet con cerrar un trato comercial con millones de dólares de por medio. Estaba seguro que era una diferencia abismal, entre ganar uno y ganar el otro.

Pero... _Kouki no grita para alentarte, padre_ ; pensó infantilmente Seijuro.

Un Akashi jamás pierde, así que él no perderá a Kouki. Su amor no perderá contra nadie.

— _Te amo._ — Murmuró.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sei, dijiste algo?

—No.

Kouki sonrió, dejó ir el pétalo y se dedicó a ver el hermoso jardín con algo que se sentía como orgullo instalado en su pecho, secretamente feliz de ver este paisaje junto a Seijuro, después de todo, fue por él que plantó todas esas flores, las favoritas de su madre.

* * *

¿Él va a perder?

Le costaba respirar, tuvo que colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas y casi jadear por un poco de aire.

Murasakibara dijo:

_—Francamente es un poco... no, es muy decepcionante._

Teiko se volvió fuerte, más de lo que Akashi pensó que sería, no solo el equipo, cada integrante de el, individualmente estaban mejorando más y más, Aomine se había ido por órdenes del nuevo entrenador, él dijo: _mientras sigas ganando no es necesario que te presentes a las prácticas_ , luego, Murasakibara, perezoso, envidioso, escucho eso y pregunto: _¿Por qué debería venir también?_

Entonces Akashi lo enfrentó.

Akashi siempre tuvo confianza en sí mismo, en su propio poder, en su propia fuerza para liderar a la Generación de los Milagros, nunca dudo de su puesto como capitán, ni siquiera cuando Aomine mostró un talento innato para el básquet, porque él era un Akashi, líder por naturaleza, excelente en todo lo que se propone; en cuestiones académicas o deportivas, Akashi siempre estuvo por encima de los demás, a la par de estos monstruos, por eso, se paró al frente con orgullo y los llevó a la victoria.

Las gotas de sudor cayeron, la derrota era inminente.

—Uno a uno, cinco puntos darán la victoria — Y actualmente Murasakibara está a un punto de ganar, Momoi mira incrédula, igual que Midorima y Kise.

¿Él va a perder?

—Espero que cumplas la promesa, dejaré de venir a las prácticas si gano. — El gigante púrpura comenzó a botar el balón de básquet una vez más y si Akashi no hacía algo para detenerlo, sería la última vez.

Él perdería.

Él perdería.

Él perdería.

_Yo perderé._

_Yo perderé._

_Yo perderé._

—Un Akashi jamás pierde. — Esa fue la voz de su padre, sin embargo, no se lo decía a él, esa fue la voz de sus padre mientras sostenía el mentón de Kouki y lo hacía verlo a los ojos, el castaño estaba visiblemente aterrorizado.

— ¿Yo... Seijuro Akashi, voy a perder? Imposible... ¡No voy a permitir que suceda! Lo que conseguí con la victoria lo perderé con la derrota.

_Es inaceptable._

A los perdedores se les quita todo, no solo la razón, se les quitan los privilegios, el honor, el orgullo... ganar lo es todo, perder es impensable para él.

Akashi no perderá, ni contra Murasakibara o Aomine, contra el entrenador o su padre, no ha perdido ni una sola vez desde el día en que nació, es aún más imposible que pierda ahora, no puede perder, se niega a perder.

Se niega a perder.

No puede perder.

La sonrisa de un castaño llega a su mente, así como su llanto y su miedo.

 _Miedo_ , Akashi tiene miedo, le tiene miedo a Murasakibara. Por primera vez, le tiene miedo a alguien que no es su padre.

Luego siente odio.

Murasakibara se está interponiendo en su camino hacia su preciosa meta.

Kouki.

Furihata Kouki, porque en público es Akashi Kouki, la perfecta esposa, la perfecta madre. Pero en privado, en su habitación, en la biblioteca o el jardín, son Furihata Kouki y Akashi Seijuro solamente.

Él puede amar a Furihata Kouki.

Él puede salvar a Akashi Kouki.

¡Pero no lo hará si pierde aquí!  
  
— ¡Cualquier persona que se aponga a mí, incluso si es mi padre, debe ser eliminada! — Su enemigo no es Murasakibara, pero se interpone entre él y su objetivo, así que definitivamente no perderá.

No hasta que haya derrotado a su padre.

* * *

Kouki soltó la taza de té, el líquido verde se regó en la mesa, antes de poder decir algo, Seijuro se apresuró a tomar un puñado de servilletas y limpiar, siempre era así, cuando eran solo ellos, al pelirrojo le gustaba servir y atender al castaño.

Cualquiera que viera este acto de profunda preocupación, diría que era un buen hijo, que Kouki está haciendo un excelente trabajo al criar al hijo de su esposo como suyo, como una madre.

—Debes tener cuidado Kouki. — Regaño con una ligera sonrisa juguetona.

Seijuro jamás llamó a Kouki "madre", después de la primera vez.

—Sei... tus... — Kouki extendió sus manos, sostuvo entre ellas el rostro de Seijuro. — ¿Que le paso a tus ojos?

Seijuro tenía un par de hermosos ojos color rubí, preciosos como la joya del mismo nombre. Pero ahora, uno de ellos se había vuelto anaranjado, como el cielo al atardecer, seguía siendo hermoso, por supuesto, los ojos de Seijuro siempre le transmiten calidez y ternura, seguridad y protección, eso no cambió, esos sentimientos todavía estaban allí para él.

Su corazón que se había sobresaltado poco a poco volvió a su ritmo normal.

—Son hermosos, pero ¿Qué sucedió?

Seijuro sonrió, _hermosos_ , Kouki dijo.

—No sucede nada, no te preocupes no afecta mi visión y no hay dolor. —Aseguró, levantando sus manos sobre las de Kouki, ladeando su rostro en busca de la suavidad y calidez de las manos de su castaño.

Bokushi y Oreshi, la única cosa que no los hizo perderse a sí mismos fue Kouki.

 _—A partir de mañana vendré a las prácticas._ — Murasakibara dijo con evidente molestia, 5 a 4, Akashi había ganado su encuentro. Había quería decir que no era necesario, quería repetir las mismas palabras que le fueron dichas a Aomine: _mientras sigas ganando no es necesario que te presentes a las prácticas._

Pero entonces rememoró los días en que llegaba a casa, después de las prácticas, con Kouki esperando pacientemente por nuevas historias, nuevas anécdotas, nuevas noticias, sobre el equipo, el entrenamiento, la diversión y risas que algunos adolescentes conseguían fácilmente en el gimnasio.

Él no quiso que Kouki perdiera eso.

_—No deberías tenerle miedo a la derrota, Sei. Yo he estado perdiendo toda mi vida._

Bokushi y Oreshi sonrieron. Ellos eran uno, Akashi Seijuro, juntos.

La única verdad indiscutible, es que ellos amaban a Kouki, el _trofeo_ del que su padre estaba tan orgulloso, el _trofeo_ que su padre guardó cuidadosamente en un escaparate.

Pero por supuesto, Kouki no era un trofeo, no, para ellos, Kouki era su todo.

—Tuve dos encuentros interesantes hoy, Kouki.

— ¿Sí?

—Atsushi y Daiki, realmente dos personas diferentes pero interesantes. Los vencí, por supuesto. Uno estaba saltándose las prácticas y el otro quería hacer lo mismo, a partir de mañana ambos se presentan y entrenan como se debe.

Kouki se rio suavemente.

—Por supuesto, el capitán debe tener de guiarlos con precisión.

—La próxima semana tenemos un partido, ¿vendrás?

-Ira.

—Te amo, Kouki.

—También te amo, Sei.

Seijuro sonrió suavemente, la inocencia en la mirada de Kouki al respondedor casualmente a su declaración de amor, estaba claro que sus "te amo" no significaban lo mismo, pero eso estaba bien, por el momento.

Akashi Seijuro aún no era digno del amor de Furihata Kouki.

Pero algún día, lo será.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sean esposas trofeo chicas xD
> 
> Sip, es un oneshot, lo sé, últimamente estoy sacando muchos de esos.
> 
> Algunas cosas que aclarar en este AU, la personalidad de Bokushi y Oreshi está perfectamente equilibrada, así que no hay una ruptura de la Kiseki, no, hasta que tienen que graduarse por supuesto, pero aunque todos se separan, quedan en muy buenos términos.
> 
> Todo gracias a Kouki.
> 
> Tuve un gran problema en relacionar a Masaomi con el hombre aterrador y manipulador que es aquí, porque, no dejaba de pensar en el Masaomi de Pequeño Milagro. Así que aunque deje el mismo nombre, los imagine diferentes, a este Masaomi lo imagine un poco más joven, más atractivo y más caliente xD


	7. Esposa trofeo.

**Máscaras.**

Masaomi colocó su mano detrás de su espalda, y tomó con suavidad su mano para guiarlo por el largo camino hacia la entrada al salón, bajo sus pies había una alfombra, suave y de color rojo vino, Kouki detectó el exquisito aroma de la colonia del hombre que lo tomaba como una posesión, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El hombre se colocó justo a su lado, su hombro justo en el pecho del otro, no fue raro poder oler su colonia, sentir la calidez que su cuerpo desprende o escuchar su voz engañosamente suave y amable en múltiples tonos de terror.

Kouki vio tantos rostros desconocidos, voces e idiomas diferentes, pero cada uno de ellos parecía estar apuntando a ellos: Akashi Masaomi y su nuevo y joven esposo. Los reflectores, las cámaras y los flashes lo aturdieron por un segundo, Kouki no podía darse el lujo de quedarse atrás o tropezarse, él tenía que estar a la altura del hombre a su lado, incluso si solo podía fingir; fingir que era algo natural para él toda la atención que recibía, que una reunión con las personas más poderosas de Japón no significaba nada, tenía que hacerles creer que en realidad sabía lo que estaba haciendo, cuando la realidad estaba más allá de su propia capacidad para pensar.

Él solo quería ir a casa, quería que Seijuro le contara sobre su día en la cena, donde solo eran ellos; quería escuchar la voz del niño, infantil y linda, que se escuchaba tan rara cuando decía palabras complicadas que a veces, Kouki no entendía, Kouki quería ir a casa y leerle un cuento a Seijuro antes de ir a la cama, contarle sobre las estrellas fugaces que cumplen deseos.

Quería ver la sonrisa de "sé que lo que dices es una tontería, pero te escucharé de todos modos", que tanto se había hecho presente durante los últimos días, porque había estado tan nervioso por esta fiesta que, muchas veces su cerebro vagaba entre tanta información que había sido obligado a aprender.

Kouki quería regresar a casa, con Seijuro. Pero primero tiene que brillar, de acuerdo a lo que Akashi Masaomi quiere.

Masaomi sonrió con satisfacción cuando vio al castaño, aun podía sentir como su mano temblaba, su espalda estaba levemente tensa, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su esposo se transformó, todo su cuerpo se movió casi de manera natural cuando camino, con la mirada al frente, digno, hermoso, una preciosa obra de arte que solo puedes admirar, que está tan lejos de tu alcance.

—Masa-chan. — Kouki escuchó el singular apodo que le fue dado a su esposo, sin embargo, como se le fue enseñado, no tuvo ni una sola expresión en su rostro, más allá de una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Masaomi se detuvo, así que Kouki también lo hizo. Su esposo saludo al hombre que lo había llamado con tanta confianza, luego, como era de esperarse todas las miradas se posaron en él, la mirada de su esposo fue, por mucho la más poderosa.

—Este es Kouki, mi adorable esposa. — Masaomi dijo dedicándole una mirada de adoración y amor al castaño, usó su mano sobre su espalda para empujarlo suavemente al frente, — Kouki, él es Nendo-san, es un viejo amigo y socio comercial. —Masaomi libero todo agarre que tenía sobre Kouki, dio un paso hacia atrás y solo observó, como Kouki se desenvuelve en esta situación, no aceptará ningún fracaso o error, Kouki es consciente de ello, para Masaomi no existe "Lo siento" "Me esforzare más" "La próxima vez", la mirada de Masaomi podría ser la de un hombre preocupado por su dulce esposa para cualquier espectador que no sabe nada, para Kouki es realmente aterradora.

Más que aterradora, es una sensación indescriptible.

Kouki sonrió como le fue enseñado, con una hilera de dientes perfectamente blancos y la curvatura de unos labios húmedos y rosados. No exagerado ni demasiado suave, hasta el momento en que se le fue presentado un sin fin de maestros de modales, Kouki no tenía idea que había sonrisas perfectas, según la ciencia.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerlo, Nendou-san. —Kouki se colgó del brazo derecho de Masaomi y eso solo hizo que su sonrisa se viera aún más hermosa, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y en ningún momento dejó de ver a los ojos a su esposo, le había dado la atención necesaria, pero el esposo de Masaomi sabía dónde estaba su lugar.

—¿Oh? Había escuchado que tu esposa era una cosa adorable, —Nendou sonrió ligeramente, alzando su mano derecha para rascar debajo de su barbilla, para un segundo después, fijar su mirada en las piernas de Kouki, deslizando sus ojos sobre sus muslos, su cadera, cintura, pecho y finalmente su cara. — ¡Pero todo lo que escuche se queda corto! ¡Masa-chan, tu esposa es una verdadera delicia para la vista! ¡Un sabor nuevo y fresco!

Sinceramente Kouki se sintió asqueado por la mirada del hombre, su agarre en el brazo de Masaomi se apretó un poco, se arrepintió al instante cuando Masaomi se giró para verlo un par de segundos, casi pierde el control de la situación, casi se puso a temblar, no obstante, Kouki se mantuvo firme, tragó saliva, antes de volver a poner una sonrisa en su rostro, específicamente sonreírle al socio de su esposo y aceptar humildemente, sumisamente sus asquerosos elogios.

Después de todo, Kouki era una cosa para admirar; a punto de abrir su boca para agradecer por "palabras que no merezco", Masaomi rodeo su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, Kouki abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por tal acción, quería preguntar que sucedía, pero el estallido de los murmullos a su alrededor lo descolocó por completo, giró la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

—Nendou-san es, un viejo amigo y un socio comercial que respeto, así que le pido de la misma forma, que respete a mi esposa, lo invitó a abstenerse de tales miradas obscenas y palabras desagradables.

Masaomi sonrió sin sonreír.

Kouki se alegró de estar al lado del hombre, y no ser el infortunado ser humano que es el blanco de tal mirada amenazante.

—Esta es mi esposa, mi preciosa e irremplazable esposa. — Por un segundo el corazón de Kouki se detuvo. — No me gustaría romper nuestros convenios por tales actos desvergonzados e irrespetuosos sobre las esposas de otros hombres. — Los murmullos crecieron.

—¡Akashi-sama es increíble!

—¡Ese niño no sabe la suerte que tuvo al conseguir a un hombre como Akashi-sama!

—¡Es un caballero!

—¡¿Escuchaste como lo llamó?! ¡Él dijo "mi preciosa e irremplazable esposa"!

—¡No quería decirlo, pero Nendou-sama me acosó en la celebración de navidad del año pasado! 

—¿Te acoso? ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste?!

—¡Tenía miedo!

—¡A mí también, pero de igual manera tenía tanto miedo de decirlo!

—¡Akashi-sama es nuestro ángel salvador!

Kouki solo podía sentir la mano, grande, firme y poderosa de Masomi sobre su esbelta cintura, sus mejillas estaban rojas y aunque lo único que quería era mirar al piso y esconder su rostro tras su flequillo castaño, se obligó a mantener la mirada al frente, casi soltando una risa descarada cuando Nendou casi se mea en sus caros pantalones de diseñador. 

—Le pido por favor, se disculpe con mi esposa. — Kouki no había esperado esto, no había esperado a un Masaomi amable que lo condujo con cuidado, no solo cuando bajó las escaleras en la Mansión Akashi, tomando su mano y guiándolo todo el camino hasta el auto, no espero al hombre que con paciencia le explico una y otra vez los protocolos y las pequeñas cosas que parecen insignificantes, pero que son importantes para no olvidar.

Kouki definitivamente no espero a este hombre que, le regaló una sonrisa, la más amable que tenía y lo sostuvo con firmeza frente a tantos reporteros.

El hombre que lo defendió, el hombre al que no le importaría perder un socio comercial, contratos millonarios y una larga amistad, simplemente por él.

Por un momento Kouki pensó que Masaomi no daba tanto miedo.

—Tienes razón, Masa-chan, fue irrespetuoso de mi parte. — Nendou saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco, con manos temblorosas se limpió el sudor que caía de su frente, e intentó sonreír.

La palabra clave es: intento.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas Akashi-san, mis palabras incomodaron a la esposa de mi amigo y socio, es mi error y me disculpo por ello.

Kouki vio la satisfacción con la que Masaomi vio al hombre viejo hacer una inclinación exageradamente marcada en un ángulo de noventa grados, sin embargo, no dejo que Kouki dijera palabra alguna, arrastrándolo con él, Kouki fue como una hoja seca fácilmente arrastrada por el viento, dejando a Nendou en esa posición, con la humillación y el desprecio de los invitados.

Masaomi los llevó al jardín, donde finalmente Kouki fue liberado.

—Masaomi-sama...

El hombre se acomodó el saco y caminó hacia él, sin sonreír, sin hablar, solo una mirada estoica, Masaomi sacudió ligeramente sus hombros, su traje blanco era definitivamente propenso a ensuciarse más rápido que el traje negro de Masaomi, pero Kouki había sido cuidadoso en todo el camino hasta aquí.

—Bien hecho, Kouki. — Dijo su esposo, una vez más el corazón de Kouki saltó, esa fue la primera vez que Masaomi lo felicitaba.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Masaomi-sama... yo... gracias. — Murmuró.

—¿Umm? ¿Por qué me agradeces?... ¡Oh! Kouki, creo que estas entendiendo mal, para todas esas personas eres mi esposa; tengo que proteger y defender a mi esposa, es natural, es lo correcto, lo que cualquier esposo haría, y definitivamente no podía elegir no hacer nada, no cuando ese bastardo — Kouki podía admitir que escuchar a Masaomi decir groserías, era nuevo y un poco... caliente. — fue tan estúpido como para verte y hablarte de esa manera frente a los invitados, frente a mí, tu esposo. No podía quedarme callado, y en todo caso, me sirvió para darle una lección que espero no olvide en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, Masaomi dejó de limpiar el polvo imaginario lejos de los hombros de Kouki, dándole una última mirada.

—Eres la única persona que no debe olvidar su lugar.

Quiso reír, reírse de sí mismo por pensar que Masaomi no daba miedo. 

Debió suponerlo.

Esta es mi esposa, mi preciosa e irremplazable esposa, aunque Kouki lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo que Masaomi realmente dijo. 

Esta es mi mejor obra, mi preciosa e irremplazable esposa trofeo.

Cuando Masaomi lo ayudo, solo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que su trofeo recién pulido no se dañara, cuando sonrió, no sonrió para Kouki ni para intentar tranquilizarlo, sonrió por orgullo.

No fue amable con su esposa, fue cuidadoso con su trofeo.

Masaomi se lo había dicho la primera noche en la mansión Akashi, cuando se negó a compartir una habitación con él, su relación era puramente basada en un contrato, que no exige amor ni sexo, siendo sinceros Kouki estaba decepcionado y aliviado al mismo tiempo, porque su lado romántico que había leído cientos de novelas románticas no concebía la idea de entregarse a un hombre que no amaba, pero su parte lógica le decía que no importaba si no amaba a este hombre, era su esposo y le debía como tal.

Además, ¿A quién más si no a su esposo se entregaría? Incluso si el hombre de sus sueños aparecía, Kouki giro el anillo en su dedo, él estaba casado.

—Volvamos. — Masaomi extendió su mano, de nuevo, le miraba con ternura y devoción.

Por supuesto, le miraba como Seijuro miraba a Yukimaru, su caballo. Pero al menos, Seijuro amaba a Yukimaru.

Kouki sujeto la mano de Masaomi, era grande y cálida, suaves como las manos de un hombre que no ha tenido que hacer trabajo físico en toda su vida, un hombre que no necesita la fuerza bruta cuando tiene inteligencia, tenacidad y ambiciones.

Son manos suaves que lo envuelven con cuidado, regresan dentro y para acallar los murmullos solo basta una mirada del hombre a su lado.

Es una noche inolvidable para Kouki, porque a partir de ahora sabe que será difícil no enamorarse de las máscaras que Masaomi posee, las que muestra cuando hay alguien cerca, su suave sonrisa, su intensa mirada, su sensual voz cuando murmura en su oído o su agarre posesivo cuando alguien lo elogia.

* * *

—¿Quién es esa persona, Akashicchi? ¿Es tu hermano mayor? ¡Nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hermano mayor así de bonito! — Kise tiro de las persianas, animadamente, vio como el chico castaño bebió té en el jardín, por un segundo quedó absorto en sus movimientos sutiles y elegantes, lo que su fotógrafo daría para que Kise tuviera esa aura de esplendor y magnificencia solo para beber un té.

—¡Guarda silencio Kise! — Midorima acomodo sus lentes, sus mejillas por algún motivo estaban rojas.

Era natural, porque Midorima era el único que conocía la situación de la familia Akashi, eran amigos de la infancia después de todo, Akashi no podía esconder a su nueva "madre" por mucho tiempo.

No lo hizo, Kouki y Midorima se conocieron una semana después de que Kouki llegó a la mansión Akashi como la esposa de Masaomi.

"Tu nueva mamá es bonita." Sin saber que decir, dijo lo primero que vino a su cabeza, lo que por supuesto, fue sobre la belleza de la joven madre de Akashi.

Pero su mejor amigo no parecía contento con ello, Midorima se alzó de hombros y caminó más de prisa hacia la mesa del té, Kouki los esperaba con bocadillos y té para beber. Así que no escucho a Akashi murmurar. "Lo sé".

—¡Woooo! ¡Incluso yo te digo que es bonito, caliente también! — Aomine se acercó, principalmente por el alboroto de Kise, sin creer realmente lo que el rubio dijo sobre el "bonito hermano" de Akashi.

—Él también es amable, me regaló galletas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? — Kise preguntó, esa fue definitivamente la primera vez que conocen al hermano de Akashi, ellos habían estado en la habitación del pelirrojo estudiando durante tanto tiempo, solo fue hace un momento que Kise se distrajo y vio por la ventana, luego, él gritó y es así como llegamos a este punto, ninguno de los seis había salido de la habitación, por lógica ninguno de los seis se había topado con el chico castaño.

—Hace una semana, en el juego. Después de que todos se fueron, regrese porque olvide preguntarle algo a Akachin y Kouchin estaba con Akachin y él me regaló un envoltorio con galletas caseras, ¡Estaban deliciosas! Kouchin también dijo que si seguíamos ganando todos los partidos me daría más galletas. — Akashi entrecerró sus ojos, esa fue la primera vez que le presentaba a Kouki a otro de sus amigos y fue solo porque Kouki se dio cuenta de la presencia del gigante púrpura.

Sinceramente ya era suficiente con tener que compartir a Kouki con su padre y Midorima.

—¿Es por eso que Murasakibara-kun estaba tan exaltado durante los entrenamientos? — Kuroko cuestionó al chico a su lado.

Murasakibara asintió.

—Envidio a Akachin por crecer comiendo esas galletas.

Midorima acomodo sus gafas en un silencio sospechoso, Akashi recuerda a un niño de cabellos y ojos verdes, masticando con efusividad las galletas caseras de Kouki, como si se tratase de un hámster. Era una lástima que las mejillas de Midorima no pudieran expandirse como las de dicho animal.

—¡Quiero probarlas! — Kise gritó. Y aunque Aomine y Kuroko guardaron silencio, Akashi pudo ver un cierto brillo de envidia hacia Murasakibara y a él mismo, después de todo si esas galletas pudieron hacer que Murasakibara entrenara sin ninguna queja de por medio, deberían de ser más que deliciosas.

—Todos lo harán, si consiguen pasar sus exámenes.

Murasakibara ni siquiera renegó, se metió de lleno en sus libros y cuadernos, Aomine lo pensó un poco, parecía estar colocando en una balanza si el esfuerzo valía la pena. Kise y kuroko no se preocuparon en absoluto, incluso si no tenían notas decentes como Akashi o Midorima, estaban seguros de que pasarían.

Midorima observó a Akashi en silencio. Era la mirada de "solo necesito bajar y pedirle a Kouki algunas galletas."

—Entonces ¿Puedo pedirle a tu hermano mayor una cita? — Kise sonrió, solo noto un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha cuando las tijeras se clavaron en la pared detrás de él.

—¡Ryouta, conoce tu lugar! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte es una escena del pasado, esa fue quizás la primera o segunda salida de los esposos.
> 
> La escena siguiente es como uno o dos meses despues del final del capitulo anterior.
> 
> Yap, ahora si, creo que es todo TAT
> 
> Si, lo sé, esto tuvo más MasaomixKouki que SeixKou, pero en mi defensa he de admitir que el padre de Sei esta buenisimo!!!
> 
> jajajajajajaja pero al final todos sabemos que el amor de nuestros bebés triunfará!
> 
> Ustedes también tendrían el mismo problema que Furi? Es decir saben que Masaomi está siendo así porque es natural actuar así, ya que son esposos en papel. Creen que podrían enamorarse de esas máscaras?


	8. ¡Ayuda!

_—¡Lo siento por llegar tarde! — Dijo e inmediatamente se aferró al chico más cercano a él._

_No notó la manera en que los otros seis parecían casi horrorizados, Kouki estaba más ocupado pensando y temiendo al rechazo, que por supuesto era una reacción natural. No obstante, el pensar en ello, solo lo hizo temblar más y presionar más el brazo del extraño al que había recurrido por ayuda porque otro extraño lo estaba acosando ¿notas la ironía en esto?_

_— ¡Me llevo un poco de tiempo comprar los helados!_

_Fingiendo sonreír, Kouki deseo no haber salido de su cama hoy..._

Furihata Kouki, se consideraba a sí mismo como un simple y normal adolescente de dieciséis años, sin ningún tipo de talento, excepto si, hablar muy rápido se considera uno, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que no, hablar muy rápido no era un talento, o al menos no era un talento que llamase la atención de las chicas o los chicos. Sin embargo, ese es un tema que por el momento puede dejarse de lado, simple o no, talentos o no; Furihata siente que su vida es ridículamente injusta.

Durante dieciséis años ha estado soltero, ni siquiera ha tenido su primer beso, ¡Olvídate de un beso! ¡Él tampoco ha sostenido la mano de una linda chica o un atractivo chico!, su hermano mayor tenía su edad cuando perdió su virginidad con su tercera y actual novia, próximamente si su hermano tenía suerte, su futura hermana mayor.

Kouta y él son hermanos de sangre, pero, a veces, Furihata no puede evitar creer que debió haber algún tipo de error, es decir; Kouta es el perfecto chico atractivo, atlético y super popular con sus amigos, jugaba fútbol y era el capitán de su equipo en la universidad, todo lo contrario, a su hermano pequeño, que había tratado de entrar al club de básquet luego de comenzar la preparatoria, sin embargo, se quedó solo en "tratar".

Él había visto a los jugadores y aunque no eran especialmente altos o robustos, ¡Santa mierda! Kouki podía apreciar buenos músculos cuando los veía, todos eran realmente fuertes, especialmente uno de primer año, Kagami, escucho a la entrenadora gritarle cuando el primer año, literalmente, destrozó una de las canastas del gimnasio, Furihata se retiró en silencio.

No había nada que pensar, jamás podría estar a la par de ese monstruo.

—Tonterías, Kouki es realmente lindo y talentoso en muchas otras áreas, no necesariamente debes ser bueno en un deporte. Yo he tenido mucho trabajo ahuyentando a todos esos lobos hambrientos por la inocencia de mi hermanito, ¿sabes? ¡Dame un respiro!

Kouta diría, pero Furihata se reiría de las ridículas palabras de su hermano, al menos, su hermano intentaba subir su ánimo debería agradecerle por eso, ¿Lindo y talentoso? ¿Él?

¿Ahuyentar a los lobos hambrientos? Eso casi sonaba a que su hermano había estado bloqueando todas sus oportunidades para conseguir un amante, o potencial amante.

Lo cual honestamente dudaba y en caso de ser verdad, Furihata estaría muy molesto.

Pero la palabra clave en todo esto es: "Estaría".

Porque Kouki realmente estaría muy molesto si su hermano mayor ha estado ahuyentando a todos sus posibles ligues, francamente, si eso fuera verdad, la mitad de todos sus traumas e inseguridades serian por culpa de su hermano mayor.

Toda su vida pensó en sí mismo como un chico simple, ordinario y sin ningún atractivo, que no era lo suficientemente bueno; pensó que su vida era injusta, no tuvo suerte con las niñas cuando pensó que solo le gustaban las niñas, así que cuando descubrió que su corazón podría latir salvajemente por los niños, pensó que tal vez había estado bateando para el jardín equivocado, ¿Qué obtuvo? No un chico guapo y ardiente, por supuesto.

Así que descubrir que todo fue por culpa de Kouta y su complejo de hermano mayor, le daría el derecho a no hablarle por lo menos un mes completo y el derecho absoluto de decidir qué películas ver en la noche de pizza y películas de la familia Furihata, como mínimo.

_Pero eso fue una tontería._

—¿No está tu hermano contigo hoy? ¿No es este mi día de suerte? Honestamente, Kouki, puedo decir porque tu hermano se comporta como un perro guardián cuando está contigo, pero, ya no eres un niño, puedes decidir por ti mismo.

Furihata arrugó su entrecejo, reconoció al tipo que se acercó, toco su hombro y comenzó a hablar como si de dos viejos amigos se tratasen, llamándolo por su nombre incluso. Este chico fue un compañero de equipo que una vez Kouta llevó a casa, no recuerda su nombre, pero si recuerda lo incómodo que se sintió con él cerca, especialmente por la manera en que lo miraba y lo mira.

Esa fue la primera y última vez que vio al chico, porque, aunque Kouta llevó a varios compañeros de equipo a casa, en otras ocasiones, nunca lo vio a él. Luego, se enteró que él y Kouta habían discutido por asuntos del equipo, irreconciliables, y finalmente dejó el equipo.

Secretamente Kouki suspiro lleno de alivio, porque no tendría que verlo más. Su hermano acaricio su cabello y sonrió de una manera que Kouki no comprendió del todo.

—Mira que botarme del club solo porque se enteró que quería invitarte a salir. ¿No tiene un complejo de hermano demasiado grande?, antes de invitarnos a su casa nos advirtió que su hermano pequeño era demasiado lindo para ver, que nadie tenía permitido verte con lascivia o él mismo se encargaría de arrancarnos los ojos y las pelotas. — El tipo sonrió de lado. — Pensé que estaba exagerando, pero cuando te vi, entendí las preocupaciones de tu hermano. Entendí porque tomó su tiempo para terminar las prácticas del club e ir a la preparatoria donde estudias para vigilarte, una vez, después de que me boto del club, cuando quería darle unos buenos golpes lo seguí, y... ¡Hombre! ¡Por eso es el capitán del club! ¡Vi como tackleó a un tipo que estaba a punto de hablarte y este tipo era, como más grande que tu hermano! — Kouki había estado tan aturdido con sus recientes descubrimientos, pensando "¿Así que era verdad? Kouta realmente ha estado ahuyentando a las personas que intentan acercarse a mí", que no noto como el chico lo tomó de la cintura y lo llevó, lejos de la concurrida avenida principal, lejos del bullicio, de las personas, lo llevó por calles que Kouki no reconoció del todo, hasta el poco transitado parque, cerca de la cancha de básquet que a veces, algunos niños solían usar.

(Solo que hoy no había niños.)

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Kouki tembló involuntariamente cuando sintió los dedos del otro bailar sobre su cintura, no fue una sensación placentera pese a lo que el más alto pensó, se sintió mal, asqueroso si se combinaba con la mirada lasciva y la sonrisa cínica; Kouki quien tendría que estar molesto con su hermano por atreverse a interferir en su vida amorosa, no tenía otro deseo más que tener a su hermano junto a él.

Escucho las animadas voces lejanas. El claro sonido de la pelota de básquet al botar en el piso de la cancha una y otra vez, el ruido que hace la pelota al chocar contra el aro de la canasta y cuando esta cae.

Kouki se apresuró a ir allí, o lo intento. Casi gritó cuando sintió dolor en su muñeca derecha.

—¿Por qué corres? ¡Ya que nos encontramos hoy, salgamos juntos! ¡Podemos ir a tomar un café e ir al karaoke después! — Todo sonaba tan inocente, pero cuando Kouki se reflejó en las pupilas grises del hombre que lo mantiene acorralado, se asustó, sus rodillas flaquearon y sus ojos se humedecieron, Kouki sabía...

Este es el tipo de _lobo hambriento_ , que su hermano había mantenido alejado de él, Kouta no había exagerado en lo absoluto, Kouki tenía que escapar de esta persona, que lo veía como un trozo de jugosa carne fresca lista para servirse.

Su hermano seguramente utilizaría la fuerza bruta, pero Kouki carecía de esta, hacía ejercicio regularmente, pero este hombre que mantenía un férreo agarre en su muñeca había estado jugando fútbol con su hermano, hasta hace poco él y su hermano tenían el mismo régimen de ejercicios. Si Kouki podía tomar este hecho como un indicativo para saber sobre la condición del sujeto, entonces diría que es mucho mejor que la suya.

Se maldijo por ser un tipo flojo, Kouta lo había alentado a hacer ejercicio juntos, pero siempre se negaba. En su defensa no quería ir por allí con un tipo sudado, atractivo y que liberaba hormonas masculinas a cada paso, y para empeorar era su hermano mayor.

Pero, aunque carecía de fuerza, tenía flexibilidad y era rápido al correr.

—¡Kouki! — El lobo hambriento extendió su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, un segundo tarde, Kouki corrió lejos de él, directamente a las canchas de básquet, su corazón palpitaba lleno de miedo, esta fue una buena ocasión para olvidar su teléfono celular en casa. Miró hacía atrás y el lobo aun lo seguía, por supuesto, no dejaría ir a su presa tan fácilmente, el lobo tenía hambre.

¿Qué chiste era este? Kouki ciertamente alguna vez tuvo fantasías donde era perseguido, pensó en lo genial que debería sentirse ser anhelado de esa manera, por una chica linda o un tipo apuesto, el lobo era apuesto, eso era indiscutible, pero, sinceramente, los escalofríos que le ocasiona al estar cerca, no eran por un _"latido de amor"_ , incluso si Kouki no ha tenido uno de esos aún, está cien por ciento seguro que no es así cómo debería sentirse: Nervioso y con miedo. 

¡Él era un adolescente simple y normal, sin ningún talento en especial!

No deberían pasarle este tipo de cosas, ni a él ni a _**nadie**_.

¡Era realmente aterrador!

Kouki se detuvo en la entrada a la cancha de básquet, en su camino no vio a nadie más, ni un solo transeúnte u oficial de policía, ir a casa fue una opción, pero no había nadie y sus llaves, convenientemente estaban junto a su teléfono celular en casa, casi burlándose del castaño y su torpeza natural, olvidándose de los objetos importantes en situaciones importantes como esta.

En su defensa, él solo iba a comprar un helado ¿Cómo podría adivinar que esto pasaría? (Por cierto, su helado estaba derritiéndose en la bolsa del super).

—¡KOUKI! — El lobo gritó, logrando que las actividades recreativas dentro de la cancha de básquet se detuvieran, varios pares de ojos se clavaron en su pequeña y temblorosa figura, Kouki miró una vez más hacia atrás, solo para ver esos ojos grises, y sin pensarlo, olvidándose de su timidez y miedo a hablar con personas que no conoce, Kouki corrió hacia los chicos jugando básquet en una tarde calurosa de verano; en su balanza, estos chicos eran mejor que el lobo hambriento.

—¡Lo siento por llegar tarde! — Dijo e inmediatamente se aferró al chico más cercano a él.

No notó la manera en que los otros seis parecían casi horrorizados, Kouki estaba más ocupado pensando y temiendo al rechazo, que por supuesto era una reacción natural. No obstante, el pensar en ello, solo lo hizo temblar más y presionar más el brazo del extraño al que había recurrido por ayuda porque otro extraño lo estaba acosando ¿notas la ironía en esto?

— ¡Me llevo un poco de tiempo comprar los helados! — Intentó que su voz no se rompiera ahí mismo, el lobo noto la familiaridad con la que Kouki les hablaba y chasqueo la lengua con evidente molestia, ¿Conocidos de Kouki? ¿Por eso estaba en la tienda solo sin su hermano? ¿Estaba realmente con ellos? O... ¿Solo era una treta del castaño?

—¡KOUKI! — El lobo gruñó, Kouki se llenó de miedo y no le importaba si lucio ridículo o si era vergonzoso que un chico como él tuviera que recurrir a otros por ayuda, prefería ser tachado de débil que enfrentarse solo al lobo feroz que estaba intentando devorarlo. — No deberías ir por allí hablando con extraños, vamos, ¡Te llevaré a casa! — El lobo extendió su mano para sujetar su muñeca, previamente lastimada y con la impresión bastante clara de sus dedos, visible para todos los espectadores.

—El extraño aquí eres tú, ¿A dónde piensas llevar a mi compañero? — A punto de resignarse, Kouki vio la mano del nuevo extraño rechazar la mano del lobo feroz, luego, Kouki fue cómodamente puesto detrás del chico de suave pero imponente voz, fue agradable de escuchar, no importando el tono de amenaza que había utilizado, de hecho, fue un poco tranquilizador. Especialmente porque al parecer había captado su mensaje y estaba tratando de ayudarlo, Kouki solo vio su espalda, era solo un poco más alto que él y su cabello tenía un suave tono rojo, desde ahora su color favorito.

—Mira, este niño es el hermano pequeño de un amigo, lo dejo bajo mi cuidado ¿De acuerdo? Solo está haciendo un berrinche, tengo que llevarlo a casa.

—¡Eso...!

—Furihata-kun no es alguien que haría un berrinche. — De la nada un chico pequeño, de aspecto adorable estaba junto a él, casi tuvo el impulso de gritar, ¿De dónde había salido? Un par de miradas de empatía se posaron sobre Kouki, que no comprendía nada. Ese cabello azul celeste, esa mirada estoica y esa manera de aparecerse de la nada gracias a su nula presencia, es definitivamente Kuroko Tetsuya, su compañero en el comité de la biblioteca.

—Yo diría que eres tú quien lo está molestando. — Y ese fue Kagami, el Kagami que rompió una de las canastas del gimnasio en su escuela, que es el as del equipo de básquet que ganó la Winter Cup, ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí ellos dos?

No los había visto, puede comprenderlo de cierta manera si no fue capaz de notar a Kuroko, pero es imposible no notar a Kagami que se destaca entre la multitud gracia a su altura, músculos y ese intenso rojo que tiene su cabello.

—¿Eso no lo hace un acosador? — Kouki casi gritó cuando vio al modelo y as de Kaijo: Kise Ryouta, señalar al lobo con una mirada llena de disgusto.

—Eso es asqueroso, hombre. — Kouki se tensó, sin saber qué era lo que consideraba asqueroso, el ser acosado o que sea un hombre. — Voy a darte una paliza si alguna vez te veo cerca de este niño. — Su mirada apática se transformó en un segundo, a la mirada fiera y aguda de una pantera, Aomine Daiki, as de Too.

—Los acosadores son malos. — Una sombra se cierne sobre Kouki, que tuvo que mirar hacia arriba justo cuando una gran mano se plantó en su cabeza, siendo acariciado por un gigante púrpura de Yosen. — Los que me regalan helados son buenos.

Kouki se rio ligeramente, extendiendo la bolsa para que Murasakibara eligiera un helado, había comprado mucho, porque no quería volver a salir más tarde, pero no podía volver a casa y meterlos en el congelador.

Kouki vio al último chico, no muy lejos pero tampoco cerca, por supuesto fue Midorima, el lanzador estrella de Shutoku. Midorima no dijo nada, sin embargo, la forma en que miraba al lobo decía todo.

_"Asqueroso"._

Por supuesto que los conocía, ¿Quién no lo hacía? Especialmente si estabas en el círculo del básquet e incluso si no, ellos eran los genios del básquetbol, hasta Kouka había escuchado hablar de ellos. Los talentosos jugadores del club de básquet de Teiko, una generación en la que no solo apareció un prodigio, fueron cinco (y un sexto jugador fantasma).

Eran la Generación de los Milagros (excepto por Kagami).

Esa fue todo, el lobo feroz y hambriento perdió a su caperucita roja, cuando esta corrió y se escondió detrás de los leñadores. 

Soltó un suspiro, con todo el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo cuando ya no pudo ver al lobo.

—¡Muchas...! — Quería agradecerles por ayudarlo en una situación tan extraña y complicada, especialmente porque son completos desconocidos (excepto, tal vez Kuroko, no eran amigos, pero tampoco eran completamente extraños, y podía tener las mejores discusiones sobre sus libros favoritos, algo que agradece). Su cara de enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta que aún seguía sujetando el brazo de...

¿Quién más sería?

Akashi Seijuro, el capitán de la generación de los milagros durante su tiempo en Teiko, actual capitán de la poderosa y prestigiosa Rakuzan.

—¡Lo siento! — Kouki se disculpó e intento dejarlo ir. 

Akashi posó su mano sobre la de Kouki, obligándolo sutilmente a dejarla ahí.

—No es nada para disculparse, ¿Cómo te sientes? Aún estás temblando. Eso fue aterrador.

—Por supuesto, es aterrador ¿Seguro que estás bien Furihatacchi? — Todos notaron el 'cchi' al final del nombre del castaño, esa era una señal de respeto.

¡Por supuesto que Kise respetaba al niño que pidió ayuda en esa clase de situación, muchos niños hubieran preferido quedarse callados por la vergüenza!

—¡Estoy bien! — No tenían por qué saber que sus temblores eran por tener la mano de Akashi sobre la suya o los penetrantes y grandes ojos rojos de Akashi mirándolo directamente. — ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!

—Furihata-kun no necesita agradecernos nada. — Kuroko le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, eso fue más de lo que vio en su tiempo juntos en la biblioteca.

Kouki le respondió con otra sonrisa, porque fue demasiado raro ver a Kuroko sonreír y no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado.

Parecían ser buenos amigos, hasta que Kouki llegó e interrumpió su juego, estaban divirtiéndose mucho, lo que francamente sonaba un poco hilarante, solo piénsalo de esta manera: Así que aquí estaban, Kuroko un miembro (¿es así?) de la generación de los milagros, actualmente compañero de Kagami Taiga, el milagro que no se convirtió en milagro; del otro lado tenemos a la generación de los milagros, los tipos que Kuroko, Kagami y Seirin vencieron el año pasado, teniendo lo que, a su parecer era una reunión para un encuentro amistoso de básquet.

Kouki no sabía si reír o llorar por la situación; él ya había estado a punto de llorar hoy, así que definitivamente elegiría reír.

Estos antiguos rivales, ahora amigos, fueron sus salvadores.

—¡Oh! Estoy interrumpiendo su juego, debería irme. — Pero Akashi no lo soltó y la sonrisa del capitán de Rakuzan se transformó en una mueca de disgusto, que de inmediato asustó a Kouki, por supuesto el disgusto en su mirada no fue por nada que Kouki hizo, fue por las marcas de los asquerosos dedos del otro sujeto que dejo ahí.

—Ese tipo podría estar esperándote por ahí.

—¡Es verdad, Furi! — Kagami secundo las palabras de Akashi.

—¿Debería ir a echar un vistazo? Oi, Murasakibara, vamos.

—¡Que molestia! —Sin embargo, Murasakibara comenzó a caminar detrás de Aomine.

—No digas tonterías, te acabaste todos sus helados.

—¿Midorima también vienes?

—Es más rápido si lo hacemos así.

—¡Entonces yo también voy! — Hablaron al mismo tiempo Kise y Kagami.

—¡Es mejor si no vienes Bakagami!

—¿Qué quieres decir Ahomine?

—¡Mooo! ¡Kagamicchi y Aominecchi, dejen de pelear...!

Poco a poco, tanto las voces como las espaldas de los cinco chicos desaparecieron por completo, sintiéndose completamente conmovido.

Akashi apretó la mano de Kouki, instándole a volver su mirada a él.

—¿Quieres beber algo? — Akashi ofreció, sonrió cuando logró su cometido de hacer sonrojar sus mejillas, honestamente las reacciones de este niño eran divertidas e inesperadas, sus _propias_ acciones iban contra toda expectativa.

Akashi está bastante seguro que si no hubiera sido este niño adorablemente tembloroso, de rebelde cabello castaño y ojos destellantes de color chocolate; probablemente se habría molestado un poco en ser sujetado de esa manera, casi pudo sentir a Bokushi resoplar con molestia, que se esfumó cuando su mirada vio hacia abajo y se encontró con esta extraña criatura temblorosa que los llamó y toco tan casualmente.

_Tan desesperantemente._

Las miradas de sus compañeros fueron un deleite visual, y bastante divertido. Él no iba a atacar al niño con unas tijeras, esta vez.

(Además no tenía tijeras y el articulo de la suerte de Midorima era una muñeca japonesa tradicional.)

Pero, tampoco iba a dejarlo solo. Ayudaría, por supuesto, todos lo harían. Sin embargo, si no hubiera sido este niño, no habría alentado en mantener contacto con el castaño, mucho menos habría querido que el niño se quedara a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. O se molestaría porque lastimaron al castaño.

Tenía que ser él, había algo especial en Kouki, que Akashi aún no descifraba.

—Me llamo Akashi Seijuro

—Furihata...

—Kouki, sí. Lo escuche, todos lo escuchamos. ¿Quieres beber algo mientras esperamos a los demás? — Akashi sonrió levemente cuando Kouki aun inseguro asintió, inmediatamente le indico el camino hasta su mochila y las de los demás. — ¿Estaría bien agua o quieres una bebida deportiva?

—Una bebida deportiva, por favor.

—Akashi-kun. — Kuroko finalmente habló, haciéndose notar. Kouki se sobresaltó, casi dejando salir un vergonzoso sonido, se cubrió las mejillas rojas y trato de tranquilizar el latido de su corazón, en Akashi el efecto no fue tan malo, dado que solía controlar bien sus emociones, y estaba más acostumbrado a estas repentinas apariciones y desapariciones.

Pero, definitivamente estaba un poco molesto con la sombra por interrumpir su intento de iniciar una conversación con el castaño, no todos los días Akashi Seijuro encontraba fascinante a una persona, no de la manera en que lo hacía con Kouki.

—¿Sucede algo, Kuroko?

Kuroko se alzó de hombros.

—No lo sé Akashi-kun, ¿sucede algo con mi amigo?

Sí, por supuesto, Kuroko era celoso con sus compañeros de equipo, así que naturalmente también lo era con sus amigos.

Akashi arqueo su ceja derecha.

—No, no por ahora.

Kuroko y Akashi giraron su mirada al mismo tiempo. 

El niño que bebe lentamente de su bebida deportiva (dada por Akashi), mientras espera sin saber que hacer, luciendo como un conejito confundido en un nuevo entorno, sin saber qué esperar o cuando ponerse a temblar, entonces Kouki los nota mirándolo y sonríe.

Y Akashi le sonríe de vuelta y esa es la sonrisa más linda que Kouki ha visto en su corta vida... y.... hay un latido diferente en su corazón...

_—¡Oh! Así debe sentirse un latido de amor..._

**Extra.**

—No te recomiendo ir a por Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun. — De pronto, la animada mesa se volvió silenciosa.

Akashi observó con diversión a la sombra, con el número del castaño correctamente guardado en sus contactos (y debidamente comprobado, también), Akashi aceptó las palabras de Kuroko, pero las descarto de inmediato. Su sonrisa se volvió engañosamente amable.

—¿Te gusta Furi? — Kagami casi se ahogó con la papa frita que estaba comiendo, sin embargo, lo que lo molesto fue la mirada de compasión de Kuroko. —No, no, no... ¡Definitivamente no deberías intentar nada con él!

El resto de los integrantes de tan rara mesa, guardó silencio.

—Eso es algo que Furihata tendrá que decidir...

—No. — Interrumpió Kuroko, — no, no es que me oponga a la idea de ti saliendo con Furihata-kun.

—Es bueno saber eso. — Akashi asintió, repentinamente de buen humor. Tampoco es que necesitará la aprobación de Kuroko para salir con el castaño, pero, definitivamente sería bueno tener a Kuroko de su lado, especialmente cuando la distancia jugaba un gran factor en su contra.

Y él ya había pensado en varios planes que involucran a la sombra.

La tensión que había rodeado la mesa, desaparecía poco a poco.

—Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun tiene un hermano.

—Lo tengo.

—No, no lo tienes. — Inmediatamente Kagami dijo, rememorando los traumáticos momentos que experimentó. — Amigo, ni siquiera yo enviaría a mi peor enemigo a ese infierno. — El incidente de las tijeras en la Winter Cup del año pasado, fue como un paseo por un campo de flores en comparación con conocer a Furihata Kouta, — ¡El chico me tackleó! ¡Yo solo fui enviado por Kuroko para regresarle el libro que olvidó en la biblioteca!

Pero Furihata Kouta no creía en preguntar y luego atacar; él atacaba, amenazaba y luego, preguntaba.

—Eso suena como un oponente digno.

Y nada lo detendría de hacer su movimiento con Kouki. 


	9. ¡Su prometido (no) es un villano!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos saben que me gusta leer novelas chinas, y recientemente novelas japonesas, así que simplemente mis manos escocían por escribir esto, me inspire bastante específicamente en los géneros de "Transmigración" y "Reencarna en un juego Otome/Novela como una villana" un villano, en este caso.
> 
> La primicia en estos géneros es que, casi siempre el personaje B muere y se despierta para encontrarse con que ha transmigrado/reencarnado a un mundo diferente, juego otome o novela, como, por supuesto un personaje carne de cañón (el típico tipo que muere en seguida) y/o un villano que caerá en desgracia por atreverse a enfrentar al protagonista. Así que, deberá hacer uso de todo lo que sabe para evitar este trágico final.
> 
> A veces las cosas salen bien, a veces mal.
> 
> Pero casi siempre dobla toda la trama, ¡Porque, bueno, ya no es malvada! ¡Ahora es amable y linda, encantadora y todas las cosas buenas que puedas imaginar! Y termina conquistando al interés amoroso del protagonista, o a medio mundo (si tiene suerte también al protagonista, no importa si van por una ruta Yuri).
> 
> Así que sí, eso es esto (sin la ruta Yuri).
> 
> Si aun tienes el valor para leer, te deseo suerte soldado.
> 
> (Necesitó mi insulina.)

**Ni siquiera es el antagonista.**

—¿Akashi-san? — De algún modo, cuando su visión se volvió borrosa y roja, estas fueron las palabras que Furihata Kouki soltó sin pensar, ese nombre parecía ser un salvavidas fuerte y estable, al menos, así se sintió cuando vio al niño frente a él, un total desconocido, con un pintoresco color de cabello y un igualmente, extraño color de ojos. Muy, muy extraño, jamás había visto a un japonés con ese color de cabello y ojos, a menos que el susodicho fuese un Otaku y estuviese en una convención de anime, haciendo cosplay u otra cosa de Otakus.

Su entrecejo se frunció, justo después de que sintió algo húmedo y ligeramente caliente bajar por su frente y finalmente por el lagrimal de su ojo, el niño que veía tras una traslúcida capa de color rojo sangre; ensanchó sus ya grandes ojos con un toque de, lo que probablemente sea, preocupación y eso fue todo, porque luego se desmayó.

—¡Furihata! — Dio un paso al frente, para acercarse al niño castaño que había estaba arrodillado en el piso, luego de haberse caído por culpa de los botines con tacón que se empeñaba en usar siempre, aunque, precisamente porque estaba acostumbrado a los tacones de cinco centímetros, es que Akashi pensó que estaba siendo dramático al tirarse al piso de esa manera tan infantil.

No se preocuparía, porque Furihata Kouki siempre fue un niño dramático. Sin embargo, la sangre que caía como cascada de la frente del castaño, no era algo que Furihata pudiera fingir, tampoco la confusión que veía en sus ojos o la forma en que ni siquiera metió sus manos para evitar golpear su rostro una vez más cuando, aparentemente, se desmayó.

Eso parecía muy real, si le preguntabas. Pero, si el niño estaba fingiendo, entonces Furihata Kouki se ganaría todo su respeto y un Oscar, de eso se encargaría él, tal vez de esa manera su madre dejaría de creer en la cara de ángel de este niño, aunque por supuesto eso era imposible.

* * *

Cuando se despertó por segunda vez, Furihata Kouki, vio el dosel de madera de sándalo, elegante y tallado por manos expertas, sosteniendo el satén de seda color rojo con intrincados bordados de hilos de oro.

Gruñó por el dolor de cabeza que lo azotó tan pronto abrió los ojos y no ayudaba el fuerte olor del perfume.

—¿Estás bien? —Fue una voz suave y maternal, abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada en absoluto, solo derramó algunas lágrimas. — Esta bien, no digas nada. El médico dijo que fue un golpe severo, cariño.

Tanto como para matarlo, pensó.

Furihata cerró su boca y contempló una vez más su habitación, lo que parecía ser contraproducente al darse cuenta del color rosa en todas las paredes, los muebles caros y extravagantes, el pesado olor del perfume obviamente costoso (¿Por qué una persona usaría un perfume que vale miles de dólares para aromatizar una habitación? ¡ugh!), un montón de maquillaje, cremas para la piel, brochas y labiales están meticulosamente ordenados en el tocador, los espejos están esparcidos por toda la habitación, grandes, pequeños, de cuerpo completo y finalmente, un gran espejo que se haya instalado como la puerta corrediza del armario.

Esta parece la habitación de una princesa mimada, criada con nada más que lujos.

—Kou-chan, ¿Te duele?

Sí, quiso decir.

Luego su mirada enfoco a la mujer que expresaba verdadera preocupación por él. Tal vez, la única.

—Estoy bien, mamá. — Hubo un corto silencio, meditativo, antes de que la bella mujer se llevará ambas manos a la boca para evitar un sollozo, sus ojos se humedecieron con lágrimas contenidas y Kouki solo pudo sonreír para ella, de la misma manera que Akashi Shiori sonrió para Furihata Kouki.

Pero no para él.

Él es Furihata Kouki, pero no es su Furihata Kouki.

Es difícil de entender.

Pero lo supo de inmediato en cuanto vio el costoso dosel de satén de seda, incluso si los recuerdos de este cuerpo no lo hubieran martillado durante su sueño.

Furihata Kouki había sido un ávido lector, sin familia desde los dieciocho años, con un empleo de medio tiempo en la tienda de la esquina, y con gastos que pagar en la universidad y en el pequeño departamento que rentaba, se sorprendía de la manera en que podía organizar su tiempo para ir a la biblioteca pública y leer, devorar los libros que había allí, porque no podía permitirse pagar los 550 yenes que le costaría tener una tarjeta para poder llevarse los libros a casa.

Sin embargo, encontraba agradable el silencio del viejo edificio, y no le molestaba caminar diez minutos de casa a la biblioteca, los vecinos, amables mujeres amas de casa, y las abuelas, se acercaron a sus puertas en la hora exacta en que Furihata caminaba de regreso a casa, para, ocasionalmente regalarle dulces o comida, a veces, para pedir ayuda con una bombilla para cambiar o un sofá que requiera cambiarse de lugar, Furihata lo haría con gusto.

Estaba en su último año en la universidad, próximo a graduarse y él realmente no sabía cómo lo había conseguido. Hubo un punto en todo ello, donde simplemente quiso lanzar la toalla y renunciar, a la universidad, al trabajo, al reducido espacio donde vivía, a la vida. ¿De todos modos, por qué esforzarse cuando no hay nadie para compartir los pequeños logros? ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto si no hay nadie para enorgullecerse?

No obstante, Kouki, se rindió a la opción de rendirse.

¿No era suficiente que él se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo?

Hay muchas personas a las que no quieres decepcionar en la vida, sin embargo, la primera y más importante deberías ser tú, no te decepciones a ti mismo.

Kouki no lo haría.

No como el personaje de una de las novelas románticas que estaba leyendo, no era realmente alguien que le gustara leer romance, como el niño nerd que es, amor es realmente algo que no le interesa por el momento, su grandioso récord de 0 relaciones amorosas, es, su más grande logro, sin embargo, uno de los personajes se llamaba igual que él, apellido y nombre.

Furihata Kouki y él, eran sorprendentemente bastante parecidos, por lo menos en el aspecto físico. El personaje era castaño de ojos color chocolate, de irises pequeñas, que, según el autor, despreciaba, por ese motivo solía utilizar pupilentes, Furihata arrugó la nariz cuando leyó esto, ¿Qué tienen de malo las irises pequeñas? ¡Kouki amaba cada aspecto de su cuerpo! ¡Y Todo era hermoso, sinceramente!

¡Este niño, ¿cómo puede enamorar al protagonista con un complejo de inferioridad tan tonto como ese?!

Y ahí, estaba el problema, porque el personaje del libro que compartía su mismo nombre y su aspecto físico, era en realidad uno de los villanos de la novela.

Una fuerte revelación, porque ni siquiera era el antagonista. Era solo un villano cualquiera, que tenía un triste y amargo destino, todo para demostrar que al final, el verdadero amor siempre triunfa.

Debería haber tenido cierta empatía por el personaje que llevaba su nombre, sin embargo, el personaje que desarrolló el autor, no tenía el carisma del protagonista, no había sido un villano para amar como lo fue Loki Laufeyson del MCU, si es un villano y aun así lo amas, entonces, sabes que es un buen villano, ¡Kouki lloro en la sala de cine cuando Thanos asesinó a Loki! ¡E incluso siguió llorando por él después de salir de la sala del cine! (Había sido afortunado, dado que a su compañero de trabajo lo rechazaron, Kouki fue invitado para no dejar que el boleto se desperdiciara, aceptó el boleto no sin antes compadecerse del chico y rezar por él).

El personaje original solo fue un villano estándar, que, es manejado por el antagonista, lo que es más triste es que su propia madre lo sacrificó sin importarle nada, pero obviamente, el original tampoco era un santo, todas las artimañas que utilizó para separar a la pareja principal, cada una más baja que la anterior, llegando a orquestar un secuestro junto a su madre, donde, Kuroko Tetsuya, había sido marcado y mancillado por el resto de su vida si Akashi Seijuro no hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para rescatarlo.

Soltando el aire de sus pulmones con alivio, cuando Kuroko Tetsuya el protagonista principal, se halló a salvo en los brazos del ángel carmín (como lo llamó el autor en algunas ocasiones), Akashi Seijuro, el interés amoroso del protagonista principal y también el prometido del villano de segunda, Furihata Kouki.

Oh, sí... por cierto, esa era una novela ligera Yaoi, fantasiosa Mpreg.

Por supuesto Furihata Kouki y Kuroko Tetsuya eran los afortunados niños que podían embarazarse, algo tan raro como complejo en el mundo que el autor creo.

Y la misma razón por la que el villano se aferró a Akashi Seijuro de la forma en que lo hizo, tan desesperante, casi humillante y doloroso de ver.

—¿Có-mo me lla... maste? — Akashi Shiori balbuceo, con los sollozos apenas dejándola formar palabras correctas, esta elegante mujer se desmoronó frente a una solo muestra de afecto.

—Mamá... ¿No puedo llamarte así?

—¡Oh, no! — Casi gritó, saltando del sofá que había llevado junto a la cama y sosteniendo las manos del castaño — Es solo que estoy muy feliz, muy feliz, Kou-chan. Pensé que no querías llamarse así nunca más. — Shiori le sonrió con extrema dulzura.

Kouki sonrió suavemente correspondiendo el gesto de la mujer e intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, junto con una lluvia de recuerdos, imágenes y voces, entremezcladas, esas fueron sus dos vidas, cada una de ellas término de la manera más irracional y estúpida. Todo era un mar de confusión.

Se durmió con la mirada amable de la madre de Akashi Seijuro sobre él, viéndolo como si fuera algo realmente precioso y amado.

Y lo fue, Akashi Shiori amó incondicionalmente al villano que fue Furihata Kouki en la novela, Shiori fue la única que creyó firmemente en él después de que Kuroko Tetsuya lo acusó de ser la mente brillante tras su secuestro, sin embargo, esto sólo sirvió para que la mujer, tan férrea como era, solo lo odiara más y desaprobara la anulación del compromiso de su hijo con Furihata Kouki, para casarse con el niño de cabello y ojos azules.

_—¡No puedes cancelar tu compromiso con Kou-chan! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Él salvó tu vida! Y por eso él... Seijuro, no puedes abandonarlo._

Eso solo hizo que su relación con Akashi Seijuro casi se rompiera.

La amable mujer realmente creyó en Kouki, el niño que vio crecer junto a su hijo, ¿Cómo podría ella, creer que ese niño tan adorable creció para mentirle y engañarla? ¿Cómo podría Furihata Kouki, quien experimentó en carne propia un secuestro tratar de exponer a Kuroko Tetsuya al mismo destino?

La relación de Furihata Kouki y Akashi Seijuro tuvo un comienzo adorable, amigos de la infancia que solían jugar en el patio de la familia Akashi o Furihata. Niños que se reían mientras garabateaba la tierra o se columpiaban. Tan normales como el heredero de la familia Akashi y el niño encantador, amable y extremadamente alegre, deberían de ser.

Entonces cuando ambos tenían diez años de edad, la tragedia sucedió. Sin saber cómo, la seguridad de la familia Akashi fue atravesada con descaro, cuando una furgoneta negra con vidrios polarizados se detuvo justo frente a ambos niños, dos hombres se bajaron de ella y antes de que Akashi Seijuro pudiera reaccionar, se sintió empujado por el pequeño y frágil niño que fue Furihata Kouki, luego su amigo castaño habló y dijo:"¡Corre Furihata, llama a papá!" y así es como Akashi Seijuro se quedó en la caja de arena de su jardín, frente a su casa, observando sin creer que en menos de un parpadeo el castaño ya no estaba junto a él, sino dentro de una furgoneta que se marchaba a toda velocidad, con personas que creían que tenían al heredero de los Akashi.

Y era tan malo como se escuchaba.

Luego, Akashi Masaomi y Akashi Shiori hicieron todo lo humanamente posible para traerlo a casa a salvo.

En este pequeño punto de la historia, experimentó cierto grado de empatía y lastima, por el personaje, porque incluso si el niño regresó, había algo que nunca más regresaría, su inocencia y su capacidad para tener hijos. Y aquí, es donde entra ese raro y complejo universo que creó la autora. El personaje original había crecido con las palabras "Especial" y "Único" fue mimado y atesorado en medidas insanas para un niño pequeño, incluso se decidió su futuro por su capacidad de tener bebés, así que cuando todo lo que lo hacía especial le fue quitado, cuando su futuro se destrozó frente a sus ojos en miles de pedazos, ¿Qué es lo que le quedaba?

Nada.

Furihata Kouki, no era nada. El autor tenía una vista completamente oscura sobre este asunto, donde se adoraba a los hombres capaces de dar a luz, pero se los despreciaba si llegaban a perderla o si eran inútiles (infértiles).

No entendió mucho de eso, porque todo era desde un punto político y social, que describe muchos conceptos que sinceramente él no leyó, saltándose todos esos párrafos que, ahora mismo podrían servirle de mucho para entender mejor al personaje.

No le gustaba no leer, pero, sí podía ser sincero, la única razón por la que aún seguía leyendo eso, era por el personaje principal, un tipo que no parecía tener expresiones algunas y que parecía carecer de empatía, se preguntó, ¿Cómo podría enamorarse? O más bien ¿Cómo podrían enamorarse de él?

Y ¿Cómo los lectores podían relacionarse con un personaje principal como Kuroko Tetsuya?

Sorprendentemente el autor, lo logró. Hacer que Kouki se identificara, de cierta manera con él, así como, en realidad lo hizo amar al niño de cabello azul celeste y llorar (de la manera más masculina posible) cuando finalmente alcanzó su final feliz.

La tercera vez que abrió sus ojos, el dolor se había ido casi en su totalidad, pateo las finas sábanas de seda importada y se pellizcó las mejillas, varias veces para saber que estaba, en realidad vistiendo un ligero y revelador camisón rosa para dormir y no su camiseta de mangas largas con el estampado de Dragon Ball Z y sus pants desgastados y raídos.

Nop. No es un sueño.

¿Hay una explicación para esto?

Furihata Kouki había leído cientos de novelas chinas y novelas ligeras japonesas con un concepto parecido: "Transmigración" y "Reencarna en un juego Otome/Novela como una villana", en ese orden.

Así que, se juró (un día mientras leía una de estas) que si algún día le pasara algo así (porque, vamos, es a personas como él a quienes regularmente le suceden ese tipo de cosas fantasiosas o por lo menos así es en las novelas), como el adulto responsable y sensato que era no haría algo tan estúpido como pellizcar sus mejillas y esperar que fuera un sueño (olvídalo, ya lo hizo).

Lo siguiente que debería hacer era no entrar en pánico (también olvídalo, ya está en un pánico interno).

Y finalmente, ¡Tiene que hacer todo lo posible para no morir de la forma en que lo hizo el villano, en este caso, él! ¡Debe evitar todas las banderas de muerte! ¡Y tratar de encontrar una manera de volver a casa! (y si no podía, al menos encontrar una manera de alejarse de todo el drama).

Tenían quince años ahora, sin embargo, su yo original ya había pasado la época de la adolescencia, supone que eso es una ventaja, no es tan irracional como el personaje original, afortunadamente aún está a tiempo de salir de la trama principal, él solo quiere ser el personaje de cameo G y si puede, ni siquiera un personaje de cameo G. No dejes que digan incluso su nombre o su apellido.

Ese era un buen plan, no interfieras con el romance del protagonista y su interés amoroso y todo irá bien (esa es una bandera de muerte segura).

¡Por supuesto que no irá bien! (Furihata realmente quería hacer volar una mesa)

¡Todavía está la perra madre de este niño y el antagónico!

¡Necesitaba un aliado, uno poderoso y confiable! ¡Él tenía la ventaja, sabía, más o menos lo que pasaría, excepto, claro, las partes que se saltó por ser aburridas (estúpido, estúpido, estúpido)! ¡Eso le enseñara a no saltarse nunca nada, por muy aburrido que sea! La próxima vez él...

¿Habrá una próxima vez?

Olvídalo.

Se levantó de la cama tan rápido como pudo y como la incomodidad lo dejo, abrió sus piernas sin importarle mucho que no llevara un pants o bóxer, la piel expuesta era demasiada, ¿no tenía un poco de dignidad este estúpido personaje? ¡Incluso si podía concebir un bebé, no era una mujer, maldición! ¡El tampoco necesitaba maquillarse! ¡Por lo menos no llevaba pupilentes antes de desmayarse o habría sido laborioso para él tener que quitárselos, nada más estará dentro de sus ojos a partir de ahora, muchas gracias!

Esta debe ser otra de las razones por las que odio a este personaje y se encantó con Kuroko Tetsuya...

Espera....

¿Concebir un bebé?

¡Joder!

¡Él realmente podía tener bebés!

No en esta vida. No.

Será célibe.

Furihata giró su cabeza cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, y así, sin el más mínimo ápice de vergüenza en su rostro y con las piernas abiertas, mostrando al mundo entero su lencería, Furihata Kouki le dio la bienvenida a Akashi Seijuro.

¡Justo el hombre que necesitaba ver!

—¡Akashi-san! — Furihata gateo sobre la cama, una gran cama, añadiría.

Un silbido vino detrás de la figura de Akashi y Furihata frunció el ceño.

Akashi se apresuró a cerrar la puerta tras él, no dejando que su compañero entrara, luego, con pasos largos y ligeramente vacilantes se acercó a Furihata para arrancar las sabanas de la cama y cubrir al niño castaño con ellas, quien, de alguna manera se veía confundido con sus acciones, pero solo eso, confundido, no molesto, orgulloso o con una burla descarada, que Akashi había aprendido a ignorar.

Furihata Kouki lucía tan perdido mientras sujetaba las sábanas que rodeaban su cuerpo y ladeaba ligeramente su rostro, casi odia ver el enorme signo de interrogación que se reflejaba en su mirada. Él lucía como el niño que jugaba con Akashi cuando eran pequeños, inocente y adorable, el niño que lo admiraba y creería cada palabra suya, desde "He derrotado al monstruo que vive bajo tu cama, así que no te asustes nunca más" hasta "Las verduras son deliciosas, cómelas todas".

Algo que descolocó a Akashi, logrando hacerle olvidar el motivo de su presencia en la habitación del castaño.

—¡Akashi-san, necesito decirle algo importante!

—No.

—¿No?

—No.

—... ¿No?— Repitió como un loro.

—No sé qué tramas, Furihata, pero... — Akashi lanzó un suspiro derrotado, de resignación, como si estuviera rindiendo después de una larga batalla. — No lastimes a mi madre.

La matriarca de la familia Akashi había hablado con entusiasmo en la comida, con los ojos rojos e hinchados por lo que, según ella, era un llanto de alegría, habló con extrema urgencia y cariño, sobre cómo "Kou-chan, ha vuelto a decirme mamá".

Akashi había bajado la guardia en ese aspecto, porque, la única cosa que Furihata parecía respetar un poco, era a su madre, la mujer que aún lo mima y consiente, la que lo adora y atesora. Akashi Shiori parecía ser la única persona que Furihata jamás utilizaría para dañarlo, una vez más, prueba que no es absoluto.

—No quiero lastimar a mamá, ella es la única mujer a la que puedo darle ese título, por eso la llamó así.

Akashi levanta su ceja derecha, incrédulo.

—Akashi-san.... — Furihata duda, después de que diga lo que tiene que decir, está en una verdadera encrucijada, especialmente porque Akashi no confía en él, lo que, sería estupendo si él fuera el mismo Furihata Kouki que podía fingir estar muriendo de cáncer, que podría orquestar un secuestro y la muerte de Kuroko, que podía manipular a una buena mujer como lo era Shiori. — Alguna vez, fuimos amigos. Y por eso, te pido que me escuches y que me creas.

Los ojos de Akashi se expandieron, por segunda vez ese día. Furihata Kouki jamás habló sobre su amistad desde que fue secuestrado en su lugar, ni su amistad, ni el secuestro, ni lo que vivió durante este, según los médicos, él se había obligado a olvidar, era una manera de protegerse a sí mismo.

Furihata lo sabía, obviamente, en la novela los padres de Furihata no les permitieron verlo por tres meses, sin ninguna explicación de por medio, luego, la bomba se arrojó sobre las cabezas de los Akashi.

Todo ese tiempo había estado en coma, por severos daños. Uno especialmente irreversible ocasionó que los médicos tomaran la decisión de extraer la matriz del niño, es obvio que no quiera recordar aquello, o, mejor dicho, ni siquiera lo recuerda porque no pasó en primer lugar.

En retrospectiva, el secuestro si iba destinado hacia el heredero de los Akashi, Akashi Seijuro, pero el niño inocente que alguna vez fue Furihata, lo arruino, luego, increíblemente su propia madre, quien había planeado aquello, vio la oportunidad de aprovechar la situación que se había desarrollado.

(Furihata Kouki había pausado su lectura en este punto, dio un corto respiro y siguió, no sin antes lanzar una maldición a la mujer sin corazón que utilizó a su hijo)

La matriarca de la familia Akashi, fue muy aficionada a Kouki, tanto que alguna vez hablo sobre un matrimonio arreglado entre su hijo y el de ella, sin embargo, el patriarca no estuvo de acuerdo, adoraba al niño, pero Masaomi quería que su hijo se enamorara de quien quisiera y no porque ellos lo dictaron así. Entonces, tan rápido como vino, el tema murió en la mesa e inclusos si Kouki tenía más opciones de donde elegir, nadie fue tan bueno como la familia Akashi.

Furihata Kyoko entonces, apuntó a la familia Akashi, a Shiori y fingió llorar.

—Necesito tu protección, Akashi-san.

—¿De qué? — _¿Qué es más peligroso que tú?_

Furihata contempló mantener sus labios sellados por una décima de segundo, ¿Está realmente bien contarle la verdad? ¿Decirle que fue Furihata Kyoko, la madre de este personaje, quien planeó su secuestro hace cinco años? ¿Le creerá si le dijera que ni siquiera el personaje original sabía que todo el número montado en el hospital fue falso? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterara que sí podía tener bebés?

_Obviamente no va a creerme._

_¡Pero es mi mejor opción, por el momento!_

—Creo que mi... mi madre, mi verdadera madre... — Añadió, especificando que no hablaba de Shiori. — Me mintió, nos mintió... yo... —¡Oh! ¿Y ahora qué? Cómo le explicaría todo, si se supone que Furihata no lo recuerda o, mejor dicho su cerebro se niega a recordar y definitivamente lo llamaría loco si le dijera que él no es el verdadero Furihata, y que, él, Akashi, es en realidad un personaje de una novela que leyó y por eso, porque están en una novela Yaoi, fantasiosa de Mpreg, es que el color natural de su cabello es rojo, así como el protagonista, que, obviamente también debe resaltar, por eso, el tono azul de su cabello, se describe como el más hermoso que jamás haya visto.

Y aun en una multitud de simples colores como castaños, negros o rubios, nadie dirá nada sobre un adolescente con cabello rojo, azul, verde o lila.

Así que ese tema bien podría saltarse o no ser tocado en absoluto.

—Recordé algunas cosas, cuando me golpeé la cabeza, recordé... muchas cosas Akash-san. — Furihata está cansado de mantener sus ojos en el piso, obviando el horrendo color de la alfombra, no hay nada más interesante que ver, él odia este lugar, lo odio cuando leyó una breve descripción de la habitación del tipo y ¡Ughhh! ¡Esto es aún más doloroso de ver que de leer!

Por eso es que Furihata alzó su mirada para ver directamente a Akashi.

—Es probable que mi madre haya mentido — Furihata posó sus manos sobre su vientre, en ningún momento dejó de ver a los ojos al niño de ojos rojos, fueron hermosos y cálidos, si pudiera tener un poco de la preocupación que se reflejaron cuando habló sobre su madre o que reflejaran cuando esté en presencia de Kuroko Tetsuya, se sentiría un poco mejor.

Protegido como Kuroko parafraseo en un monólogo interno, durante su rescate, con explosiones en el fondo y balas perdidas por doquier, Furihata dudo por un segundo ¿Realmente estaba leyendo una novela de romance Yaoi fantasioso con Mpreg o el nuevo libro de Akashi 007?

—Es probable que aún pueda tener bebés. Es probable que el secuestro hace cinco años, haya sido orquestado por ella. Es aún más probable que ella no dudará en deshacerse de mí si sabe que lo sé. — Y, comenzó a llorar, porque si lo veía desde este lado de la historia, el pobre Furihata Kouki nunca tuvo otra opción más que creer en su madre, la mujer que llenó su cabeza de odio y desprecio hacia la familia Akashi, cuando, luego de despertar de lo que, según ella fue un coma después de la operación (que nunca sucedió, más bien mantuvo drogado al niño), la noticia de que todo lo que le daba valor a su existencia le fue quitado y los culpables ni siquiera se presentaron a verlo, conmocionó el frágil corazón del niño.

El villano nació ahí, cuando el niño murió por culpa de una mujer ambiciosa.

Fue una historia trágica, con un final trágico, o eso pensó en la comodidad de la biblioteca mientras pasaba a la siguiente página, sin importarle en absoluto, porque, bueno, ellos eran personajes de un libro, que, por supuesto no existen y bueno, el personaje original en realidad tuvo lo que merecía.

Sin embargo, ahora es diferente, esto no es un libro, los recuerdos del pequeño niño taladrarón su cerebro y todos ellos son las partes que Furihata no pudo leer porque nunca fueron escritas o solo fueron mencionadas vagamente, quizás eso fue lo que hizo falta para comprenderlo un poco más; si Furihata pudiera habría abrazado al niño que se sentó en la cama de un hospital esperando por su mejor amigo, sin nadie para consolarlo, mientras su corazón se congelaba y rompía. Sin duda alguna lo haría.

Ya no eran solo un personaje impreso en letras sobre un papel. Eran tan reales, como él.

Ni siquiera lleva un día aquí, pero si algo le pasara a este niño, Furihata mataría a todos en el libro.

O lo intentaría.

Sus gemidos y moqueos, seguramente son asquerosos, no van para nada con la cara bonita del niño castaño. Pero está bien, porque se siente mucho mejor después de llorar, si hubiera podido aconsejar al villano de rango D, ese habría sido uno de sus consejos.

"Llora hasta que ya no quieras llorar."

Entonces alguien lo abrazó, Akashi lo abrazó.

—Te creo, deja de llorar. — Cinco palabras son suficientes para derribarlo por completo, finalmente, un aliado.

—Ella dijo... — Hipó, sorbiendo los mocos. — Ella dijo que nunca me visitaste. Yo te espere... tenía miedo...

Furihata recito las palabras que el original dijo en el final de su vida, cuando finalmente el niño supo la verdad, sin embargo, el odio que se había acumulado por más de diez años, no podría borrarse totalmente, incluso si le dijeron que siempre estuvo equivocado. 

* * *

—Ella dijo... — Akashi sabe que el castaño se refiere a su madre, a la ambiciosa Furihata Kyoko. — Ella dijo que nunca me visitaste. Yo te espere... tenía miedo...

Y Akashi puede, perfectamente imaginar al pequeño niño que Furihata fue, abrazando sus rodillas mientras sus ojos, reflejo del miedo y desesperación lo buscan a él.

—Lo siento. — Pero la verdad es que Akashi pudo haber hecho más, como el niño decidido que siempre fue, un par de palabras y prohibiciones nunca lo detuvieron de hacer lo que siempre quiso hacer, si hubiera tenido el valor para ver al niño que una vez fue su mejor amigo, él habría fácilmente derribado todos los obstáculos hasta llegar a Kouki.

Pero no lo hizo. Su madre le dijo que Kouki había perdido algo muy importante y que, probablemente, no se sentiría muy bien.

Furihata Kyoko no fue dulce en sus palabras, cuando dijo que su amigo lo odiaba.

Y Akashi tuvo miedo.

Y el miedo se convirtió en una constante en su vida luego de que su madre concluyerá el matrimonio entre él y Furihata.

El miedo siempre estuvo allí, y se convirtió en culpa, por eso, dejó que Furihata hiciera lo que quisiera, su madre, su padre, nadie nunca cuestiono lo que Furihata pedía o hacía. Pero hubo un momento en que Seijuro explotó, él nunca dijo palabra alguna sobre su matrimonio, pero tampoco lo negó, simplemente quería que Furihata fuera feliz. Sin embargo, su Furihata, su mejor amigo, ya no estaba más.

Y ese fue el peor castigo, porque... en realidad Seijuro llegó a odiar al niño... no, no fue odio, fue más bien decepción, cuando todo lo que él conoció fue reemplazado por este nuevo Furihata.

No obstante, no planeaba anular el compromiso, porque se sentía responsable del niño, después de todo, con la condición de Furihata, era prácticamente imposible que tuviera una buena vida si decidiera abandonarlo.

Incluso si su vida se hundía poco a poco, no dejaría este barco por lo poco que podía salvar de los días felices.

Así que perdónalo por creer tan fácil en las palabras que podrían ser fácilmente una mentira, como todo lo que ha sido durante los últimos años.

Perdónalo por querer creer.   
  


* * *

—Solo dame tres años. — Furihata sostuvo la mirada de Akashi, se limpió las lágrimas con las sábanas de seda, se sentía mucho mejor después de llorar, podía pensar con muchísima más claridad.

Dentro de tres años vendrá Kuroko Tetsuya. Tres años es el tiempo que tienen para desenmascarar a su madre y a ese otro hombre, el antagonista, Furihata le lanza una mirada serena a Akashi, sinceramente no entiende porque confía en él, pero definitivamente, lo que sí sabe es que no va a traicionarlo y hará todo lo posible para que tenga su final feliz con Kuroko Tetsuya.

¿Y no es emocionante? ¡Él incluso podría hacerse amigo del niño de cabello azul! ¡Ser su confidente y tal vez salir de compras! Desde ahora ese es una meta en su vida, antes de que desaparezca por completo de la trama.

—En tres años te daré la libertad que quieres.

Akashi asiente y no dice nada, tres años o una vida, no es muy diferente.

—No te preocupes Akashi-san, estoy seguro que encontraras la felicidad.

_Y de eso me voy a encargar yo._


	10. ¡Su prometido (no) es un villano!

**Los villanos también tienen su final feliz.**

Las gotas de agua cae sin detenerse, cada gota tardaba en caer cinco segundos exactamente. Había estado el tiempo suficiente como para saber esto, así como saber el número de baldosas en el piso, contar las grietas en las paredes y examinar la cadena que se haya unida a su tobillo impidiéndole correr hacia la puerta sin seguro y escapar de la asquerosa habitación.

¡Kouki quiere quejarse por esto! ¿Acaso no hay algún sindicato al que pueda dirigir su queja? ¿Algo así como **"Asociación para la protección de villanos transmigrados y/o reencarnados"**? ¡Si no la hay, Kouki quiere fundar una!

No es que le importe mucho (si, le importa mucho) pero ¡Cuando secuestraron a alguien en la novela ciertamente no fue él! ¡Y él no tuvo una habitación limpia, agradable y cálida! ¡Con tres comidas decentes! ¡Un baño que no apestaba y una ducha al día!

¡En la novela que él leyó no hubo un segundo y verdadero secuestro para Kouki! ¡Esto no se supone que esto esté pasando!

¡Pero tampoco quería que secuestraran a su mejor amigo! _¡Demonios!_

El castaño soltó un suspiro y dejo de tirar de la cadena, aunque estaba un poco maltratada por el tiempo, y aun en su mejor condición Kouki no habría podido librarse de ella y su tobillo está empezando a sangrar y a doler por todos los movimientos bruscos que ha hecho para intentar liberarse.

Está débil, por las drogas que le inyectan y deliberadamente no ha comido nada, porque incluso si las comidas que le llevaran se vieran apetitosas (cosa que no es así) el olor de la habitación le habría impedido pasar bocado alguno sin vomitar un minuto después; alguna vez Kouki leyó en un libro que, los humanos son criaturas adaptables a su entorno, para sobrevivir un humano haría las cosas menos inimaginables; un buen ejemplo recae en el accidente del vuelo 571 de la Fuerza Aérea Uruguaya, también conocido como " _Tragedia de los Andes_ ", donde los sobrevivientes tuvieron que recurrir al canibalismo para mantenerse con vida en situaciones extremas. Pero parece que ese concepto no se aplica en él, porque sabe que debería comer para mantenerse fuerte en esa situación, porque debería estar pensando en su siguiente movimiento, porque posiblemente nadie vendrá a salvarlo y Kouki tenía que salvarse solo. Y aun así, se niega a comer, se niega a dormir, incluso se ha lastimado inútilmente el pie, sabiendo que la cadena no cederá a algunos cuantos golpes o tirones.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kouki se tensó, es el hombre que viene a dejar su comida, un rápido vistazo y Kouki puede sentir el desprecio del hombre hacia él, es natural y hasta cierto punto lo tranquiliza, después de todo Kouki ya no es valioso a sus ojos o los ojos de nadie, es por eso la marcada diferencia entre su situación y la de Kuroko. Pero una parte de Kouki agradece este hecho, porque aún no habían desenmascarado por completo a su madre, así que Akashi sugirió seguir manteniendo en secreto que no había perdido su capacidad para dar a luz, Kouki lo vio como un gran regalo, porque se negaba a entrar en el "catálogo" del gobierno cuando su compromiso con Akashi Seijuro se anulara; él no era una cosa para simplemente pertenecer a alguien que tiene dinero, el original pudo pensar así porque desde que fue un niño su madre lo crio de esa manera y como tal, nunca vio nada malo en ello.

La bandeja de comida fue reemplazada de nuevo, el hombre gruñó en desaprobación cuando noto que el prisionero no comió, se burló porque estaba dándose el lujo de ser "quisquilloso", tipos sin valor como él, ¡Que desperdicio de comida! ¡Ya no puede haber un bebé en el vientre del niño! ¡¿Por qué _esa persona_ querría mantenerlo con vida?!

 _Esa persona_ , Kouki lo conocía muy bien, incluso si nunca tuvo contacto con él, a diferencia del original que planeó y llevó a cabo el secuestro de Kuroko con la ayuda de _esa persona y su madre_ , de hecho fue _esa persona_ quien trató tan bien a Kuroko para la molestia del original Kouki.

Por supuesto todo por un _pago justo_.

— _"Te impregnare con mi semilla, ese vientre tuyo llevara a mi hijo."_

Y todo hubiera marchado de acuerdo al plan de los villanos, para tener a un Kuroko destrozado, humillado, roto y a merced de esa persona; de no ser por Akashi y su entrada épica y emocionante en el momento justo, para rescatar al amor de su vida, y esa fue la única parte que Kouki disfruto y que lo impresionó como para releer una y otra vez ese capítulo.

Pero él no era Kuroko, incluso si había trabajado duro los últimos cuatro años, cooperando con todo lo que sabía sobre su madre y sus negocios debajo de la mesa, el patriarca y la matriarca de la familia Akashi se había mostrado incrédulos ante todo lo que Kouki les contó, sobre el secuestro destinado a su hijo, sobre el engaño de la supuesta violación, tortura y pérdida de su matriz, les habló sobre todas las mentiras que Furihata Kyoko dijo de ellos, como con descaro le hablo a un niño de diez años que creyó que había perdido todo, y cruelmente le dijo que no les importaba más.

—¡No! ¡Kou-chan, nosotros jamás dejaremos de amarte por algo tan insignificante!

Kouki se dejó abrazar por la bella mujer, y (no) sorprendentemente por Masaomi. El Masaomi que a lo largo de cincuenta y seis capítulos, un epílogo y trece extras nunca tuvo una muestra de amor como esta hacia nadie que no fuera su esposa o su hijo.

Fue solo en el extra final que el autor les dejo ver un poco de la convivencia de Kuroko con Masaomi y Shiori. Pero aun así, Masaomi solo le extendió la mano y le sonrió con sinceridad para demostrar su aprobación total y la de Shiori que aún estaba afectada por la muerte de Kouki, sin embargo, daría todo de sí para conocer al esposo de su hijo.

Kouki había sonreído y aceptado el abrazo de los adultos, especialmente el de Masaomi, porque en sus recuerdos, había otra persona por la que Masaomi había expresado sus sentimientos de afección abiertamente, en los recuerdos del original Kouki de nueve años, hay un Masaomi que lo levanta con facilidad y le sonríe con ternura, que revuelve sus cabellos y le habla con dulzura, que lo abraza y que expresa con verdadero fervor el deseo de que él y Seijuro sean felices el uno junto al otro por decisión propia y no por sentimientos impuestos.

Así, luego de una larga y sincera charla con la familia Akashi se decidió que por el momento, todo seguiría como hasta ahora, mientras tras bambalinas Masaomi buscaría las pruebas que hundiría por completo a su madre, Kouki había aceptado de inmediato y ante la mirada decaída de los Akashi, Kouki no pudo decir nada, porque lo quiera o no, esa mujer era su madre en este lugar.

Shiori lo abrazó con más fuerza y le prometió que todo estaría bien.

Kouki intento creerle.

Kouki también quería creer que _esa persona_ no tenía nada que ver con su secuestro, porque hizo todo lo posible para que sus caminos no se cruzaran.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! — Un fuerte agarre en su cabello castaño lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos, era el hombre que venía a dejarle comida, Kouki inmediatamente intentó sujetar la mano del hombre para que dejara de aplicar fuerza, gimió de dolor cuando fue lanzado al piso. — ¡Maldita basura!

Kouki no dijo nada, era mejor no hacerlo. Este era el trato que los "sin valor" recibían en este mundo, sin la ayuda del gobierno, muchas veces incluso sus padres elegían botarlos, porque todos los beneficios de la entrada en el "catálogo" se esfumaron como la espuma del mar; es quizás por eso que el Kouki original se negó a romper el compromiso, es por eso que antes de conocer a Kuroko, Akashi también se negó a romper el compromiso.

Su mejor amigo había nacido con una vida llena de lujos, una vida confortable y maravillosa, justo como lo merecía, sin embargo, esa vida se le fue arrebatada de la noche a la mañana por su culpa. Así que por lo menos, Akashi caería en la infelicidad junto a él, como no fue capaz de estar en el infierno con él.

Pero, sinceramente, Kouki prefería este trato. Mil veces. Una buena cama, comida deliciosa, un baño caliente y ropa limpia, significaban, al contrario de lo que se pensaba, cosas malas. Muy malas.

Automáticamente se tocó el vientre y las palabras del antagonista resonaron en su mente:

_—"Te impregnare con mi semilla, ese vientre tuyo llevara a mi hijo."_

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Y aquí la pregunta que se ha estado haciendo todo ese tiempo, ¿Por qué ir por él?

¡Qué el solo era un intento de villano que ni siquiera se podía llamar así!

No. La verdadera pregunta en realidad es: ¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO SE LARGÓ CUANDO TUVO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO?!

— _No necesitas irte, Kouki. Te protegeré. Lo prometo._

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, en realidad Kouki tampoco quería irse, aunque los primeros meses vivió obsesionado con la idea de marcharse y encontrar un lugar tranquilo para vivir por el resto de su vida en soledad, fue esta última parte la que no lo convenció del todo, pero esa sería su vida si eligiera abandonar a la familia Akashi o en retrospectiva si la familia Akashi decidiera abandonarlo (está seguro que eso último nunca pasara), porque lleva consigo el estigma del rechazo absoluto por su condición de " sin valor".

Una cosa bastante jodida, en realidad. Kouki casi le mandó una carta a la editorial del libro, esperando que llegara al autor, solo quería preguntar si estaba bien o si necesitaba ayuda, luego de leer en el libro un capítulo en donde el villano Furihata fue llevado por el antagonista a un burdel, donde se cerraría el trato para el secuestro de Kuroko; el lugar fue descrito como el más bajo de su tipo, donde el personaje original pudo ver lo que podría ser su destino si no fuera por la estúpida bondad de Shiori al mantenerlo a su lado, aun siendo inservible.

El original casi tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando uno de los trabajadores (esclavos), un adolescente, se lanzó a sus pies y rogó por clemencia, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones, había varias cicatrices en su abdomen bajo, ya bastante viejas, pero los cortes en su brazos y espalda eran nuevos, aun sangraban, por su entrepierna se deslizaban chorros de sangre y semen, gota a gota manchando el piso.

Luego un hombre obeso y desagradable llegó, lo tomó bruscamente del cabello y se lo llevó de nuevo.

—Un hombre que es capaz de dar a luz se considera precioso a los ojos de todos, pero hay algunos pervertidos por ahí, que tienen deseos bastante especiales... — _Esa persona_ se acercó a Kouki por atrás, su pecho chocó contra el hombro del castaño, deslizó su mano izquierda sobre su pecho y la bajó hasta su abdomen. — No puedes tocar un solo cabello de estos preciosos tesoros. — Y la mano derecha tomó un mechón de su cabello. — A menos que el precioso tesoro deje de serlo. Entonces todos lo habrán botado y como todo hombre de negocios Kouki, la basura de algunos es el _tesoro de otros_ , ¿no te parece? — Salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, lo último que escuchó fue la risa del hombre.

Kouki realmente deseaba irse, los primeros meses. Luego, su relación con la familia Akashi fue inmejorable, tanto que el patriarca y la matriarca amaban que los llamara "mamá" y "papá".

Su amistad con Seijuro también había mejorado, mucho en realidad, porque Seijuro elijo creerle sin importarle que pudiera ser una mentira u otra treta para engañar, y Kouki tuvo que admitir que se sintió conmovido....

Y pensó que Akashi Seijuro era un idiota. No el gran emperador que el autor les describió, no el lobo solitario que no confiaba en nada ni en nadie, pero...

Este Seijuro le gustaba más, porque este Seijuro confío en él y lo ayudó, este Seijuro le sonrió y le extendió su mano.

Este Seijuro era su amigo.

Kouki llevó su mano hacia su pecho, el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón, que extrañamente dolió un poco. El entrecejo del castaño se frunció, eso pasaba mucho últimamente. Específicamente, desde que Kuroko hizo su gran entrada.

Más específicamente cuando pensaba en Akashi y Kuroko juntos.

¿Debería preocuparse por eso? Antes, eso no sucedía, siempre pensó en la llegada de Kuroko con emoción y hasta cierto punto, con un poco de miedo, pero nunca fue doloroso, no hasta que finalmente lo tuvo delante de él, a su lado, Mayuzumi Chihiro el guardaespaldas de Seijuro (y un muy buen amigo del pelirrojo) y primo lejano del niño de cabello azul celeste y hermosos ojos del mismo color.

Y lo comprendió (no del todo).

En la novela este fue el momento en que determinó su trágico final, porque Seijuro quedó prendado de la belleza estoica del niño. Y aunque Seijuro trato de ignorarlo, obviamente no pudo, no cuando lo encontraba en todos los lugares a los que iba.

Chihiro quien realmente odiaba al prometido de su amigo, hizo todo lo posible para tratar de reunirlos cuando estaban en el mismo lugar, despejando el camino de molestias y dejándolos solos.

Kouki sonrió suavemente cuando Chihiro los presentó, aunque por dentro estaba en una especie de pánico, porque Chihiro dijo:

—Y este es Furihata-sama, el prometido de Akashi. — Eso no se supone que debió pasar, Chihiro fue un primo muy sobreprotector con Kuroko, si tuviera que elegir la felicidad de Kouki sobre la felicidad de Kuroko, estaba claro que elegiría a este último, sin embargo, eso fue en la novela que leyó, en donde Kouki era una terrible persona que solo quiso hacer sufrir a Seijuro y sus padres. Un ser humano egoísta y caprichoso. Por eso Mayuzumi no lo toleraba, y la primera impresión que Kouki le dio al venir a este nuevo mundo, no fue la mejor, mostrándole su atrevida y femenina lencería.

Afortunadamente Kouki tuvo tres años para hacerle cambiar su forma de verlo y al parecer había funcionado de maravilla.

(¡O eso creía, porque de pronto puso una bandera de muerte sobre su cabeza!)

Mayuzumi lo llamó: Furihata-sama en lugar de bastardo. Y lo protegió en varias ocasiones, en la universidad, cuando algunos otros alumnos quisieron insultarlo por ser un "sin valor".

No era tan malo tener el lado bueno de Mayuzumi, así como el de Akashi, que no dijo nada después de ser ligado a él por un compromiso frente al protagonista y amor de su vida, pero Kouki se aseguró de hacerle saber que no tenía por qué dar la cara por él, que siempre podía negar el compromiso, porque, después de todo, algún día se anulará (y ciertamente no podía omitir que estaba hablando del interés amoroso del protagonista, esa bandera de muerte no podía ignorarse así como así).

(Kouki no entendió la mirada que Akashi Seijuro le dio, tampoco el peso que ahora tuvo en su corazón decir esas palabras, antes, no fue tan difícil.)

Tampoco estaba mal tener la amistad de Kuroko, él y el de cabellos azul celeste, en realidad tenían algunas cosas en común, por ejemplo: ambos amaban los libros y, Kouki pudo presumir un poco su vasta colección de ellos, cuando llevó a Kuroko a la biblioteca que la familia Akashi construyó y abarrotó de libros, especialmente para él.

(Luego de que Mayuzumi le informo a Akashi que todas las tardes, Furihata(bastardo)-sama se escapaba a la biblioteca a leer, un verdadero shock para todos, incluso para Shiori, pero nadie dijo nada y preocupados por este nuevo hobby de Kouki, simplemente lo complacieron como con todo, Mayuzumi se había burlado al igual que Kotaro y Nebuya... porque, bueno...

Kouki odiaba leer, Kouki era un niño tonto y lo único bonito en él era su cara, que arruinaba con excesivo maquillaje, Reo se lamentaba por el cutis del niño en silencio porque había dejado de intentar hablarle, Kouki no fue precisamente amable cuando lo hizo.

Sin embargo, ahora, Kouki en realidad devoro los libros que la familia Akashi llevó para él, desde novelas románticas hasta libros de leyes, matemáticas e historia, geografía, botánica y astronomía, y Kouki los entendía, en realidad lo hacía. Él incluso había tirado todo su maquillaje, TODO. Y se había disculpado con Reo por su anterior comportamiento, en realidad se disculpó con todos, incluidos los sirvientes.)

También tenían gustos similares en autores y lecturas.

Les gustaba el básquet, aunque no podían unirse al club oficialmente. Kuroko siempre se molestó por eso y ahora tenía a un Kouki para molestarse juntos (Porque, ¡Qué demonios! Antes no podía unirse al club por falta de tiempo, ahora que no tenía que preocuparse por el dinero, tenía que preocuparse por muchas cosas más. Fue, decepcionante en verdad) por todo lo que no podían hacer y lo que sí, por su condición de poder dar a luz para uno y su condición de "sin valor" para el otro. Kuroko aún no sabía la verdad sobre Kouki y Akashi dijo que por el momento así debería ser, inexplicablemente, por muy sorprendente que parezca; Akashi no confiaba aún en Kuroko.

Extraño, en la novela, la conexión fue instantánea y la confianza fue casi ciega.

Kouki casi quiso reír, ese fue un buen comienzo para alcanzar su meta personal de ser el súper mega mejor amigo del protagonista y colgarse de su "dedo dorado", o esa fue su propósito original, sin embargo, como el buen protagonista que Kuroko era, Kouki se encontró a sí mismo deseando solo ser su amigo sin ningún otro motivo.

Le gustaba Kuroko, no como el protagonista de la historia, si no como persona.

Especialmente cuando una tarde, después de conocer a Kagami Taiga, el segundo interés amoroso del protagonista, Kuroko le confesó que él no se consideraba un tesoro y que en realidad odiaba su condición, Kouki escuchó atentamente, feliz de que Kuroko le estuviese mostrando una parte de él y por eso no se dio cuenta de que estaba robando la importante escena de Akashi, que comprendía finalmente sus sentimientos hacia Kuroko.

— Está bien si tú no te consideras un tesoro, Kuroko, pero no puedes hacer nada si yo te considero uno ¿verdad? ¡Eres mi único e irremplazable amigo! — Finalmente, había visto una expresión en el rostro del niño, verdadera sorpresa por sus palabras, Kouki se rio por eso, luego, Kuroko se rio porque el castaño lo hizo.

—Furihata-kun. — Kuroko tomó sus manos y las sostuvo con fuerza, — Entonces tampoco puedes hacer nada si yo te considero mi tesoro, ¿verdad? — Kuroko se acercó peligrosamente a su cara, y quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si Kagami Taiga no hubiera abierto la puerta de los baños de la universidad, tal vez no un beso en su mejilla, peligrosamente al borde de la esquina de sus labios. Sino en los labios, como en la novela, salvo que, el beso había sido entre Kuroko y Akashi.

—¡Kuroko, Furi ¿Estaban aquí?! — Kouki le sonrió al más alto. Escucho a Kuroko suspirar, rápidamente regresó su mirada a él, sus manos fueron liberadas y Kuroko volvió a ser... Kuroko.

Kouki ladeo su cabeza, realmente confundido. Pero aliviado porque la gran pelea de Taiga y Seijuro no ocurrió, ninguno fue expulsado ni herido, ¡Por qué él había hecho que Akashi estuviera lejos!

Los ojos de Kouki se abrieron con incredulidad... dándose cuenta, finalmente ¡Finalmente! de lo que eso significaba.

¡Esta había sido la única oportunidad de Akashi de tener el corazón de Kuroko! ¡Esta fue la importante escena que los acercaba más! ¿Y qué hay con esas palabras que le dijo a Kuroko?

¡ÉL! ¡HABÍA! ¡ROBADO! ¡LA! ¡IMPORTANTE! ¡ESCENA! ¡DE! ¡SEIJURO!

Y las cosas no estaban yendo bien entre Akashi y Kuroko, Kouki los había observado, ninguno de los dos mostraba interés más allá del estrictamente necesario, la mirada de Akashi no buscaba al de cabello azul celeste entre la multitud, no suspiraba como una niña enamorada, razón por la cual Mayuzumi se burlaba, ni siquiera le había pedido a su guardaespaldas que le hablara sobre Kuroko y su tierna infancia.

¡Realmente no parecía estar interesado en Kuroko! ¡Y funcionaba igual en Kuroko!

Su mejor amigo en realidad tampoco mostraba interés alguno en pasar tiempo con Akashi, prefiriendo pasar tiempo a solas con él en la biblioteca leyendo en silencio pero en compañía del otro.

Iban de compras, salían a cenar y al cine... pero nunca le pidió que incluyera a Akashi y la única vez que Kouki llevó a Akashi con él a una de esas salidas, Kuroko se mostró incómodo, igual que Akashi.

El pelirrojo siempre se mantuvo al pendiente de Kouki, le compró el videojuego que había querido, se formó en la fila para comprar sus palomitas de caramelo y una soda, ordenó en el restaurant su comida favorita y siempre, siempre le hablo con suavidad y ternura, y aunque no fue su intención ignorar a Kuroko, al final, parecía que no había nada más importante que su prometido.

Y Kouki no comprende porque se sintió un poco feliz por eso.

Él no era un buen amigo.

Solo está un poco celoso, en cualquier momento, Akashi y Kuroko estarán juntos finalmente, porque el destino está sellado para ellos, son la felicidad el uno para el otro y tendrán su felices por siempre, entonces, Kouki inevitablemente tendrá que dejarlos ir.

Luego de contar 360 gotas de agua, lo que equivalía a media hora más en ese lugar, la puerta se abre de nuevo, extraño, faltaban por lo menos otras 1,080 gotas de agua para su próxima comida.

Sus ojos se abrieron con terror al ver a _esa persona_ frente a él, porque aunque nunca lo ha visto, este hombre encaja perfectamente con el personaje de Nash Gold Jr.

Nash tiene cabello rubio dorado, ligeramente largo, y una doble perforación en la oreja izquierda. Tiene un tatuaje tribal en el lado izquierdo de su cuello y brazo izquierdo. Él es alto y es el hombre que en la novela se obsesionó con Kuroko la primera vez que lo vio, en una fiesta donde se supone que Kouki tendría que haber ido, pero Seijuro había decidido llevar a Kuroko como su acompañante.

Esa fue la primera vez que Seijuro voluntariamente eligió a Kuroko.

Pero Kouki se había asegurado de que ninguno de ellos asistiera a esa fiesta, ni Akashi quien golpeó el orgullo de Nash al desafiarlo y vencerlo, ni Kuroko que sin saberlo llamó la atención de personas indeseadas.

Por eso había estado guardando esperanzas de que este secuestro no tuviera nada que ver con Nash Gold Jr.

¡Pensó que había salvado a sus personas importantes de este monstruo!

—Oh... Mira esto, — Nash se inclinó, sujetando su pie atado a un grillete, su japonés casi perfecto caló en sus huesos, él era realmente peligroso. — ¿No es molesto? — Medio minuto después fue liberado. —Así está mucho mejor. Silver me escuchara después, claramente le dije que te llevará a una de las habitaciones en el segundo piso y que cuidará adecuadamente de ti.

Kouki, sin embargo, no se movió, ni siquiera quería respirar.

Nash sonrió, burlándose de él y sus temblores, casi parecía complacido (a diferencia de Kuroko, quien nunca le mostró emoción alguna), le gustaba y mucho.

—Hay un escándalo afuera por ti, realmente extraño si consideramos que eres un "sin valor", pero esa familia, Akashi, está desesperada por recuperarte.

—La persona a la que dispararon, ¿Cómo está? — Kouki tenía miedo, pero él necesitaba saber.

Mayuzumi intentó protegerlo cuando lo secuestraron, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue a Mayuzumi herido por una bala, a Kagami y Kuroko, corriendo hacia él.

—¿No vas a rogarme para que te deje ir, pero si preguntas por la vida de otra persona? — Nash se rió abiertamente divertido. — Está bien, Silver dice que lamentablemente no fue una herida de gravedad.

Kouki cerró con fuerza sus puños, su mirada viajó a la puerta detrás de Nash, sus intenciones pudieron ser vistas de inmediato por el rubio, o quizás fue solo una coincidencia, pero Nash dio un paso al lado para bloquear su vista y todo intento de escape al mostrarle su arma.

No recuerda la cantidad de tiempo que ha estado aquí, incluso contando las gotas, se ha perdido en el número de horas cuando llegó a 72 o ¿fueron 102?, una persona valiente intentaría escapar, hasta hace un minuto Kouki solo quería vivir.

—Ven, te llevare a una habitación adecuada para ti.

—Esta es una habitación adecuada para mí. — Replicó casi de inmediato, con miedo en su voz.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Me quedo aquí, muchas gracias.

—Tendrás una cama cómoda y un baño con ducha y agua caliente.

—No es necesario, pero gracias.

Y eso es todo, la paciencia del extranjero se acabó, y fue un récord para Nash, considerando que había sido amable con el niño más de lo que alguna vez fue con cualquier _mono;_ se acercó a Kouki y lo sujetó de los brazos para llevarlo con él, ambos se sorprendieron de lo fácil que fue levantarlo del piso, Nash frunció el ceño e inmediatamente palpo el cuerpo del castaño.

—Demasiado delgado, vas a comer ahora, incluso si tengo que forzar una manguera por tu garganta y obligarte a comer de esa manera.

—¡Esa sería la única manera en que comería esa asquerosa comida! —Dice el castaño con enojo, está francamente sorprendido y aterrorizado, no obstante, no le importa, sin un ángel carmín de su lado que esté dispuesto a mover mar, tierra y cielo para encontrarlo, la posibilidad de un rescate es igual a cero. Entonces, lo mínimo que puede hacer es poner un poco de resistencia y sacar de sus casillas a este hombre para que lo mate rápidamente sin torturarlo, porque Kouki conoce los métodos de Nash, donde desearías estar muerto antes de un solo segundo bajo sus manos.

Furihata Kyoko es una extraña mujer, es guapa pero no tiene el encanto de su hijo, es lista, sí, pero no más lista que su hijo. De otro modo, el niño no se habría librado de las cadenas que la mujer cuidadosamente forjó y ató en su hijo, de otra manera Furihata Kouki no habría decidió abandonarla y entregarla.

Pero está seguro que la mujer habría elegido sacrificar a su hijo en cualquier situación, incluso si el niño la siguió ciegamente o no. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

_—"Humíllalo, destrózalo, hazlo dar a luz a tus bastardos hasta que muera."_

Pero Nash no tenía planeado nada especial con el niño, es decir, simplemente cumpliría con su trabajo y haría que la vida de este niño sea un infierno hasta su muerte, lo llevaría al burdel, estaba seguro que sería una buena fuente de ingresos, y lo que le restaba de vida se quedaría ahí, drogado, violado y posiblemente dando a luz a bebés no deseados, una y otra y otra vez. Y tal vez no le importen o quizás sí, pero esos niños terminaran en el mercado negro.

O eso pensó hacer hace apenas cinco minutos.

Kouki patea en el aire, lucha, grita, llora, rasguña sus brazos, su cara, su cuello...

Un esfuerzo fútil, Nash se ríe y lo ve como un tembloroso chihuahua jugando a morder su mano.

Es bueno saber que Kouki sigue siendo un tesoro, porque él no estaba en los "sin valor".

 _Porque le gusta este tipo_.

Y tal vez, no le habría importado.

Este niño hace que su pene se sienta atrapado en sus pantalones, su inútil resistencia y acto de rebeldía, su patética lucha, su voz y cuerpo temblorosos, está llorando, está gritando, y Nash solo puede imaginarlo de esa manera cuando este dentro de él.

Sin esfuerzo adicional, Nash lo llevó con él, en silencio vio al hombre que antes se había encargado de llevarle comida a Kouki, el castaño se horrorizó cuando lo vio en la esquina, con el cuello cortado de lado a lado, sangre brotando de la herida y de su boca, no tuvo oportunidad alguna de gritar antes de saber que estaba muriendo.

—Lo siento por eso, estaba un poco estresado y necesitaba relajarme un poco. No te preocupes hay más monos de donde vino este. — Kouki dejo de luchar, dejo de rasguñar y de llorar, siendo llevado con extrema facilidad por el hombre más alto; es así que el hechizo de valentía se esfumó, entendió mejor que nunca la naturaleza de Nash Gold Jr.

Su cuerpo automáticamente comenzó a temblar violentamente, las manos que lo sujetaban ahora mismo, fueron también las manos que tomaron la vida de ese hombre sin culpa alguna, simplemente porque estaba estresado.

En la novela se le describió como un sádico, un completo lunático que no tuvo ni un poco de aprecio hacia las vidas de otros, llamándolos monos, tratando sus vidas como nada más que insignificantes.

Todos menos Kuroko eran monos para él.

Y, una vez más, él no es Kuroko, simplemente es un ex villano de pacotilla que solo quiere una vida larga y simple _al lado de Seijuro_.

—Vamos a darte algo de comer. — Nash sugiere, el niño va a necesitar un poco de energía cuando están en la cama y más tarde, va a necesitar alimentarse adecuadamente por su futuro hijo.

Nash olisqueó el cabello del castaño, incluso en aquella apestosa habitación, su aroma a jazmín no había desaparecido, se había sobrepuesto al aroma nauseabundo que se encerró, era de esperarse que Kouki no tuviera apetito en una situación así, Silver y él, tendrían una pequeña charla después.

—Voy a follarte, Kouki. Te impregnare con mi semilla, ese vientre tuyo llevara a mi hijo y lo darás a luz, Siéntete afortunado, pequeño chihuahua. Porque acabo de descubrir que me gustan los perros.

Kouki lo escucho, está seguro que lo hizo, pero no pudo encontrar el significado de sus palabras.

Su mirada se apagó cuando Nash lo dejó sobre una cama grande, amplia y cómoda, desapareciendo por un instante detrás de una de las puertas, luego de un momento en completo silencio pudo escuchar el agua de la ducha correr.

Vio el reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche y finalmente pudo saber la hora exacta y la fecha exacta.

14 de Noviembre 9:33 p.m.

Una semana, solo una semana había pasado desde que lo secuestraron, Kouki lo sintió como una eternidad.

Una semana.

Kuroko estuvo secuestrado solo cinco días.

_¡Seijuro!_

Llamó en vano, sin embargo, siguió llamando, incluso si Seijuro no era su ángel carmín, nada en este mundo le impedía seguir llamando el nombre de la única persona en este mundo que lo hacía sentirse seguro y feliz.

Pero que también hacía sentir seguro y feliz a Kuroko, quien finalmente noto a Seijuro.

Durante la última semana antes de su secuestro, ambos habían estado actuando raro, se miraban más, hablaban más, incluso lo hacían en secreto, Kouki se había dado cuenta por error cuando escucho a Seijuro hablando con Kuroko por teléfono, su amigo le había dicho al de cabellos azul celeste que "Kouki no debe saber esto." Y al principio, solo por un segundo Kouki encontró todo eso innecesario, casi se burla y salta de su escondite para decirle a Seijuro que no necesitaban esconder nada, que él lo había sabido desde el principio que eran perfectos el uno para el otro, que no deberían tenerle lástima o sentirse culpables.

Deberían llamar a mamá de inmediato para decirle que finalmente su hijo había encontrado el amor, Kouki se imaginó así mismo haciendo eso, se imaginó a Seijuro sin saber qué hacer, pero sin negar sus palabras.

Se imaginó a Seijuro tomado de la mano de Kuroko, sonriendo para Kuroko y no para él, como hasta ahora siempre había sido.

Y simplemente no pudo enfrentar a Seijuro. No pudo sentirse feliz por sus más preciados amigos.

_¡Seijuro!_

— _No necesitas irte, Kouki. Te protegeré. Lo prometo._

¡Lo dijiste, me lo prometiste!

Tres días después, Kouki simplemente dejo ir toda esperanza.

10 días y finalmente supo que nadie vendría a rescatarlo. Y no los culpo, él no era el antiguo personaje que culpo a cualquiera por sus desgracias, que descargó su tristeza y rencor haciendo sufrir a los demás.

Está seguro que su papá y mamá están haciendo hasta lo imposible por salvarlo, que Seijuro y Kuroko están preocupados, que Mayuzumi se siente culpable al igual que Taiga.

Kouki había arrastrado al tigre al centro comercial para asegurarse de que no interrumpió la cita de Seijuro y Kuroko, Mayuzumi le dio una mirada escéptica cuando se lo explico y hubo por un instante el brillo de la inequívoca diversión en su mirada, sin embargo, se guardó cualquier palabra que quisiera decir, Kouki no le dio importancia y sujetó la mano de Taiga para ir de compras, su cumpleaños sería el día siguiente así que iba a comprarse muchos regalos, porque estaba seguro que Seijuro lo había olvidado, y Kuroko no lo sabía, no le había dicho.

—¡Te comprare algo entonces! — Taiga, su buen compañero, dulce, tierno e inocente; Kouki sonrió suavemente, Kagami Taiga fue el hombre de los sueños del autor, lo sabía por una publicación en Twitter del mismo autor; sin embargo, Kouki no comprende porque entonces, Taiga no se ganó al protagonista.

Durante el tiempo que el original Kouki fingió tener cáncer terminal, Seijuro abandono al de cabellos azul celeste quien encontró consuelo y lo que posiblemente fue el verdadero amor de su vida en este niño, Kagami Taiga.

Y Kouki admite, fue un fiel miembro del equipo #KagaKuro.

Kagami fue demasiado puro para este mundo, apartándose voluntariamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la verdadera felicidad de su Kuroko no era él.

—¡Gracias Kagami! —Y como el gran niño inocente que es, las mejillas de Kagami se colorearon de rojo, desvió su mirada hacia la estantería de libros de misterio y sonrió levemente.

—No me agradezcas, últimamente hemos estado saliendo juntos, y es divertido, quiero regalarte algo no solo por tu cumpleaños... Furi... creo que tú... me...

—¡Furihata-sama! Es tiempo de volver a casa o Shiori-sama se preocupara. — Mayuzumi se apareció de la nada, interponiéndose entre él y Kagami. Con una mirada de disculpa, Kouki se apresuró a tomar sus libros e ir a la caja a pagar.

Luego, en el estacionamiento se encontraron con Kuroko, al parecer su cita con Seijuro se había terminado, y Kouki frunció su ceño en desaprobación ¿Por qué el pelirrojo no llevó a su casa a Kuroko? ¿A caso paso algo en casa que lo hizo irse? ¿Entonces por qué Reo-nee no lo ha llamado? Mirando a Mayuzumi, sonriendo levemente para su primo, tranquilo, dedujo que eso no debió ser el caso.

Kuroko le regaló una sonrisa, luego saludo a Kagami y le pidió un minuto para hablar.

Mayuzumi se quedó con él esperando a que terminaran su charla. Quince minutos después, el chirrido de las llantas al detenerse, la marca de los neumáticos y el humo, Kouki soltó la bolsa del súper cuando al menos tres hombres fornidos y enmascarados se bajaron de la furgoneta de color negro y vidrios polarizados, todo ello, le pareció un deja vú.

Inmediatamente Mayuzumi sacó su arma, el sonido de un disparo resonó en los oídos de Kouki y solo reaccionó cuando uno de los hombres lo tomó a la fuerza, vio la sangre en el pecho de Mayuzumi, antes de que un paño con cloroformo cubriera su boca y nariz, cerró sus ojos y se desmayó.

Su cumpleaños paso, en esa horrible y asquerosa celda.

—Has estado comiendo, ¿Finalmente aceptas tu destino? — Nash sujeto un trozo de mango, y lo metió dentro de la boca de Kouki, quien dócilmente la abrió y mastico la dulce fruta, el jugo resbaló por su barbilla. No hubo necesidad de respuesta alguna. — Eres un buen niño.

No es que no intentan salvarlo, simplemente resultó ser imposible, Kouki no recuerda este sitio, en la novela que él leyó, Nash no fue capaz de llevarse a Kuroko fuera de Japón, al mirar por los ventanales de la habitación y ver nada más que un vasto mar, y una selva, está claro que este sitio no es Japón.

Nash levantó la barbilla de Kouki y se inclinó para intentar lamer el rastro del jugo y besarlo, Kouki lo empujo de inmediato, él había aceptado que no sería rescatado, pero en ningún momento aceptó ser la incubadora de los hijos de este hombre.

Morirá antes de que eso pasara.

—¡No me toques! — Se levantó y la silla cayó detrás de él. Nash vio su pequeña rebelión con una mirada sorprendida que poco a poco se transformó en diversión.

—Así está mejor, no me gusta que mis hombres sean como una muñeca sin vida en la cama, incluso si es solo para gritar que me detenga, me maldigas o me muerdas, esa mirada fiera es mejor.

Nash sujeto el brazo del castaño y fácilmente lo llevó a la cama. Había sido paciente, esperado por tres días a que la condición de Kouki mejorará, pero él no podía esperar más.

Empujo al niño en la cama y se colocó encima de él, sin depositar todo su peso, apoyándose en su mano para sostenerse. La piel suave y que desprende un rico aroma lo está llamando para ser marcada. Los labios del niño, rosados y llenos, están pidiendo ser besados, su esbelta cintura es perfecta para sus manos, con grandes marcas en ellas cuando termine de ensuciarlo, sus largas piernas se verán mejor alrededor de su cintura, su cabello ligeramente desordenado y suave es del largo correcto para que Nash lo sujete y deje a sus dedos divagar.

Su voz, será la más sensual cuando esté gimiendo y rogando que se detenga, y sus lágrimas le darán el toque final a tan hermosa escena.

Kouki sujeto con fuerza el cuchillo de los cubiertos que había escondido en la manga de su pijama, mientras Nash se quitaba el cinturón, Kouki tomó una drástica decisión.

La única persona que podía besarlo, tocarlo y amarlo era Akashi Seijuro, la única persona por la que estaría dispuesto a dar a luz a sus hijos es Akashi Seijuro, la única persona a la que ama _es Akashi Seijuro._

Él finalmente lo entendió.

Se enamoró de Seijuro.

Pero también entendió que era imposible.

Él era solo un simple villano de cuarta, no había finales felices para ese tipo de personajes.

Entonces, él preferiría morir que ser tomado por Nash.

El cuchillo se detuvo a un centímetro de su garganta, el temblor y el gran sonido de las explosiones, Kouki pudo ver a través de los ventanales, como el agua del mar se levantaba en una explosión, los barcos y los helicópteros, que aparecieron como por arte de magia, tenían el escudo de las fuerzas especiales de Japón, además también pudo ver las siglas C.I.A.

Y antes de que Nash pudiera hacer algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Su ángel carmín llegó. Y detrás de él, Kuroko, Kagami, Mayuzumi, Kotaro, Nebuya e incluso Reo-nee.

Quienes al ver la escena frente a ellos, no pudieron evitar que su sangre hirviera de rabia.

Kouki, en una cama, medio desnudo, con marcas de besos en su pecho, llorando y con un cuchillo listo para enterrarse en su garganta por su propia mano.

Porque Kouki sabía que no podía salir de allí, incluso si mataba o lastimaba a Nash, todavía había un Silver, todavía había muchos guardianes en ese lugar.

Él había elegido la muerte antes que ser mancillado por Nash.

Akashi lo entendió de inmediato.

—¡Sei! — Kouki lo llamo lleno de felicidad, habían llegado a tiempo, gracias a los cielos, llegaron a tiempo.

* * *

Kouki se despertó en una habitación completamente blanca y que olía a desinfectante, arrugó su nariz, la irritación y miedo que sentía, definitivamente no era algo suyo. Esa era la reacción natural de este cuerpo ante este lugar.

—Kouki. — Escucho su nombre ser llamado, el castaño reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

—¡Sei! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Hospital Clínic de Barcelona. Estás a salvo ahora, Kouki.

Akashi abrazó a Kouki, con fuerza, con desesperación, la misma que sintió durante nueve largos días antes de averiguar dónde estaba Kouki. Cuando finalmente la mujer que se hacía llamar madre de Kouki les dijo que había vendido al niño a Nash Gold Jr. Seijuro tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no matar a la mujer que, sonriendo les dijo que era demasiado tarde, porque Nash seguramente ya había terminado lo que ella le pidió que hiciera.

—Para que lo humillara y destrozara, para que dé a luz a sus hijos, ¡¿No lo sabían, Kouki puede quedar embarazado?! ¡Ese es su castigo por elegir abandonarme! ¡Ese hijo desagradecido!

—¿Dónde está? — Aulló Mayuzumi con molestia, su herida no estaba curada por completo, pero nadie había podido detenerlo de buscar al niño castaño, que tomó bajo su cuidado.

—¡Fuera de Japón, lejos de tu alcance! Nash Gold tiene una propiedad en Canarias, es suyo. Legalmente es suyo, yo se lo di, Kouki es mi hijo yo puedo despedazarlo y venderlo si lo quiero.

Pero Seijuro no siguió escuchando, salió rápidamente porque tenía muchas llamadas que hacer, mucho dinero que gastar en sobornos y más.

No tenía tiempo para perder con esa mujer.

—Te encargo el resto, Reo-nee.

—Estaré complacida en hacerlo, Sei-chan.

—Sei, yo... — Kouki sollozo, finalmente estaba en los brazos de la única persona que amaría por el resto de su vida, pero no podía decirlo.

—Te amo, Kouki, por favor, olvida la idea de anular nuestro compromiso y cásate conmigo.

—Pero... pero, ¿Qué hay de Kuroko? — Levantó su vista, aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchando, y luego, lo compendio. Seijuro se había librado de la culpa del primer secuestro, pero no del segundo.

_Me tiene lastima._

—No es verdad, no te tengo lastima, no es culpa tampoco, te amo, te he amado, creo que... desde siempre. — Seijuro se aseguró de que Kouki no desviara su mirada, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos. —Te amaba cuando éramos niños, pero no lo entendía, no entendía ese sentimiento... luego... luego, creí que era culpa y me quede a tu lado, pero poco a poco te convertiste en otra persona y me decepcione, no contigo, fue hacia mí mismo, porque no pude protegerte, no pude proteger tu sonrisa y tu felicidad.

—Escuché tu llamada por teléfono con Kuroko... le dijiste...

—¿Qué Kouki no debe saber esto? En realidad, sabía que estabas escuchando, — Seijuro sonrió suavemente, deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre la mejilla de Kouki. — Estábamos planeando tu fiesta de cumpleaños, también... estaba planeando hacer oficial nuestro compromiso ese día. Pero... yo debí tener más cuidado, yo debí estar contigo ese día y no escogiendo un anillo de compromiso, debí quedarme a tu lado, lo siento Kouki.

El castaño entró en una especie de pánico al ver a Seijuro llorar.

—No pude protegerte de nuevo, soy indigno de tu amor, aun así... no quiero dejarte ir, no quiero darte a nadie.

Kouki tampoco quería darlo a nadie, ni siquiera a Kuroko.

Entendió sus manos y limpió las lágrimas de su ángel carmín, que cruzó, literalmente, cielo, mar y tierra solo para ir a rescatarlo.

—Seijuro estando con alguien, estoy bien con ello mientras seas feliz y sonrías. Pero siendo feliz por mí, sonriendo por mí, eso es aún mejor... Te amo.


	11. Nuevos amigos

**Kouki & Tadashi**

Sentarse en una de las mesas del centro comercial en un perfecto y hermoso domingo por la mañana, mientras que suspiraba y observaba a las personas pasar, no era exactamente la manera en que Furihata Kouki había planeado pasar su preciado día libre en mucho tiempo.

Kouki se recargó en la silla y extendió sus pies al frente, se movió de un lado a otro y sospechó lleno, algo parecido a la mezcla de enojo, tristeza y frustración.

Él realmente se había esforzado mucho en planear este día. Quería que fuera perfecto, porque era la primera vez que su novio venía a Tokio; siempre había sido él quien visitaba Kioto, usualmente Akashi Seijuro era quien recibía la estación del tren, para después llevarlo, literalmente, a las estrellas.

Sacó su teléfono celular con la esperanza de ver otro mensaje, la última conexión de Seijuro fue ayer, luego de leer su mensaje y contestar, se había desconectado por completo.

** Sei ♥ **

_Kouki: ¡Sei, no podía esperar para que sea mañana! ¿En qué tren llegas? ¡Iré por tí a la estación!_

_Sei ♥: ¿Mañana?_

_Kouki: Sí, mañana ... Tú ... ¿Lo olvidaste? ¡Lo discutimos! ¡Te avise con tiempo! ¡Planee esto por semanas, después de que prometiste que podríamos tener una cita aquí, en Tokio!_

_Sei ♥: Lo siento, Kouki. Lo recuerdo ahora, sin embargo, no podré asistir._

_Sei ♥: Será la próxima semana, ¿sí?_

_Kouki: ... Ok_

Pero ese "Ok" fue enviado con manos temblorosas y su vista empañada de saladas lágrimas.

Otro suspiro y se recargo en la mesa, teniendo cuidado de no tirar por accidente su café con leche, endulzado con al menos 15 sobres de azúcar. Si Seijuro estaría aquí, no dejaría entrar esa cantidad insana de azúcar y le diría lo infantil que es, con esa sonrisa que lo hace derretirse. 

No le gusta el café, expresamente el sabor amargo del café; usualmente solicitamos las malteadas u el té de melocotón, que suele servir a los niños pequeños por su sabor dulce, sin embargo, Kouki no teme ordenarlo si es que se encuentra en el menú. Pero cuando está con Seijuro, suele ordenar café, es simplemente un capricho o la forma en que Kouki quiere sentirse un poco más en sintonía con Seijuro, quien sabe.

El día está completamente despejado, aunque el verano está a la vuelta de la esquina, la temperatura es la ideal para salir y divertirse sin temor a algún golpe de calor, y parece ser que todos sus amigos aprovechan esto; porque aparentemente todos los aviones que no podrían incluir a Kouki.

Es justo, piensa Kouki. Después de todo, Kouki los rechazó a todos en su momento, porque obviamente en el libro de Kouki, Seijuro era mucho más importante que una salida con sus amigos o una fiesta con su hermano mayor; sus amigos y su familia, habla con ellos en persona todos los días.

Sus amigos y él pueden salir a divertirse cualquier día de la semana si la escuela lo permite, se reúnen con la facilidad de caminar o tomar el autobús para llegar al parque, el restaurante o la casa del otro para divertirse jugando básquet, para comer una hamburguesa o jugar un videojuego.

Y bueno él tiene un hermano mayor todos los días al despertar y al irse a la cama, Kouta es lo primero que ve al salir de su habitación y al cerrar la puerta para descansar, porque ambos son como un reloj sincronizado. Despertando y durmiendo a la misma hora.

Pero es diferente con Seijuro, su novio está a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, llamadas frecuentes, mensajes y citas cada noche por Skype, sin embargo, no eran lo mismo, nada podía compararse con la sensación de tener un Seijuro a su lado y saber que podía besarlo y tocarlo cuando quisiera.

Por eso, Kouki se había asegurado que todos sus compañeros supieran que no estaría disponible cuando salía con Seijuro y sus compañeros estaban bien con ello. Kouta sin embargo, se aseguraría de complicar las cosas para él, pero Kouki sabía cómo rechazarlo suavemente, lo que se traduce a cerrar la puerta en la cara de su hermano e ignorarlo.

Bebió un sorbo de su bebida caliente, que en realidad estaba tibia ahora, esa mañana se había puesto los zapatos y se fue, no quería estar en casa o en ningún otro lugar en realidad, despegó momentáneamente la vista de su taza de café cuando un sonido llamó su atención, no muy lejos pero tampoco cerca había un chico de cabello negro, le daba la espalda así que no podía ver su cara, pero la manera en que se enfurruña era realmente divertida.

"Estupido Tsukki."

Lo escucho casi gritar, Kouki vio sus hombros temblar y sus manos moverse hacia su cara, ese fue un movimiento que Kouki podía reconocer fácilmente, el chico que parecía tener su misma edad, estaba a punto de llorar.

Kouki retiró de inmediato su mirada, dándole la privacidad que creía quería, si fuera Kouki, lo agradecería, bebió el último sorbo de su café dulce y se levantó de su lugar, nada iba a cambiar si se quedaba aquí, no podía desperdiciar tan bonito día sintiéndose miserable porque su novio canceló su cita o abandonado porque sus amigos tenían planes y estaban divirtiéndose sin él, cuando él mismo les había dicho que lo hicieran.

Tiró el vaso de su bebida y camino hacia las tiendas del centro comercial, había querido comprar desde hace tiempo un nuevo par de zapatos y quizás una camiseta nueva.

Alguien tiró de su chaqueta impidiéndole seguir sus planes de un día entero gastando todo su dinero en cosas que definitivamente no necesitaba.

—¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? — Le preguntaron y por un instante Kouki quedo en blanco, mirando los boletos del cine que fueron extendidos hacia él, luego vio pecas en las mejillas ligeramente rojas y un par de ojos que habían comenzado a humedecerse por lágrimas contenidas, derramadas y borradas por las mangas de la chaqueta del chico.

En cualquier otra circunstancia Kouki habría dicho que no, y rápidamente se marcharía del lugar, sus padres, su hermano mayor y ahora, su novio, le decían que definitivamente no hablara con extraños, mucho menos aceptar cosas de desconocidos o seguir a alguien hasta su auto solo porque le dijeron que ahí había lindos y esponjosos cachorros.

¡Fue solo una vez! Y Seijuro lo había hecho prometer que jamás haría cosas así de estúpidas otra vez.

Pero, algo en la mirada del chico, que absolutamente tenía su misma edad, lo hizo asentir con la cabeza.

—¡Eso es genial! — Dijo, antes de soltar un suspiro. Luego, pensando que quizas deberia explicar porque de la nada lo detuvo y le preguntó sobre ver una película con un completo desconocido, el chico de cabello negro y dependiendo del ángulo en que se mire, algunos destellos verdosos, añadió: —Mi nov... amigo, ¡sí! Mi amigo, canceló de último minuto, y no quería que la entrada se desperdicie. Lo siento, si piensas que es raro y entiendo si de verdad no quieres ver la película conmigo.

Kouki sonrió suavemente, notó el nerviosismo del niño, notó también, cuando irguió su espalda completamente, era más alto que él, y cómo sus manos temblaban ligeramente, debió tomar todo su valor o todo su enojo para simplemente invitarlo al cine.

Ese Tsukki realmente era un estúpido.

Igual que Seijuro.

—Te entiendo, mi amante se olvidó completamente de nuestra cita, aunque le había avisado con tiempo.

El otro chico pareció sorprendido, pero solo fue por un instante, porque luego de comprender lo que Kouki dijo, asintió vigorosamente con una sonrisa que decía "se a lo que te refieres".

—Me llamo Furihata Kouki.

—Yamaguchi Tadashi. — Tadashi sonrió, contagiado por la bonita sonrisa del castaño, quizás fue una elección al azar, porque realmente estaba molesto con Tsukishima, y quizás, se arrepintió en el segundo despues de que había terminado su oración, ¿Qué hacía si lo rechazaban? ¿Si lo tomaban como un pervertido? ¡Oh, demonios! ¿No fue una chica a la que le pregunto, verdad?

Afortunadamente no fue así, fue un niño de cabello castaño, un poco más bajo que él, y quizás de su misma edad, tenía una mirada amable luego de que la sorpresa desapareció de sus ojos, una sonrisa suave que lo hizo sentir seguro.

Quizás fue una elección al azar, pero estaba agradecido de que fue Furihata Kouki a quien invitó. 

—¿Puedo preguntar qué película es?

Tadashi asintió, sin todo el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba, y Kouki pudo ver eso, incluso si no conocía al otro, había algo en su sonrisa y en su mirada que no se sentía bien, por supuesto que Kouki lo sabría, después de todo él se sentía de la misma manera.

—Jurassic World.

Kouki realmente había querido ver a Seijuro hoy.

Tadashi realmente había querido ver la película con Tsukki.

**Tsukki ♥**

_Tadashi: Tsukki ¿Dónde estás?_

_Tadashi: Tsukki ¿Dónde estás?_

_Tsukki ♥: Lo siento Tadashi, no podre ir a ver la película contigo, me quedare a practicar._

_Tadashi: ¿Y por qué no me dijiste eso anoche?_

_Tsukki ♥: Fue imprevisto, Bokuto-san y Kuroo acaban de invitarme._

_Tadashi: ..._

_Tadashi: ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, ESTÚPIDO TSUKKI! (#｀皿')_

—¡Fue muy divertido! —Tadashi dijo, en sus manos un montón de peluches que Kouki y él habían ganado de las máquinas en el centro de videojuegos al que Kouki lo había guiado luego de ver la película, porque, ninguno de los dos quería volver aun, en caso de Kouki, a casa y en su situación, al campamento de entrenamiento de Karasuno.

—¡Me alegra saber eso!

—¿Querías venir a este lugar con Akashi-san?

—¿Umh? No, a Sei no le gustan este tipo de lugares. — Kouki dejo la montaña de peluches en la silla a su lado, Tadashi hizo lo mismo con el asiento que estaba a su lado izquierdo, en una mesas para cuatro,de este modo, los peluches quedaron de un lado y ellos del otro, se sonrieron cuando Kouki tomó uno de los peluches que Tadashi ganó, en forma de león y Tadashi extendió su mano y sujeto al dinosaurio que Kouki logró obtener.

—A Tsukki tampoco le gustan mucho este tipo de lugares escandalosos. — Tadashi viró su mirada al centro de juegos, demasiado ruidoso, vistoso y con luces excesivas, probablemente Tsukki accedería a venir con él, pero no lo disfrutaría para nada.

Un momento después, la camarera ya había tomado su orden y se retiró con una radiante sonrisa.

Tadashi suspiro.

—De hecho, a Tsukki le gustan los dinosaurios, él tiene todas esas figuras de colección y algunos ejemplares a escala de los esqueletos de varios dinosaurios. Usualmente vemos documentales, pero siendo sinceros, yo preferiría ver una película romántica, aun así no quiero perderme la manera en que se emociona por sus cosas favoritas. — Tadashi jugó con la cola del peluche, era un triceratops bebé demasiado lindo, esponjoso y de color azul. — Pensé que Jurassic World era el balance perfecto entre su amor por los dinosaurios y mi necesidad de un romance. Sin embargo, me equivoque.

—A Sei, de hecho no le gustan las películas modernas, solemos ver películas clásicas de la era pasada, a veces, en blanco y negro. Una vez vimos una película histórica, bueno... — Kouki rascó su mejilla con vergüenza, — Sei la vio, yo intenté no dormirme durante toda la película. — Coloca al león en la superficie de la mesa, estudia detenidamente su pequeña cara, ojos grandes y coincidentemente rojos. Le gusta.

—Me gustaria que me hablara más sobre sus sentimientos. — Y Tadashi no sabe porque está confiando cosas tan personales a Kouki, tal vez, se dice, porque ambos son muy parecidos.

Kouki y él, los número doce de sus respectivos equipos. Con inseguridades y fallas, pero sobre todo con el entusiasmo, la idea de mejorar para su equipo.

—No puedo evitar pensar que no le interesa lo que yo quiera. Que es un poco egoísta porque no considera como me siento y lo odio. Siempre soy yo quien se preocupa de más.

—Te entiendo, Tada-chan. — Kouki lanzó un suspiro derrotado.—Sei es perfecto en todo lo que hace, tanto que a veces, es estresante, porque... por más que lo intento, nunca puedo alcanzarlo. Se enoja cuando nuestros planes no son como él lo planeó y sus celos, a veces, son irrazonables.

—Me gustaría que Tsukki se sintiera celoso por mi, para variar un poco, siempre soy yo.

—No es tan bueno como suena. — Kouki añadió, sin ver la necesidad de decirle a Tadashi sobre los celos hacia sí mismo. Porque, por supuesto Kouki amaba a ambos Akashi, al Emperador y a su Príncipe, Oreshi y Bokushi. Pero, a veces, a estos dos no les gustaba compartir.

—Supongo, Tsukki dice que es estúpido. — Tadashi se quedó en silencio cuando su comida llegó a su mesa. — Pero... — con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Tadashi miró a Kouki. — Tsukki siempre toma mi mano cuando caminamos de regreso a casa, sin importar quien este mirando y es, como, si dijera, que no necesito estar celoso de nadie, porque él solo me elegirá a mi entre todos.

Kouki asintió.

—No sé qué hice para tenerlo en mi vida, a demás de temblar y caer a sus pies la segunda vez que nos vimos, pero Sei tiene una manera única de hacerme sentir especial, solo basta una de sus miradas para que me sienta la persona más afortunada del universo.

—Supongo que no es solo culpa de Tsukki, yo suelo quedarme callado y no digo ni la mitad de lo que siento, y mi baja autoestima es responsable de la mitad de mis malos pensamientos, pero, entonces Tsukki realmente sabe cuando estoy pensando más de la cuenta y él se queda conmigo, y es tan lindo, como besa mis pecas. — Tadashi deslizó sus dedos sobre sus mejillas, en donde muchos besos reverentes han sido depositados con paciencia.

Hay solo una cosa segura en la mente de Tadashi, él odia sus pecas. Y Tsukishima lo sabe, lo sabe y dice que es absurdo.

"Son hermosas". Él besa, no lo dice con palabras, se lo demuestra con acciones.

—Y él había estado esperando mucho tiempo para practicar con Bokuto—san y Kuroo-san, yo también... podría haber cambiado los boletos para la siguiente función, pero me enoje. — El adorable triceratops azul es fuertemente abrazado. — A Tsukki no le gusta la mitad de los lugares que, a mí, pero él insiste en acompañarme siempre que puede. ¿No es eso igual a lo que yo hago con sus documentales? No me gustan del todo, pero Tsukki es feliz, entonces yo también soy feliz. Y muchas de esas figuras a escala yo se las he regalado. Kou-chan... realmente amo a Tsukki. — Tadashi elevo su mirada, encontrando la media sonrisa del castaño.

Kouki asintió una vez.

—Yo tambien amo a Sei.

Mientras más escuchaba las palabras de Tadashi, más entendía sus propios sentimientos y los de Seijuro.

Siempre hubo una razón, un porqué de todo lo que Seijuro hizo. 

Y eso fue él.

—Sei se esfuerza tanto que a veces no duerme lo suficiente, pero siempre es porque no quiere que durante nuestro tiempo juntos, nos interrumpan. Reo-nee acaba de mandarme un mensaje, diciendome que no ha dormido bien durante la última semana por que tiene ese proyecto que su padre le dío. Odia llegar tarde porque eso significa que nuestro tiempo juntos se reduce, odia cuando sus planes no salen como quiere, porque odia que lo vea fallar, el quiere ser perfecto para mi. Pero él ya es perfecto para mi, no importa cuanto falle. Me gusta ser su centro de atención, y siendo sinceros, si de celos hablamos, yo le ganaría por mucho. — Kouki se detuvo un segundo, extendió su mano hasta el león, dejado cuidadosamente de lado para que no se manchara con la comida. — Realmente amo a Sei y esta es la única cosa en la que me niego a perder contra él.

Un segundo después, ambos sonyeron.

Sin embargo, una pequeña venganza nunca estaba de más.

**Extra:**

** Akaashi Keiji **

_Tsukishima: ¿Podrías decirle al novio de tu hermano que deje en paz a Tadashi?_

_Akaashi: ?????_

_Akaashi: (ﾟ □ ﾟ * 川_


	12. Reasons For Tears

**Un Año.**

—Me he hartado de ti Kouki... porque eres demasiado normal.— Dijo, a su lado los cuerpos de los cuatro hombres que apenas un instante atrás estaban siendo masacrados por este mismo hombre, sus ojos bicolor, ni siquiera les dieron una mirada, no le importaba si morían o vivirían, de hecho, sería mejor si morían, o nunca en lo que restaba de sus miserables vidas podrían sacar de su mente la mirada desquiciada y aterradora de este hombre mientras sonreía con gotas de sangre resbalando por sus mejillas.

La misma que le estaba dando a él. Retrajo su mano con la que había golpeado la mano que el peligroso hombre alzó hacia él e intentó tocarlo, fue un acto reflejo, por el miedo...

Akashi Seijuro, heredero del grupo " _Akai"_ en Kioto.

—Lo siento, sin embargo, es mi culpa por tener altas expectativas en ti.

Akashi Seijuro, el hombre con el que su hermano había querido comprometerlo.

Akashi Seijuro, el amable hombre, hasta hace un instante que le sonrió con gentileza, lo trató mejor de lo que había esperado para ser su, no, el enemigo de su hermano.

Furihata Kouta, heredero del grupo " _Nori"_ en Tokio.

Su hermano mayor.

Se sintió como un tonto, mirando a los hombres que agonizaban y pedían (los que aún podían hablar) por un poco de clemencia, mientras Akashi los ignoraba, mientras él intentaba apartar la vista de ellos, no podía creer que Akashi había hecho _eso_ con sus propias manos desnudas, pero fue verdad, porque él mismo lo había visto. Y no hizo nada para detenerlo, no podía hacer nada, porque Akashi estaba sonriendo mientras arrancaba sus dientes, mientras sacaba sus ojos, mientras rasgaba sus lenguas y rompía sus huesos.

Él solo pudo quedarse ahí, mirando, porque no pudo apartar la vista de los ojos del pelirrojo, está seguro que no vio cosas, porque el ojo derecho de Seijuro había cambiado de color, fue realmente claro, esta vez no pudo atribuirlo a su imaginación, a la oscuridad de la noche o la distancia, porque Seijuro estaba frente a él, sonriendo, mirándolo con el color rojo y el anaranjado en sus ojos.

Y la diferencia era clara, entre el Akashi de ojos rojos que siempre fue amable y por él que pensó que tal vez, esto funcionaria... el compromiso, porque ese hombre lo hacía olvidar, aunque fue estúpido de su parte haberlo hecho, que este hombre era un asesino, un traficante, que era el heredero de un grupo Yakuza, el más conocido y peligroso de todo Japón.

Porque Akashi tenía su misma edad, porque fue amable con él, porque asistían a la misma escuela, porque caminaban juntos y hablaban de todo y de nada, Akashi siempre se mostró atento a sus palabras, y su sonrisa y su mirada, nunca fueron como su hermano mayor, aunque amable, siempre empañada por culpa, por tristeza y a veces, por furia.

Sin embargo, ahora, tampoco se parecían en nada, porque su mirada no le decía nada en absoluto, estaba vacío, como si no sintiera nada al manchar sus manos con sangre, no, había algo en ellos... hartazgo, indiferencia; esa era la mirada de un hombre que ha asesinado a cientos y que seguirá matando sin una pizca de culpa por ello.

Esa fue la misma mirada que vio la noche pasada, junto con el perfecto traje manchado de sangre.

Incluso ahora, aún cree que debe ser su imaginación. Porque Akashi es demasiado amable, el Akashi que conoció por tres semanas no es capaz de hacer algo tan cruel, el Akashi que lo defendió en la escuela y que extendió su mano con suavidad y una sonrisa cálida...

El Akashi que lo beso con dulzura y paciencia por su inexperiencia.

Estaba seguro que aún no podía llamar a ese sentimiento amor, pero si estaba seguro de que le gustaba Akashi, lo suficiente como para querer intentarlo, un matrimonio que uniría a los dos grupos en uno solo.

Pero...

—¿Te decepcione? ¿Volverás a Tokio con tu hermano e iniciaremos una guerra entre grupos? — Akashi cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su mano derecha, reprimiendo su sonrisa, porque sabía, una guerra entre el grupo Akai y el de su hermano, tendría un solo y claro ganador, este hombre frente a él se reía de ellos, de su hermano mayor. — Siempre puedes quedarte aquí, tampoco me importa, pero del modo en que eres ahora no tengo ningun interes en ti, ni tienes valor para mi.

Kouki retrocedió dos pasos, porque Akashi avanzó tres, intentó dar otro, hasta que se dio cuenta de que la pared del sucio callejón se lo impediría por mucho que quisiera alejarse de Akashi y su mirada aterradora o su sonrisa impasible.

Tenía miedo.

De pronto, Akashi sostuvo su mentón y se dio cuenta, en algún momento se había dejado caer, sus piernas no pudieron soportarlo más.

—Si quieres quedarte a mi lado, entonces ¿Por qué no te conviertes en un bien para mi?

—... ¿Qué?

Akashi resopló con diversión, ladeo el rostro de Kouki hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda, sus ojos brillaron como los ojos de un usurero que ha encontrado algo valioso.

—Tu cuerpo y tu cara, se vendería bien. No me mires de esa manera, ha sido algo común en este circulo, incluso tu hermano podría estarlo practicando, mujeres y hombres elegidos por el hijo del líder de la mafia. Los chicos bonitos, delgados y de aspecto frágil ganan más, supongo que desatan la lujuria de los viejos, sinceramente no lo sé.

Cuando Akashi dejó ir su mentón, su cabeza se sintió pesada, incapaz de ver por más tiempo a Akashi, su mirada viajó al suelo, sucio y asqueroso.

—Si eres virgen seria mejor, podríamos vender tu virginidad al mejor postor, tenemos una buena relación con un prostíbulo que tiene fama por ser higiénico, — El pelirrojo no dejó de sonreír, incluso si su mirada y la del castaño no estaban conectadas, vio al niño delante de él y aunque había un grito en lo profundo de su mente, lo ignoro, así como el raro sentimiento que venía de su pecho, su hermano, debe aprender a elegir mejor a sus hombres.— Podrías ganar hasta trescientos mil yenes por dos horas, ¿nada mal, verdad? Dependiendo de los servicios que ofrezcas, como hacerlo sin condon y dejar que se corran en tu interior, hay algunos que prefieren hacerlo en tu cara y otros elegirán tu boca. Si te esfuerzas, podrás ingresar a la lista de VIP's, ahí ganaras hasta el doble, en poco tiempo podrías tener un millón de yenes, ¿Puedes hacerlo, Kouki?

Por supuesto que no, este niño no podría. Akashi se burló del niño que estaba temblando delante de él.

Él niño que su hermano había protegido y al que desesperadamente deseaba proteger.

Akashi vio la sangre en sus manos, luego miró a los cuatro hombres en el interior del apestoso callejón donde habían arrastrado al niño tembloroso.

Solo se separaron un segundo y este mocoso ya estaba causando problemas, pero, la mitad de esto lo hizo su hermano.

 _—Recuerda mi aspecto,_ — su hermano dijo, con furia incapaz de ser contenida, incluso él se sintió levemente impresionado. _— Este hombre es mío, así que no vuelvas a hablarle si lo ves._

Pero a mitad del camino, tuvieron que intercambiar lugares, porque Akashi nunca mataría a nadie más. Por eso él existía.

Sin embargo, Furihata Kouki lo rechazó. Él había hecho un buen papel de su hermano pequeño, fingiendo ser amable, fingiendo que le preocupaba, le habló sobre los peligros de Kioto, le dijo que ya no estaba en casa, lo regaño con voz amable, pero aun así Kouki lo rechazó, no... sería mejor decir que le tuvo miedo.

Y eso estaba bien, no le importo, Furihata Kouki no significaba nada para él, más allá de tener una cara bonita, no había nada allí que le interesara a él; para su hermano fue algo diferente, le gustaba este niño, y por eso, debería hacerlo irse.

Porque actualmente la única persona que podría hacerle daño, era este niño.

Akashi se levantó, inconscientemente Kouki alzó su mirada.

—Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces regresa a Tokio, y dile a tu hermano todo lo que te dije. — Sujeto su chaqueta cubierta de sangre y la tiró en uno de los contenedores de basura, les dio una última mirada a la masa de sangre y huesos rotos que había ahí y sonrió levemente. — No esperaré mucho, sin embargo, no otra vez.

* * *

Akashi lo llamó más veces de las que debería ser legal, las suficientes para que Furihata pudiera acudir a la policía y presentar una solicitud para una orden de alejamiento en su contra, que definitivamente le darían, pero que Akashi podría anular de inmediato.

Estaba preocupado, porque no han sido dos horas, un día o dos los que no ha sabido sobre Furihata; han sido ya casi tres semanas.

Su preocupación debería ser válida en este punto.

Porque si Momoi no puede localizarlo con toda su red de información en el bajo mundo, entonces nada en este planeta podrá encontrarlo, hay una especie de tirón dentro de su mente, es odioso, desearía no tener que sentirlo nunca más, a su hermano.

Su hermano que no estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Furihata, era su hermano que estaba más inquieto por el hecho de que Furihata tenía al alcance de su mano una forma para desaparecer del radar de Momoi Satsuki. O de sus desesperados intentos de encontrarlo utilizando todas sus cartas, todos sus medios, todos sus recursos, todas sus personas buscando a un solo niño.

—Akashi-sama, gracias por prestarme sus apuntes, me salvaron. — Akashi sonrió, como es usual, como debería ser un lunes por la mañana luego de su asamblea matutina con el consejo estudiantil donde era el presidente, en ninguna de sus acciones se podía ver un ápice de desconcierto por la falta de presencia del Furihata Kouki. Ella pensó, lo que muchos otros pensaron: Que Furihata Kouki al final, no fue importante para Akashi-sama, su perfecto e inalcanzable Akashi-sama.

Ojalá hubiera notado como un destello naranja apareció y desapareció del ojo derecho de _"Akashi-sama"_.

Akashi quería matarla a ella, a todos los que molestaron a Furihata. Pero, con quién estaba más enojado era consigo mismo, no con su hermano quien le dijo todas esas cosas desagradables, no con su padre que no le permitió ir a buscarlo, no con Furihata por haber huido...

Nunca con Furihata, porque hizo la mejor elección.

Cuando conoció a Furihata se dio cuenta de que no era lo que había pensado, no solo era el hermano menor del jefe del grupo "Nori" también era lindo; creyó que, como todos los hijos e hijas de los jefes de la mafia, Furihata sería un hombre arrogante que creció creyendo que era el centro del mundo, mimado de muchas maneras e increíblemente egoísta.

Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario, fue amable, fue sencillo, fue cálido... Furihata Kouki era una persona que aun estando en la oscuridad brillaba con su propio resplandor, tan intensamente que nada de la suciedad a su alrededor se atrevería a mancharlo.

Ni siquiera él, pensó. Y tuvo esperanzas, para que Furihata se quedara a su lado aun sabiendo que en sus manos había tanta sangre, inocente y no inocente. Algo que seguramente habría hecho, porque Furihata creció en este mundo, como el hermano pequeño de Furihata Kouta, era imposible que el niño no comprendiera esto, no obstante, comprender y aceptar son dos conceptos distintos.

Furihata había permitido que lo besará, había permitido que tomara su mano e incluso le permitió dormir en su regazo, vio la sonrisa del niño y escucho cuando lo comparo con un gato, incluso sonrió por ello y por los nervios que siguieron al niño después de su declaración. Cerró sus ojos cuando Furihata comenzó a cepillar su cabello con sus dedos.

Esa fue la primera vez que durmió delante de otra persona, porque se sintió a salvo.

Su padre le aconsejó que buscara a una esposa como su madre, no en un sentido incestuoso, no es que de verdad quisiera que buscara a una niña o niño que se pareciera a su madre, lo dijo en el sentido de encontrar a un compañero fuerte, decidido y que fuera capaz de arrasar con todo lo que tenía frente a él, como su madre que parecía una tormenta.

Pero, dejándose vencer por el sueño, gracias a la voz de Furihata y sus caricias, se dio cuenta de que algunas personas no buscan una tormenta, algunas personas buscan el sol.

Cálido y brillante, que es capaz de abrazar todo.

—Excepto a mi. — Susurró.

Akashi no le contó sobre su hermano, su segunda personalidad: Bokushi.

Pensó que podría mantenerlo oculto hasta que finalmente Furihata accediera a firmar el acta de matrimonio, de esa manera, incluso si quisiera irse, no podría, no lo permitiría.

Furihata tenía que ser suyo...

... Pero Furihata tenía que querer ser suyo, y lo estaba logrando, hasta que algún grupo de cerdos malolientes fueron lo suficientemente valientes para intentar lastimar a Furihata; destruyendo así todo lo que había logrado.

Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono, las clases comenzarán pronto, no es que le importe demasiado, nada es divertido desde que Furihata se fue, porque al menos podía pasar los descansos y la hora del almuerzo con el castaño. Ahora, sus compañeros de clase se acercaban a él y le ofrecían comer juntos o una charla que él no pidió, en primer lugar, él nunca fue amable con ellos, fue solo porque Furihata estaba cerca que intento ser tolerante, porque había pintado una máscara del perfecto caballero que usaría siempre que Furihata estuviera cerca.

—¿Akashi-sama?

—No me hables. — Dijo Akashi a la niña que se acercó con sus apuntes, apartó su libreta de las manos de la niña, más tarde la botara en el cesto de basura. — La basura como tú no tiene permitido hablar.

Entonces una bolsa cayó en su escritorio, una mochila, la mochila de Furiata. Akashi inmediatamente buscó los ojos color chocolate, estaba aquí.

¡Furihata realmente estaba aquí! ¡Y le estaba sonriendo!

—Buenos días, Sei. Lo siento por desaparecer de esa manera, no volverá a pasar.

—¿Dónde estabas? — Furihata ladeo su rostro y le regaló la sonrisa más bonita que jamás haya visto desde que conoció al niño, pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz diciendo su nombre de esa manera tan cariñosa y personal, nadie, nunca lo había llamado de esa manera.

¿Eso significaba que se quedaba?

_—Tienes que quedarte. —Dijo su hermano, Furihata estaba en su límite, no solo por lo que Akashi le había dicho, en la escuela también estaba teniendo algunos problemas con sus compañeros, solo hoy sus lindas bestias hicieron que su escritorio y silla desaparecieran del salón de clases, pintaron sus zapatillas y su camiseta de educacion fisica, le tiraron agua cuando intentaba comer su almuerzo y metieron las ranas muertas del laboratorio de biología. Son como niños pequeños, este nivel de Bullying es para reir._

_—Ni siquiera llega al mismo nivel. — Susurro para si mismo._

_—¿Kouki?_

_—¿Por qué no puedo regresar a casa? —No se sentía como estar huyendo, tampoco tenía miedo de Akashi, ya no._

_Simplemente se alegró, porque podía arrancar el brote que estaba creciendo en su corazón con el nombre de Akashi Seijuro en el, arrancar el afecto, el gusto y la fascinación por el heredero del grupo "Akai", si se iba ahora, todo esto quedará como el recuerdo de una mala experiencia._

_Furihata se conoce demasiado bien, sabe que, si llegara a amar a Akashi Seijuro, nunca podría alejarse voluntariamente de su lado._

_Él quiere evitar eso._

_—Un año. Espera solo un año Kouki, luego podrás regresar a casa._

_—¿Qué pasará en un año?_

_—En un año nuestro grupo será igual de poderoso que el suyo, incluso si es paz conseguida a través del miedo, la tendremos; estaran tan aterrorizados como nosotros de ser atacados por un grupo igual de poderoso que ellos. — Furihata escucho la risa de su hermano y no pudo evitar sonreír. — Tienes un año para enamorarlo como un loco — Furihata tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir que Akashi Seijuro ya estaba loco — luego de ese año, lo dejas como si nada y regresas con tu hermano, esa es la mejor venganza._

_Furihata cerró sus ojos, ¡Todas las personas que lo rodeaban eran una completa basura!_

_Akashi y su doble personalidad de mierda._

_Su hermano y su estúpida venganza._

_Sus compañeros, los compañeros de Akashi y sus intentos de fastidiarlo._

_¡Todos ellos podían irse a la mierda, no le importaba más!_

_Tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada._

_—¿Kuroko? Necesito tu ayuda..._

—¿Creíste que regrese a Tokio?

—No, fui a buscarte a Tokio y no estabas, tu hermano tampoco sabía donde estabas. — Pero ahora Akashi estaba un poco relajado, viendo al niño castaño no lucía enfermo, ni lastimado, olía a lavanda, como era usual, limpio y agradable.

—Es porque estaba haciendo lo que me dijiste. — Furihata señaló su mochila, Akashi dudo un momento, varios fajos de billetes es lo que vio cuando la abrió. — Son exactamente cuatro millones de yenes, dijiste que mis únicos puntos buenos son mi cara y mi cuerpo, así que vendí mi cuerpo.

La sangre de Akashi hirvió, cuatro millones de yenes, ¿Cuántos hombres estuvieron en la cama con Furihata para reunir esa cantidad? ¿Cuántos asesinatos tenía que planear? ¿Fue por esto que desapareció tres semanas? Akashi se levantó de la silla, completamente listo para llamar a Momoi y darle una nueva orden que tenía prioridad incluso sobre las órdenes de su padre, encuentra a cada bastardo que tocó a su Furihata; para asesinarlo de la manera más cruel y dolorosa, que incluso deseé no haber nacido.

—Vendí mi riñón ¿Eso todavia cuenta como vender mi cuerpo? Sinceramente me desagrado mucho lo que me dijiste, pero luego entendí que tenias cierta razón, desde que llegué de Tokio he estado viviendo como un parásito.

El alivio llegó y al mismo tiempo se esfumó.

—Tendré que cuidarme toda mi vida con las comidas que tengan sal. — Furihata vacío el dinero sobre el escritorio de Akashi y sonrió nuevamente. — Debo irme ahora, he perdido muchas clases.

Akashi rápidamente sostuvo su mano, el dinero cayó al piso, Furihata no se sorprendió por esa acción, de hecho, lo espero, así como la mirada de preocupación de Akashi, mirando directamente el área donde se supone deberían estar sus riñones, ahora solo uno.

—¡Espera, Furihata!

—No pienso volver a Tokio, me da igual quién seas o ese otro tú que está más que jodido, no me importa lo que piensen o lo que hagan, pero, se han dado cuenta de lo que sucederá si se dejan llevar demasiado, ¿verdad? — Furihata se soltó del agarre de Akashi, miro alrededor y sonrió dulcemente, — Es lo mismo para todos ustedes.

Akashi fue testigo del momento en que su sonrisa se borró, no había miedo, ni rastros de lágrimas como usualmente habría, porque Kouki era un pequeño chihuahua tembloroso y miedoso.

No, por lo menos no hoy.

—Escuchen todos, no importa cuánto me esfuerce en vivir decentemente, sé que no tendré una muerte tranquila o pacifica.... **ASÍ QUE, AUNQUE LLEGUÉ ARRASTRÁNDOME AL INFIERNO Y ESCUPIENDO SANGRE, ME ASEGURARE DE ARRASTRARLOS CONMIGO PERO ANTES HARÉ DE SUS VIDAS UNA TORTURA.**

Furihata cerró y abrió sus ojos, de nuevo, eran tan brillantes y bonitos como antes, no vacíos ni aterradores.

—Eso es todo. — Dictamino, es todo lo que había querido hacer hoy en este salón de clases, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

Pero nuevamente Akashi sujeto su brazo, sin embargo, fue diferente, fue más brusco, fue un agarre que casi le rompe la muñeca.

—¿... Qué?

Vio un ojo rojo, como el rubí, brillando intensamente, vio el ojo derecho color naranja, como el atardecer de un cálido día de verano.

— _¡ME GUSTAS!_

—¡...! ¡¿Eh?! —Bokushi atrajo las manos de Furihata a su boca, dejo un beso en sus nudillos y aunque el niño castaño intentó liberarse, temblando ligeramente, volvieron a su yo habitual de un niño miedoso, Bokushi solo pudo sonreír, ahora entendía el encanto de este pequeño chihuahua.

Entendía porque su hermano lo amaba tanto.

—¿Que estas diciendo? ¡Sabía que estabas loco pero esto es demasiado! ¿No dijiste que te habías hartado de mi?

—Debes saber Kouki, que nunca en mi vida sentí la necesidad de disculparme por algo que dije, porque siempre gano, y como siempre gano siempre tengo la razón, mis órdenes son absolutas, igual que mis palabras.

—¡Déjame!

—Lo siento, por lo que dije. — Furihata dejó de intentar liberarse, fue tomado por sorpresa, jamás imaginó que sus actos de una valentía que no tenía, se vieron recompensados con una disculpa, eso es más de lo que imagino. — Me alegra haberme equivocado.

—¡Jum, deberías! — Bokushi sonrió.

—Me enamore de tí, ¡Vamos a casarnos! ¡Saltemonos ese protocolo innecesario y vamos directo a la cama! 


	13. La boda de mi amigo, conmigo.

**Lo que pasó en Corea, se queda en Corea.**

_By: Kuroko Tetsuya & Furihata Kouki._

Kouki subió su copa con burbujeante champagne dorada, sonrió a sus amigos, especialmente a Tetsuya que movió ligeramente su copa en el aire, al mismo tiempo que Kouki hizo lo mismo, como si estuvieran chocando ambas copas, a pesar de la distancia entre ellos de algunos metros.

Luego, su mirada regresó a su esposo.

Exhaló una gran cantidad de aire y comenzó a hablar, él tenía un gran discurso sobre esto, incluso un chiste, pero, ahora mismo tenía la mente en blanco, el nerviosismo a hablar frente a multitudes seguía ahí, incluso si esa multitud son sus mejores amigos, sus padres y Akashi Masaomi.

Especialmente por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Hace ocho años me case con la persona que menos esperaría, fue repentino y sinceramente ni siquiera sabíamos lo que estábamos por hacer. — La multitud sonrió, su esposo: Akashi Seijuro rodó sus ojos, no obstante, Kouki pudo ver el rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios que está seguro pronto desaparecería. — Y eso no hará que Seijuro, mi segundo esposo, esté contento, pero en mi defensa, REALMENTE, REALMENTE, no sabiamos que estabamos casandonos cuando visitamos Corea, ¿cierto, Tetsuya?

Todas las miradas se centran en el hermoso esposo de Kagami Taiga; Kagami Tetsuya, pero él solo dice, con su cara de póker:

—Cierto.

—Y no sabíamos cómo confesarselo a nuestros esposos, en ese entonces, novios; así que actualmente seguimos casados en un país al que dudamos en regresar y Tetsuya sigue sin darme pensión por abandono de hogar.

Y eso es algo que ciertamente Akashi Seijuro NO querría escuchar en su octavo aniversario de bodas.

—¿Kouki?

A lo lejos puede escuchar a Taiga llamando a su esposo.

—Oi, ¿Tetsuya?

* * *

Ocho años antes...

Seúl, Corea.

Distrito Gangnam.

—¿Kise-kun? — Kuroko intentó por enésima vez comunicarse con su muy despistado y energético amigo, sin embargo, la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, el de cabellos azul celestes retiro el celular de su oído y miró fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente iluminarse, indicando que, en efecto Kise había contestado la llamada, mientras los segundos seguían pasando, aun así no podía escuchar la chillona voz de su rubio amigo.

Kuroko suspiró y colgó la llamada.

—¿Y? — Kuroko subió su mirada para toparse con la mirada color chocolate de su amigo, Furihata Kouki, próximo a ser Akashi Kouki. — ¡Lo siento! — Kouki se disculpó cuando chocó con un extraño, aunque su japones quizas no podia ser entendido por los apresurados transeúntes a los que muy poco les importó lo que el chico nervioso que se había detenido en medio del distrito gangnam, dijo en un idioma diferente al suyo.

De hecho, Kuroko miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de cómo otros simplemente los esquivaban con una medida perfección.

—No logro contactarme con Kise-kun. — Kuroko Tetsuya, ya podía ver el escándalo que su rubio amigo está formando, ahora que probablemente notó su ausencia, no solo él, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari y Momoi Satsuki, por sí solos ya eran un desastre andando, pero podrían ser peores si los juntamos a todos y bendita casualidad, estaban juntos. — Lo siento, Furihata-kun, hice que nos perdiéramos.

Se supone que este era un viaje para divertirse, luego de la graduación en la universidad, y tenía el extra de ser la despedida de soltero de Furihata Kouki, quien, no para la sorpresa de nadie, era el primero en casarse de todos ellos.

Fue Akashi Seijuro quien apenas en su segundo año de universidad, se encargó de proponerle matrimonio a Furihata Kouki, quien, no dudo ni un solo instante para responder positivamente al hombre arrodillado delante de él, con fuegos artificiales en el cielo nocturno de Tokio.

¿No fue eso muy pronto para proponer matrimonio? No es que quisiera dudar del amor de sus amigos, pero ambos eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes, es cierto que tenían una relación fuerte, hermosa y consolidada desde que tenían diecisiete; y por lo que sabe cada uno fue la primera relación amorosa del otro (Seijuro nunca se había interesado en la cuestión romántica en su vida, y Kouki había tenido niñas que le gustaron, pero nunca salió con ninguna) ¿no era muy pronto para decidir pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos? ¿qué pasa si luego se arrepienten? ¿qué pasa si al final ninguno era el destino del otro?

**[** _¿Dime, Tetsuya qué harías si Taiga te propone matrimonio ahora?_ **]**

Kuroko sabia a donde iba todo esto, luego de haberle preguntado a Akashi si está realmente bien, casarse siendo tan joven con su primer y único novio.

Por supuesto que Kuroko contestó:

 **[** _Le diría que sí, Akashi-kun_. **]**

El pelirrojo sonrió con satisfacción, colocando ambos codos sobre la mesa del restaurante donde estaban, Seijuro entrelazo sus manos y coló su barbilla en sus nudillos, sus ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad.

**[** _Veo cual es tu punto, Akashi-kun._ **]**

**[** _Es bueno que lo entiendas, Tetsuya. Sin embargo, déjame aclarar un poco tus dudas, yo jamás en mi vida he hecho nada de lo que no esté completa y absolutamente seguro, amo a Kouki y deseo pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Así que estoy seguro, él es mi destino..._

_Y si yo no soy el destino de Kouki... bueno, es una lástima... que estemos casados y el jodido "destino" no puede hacer nada para quitármelo._

_Además, cualquier obstáculo debe ser, debidamente aniquilado._ **]**

Mirando los ojos de Akashi, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kuroko, obviamente nadie, ni siquiera el destino querría enfrentarse al Emperador cuando protegía ferozmente lo que consideraba suyo por derecho.

—¿Deberíamos pedir indicaciones para volver al hotel?

—Sí, eso sería lo más sensato.

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar lejos del distrito Gangnam, porque preguntar a un montón de personas que caminaban con prisa no era la mejor opción, con su mejor inglés lo intentaron en algunos puestos de comida, pero, en general solo lograron obtener una mirada de disculpa, a veces, de fastidio porque no estaban comprando nada y solo están ahuyentando a posibles clientes.

Finalmente, diez minutos después, parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado.

Una señorita que, al parecer entendía algo de inglés asintió y con señas les pidió que lo siguieran. En otra circunstancia Kuroko habría dudado un podo de seguir a una persona desconocida, incluso si era una mujer, pero, posiblemente fue el lugar que lucía muy turístico (al menos lo era, con todas esas mujeres con vestidos tradicionales de una Corea en épocas antiguas, además, pudo ver a otros turistas ahí, incluso una mujer de media edad, probablemente americana los saludo cuando los vio llegar), su compañero que se movió sin ninguna duda, siguiendo a la mujer. Fue una combinación con el nerviosismo, porque ese era su último día en Corea, antes de seguir con su viaje a China y luego de regreso a casa para prepararse para la boda.

Una boda donde Akashi preferiría tener a su novio, sano, salvo y sin ningún retraso de última hora.

El culpable de dicho atraso tendría que darle explicaciones a un Emperador molesto.

Pero, dejando eso de lado, en verdad quería que su amigo disfrutará de este viaje, no quería que su estadía en Corea se viera empañada por una mala experiencia el último día, eso sería realmente deprimente.

—¿Ustedes son los siguientes? — La misma mujer de antes, se acercó y les preguntó con un inglés medio decente en pronunciación y muy desordenado.

—¿Sí? — Furihata dijo.

—¡Felicidades, entonces! — La turista americana, dijo amablemente. Su compañero, un hombre, probablemente su esposo les sonrió también.

—¿Identificación? — Kuroko no entendía porque les pidieron su identificación, cuando solo querían preguntar por una dirección. Furihata a su lado, parecía tener la misma pregunta.

—No se preocupen, todo es muy legal aquí. —La turista, a la que Furihata decidió llamar Martha (realmente esperaba que no tuviera un hijo que se llamara Bruce por ahí y si lo hacía, esperaba que no fueran por callejones desolados en donde pudieran asaltarlos), les explico.

Ambos asintieron e hicieron lo que les indicaron, cada uno sacó su identificación y se la entregó a la mujer.

Un instante después, había una docena de mujeres rodeándolos.

Pronto Kuroko descubrió que este no era el lugar indicado para pedir indicaciones de regreso a su hotel, quería decir algo, tratar de explicar su situación...

—¿Qué...?

—No luzcan tan asustados, es una ceremonia típica de Corea. Es muy linda, si son turistas como nosotros, entonces ¡No pueden perderse la oportunidad de experimentarla! — Martha palmeo el hombro del castaño, luego, regreso su mirada al hombre que la acompañaba: — ¡Casarse en otro país seguro es emocionante! —Fue una lástima en verdad, que ni kuroko ni Furihata hayan escuchado a Martha cuando dejó el lugar, mucho más ocupados con los vestuarios que las mujeres estaban empujando hacia ellos.

Pero, bueno... solo era una ceremonia típica de Corea.

¿Había algo malo en experimentarla como dijo Martha?

Al parecer, Furihata y Kuroko pensaron lo mismo, además hoy era su último día aquí, como no pudieron localizar a Kise, y se perdieron la comida antes de partir a China, bien podrían disfrutar de esta experiencia, quién sabe... tal vez ¿no era tan malo?

Con una sonrisa cómplice, ambos sostuvieron los vestuarios y como se les fue indicado se cambiaron.

La ceremonia se celebró, se tocaron diversos instrumentos de música y el sonido fue realmente agradable, Kuroko en un elegante y majestuoso traje típico de un antiguo Emperador (lo que fue un poco risible, cuando se enteró) y Furihata fue un poco más femenino, lo que lo hizo inflar sus mejillas, (más tarde su rostro se tornó rojo cuando descubrió que en realidad era el vestido que las antiguas esposas del Emperador lucirán en sus bodas).

Luego, un documento les fue entregado para que firmaran y lo hicieron. Lo que fue, otro error. Pero para ser honesto, la agradable actitud de las mujeres y los pocos hombres del lugar, la música alegre y festiva, la comida que les fue servida y los aplausos, hicieron que, se dejara llevar.

Si pudiera darle un porqué, Kuroko se encontró sintiéndose abrumadoramente envuelto por la alegría del momento, especialmente compartiendo con un buen amigo como Furihata, se tomaron fotos e incluso convencieron a algunas mujeres para posar con ellos, al final, se habían tomado fotos con casi todos los presentes.

Fue un buen día.

Un inolvidable día, en muchos sentidos.

Y termino aún mejor cuando la mujer de antes que Kuroko llamó Jan Di (esperaba que no tuviera que ir a un colegio de ricos siendo ella una niña pobre y que por eso obtuviera una tarjeta roja de un grupo estúpido de niños aún más ricos y estúpidos que se llamaba así mismo F4) llamo un Taxi que los llevó directamente hasta su hotel, donde Kise y los otros ya los esperaban.

Completamente envidiosos, porque como dijo Kise entre quejidos: —"¡No es justo que solo tú y Koukicchi disfrutaron de una experiencia tan bonita como esa!"

Y por supuesto todo se puso aún mejor cuando, dos días antes de la boda de Akashi Seijuro y Furihata Kouki, recibieron la maravillosa noticia de que podían tramitar la residencia coreana por celebrar su matrimonio en dicho territorio.

No, no de Akashi y Furihata.

Su matrimonio, el de Kuroko y Furihata.

Había un país en donde ellos estaban casados.

Y Kuroko se desmayó.

 **[** _Además, cualquier obstáculo debe ser, debidamente aniquilado._ **]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, los chicos están viajando en un mundo donde no hay coronavirus, por favor, si puedes quedarte en casa, hazlo, lávate las manos y toma las medidas necesarias, los amo a todos y no quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes.
> 
> \------
> 
> Ahora, esto nació porque acabo de ver una publicación de unos chicos que se casaron en corea y no lo sabían, así que dije, de aqui soy! y lo termine en menos de dos horas!!! Es que cuando viene la inspiración, aunque tengas sueño, no putas puedes cerrar los ojos porque tienes que escribir o te mueres de ansias!!!!
> 
> Ja, ja, ja... no se preocupen, que Seijuro no mató a Tetsuya.... igual lo intento... xD
> 
> PERO no lo mató.
> 
> Y sí, Seijuro disolvió el matrimonio de Tetsuya y Kouki en cuanto pudo.
> 
> Y no, Tetsuya no pagó la pensión por abandono de hogar.
> 
> Nos leemos.


	14. En caso de perder la memoria, mantenga la calma.

¿Por qué nadie me dijo que mi esposo es tan lindo?

Cuando Akashi Kouki regreso a casa del supermercado eran apenas las cinco de la tarde, dejó las llaves en la mesa de la cocina y pronto estuvo tarareando nada en particular mientras sacaba de las bolsas, los artículos y productos que compro, dejo las carnes dentro de la nevera, así como la leche de soya que es la favorita de Seijuro; luego se movió al fregadero de la cocina para dejar las frutas y verduras que tenía que lavar antes de colocarlas dentro del refrigerador, dejo los productos enlatados en parte superior de la alacena, utilizando el banco de madera que Seijuro había comprado para que sea más fácil para él.

Aún recuerda la sonrisa casi burlona e infantil cuando Seijuro se lo dijo y Kouki habría estado muy enojado, pero en su lugar estaba más ocupado viendo la sonrisa de su esposo, que estaba comportándose totalmente como un niño orgulloso de su altura y no como el CEO de Akashi Corp y recientemente su muy sexi y ardiente esposo.

Kouki tiene que darle un punto, porque un año antes de que Seijuro cumpliera los veinte, y muy seguro de que su estatura seguiría siendo la misma que cuando estaban en preparatoria, tuvo un año muy productivo antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, no solo en el ámbito escolar, el ámbito empresarial estaba creciendo como la espuma, igual que su altura. Kouki cree firmemente que esta última hizo más feliz a Akashi que el hecho de haber ganado más de ciento diez mil millones de dólares netos en la pequeña sucursal que su padre le dio para "jugar" un poco.

Kouki se ríe mientras se coloca el delantal, son casi las cinco y media, debe preparar la cena de hoy, porque le gusta recibir a su esposo con una comida caliente y deliciosa, con la mesa puesta para dos, una sonrisa y un beso, que su esposo se encargará de profundizar, dejándolo con las piernas hechas gelatina, jadeando por un poco de aire y con sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados por el placer, todo eso, exactamente a las seis y media en punto.

Seijuro sale de su oficina exactamente a las seis en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, cualquier asunto que no sea urgente, deberá esperar hasta la mañana del día siguiente o, en dado caso, porque Seijuro no trabaja los fines de semana, hasta la mañana del lunes siguiente.

Y todo el mundo sabe eso, sabe que Akashi Seijuro está completa e irremediablemente enamorado de su preciosa, maravillosa pero misteriosa esposa (porque todo mundo la ha visto, cuando Seijuro lo lleva a las cenas, banquetes o eventos que Akashi Corp muchas veces patrocina, sin embargo, el CEO es realmente celoso con cualquiera que intente acercarse a su esposa, así que en realidad son muy pocas personas que han podido hablar con Akashi Kouki) que lo espera todos los días en casa con la cena lista, el baño y un delicioso "postre" para comer en la cama, por eso a menos que sea un asunto verdaderamente urgente que no pueda esperar al día siguiente o el lunes siguiente, todos sus empleados saben que no pueden hacer nada para interponerse entre su CEO y su exquisita esposa.

Es una rutina a la que Kouki se ha acostumbrado, al colocarse el delantal color chocolate, Kouki sonríe como un bobo al ver un lindo bordado al centro de un chihuahua y un león, uniendo sus narices con flores y balones de básquet alrededor, por supuesto un regalo de su esposo; como referencia a sus días en la preparatoria, en sus respectivos equipos.

Nadie podía creer que Seirin había enviado a un niño que temblaba como un chihuahua a enfrentarse a Rakuzan, al ex capitán de la generación de los milagros, Akashi Seijuro... la comparación fue risible, porque no fue difícil para nadie poder ver a un pequeño chihuahua siendo enviado como un sacrificio para el feroz león.

¿Quién imaginaría que ese pequeño chihuahua fue quien domó al feroz león?

_—Kouki, ¿cuándo se considera el tiempo adecuado para pedirle a mi bonita esposa que me reciba usando nada más que un delantal?_

¿Quién imaginaría que ese león era realmente un pervertido?

_—¿No se me permite serlo con mi esposa?_

El rostro de Kouki explota en un sonrojo, sus manos se aferran a la espátula que ha estado utilizando para revolver las verduras fritas. Si Seijuro estuviera aquí, seguramente ya lo habría arrinconado exigiendo saber qué clase de pensamientos indecentes lo había atacado para provocar una reacción tan linda, mientras sonríe y acaricia el lóbulo de su oreja caliente y rojo por la vergüenza.

—Es Sei, siempre es solo Sei.

La sonrisa de Seijuro había desaparecido dando paso a una mirada oscura y depredadora, viéndolo como si fuera el más delicioso y apetitoso platillo gourmet ofrecido en una bandeja de plata a él.

Y, probablemente la cena de esa noche se arruinaría, pero esa sería una inquietud mínima para él, concentrándose solamente en lo bien que se sentía ser empotrado en la mesa de la cocina, ya más tarde se preocupara por la cena, ya más tarde se sentiría completamente avergonzado mientras limpiaba los restos de semen del piso.

Agitando sus manos, Kouki se ocupó de borrar la imaginaria nube que reflejaba sus más bajos instintos; no tenía nada que reclamarle a Seijuro, porque él se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido, noto, la pequeña incomodidad que se formó en su entrepierna.

—¿No se me permite serlo con mi esposo? — Repitió, las misma palabras que Seijuro le dijo, Kouki se sintió un poco mejor, porque, en realidad ¿no era eso completamente natural? Son esposos, son jóvenes, las hormonas están en su auge... y lo más importante: su esposo es Akashi Seijuro, el hombre más sexy y caliente que haya visto en su vida.

¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría estar en la cama de este hombre? ¿Siendo amado por este hombre?

Por supuesto, tener una cara bonita y un pene grande, no son sinónimo de placer, sin embargo, Seijuro tiene habilidades casi mágicas en la cama, literalmente, lo ha hecho ver las estrellas y a veces, incluso olvidarse de su propio nombre; y considerando que es la primera persona con la que Seijuro ha tenido relaciones sexuales (y viceversa) está realmente impresionado, en cómo, su esposo es una bestia en la cama, sabiendo tocar todos sus puntos buenos para enviarlo a la locura más exquisita.

Y ese hombre era suyo.

Aunque no tiene ni idea de cómo lo consiguió, ¿qué hizo que Akashi Seijuro, el hombre que puede conseguir a cualquier persona lo haya elegido a él para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos? Él no es una belleza como Tatsuya el hermano de Taiga, él es más bien un tipo de apariencia promedio, quizás (y solo se permite ser un poco ególatra porque hoy, un tipo intentó coquetear con él) un poco más que promedio. Conocía sus puntos fuertes y trataba de resaltarlos, su cabello era suave a pesar de que se podría pensar lo contrario, una vez, cuando había crecido lo suficiente para que le molestara, había querido cortarlo el mismo, sin embargo, Seijuro le había dicho que era una verdadera lástima, porque su cabello se veía bien así, ligeramente más largo, más cabello para que su (en ese entonces) novio jugará con el, enredando sus dedos en las hebras castañas y disfrutando su aroma.

También, durante el sexo, su esposo adoraba jalarle el cabello, no demasiado duro ni demasiado suave, el dolor perfecto para que Kouki arqueara su espalda con placer.

Su piel también era otro punto bueno, sedosa para que Seijuro pudiera marcarla cuando quisiera, incluso si luego tenía que batallar con las marcas que Seijuro dejo, pecho, espalda, piernas y el interior de sus muslos no fueron un problema, en cambio lo fueron las mordidas y los moretones que dejó en su cuello y brazos, especialmente en el verano. Pero no podía decir que le molestara, rozando su cuello, la mancha púrpura casi se borraba por completo, está seguro que esa será una buena excusa para que su esposo lo lleve a la cama y no lo deje salir de ella por los próximos dos días.

Él va a besar, morder y chupar cada parte de su cuerpo, de manera casi adoradora. Ese tipo de atención abrumadora, hace que su corazón, a veces, inseguro, se vea desbordado de felicidad y seguridad.

Seijuro siempre sabe cómo mantenerlo feliz y en una nube esponjosa de su amor.

¿Hay algo que Akashi Seijuro no pueda hacer bien?

—Bueno, él no sabe cocinar, tampoco sabe planchar ni encender la lavadora. — Enumero con los dedos de su mano derecha, deteniéndose su mirada en el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular, es simple y sencillo pero es hermoso por propios méritos, porque es el anillo que Seijuro personalmente escogió. — Tampoco sabe "cortejar". — Kouki se rió ligeramente.

Cuando su apellido todavía era Furihata, cuando inició su segundo año en Seirin, de la nada comenzó a ser atormentado por Akashi Seijuro, recibiendo regalos extremadamente caros y raros, como ese tren de colección que había estado solo soñando con poder comprar, ropa que solo podría admirar con el salario de su padre, joyas que estaban destinadas a su madre y aunque podría decirse que fue lo más normal, le regaló también flores, con diamantes en la base del arreglo... ¿Y la tarjeta tuvo polvo de oro?

¿Qué fue eso? Kouki no lo comprendía en ese entonces, hasta que una tarde Akashi Seijuro se detuvo frente a su casa y les pidió a sus padres su mano en matrimonio.

_—¡¿Qué?!_

_—He estado enviando regalos con el propósito de cortejarte y al no ser regresados, supongo que mi cortejo fue aceptado. Así que, naturalmente el siguiente paso es comprometernos y casarnos._

_¡¿Ese era el propósito de los regalos?!_

_¡Furihata no los devolvió porque estaba aterrado! ¿Puede devolverlos ahora? Todos ellos están en la esquina más profunda dentro de su armario, aun no podía decidir cómo deshacer de ellos en caso de que la familia de Akashi solo estuviera planeando endeudarlo con este tipo de cosas, ¿Pero por qué lo haría? ¿Esto fue por aquella vez que se reunieron y no obedeció al Emperador cuando le ordenó que se marchara? o ¿Fue por la canasta que anotó contra Rakuzan? ¿Akashi Seijuro en verdad era así de rencoroso?_

_No le pareció así en absoluto cuando se vieron en el cumpleaños de Kuroko, ¡Hasta había sido amable con él!_

_—¡No vamos a casarnos!_

_—Por supuesto no, — Furihata escucho la risa del pelirrojo y su cara se tornó casi del mismo color que del cabello de Akashi, ¿Esto fue una broma? ¿Lo fue?_

_¿Por qué se sintió tan decepcionado?_

_—No por ahora, espero que podamos casarnos en cuando nos graduemos de la universidad, no podría esperar por más tiempo._

_—¡Oh!_

_Sus padres no ayudaron mucho en esa situación, dejando todo en sus manos, si su hijo deseaba casarse con él, entonces, como era natural no se opondrán, y funcionaba de la misma manera en caso de que no quisiera casarse con él._

_—Comenzamos siendo amigos, Akashi-san._

_Y por la mirada en su rostro, Furihata sabía que Akashi realmente se sentía decepcionado, Furihata se rio, porque ¡Qué demonios! ¿Realmente pensó que aceptaría casarse con él? ¿Realmente estaba tratando de cortejar con todos esos regalos súper caros?_

_—Bien. — Sin embargo, obedientemente acepto._

_Y ¿Qué es eso? ¿Realmente estuvo de acuerdo con tanta facilidad?_

_—También, no más regalos._

_—¿Cómo te haré llegar mi intención de casarme contigo si no se me permite enviar más regalos? — La ceja derecha del heredero se arqueo, en profunda preocupación. Afortunadamente sus padres se habían ido, dejando a los dos tortolitos en la sala._

_Furihata quería reírse escandalosamente, Kuroko siempre dijo que el Akashi Seijuro de su tiempo en Teiko fue un verdadero caballero, al que muchos llamaron un "príncipe" ¿Qué dirían todos ellos si vieran a ese príncipe suyo siendo tan torpe en los asuntos del corazón?_

_—Pero no necesito cosas que valen más que mi propia casa. — Furihata reclamó, con la cabeza baja, ahora sabía que Akashi no trato de humillarlo con esos regalos, pero, se sintió incómodo teniendo en su armario el valor de su propia casa en, lo que para Akashi fueron simples juguetes._

_—Entiendo..._

_Por supuesto, Akashi no entendió._

_—Las cartas y las flores sin diamantes, funcionan; chocolates caseros o comprados en cualquier tienda, me harían feliz._

_Furihata deseo tener el valor para sacar su teléfono y tomar una foto, porque el rostro desconcertado y casi aterrado de Akashi Seijuro cuando le dices que no necesitas regalos caros, es para enmarcar._

_No sabe porque Akashi de todas las personas dice estar enamorado de él, sin embargo, no es nada que pueda afectar a largo plazo, porque más pronto de lo que piensa, Akashi va a cansarse de él, seguramente encontrará a una niña o niño más interesante y bonita que él._

_(No entiende porque, se sintió, molesto con la idea, pero tan pronto como llegó, Furihata descarto ese sentimiento irracional)._

_Solo tiene que esperar._

Siete años después tiene que replantearse esa idea, mientras coloca la mesa para dos, sirve la cena aún humeante, y sirve el vino favorito de su esposo en las copas, se quita el delantal, arregla su cabello y solo tiene que esperar dos minutos para que la puerta se abra y escuche la voz de su esposo diciendo que está en casa.

—...

06:31 p.m.

¿Por qué Seijuro no ha llegado?

Revisó su teléfono varias veces para asegurarse que hoy no era uno de esos días en donde un verdadera emergencia lo detuvo, pero, incluso ahora su teléfono está libre de mensajes, llamadas o buzón de voz.

—Solo son tres minutos de atraso.

No es que nunca se retrasara, pero era realmente extraño que lo hiciera y usualmente lo llamaba para decirle.

—Si algo malo paso, ya hubiera sido notificado por ello.

Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

—¡Kou-chan! — Kazunari lo sostuvo cuando el castaño casi se cae al pasar las puertas del hospital, había estado desesperado todo el camino hacia el hospital, temblando incluso, fue buena idea seguir las indicaciones de Midorima Shintaro para que de ninguna manera condujera hasta ahí, así que tomó un taxi. — Tranquilo, está bien.—Kazunari frotó su espalda, esperando a que Kouki pudiera recuperar todo el aliento que perdió al venir corriendo desde el estacionamiento hasta el hospital.

—¿Có-cómo está mi esposo? — Midorima no dijo mucho, solo que sufrió un accidente automovilístico, que aparentemente no fue grave, pero aún estaba inconsciente para el momento en que Midorima hizo la llamada a su teléfono celular.

Pero Kouki sabía que todo podía cambiar en menos de un segundo, Seijuro podía pasa de estar bien a estar grave.

—Kou-chan, Sei-chan se despertó hace veinte minutos, no pudimos llamarte porque estábamos y aún estamos haciendo todos los exámenes de rutina para verificar que todo esté bien, que no haya heridas internas y que el golpe en la cabeza no sea peligroso.

Kouki soltó un suspiro de puro alivio.

—¿Cuándo puedo verlo? —Kouki necesitaba ver a su esposo, ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz, diciendo que estaba bien.

—Kou-chan... — Kazunari susurro, bajo su mirada no pudiendo soportar la mirada cálida y casi empañada de lágrimas de su amigo, esta era la parte que odia de su trabajo como médico, ser el portavoz de malas noticias. —Kou-chan, creemos que si bien el golpe no daño de manera física a Sei-chan, si lo hizo de otra manera.

—¿D-de qué manera?

Kazunari cerró sus ojos, aun recordando la forma en que Seijuro lo miro después de que Kazunari le había dicho: _Sei-chan, Kou-chan estará aquí pronto~~_ , aún peor fueron las palabras que dijo después.

_—¿Quién es Kou-chan?_

¿Cómo le decía a su amigo que su esposo no lo recordaba en absoluto?  
  
  
  
  


* * *

—¿Pérdida de memoria selectiva? — Akashi Seijuro gruño, su mejor amigo, Midorima Shintaro asintió varias veces, antes de acomodar sus gafas y proceder a explicarle lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza.

—La memoria a nivel general funciona de manera selectiva, no recuerda toda la de la misma forma, de ahí el concepto de memoria selectiva. Esta característica de nuestra memoria pone de manifiesto que la memoria selectiva no es un tipo determinado de memoria. Más bien todo lo contrario, el proceso al completo es selectivo. Por lo tanto, no es casualidad que a veces podamos recordar un suceso del pasado, pero que no podamos hacer lo mismo con otro acontecimiento.— Akashi asintió, Shintaro siguió. — Así que, tu pérdida de memoria selectiva, se refiere a que posiblemente perdiste todos los recuerdos que se relacionan con tu esposo, usualmente recordamos algunos acontecimientos y otros no porque nuestro cerebro tiende a rechazar lo innecesario y a quedarse con lo que de verdad importa. A modo de protección, nuestra memoria tiende a recordar lo bueno y lo positivo para apartar así de nuestra mente los sucesos negativos que nos causan dolor.

—¿Entonces, olvide a mi esposo porque me causo dolor? ¿Es un mal tipo? ¿Por qué me case con él? — Y Seijuro quiere protestar, porque, ¿Por qué demonios su mejor amigo dejaría que se casara con una persona así?

Se supone que los amigos están allí para salvarse el trasero mutuamente, ¿Por qué Midorima lo dejaría hundirse en un matrimonio que no lo hará feliz? A menos que se tratara de un matrimonio concertado con el hijo de alguno de los socios comerciales de su padre, eso tendría sentido porque, incluso si Shintaro quisiera no podría hacer nada para librarlo del pequeño y desvergonzado amante del dinero.

—No, Akashi, tu esposo te ama. Tu esposo es realmente amable y dedicado, él es un buen amigo de Kazunari, de todos nosotros en realidad; te casaste con él porque estabas perdidamente enamorado de él. — Las mejillas de Shintaro se tornaron ligeramente de rojo, acomodo sus lentes y, como si no hubiera casi alabado a alguien que no era su esposo (Akashi sintió una leve molestia viniendo desde su corazón), continuó: — Tengo la teoría de que al ser el amor por tu esposo más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento negativo, como el dolor o la tristeza, automáticamente tu cerebro actuó, para protegerse. A veces, es difícil entender cómo funciona. — Akashi asintió.

Aunque él no siente nada malo en lo absoluto, solo el pequeño dolor de cabeza y como hay espacios en blanco en su memoria, pero no es nada que le impida volver al trabajo mañana por la mañana.

—Tú no trabajas los sábados, tampoco los domingos... porque te quedas en casa con tu esposo.

Akashi se quedó un momento en silencio, de alguna manera sabe que eso es correcto, quedarse en casa sábados y domingos, la terrible necesidad que tiene ahora mismo de estar en casa porque ya son más de las once de la noche y él debió estar en casa exactamente a las seis y media porque...

¿Por qué es normal?

¿Por qué se volvió una rutina que no ha tenido la necesidad de romper?

¿Por qué alguien...?

¿Espera por él?

Cuando intenta recordar, solo puede ver una mesa perfectamente colocada para dos personas, comida caliente y su vino favorito, pero al intentar mirar al frente y ver a la otra persona, es solo una mancha negra en su memoria.

Y esto apesta.

Porque él realmente quiere estar en casa y comer su comida favorita, beber su vino favorito y estar con su persona fav...

Akashi frunció su entrecejo.

—Tu esposo desea verte... ¿Qué harás?

Sinceramente Akashi quería negarse a verlo, porque si bien Shintaro le dijo que esta persona nunca le hizo daño alguno, que en realidad se casaron por amor, específicamente por su loco enamoramiento con esta persona, la verdad es que ahora era como un completo extraño para él.

—¿Qué tan probable es que recupere mis recuerdos de él? — Y tampoco quería darse falsas esperanzas.

—Lo siento, Akashi. No lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

—Yo...

¿Qué pasa si sus recuerdos no vuelven nunca? ¿Qué pasa si su amor por su esposo tampoco regresa?

Él no siente nada cuando escucha la palabra esposo, tampoco se emociona con el concepto, ¿Por qué, quien es este tipo que lo hizo querer casarse en cuanto se graduaron de la universidad? ¿Ninguno de ellos pensó que era demasiado pronto para atar sus vidas? Akashi es pragmático o pensó que lo era, él no propondría semejante estupidez sin antes poner en una balanza los pros y los contra, de un matrimonio a tan corta edad.

Él siente que Akashi Seijuro enamorado es un estúpido.

Sin embargo, él mismo es curioso.

Quiere ver a esa persona, si no funciona simplemente podrían tramitar su divorcio y seguir sus propios caminos.

—De acuerdo, lo veré.

—Bien. — Es idea suya o Shintaro... ¿Sonrió? fue pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero está seguro que lo vio alzar la comisura de sus labios y sonreí porque ¿Aceptó reunirse con su esposo?

—¿Cómo se llama? — Pregunta, porque de alguna manera piensa que sería descortés de su parte conocer al otro niño y ni siquiera saber su nombre.

—Antes de que se casaran su nombre era Furihata Kouki.

Antes de que se casaran, dijo Shintaro, lo cual le dice que lo hizo tomar el apellido de la familia Akashi cuando se casaron.

Su mejor amigo abre la puerta y escucha sus pasos alejarse hasta que ya no escucha nada más.

¿Qué tan loco de amor estaba por este hombre que lo hizo tomar su apellido? ¿En primer lugar por qué lo hizo? En Japón el matrimonio homosexual está prohibido, así que debieron ir al extranjero para hacerlo todo oficial, (el anillo que está en la mesa de noche junto a la cama se lo dice, Shintaro se lo había llevado, rompiendo así una de las reglas del hospital, porque pensó que Seijuro estaría muy molesto si se despertaba y no veía el anillo en su dedo anular como debería ser, por supuesto su amigo no previó esto) pero por lo que sabe, y está seguro que no se equivoca, en el extranjero pueden casarse sin la necesidad de cambiar sus apellidos, en este caso Kouki.*

¿Por qué eso suena más a intentar atarlo a él de por vida que una simple boda?

Es como si tuviera miedo...

¿Miedo de que?

¿De perderlo?

Qué cosa más ridícula, ¿Por qué tendría miedo de perder al otro? Él era Akashi Seijuro, en todo caso, él es el hombre soñado de cualquier persona, para Akashi Seijuro ninguna persona es inalcanzable, mucho menos Furihata Kouki, que, por lo poco que Shintaro le dijo, puede deducir es un niño con nada en especial, es solo un niño promedio que podrías encontrar en cualquier lugar.

Excepto que, debe haber algo especial en Furihata Kouki para que él haya querido casarse con una persona como él.

Seijuro tiene, aunque se niega a aceptarlo, expectativas.

—¿Sei? —Esa voz suena temerosa, rasposa por el llanto que no ha podido contener, aun así es pequeña y cálida, él no ha escuchado a nadie que lo llame así desde su madre, y pensó que nadie más tendría ese privilegio, porque nadie lo amaría más que su madre.

¿De verdad dejo que esta persona lo llamara así?

Furihata Kouki, ¿Qué tipo de persona es? ¿Qué tipo de persona es que todo mundo parece adorarlo? Desde Kazunari que se preocupó por Kouki o Shintaro que se apresuró a defenderlo cuando pensó que era un mal esposo y que de hecho se alegró cuando Seijuro aceptó reunirse con él.

Sin mirar ni una vez el anillo en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama, Akashi Seijuro despegó su mirada del aparato que mide su ritmo cardíaco, para encontrarse con la mirada color chocolate de quien el imagina es Furihata Kouki, actualmente su esposa.

Seijuro abrió su boca, pero no pudo decir nada en absoluto.

¿Están diciéndole que ese precioso ángel, era su esposa? (Casi está tentado a levantar el pulgar y felicitarse así mismo con un: ¡Buen trabajo, yo!)

Desde el suave cabello castaño, que Seijuro se muere por tocar, hasta la forma en que esos preciosos ojos color chocolate que lo miran con adoración y cariño que parece ser infinito, Seijuro siente la necesidad de limpiar los restos de lágrimas de ellos, las pestañas húmedas por el líquido salado son delgadas pero largas, casi barren las mejillas del niño cada vez que pestañea, Seijuro quiere besarlas

—¿Sei? — Es la dolorosa manera en que Furihata Kouki, llamó su nombre que hizo a Akashi cerrar la boca y parpadear un par de veces, sin embargo, el aura angelical no se retira de la silueta del castaño, es como un ángel que ha descendido a la tierra preocupado por él, que no lo merece en absoluto.

—¿Kouki? — Prueba llamado su nombre, porque si esta persona no es su esposa, entonces él se sentirá muy decepcionado, y tendrá que apresurar el divorcio, porque está seguro que ahora mismo se ha enamorado de ese ángel.

¿Qué tipo de regalos serían apropiados para comenzar un cortejo?

¿Le gustaría al ángel un automóvil deportivo?

¿Quizás un penthouse en el área más rica y productiva de Japón?

¿Las más preciosas y costosas joyas? Incluso si la más hermosa no puede compararse con su propia belleza.

Para su satisfacción el castaño asintió.

—Soy yo. — Con una pequeña sonrisa, que definitivamente se ve mejor, Kouki avanzo un par de pasos, dejando así el escudo que había automáticamente levantado al solo quedarse de pie frente a la puerta.

Entonces Seijuro fue capaz de adorarlo en toda su grandeza.

Esta hermosa persona es su esposa.

En su pequeña y temblorosa adorable figura, está seguro que su mirada es penetrante, está seguro que es su mirada la razón por la que Kouki se ha sonrojado hasta las orejas (lindo), que es su mirada la que no puede dejar de recorrer el cuerpo tierno pero ardiente de su esposo, deteniéndose en el delgado y fino cuello del castaño, ahí aunque borrosa hay una marca de beso, una marca que él mismo debió dejar, una sonrisa orgullosa escapa de sus labios, la satisfacción y el orgullo que siente debería ser ridículo.

El cuerpo de Kouki es hermoso, es delgado pero no a un nivel insano, hay pequeños músculos firmes y pero suaves, ese debió ser el resultado de su entrenamiento en la preparatoria y aún debe tener un pequeño régimen de ejercicio para que se mantenga, Seijuro asiente porque ama que su esposa se cuide, ama el hermoso tono dorado y saludable en la piel de Kouki.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — Seijuro sonríe, se siente bien. Mucho mejor ahora que con su visita, pero no puede decir nada, concentrado en los labios tan rosados como los pétalos de una delicada flor de cerezo.

Y esos labios son suyos para besar.

—Me siento bien.

Y ese cuerpo es suyo para adorar.

Kouki, hermoso, suave y dulce, sonrió y casi tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, cegado por el resplandeciente mundo en que se encontraba, Kouki era como un sol cuando sonreía, tan encantador y cálido.

_Precioso._

* * *

Tetsuya no sabía qué esperar en cuanto entrara a la habitación que su antiguo capitán y ahora, uno de sus mejores amigos (y su mejor hombre* en su boda con Kagami Taiga) ocupaba dentro del hospital.

Había estado un poco asustado, especialmente por Kouki, Tetsuya sabía que en todo el miedo y nerviosismo que poseía había una fuerza que ni siquiera él o Akashi entendían, Kouki podría estar riendo, podría fingir que nada malo pasaba que no estaba tan destrozado como todos imaginaban, lo estaría; pero en el fondo Tetsuya sabía que su amigo estaba yendo directamente hacia su propia destrucción.

Kouki era así, podía estar roto, pero no lo demostraba.

Pero...

—Escuche que le gustan los trenes, Tetsuya ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Crees que sería feliz si le compro esto? — Seijuro señaló los modelos a escala de diferentes trenes, uno más caro que el anterior.

Tetsuya se rio ligeramente, la tela de preocupación se había levantado de su corazón.

Akashi Seijuro está perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de su esposo, otra vez.

—No lo creo Akashi-kun, aunque es su pasatiempo favorito, él no es una persona derrochadora.

Seijuro dejo su teléfono celular de lado, cerrando la página de compras por internet, suspiro.

—¿Realmente se casó conmigo? — Seijuro pregunto, mientras miraba el anillo de bodas en su dedo anular, al igual que Shintaro que no le importó romper un protocolo en el hospital al llevarle el anillo a su paciente, Akashi Seijuro rompió otro cuando se lo puso.

Porque este anillo combinaba con el anillo de Kouki. Su esposo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿A qué te refieres Akashi-kun? — Seijuro desvió su mirada hasta ver la preocupada e intrigada mirada del de cabellos celestes.

—Quiero decir... Es perfecto, es hermoso, podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies, ¿Qué es lo que hice para que me eligiera a mí? —Seijuro bajo su cabeza, está seguro que tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta, es decir, la tendría si aún fuera el estúpido idiota que se despertó sin los recuerdos de su esposo.

El contestaría: Soy Akashi Seijuro. Nadie es mejor que yo, así que es natural que Kouki me eligiera a mí.

Tetsuya se ríe, porque puede, perfectamente adivinar lo que Seijuro está pensando. La parte insegura, es gracioso porque él ha escuchado las mismas palabras viniendo de otra persona: "Akashi-san es perfecto, es atractivo, podría tener a cualquiera a sus pies, ¿Qué es lo que hice para que me eligiera a mí?".

—Estoy seguro que es tan simple como preguntar por qué el sol brilla, Akashi-kun, la respuesta está allí; Kouki puede tener a cualquiera, pero el solo te quiere a ti y supongo que es lo mismo para ti...

—ABSOLUTAMENTE. — Contestó, en una fracción de segunda, sin dudar ni vacilar, levantando la cabeza con dignidad, teniendo en su mirada la determinación para aclarar este hecho.

Incluso si no tiene los recuerdos que lo ayuden a confirmar este hecho, Akashi Seijuro está absolutamente seguro sobre sus propios sentimientos hacia Kouki, Kouki que se queda a su lado todos los días, todas las noches, Kouki que le sonríe siempre, Kouki que no la presionado ni una sola vez para que lo recuerde, Kouki que simplemente le da todo sin esperar nada.

¿Cómo podría no amarlo?

¿Cómo podría no enamorarse por segunda vez de él?

—Soy un hombre con suerte, ¿cierto Tetsuya? — Seijuro giro el anillo en su dedo anular, ahora, comprendía los sentimientos de miedo que pudo tener en el pasado.

—Sí.

No fue sorprende cuando en realidad, descubrió que él podría sentirse así.

El miedo, el amor y el deseo de monopolizar a Kouki, tenerlo solo para él, querer ser el único en el corazón de Kouki.

Fue aterrador en verdad, cuando pensó en Kouki yéndose de su lado, fue tan doloroso que casi tuvo un ataque de ansiedad; cuando las manos de Kouki se apresuraron a calmarlo, con su dulce voz le habló y sus cálidos ojos derramaron preocupación y amor cuando se encontró con los suyos, Seijuro descubrió, encantado que bajo la luz adecuada, no solo hay un tono avellana en los ojos de Kouki, en el borde hay un todo marrón rojizo y hay pequeñas motas de color dorado en ellos.

Eso lo fascinó y quiso saber más, ¿Cuántos secretos esconde el cuerpo de Kouki? Esta seguro que se va a divertir al encontrarlos todos de nuevo, porque no hay ni una pizca de duda, él definitivamente tuvo que saberlos todos.

Akashi Seijuro ama a Kouki, lo amó más en los últimos dos días que todo lo que lo ha amado durante siete años, él no piensa perder con la sombra del pasado, incluso si es infantil.

—¡Sei! — Tanto Tetsuya como Seijuro, vieron la figura del castaño casi caerse al entrar a la habitación, el pelirrojo sonrió cuando su adorable esposo hizo un puchero y frunció su entrecejo, esa fue una nueva expresión a su colección. — ¡Pensé que el tiempo de regalos caros se acabó cuando nos casamos!

Kouki protesto, porque esa mañana llegaron a casa varios regalos que, incluso si no tenían un remitente, decían Akashi Seijuro en la etiqueta del precio, con varios ceros a la derecha que lo hicieron casi querer desmayarse.

Seijuro sonrió aún más si es posible.

—Pero yo no recuerdo eso, así que es como comenzar de nuevo, Kouki... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Este amor es la prueba, aunque Akashi no necesita de una, para saber que Kouki es su alma gemela, porque incluso sin recuerdos, el amor es tan inmenso que desborda su alma entera.

—Sí, de acuerdo... me casare contigo, otra vez, ahora ¿Puedes por favor devolver la fábrica de trenes a escala?

Seijuro no cree que sea malo si no recupera sus recuerdos, todo lo que necesita es a Kouki, él puede hacer nuevos recuerdos con él a partir de ahora.

No importa que ocurra, Seijuro amara a Kouki en todas sus versiones, en todas sus vidas, en todas las circunstancias, porque está seguro que son el complemento perfecto el uno para el otro.

Sin embargo, Seijuro recuperó sus recuerdos tres días después ~~~~~

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo ame, wey, no sé si se me permite decir esto, ya que yo lo escribí, pero en serio lo ame!
> 
> Siempre que leo historias de pérdida de memoria se me desgarra el corazón cuando uno de los dos o los dos sufre por ello, quería uno donde lejos de ser angs fuera todo lindo~~~
> 
> Jajajaja el Emperador se enamoró por segunda vez de la misma persona, es tan lindo!!!!
> 
> Nos leemos.
> 
> *No sé si eso sea verdad o no en a realidad, en mi fic es así >.<
> 
> * El concepto anglosajón de best man se traduce literalmente al español como "mejor hombre", pero significa en realidad algo así como "padrino", el equivalente a la dama de honor. No confundamos best man con la idea de "padrino" como se entiende en las ceremonias religiosas.
> 
> El best man no se encarga de esto en ningún caso, su rol se aproxima mucho más al de una dama de honor que al de un padrino, aunque se suela traducir de esta manera porque no existe el término "damo de honor".


	15. Furihata-san y Seijuro-kun.

## ¡Buenos días!

—¡Buenos días, Kuroko-chan!

—¡Buenos días, Furihata-san!

—¡Buenas, Furi-chan!

—¡Buenos días para ti también Takao-chan, ambas se ven muy lindas, como es usual! — Descansando su bolso sobre su escritorio, Furihata sonrió suavemente hacia las dulces y felices niñas, divertidas, refrescantes y nuevas compañeras de trabajo: Kuroko Tetsuko y Takao Kazunari.

Furihata Kouki ha estado trabajando en las empresas Masori CO durante ocho años, en términos de antigüedad ella es la única en todo su departamento que estuvo allí cuando el CEO Akashi Masaomi inauguró el lujoso edificio de ciento cincuenta pisos en Tokio, su segunda empresa más grande en todo Japón, solo siendo superada por su sede en Kioto.

Ver dos rostros lindos, amigables (de acuerdo, solo el rostro de Takao era amigable con esa gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja que dejaba ver una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes; porque la cara de poker face de Kuroko era más bien... singular, aun hermosa, sin embargo), adorables y jóvenes, le hizo recordar a ella misma en los días en que era una novata en este campo (solo que ella no era linda ni adorable).

Su trabajo no era tan importante, aunque muchos se sorprendían cuando recibían su pequeña y sosa tarjeta de presentación, está consciente de que es solo por el logo de Masori CO impresa en una esquina del papel. Pero la decepción es pintada luego en los rostros de los extraños cuando ella misma, con una sonrisa y negando rápidamente con la cabeza, se apresura a explicar.

Es solo una simple y común oficinista en el área de recursos humanos.

Aunque ella era la (actual) jefa del departamento, tampoco es porque sea increíble, Furihata solo fue ascendida porque su jefa se casó y tuvo un bebé, decidiendo que su familia era más importante que su trabajo, renunció.

Furihata no diría con orgullo esto, pero está segura que su ascenso tuvo que ver más con la antigüedad que con la aptitud, porque ella es un completo desastre casi todo el tiempo.

Ella no tenía mucho que ver con los contratos millonarios de la empresa, o con servicios de alto valor añadido, desde la comercialización de productos hasta el desarrollo industrial de Masori CO; nada de eso, ella solo contrata y despide a la gente.

O, eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas piensan en cuanto escuchan "recursos humanos" y Furihata no tiene la paciencia para explicar que es más que solo eso, es más que solo elegir a un puñado de personas o descartar a otro, porque, no es divertido escuchar lo que una mujer de treinta y un años de edad, soltera, simple y aburrida quiere decir sobre su trabajo.

Y Furihata a regañadientes tiene que admitir que tienen razón.

—¿Y no hay un buenos días para mí, Furihata-san? — Furihata Kouki escuchó la suave pero imponente voz masculina que, día tras día desde hace un mes ha tenido el placer de oír, justo a su lado. Incluso si hay una distancia de casi dos metros, entre ella y el niño de cabello rojizo y hermosos ojos bicolor, Furihata se estremece ante tal mirada depredadora.

Es la primera vez que alguien la mira de esa manera... y no puede decir que no le gusta, que no hace maravillas con su ego y su nula confianza en sí misma, pero casi al mismo tiempo la culpa y la angustia la inundan.

—Buenos días, Seijuro-kun.

Seijuro es solo un niño, demasiado joven para permitirse sentir de la manera en que lo hace.

—¡Buenos días, Furihata-san! ¡Hoy también luces hermosa! — No es la primera vez que escucha esto, pero si es de la misma y única persona que le ha dicho que es hermosa desde hace un mes. 

Furihata se sonrojo apenada, una mirada a su atuendo, a su cabello y a su rostro y todos podían decir que Seijuro estaba mintiendo por amabilidad; esta fue su ropa de siempre: una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas usualmente en color gris o negro, hoy fue gris, una camisa blanca de manga larga, zapatillas negras sencillas con un tacón de dos centímetros, una simple coleta baja con mechones de cabello sueltos, y solo un poco de labial color pastel.

El mismo estilo que ha llevado por ocho años.

—Gracias, Seijuro-kun, eres muy amable.

Pero de alguna manera, la forma en que lo dice, le hace pensar a Furihata que no está mintiendo cuando lo dice.

—¡Furi-chan es lindisima, Sei-chan! — Takao dijo y antes de que Furihata pueda darse media vuelta y regalarle una sonrisa suave y de gratitud a la niña pelinegra, puede sentir los brazos de Takao rodeandola y su pecho pegado a su espalda, también antes de que pudiera decirle algo, las traviesas manos de la niña sujetan sus senos y comienzan a masajearlos sin vergüenza alguna. — ¡Luces tan joven! ¡No necesitas ni una sola gota de maquillaje! ¡Y tus senos son grandes, pero son firmes y suaves! ¡Furi-chan dime como lo haces! —El tono de voz de Takao se escucha juguetón, con una pizca de reproche.

—¡Takao-chan! — Furihata casi gritó, alarmada y extremadamente ruborizada, solo podía pensar en que Seijuro estaba viendo y escuchando. — ¡KUROKO-CHAN! — Finalmente gritó cuando la niña de cabello azul también sujeto sus senos, sin embargo, ella lanzó un ataque de frente.

—Furihata-san, es injusto. — La voz de Kuroko sonaba lúgubre, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Furiata y de la de Takao, una sombra oscura rodeo el cuerpo de Kuroko; luego Takao desvió su vista hasta el pequeño pero encantador busto de la niña. Una traviesa sonrisa surco sus labios y tan rápido como vino se fue, Furihata se vio liberada y en seguida Takao se arrojó a Kuroko.

—¡No te preocupes Kuroko-chan, los senos pequeños tienen su encanto!

—¡No quiero escuchar eso de alguien copa C*!

Furihata se apartó inmediatamente, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas y con sus pestañas húmedas por las lágrimas de vergüenza contenidas.

Escucho a Seijuro reir, afortunadamente, los únicos que solían llegar más temprano de lo normal eran ellos cuatro, entendía que Takao y Kuroko quisieran darle una buena impresión; en cuanto a ella, tenía la costumbre de llegar más temprano y salir más tarde, porque tenía que corregir todos sus errores a lo largo del día, pero... ¿Por qué Seijuro también llegaba temprano? Incluso más que Takao y Kuroko.

En realidad, Furihata no sabía mucho de Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro lo trajo un día y simplemente dijo que se quedaría allí por un tiempo, que no era necesario que se preocupara por su presencia porque Seijuro se estaría reportando directamente con él. Entonces, le cedió el escritorio más cercano a ella (haciendo que Ida-san se mudara) y se fue.

¿Tal vez un amigo de Midorima-san?

A Furihata nunca le gustaron las personas que conseguían algo (un empleo en este caso) a través de la ayuda de otras personas, pero Seijuro era de alguna manera, intrigante, se presentó solo con su nombre, y Furihata no pidió más, porque no quería indagar en algo que posiblemente pudo ser un mal recuerdo para el niño que le sonrió únicamente a ella cuando se miraron el uno al otro.

Se permite ser indulgente, ella no sabía sobre la condición de vida de Seijuro, tal vez, de verdad necesitaba el empleo. Quien sabe, tal vez, Seijuro era realmente bueno en su trabajo, tanto que Midorima (ese Midorima que parecía siempre estar enojado y que odiaba los errores, porque eso significaba más trabajo para él) paso a través de ella para contratarlo.

No lo sabía, porque Seijuro no se reportaba con ella y ella no tenía permitido supervisar a Seijuro.

De todos modos, Midorima no era nadie al que pudieran engañar fácilmente, quizás esa era la razón por la que Furihata se sentía tranquila con la extraña presencia de Seijuro en el departamento de recursos humanos.

—¿Furihata-san? — Seijuro la llamó, la burla en su voz era difícil de ocultar.

—¿Sí, Seijuro-kun?

Seijuro se acercó a ella, lo suficiente para que pudiera detectar el delicioso aroma de su colonia y ver mejor el traje de marca que lleva ese día, que como es usual hace que los ojos de Furihata vaguen por su cuerpo, porque incluso si Furihata no puede tocar, nada le impide ver y admitir que Seijuro es un hombre atractivo.

—¿Qué vamos a almorzar hoy?

Furihata sonrió, porque recientemente ha estado cocinando para Seijuro también y no sabe exactamente porqué, tal vez es su instinto maternal que funciona con todos aquellos que son más jóvenes que ella, con Kuroko y Takao, por ejemplo, cualquier otra persona las regañaría severamente ante tal manera de comportarse y la falta total de respeto hacia lo que, se supone es un superior. Sin embargo, Furihata es indulgente, porque esas niñas son lindas, adorables y divertidas, hacen que sus (antes aburridos) días sean un poco diferentes.

Es casi lo mismo con Seijuro, solo bastaron unas cuantas oraciones para que su corazón se llene de angustia y preocupación al saber que Seijuro vivía solo, sin tiempo suficiente para prepararse un almuerzo, comida o cena adecuada.

Así que, no podía hacer nada por las comidas o cenas, pero el almuerzo era otra historia.

—Sopa de tofu y omurice. — Los favoritos de ambos. Furihata sonrió suavemente al recordarlo.

La sonrisa de Seijuro, así como su mirada se suavizaron al mirar a Furihata, era la misma sonrisa que Seijuro recordó por más de ocho años.

La misma sonrisa que lo enamoró.

Ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como el primer día que la vio.

Incluso si ella no lo recuerda a él, la manera en que se conocieron o su promesa.

_"Sí aun sigues amándome cuando crezcas, entonces me casaré contigo Akashi-kun."_

_"Yo nunca pierdo. Tengamos una apuesta, Furihata-san. Si yo gano, te hare feliz lo que me reste de vida. Si tú ganas, entonces me harás feliz lo que reste de la tuya."_

_"¿Cuál es esa apuesta?"_

_"La sabrás cuando nos volvamos a ver."_

—Supongo que gane, Furihata-san.

—¿Umm? ¿Dijiste algo, Seijuro-kun?

Seijuro negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—La sopa de tofu es mi favorita.

—Lo sé, ahora ¡Pongámonos a trabajar!

* * *

—¿Seijuro? — Akashi Masaomi, llamó, el pelirrojo conocía ese tono de voz, era uno que le decía que era momento de dejar de tontear y ponerse a trabajar en serio.

—Padre.

—¿Cuándo volverás a Kioto? Jugaste todo un mes en la sucursal de Tokio, pero tu deber como CEO está aquí. — Seijuro se reclinó en su sillón, frunció su ceño y soltó un suspiro, miró a su padre con una mirada determinada.

—Realmente no estaba jugando como padre lo dijo, estaba en una importante misión de reconocimiento y obtención de datos de vital importancia para un futuro plan de acción que determinaría el éxito o el fracaso en mi cometido de conquistar a Furihata Kouki.

—¿Oh?

—Regresare cuando Furihata-san acepte ser mi esposa.

Masaomi se quedó en silencio, antes de estallar en carcajadas, Seijuro frunció su ceño con evidente molestia.

—¡Ni siquiera le has dicho que no eres un simple oficinista, eres mi hijo, el futuro CEO de Masori CO! — Masaomi limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, era la primera vez en años que se reía de esa manera, nunca imaginó que su serio primogénito sería el responsable de tan grande hazaña.

—Ella y yo hicimos una apuesta padre, la gane. Así que estoy reclamando mi premio.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta?

Seijuro sonrió, de esa única manera en que lo hacía cuando todo estaba saliendo tal y como él había planeado, Masaomi tenía que admitir que era una acción que incluso a él, le hacían sentir escalofríos.

—No es necesario que lo sepas, no por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto así que fui y lo hice, lo escribí.
> 
> Por cierto, no tengo ni idea de eso de las copas, yo aun dependo de mi mami para que me compre mis bra~~~ xD
> 
> Sooo, lo siento si me equivoque, pero si, Takao también tiene buen busto.
> 
> Weee, ¿Qué clase de apuesta es la apuesta de Seijuro? ja, ja, ja... Furi-chan se condenó solita, incluso si el emperador tenía 12 años cuando se conocieron ya era absoluto.
> 
> Nos leemos.


	16. La amorosa vida de Saiki Kusuo y Furihata Kouki. |SaiFuri|

# Lo extraordinario de lo ordinario.

Conocer a Furihata Kouki durante su viaje a Kyoto en su tercer año en la preparatoria P.K, fue, una de las cosas que Saiki Kusuo no cambiaría y se aseguraría que todo aquel que quisiera cambiarlo, desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, sin un solo rastro o recuerdo de su patética existencia.

Sería fácil para él, y eso es algo que cualquiera que quisiera evitar su encuentro con Furihata Kouki no puede asegurar.

Pero para comprender mejor el porqué, de esta declaración, se tiene que dejar en claro que Saiki Kusuo es un Psíquico, nació de esta manera, y cualquiera creería que sería genial poseer poderes como:

Telepatía, proyección astral, bilocación, clarividencia, crioquinesis, vuelo, hipnosis, invisibilidad, alteración de la memoria, control mental, petrificación, precognición, psicometría, pyrokinesis, súper fuerza, teletransportación y un gran etc. Sin embargo, no solo algunos de estos poderes son completamente inútiles, sino que, siguen apareciendo sin que Saiki pueda hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Saiki puede ser el ser humano más poderoso que exista en la tierra, no obstante, es también el ser humano más peligroso.

_—No necesito lentes, aun así los llevo puesto, ¿Ves esas dos antenas colocadas a cada lado de mi cabeza? No están ahí sin ninguna razón._

Debe usar un par de gafas de color verde para evitar transformar a la gente en piedra, lo que sucede si alguien lo mira directamente a los ojos. Aunque la petrificación se revierte por sí sola al día siguiente.

Esas dos antenas que fueron construidas por el propio Saiki (y su hermano mayor) ayudan a limitar sus poderes. Si los dispositivos limitadores, llegaran a ser retirados, solo por un corto periodo de tiempo, el propio Kusuo queda inconsciente e incluso después de despertarse, no puede controlar los músculos de todo su cuerpo. Peor aún, sus poderes de control mental tampoco son controlables.

_—Te aseguro que mis poderes podrían causar estragos en el mundo entero y ni siquiera yo podría detenerlos._

_—Entonces, ¿sigues pensando que tener poderes Psíquicos es genial?_

Incluso si puede ganar la lotería mañana, obtener puntuaciones perfectas en sus exámenes o no presentarse a los exámenes y aún así tener la calificación más alta a nivel mundial, viajar alrededor del mundo, sin tener que trabajar para obtener lo que quiera.

Viviendo el sueño que muchos quisieran vivir.

_—Seguramente estás pensando eso, ¡Pues que mal!_

Saiki cambiaría todo eso, solo para poder vivir una vida rutinaria y aburrida, sin poderes descontrolados de los que preocuparse a cada segundo, sin tener que escuchar las voces de las personas dentro de su mente, sin tener que mirar a sus compañeros y ver solo músculos y tejidos ahí en lugar de un rostro, daría todo por tener ese sentimiento llamado "hazaña" o la dicha de ser sorprendido por cualquier situación en este punto.

_— ¿El hombre más feliz del mundo? El cual ha nacido con todo, Dices. No me hagas reír, soy el hombre más infeliz del mundo al cual le han robado todo._

O eso pensó hasta que conoció a Furihata Kouki y lo cambió todo.

Saiki trata de no resaltar tanto como sea posible, escondiendo sus poderes y tratando de que su día a día se lo más normal posible, pero en un acuerdo tácito entre él y todos sus compañeros, eso es imposible aun con todos sus poderes de Psíquico, precisamente porque no quiere que nadie lo sepa, es que todo es un verdadero caos.

Especialmente cuando se trata de Teruhashi y su aparente enamoramiento hacia él, que ha durado ya casi tres años (para ella, porque desde que Saiki ha revertido el tiempo en varias ocasiones, ya que sus poderes no habían sido suficientes para detener la erupción del volcán que probablemente habría borrado a Japón del mapa, para él han sido más de tres). A pesar de que es admirable, en realidad Saiki también lo encuentra fastidioso.

¿Cuál es el punto de no querer estar en el punto de atención de las personas si de pronto comienza a salir con Teruhashi Kokomi alias "Soy la perfecta chica hermosa" que es amada y adorada por toda la población japonesa y mundial si se diera el caso?

Aunque esta sea su principal razón para no encontrar el amor de Teruhashi como algo que quisiera, la otra cosa que le impide enamorarse de Teruhashi...

_—Es porque sé todo sobre ella, mirándola desde mi perspectiva como Psíquico: Ella puede decir algo así:_

—¡Lo siento tanto, aun si quisiera pasar tiempo con todos ustedes ya he prometido salir con mis amigas en el viaje escolar!

_—Cuando ella en realidad piensa algo así:_

—Estas bromeando ¿verdad? ¡No hay forma en que salgo con ustedes mocosos!

Pero sobre todo...

_—Puedo ver su cuerpo... no de la manera en que piensas, es la desventaja de la vista con rayos x, si continuas mirando un objetivo, tu vista avanzará automáticamente ¿Cómo podría amar algo que luce como un modelo anatómico para mí?_

Donde otros ven un rostro angelical, Saiki ve músculos y nervios. De esa manera todos lucen exactamente igual.

_—Esta es la razón por la que no me enamorare de nadie en toda mi vida._

—Sin embargo, eso no impide que Teruhashi-san se haya enamorado de ti, maldito bastardo. —Toritsuka mordió con enfado el folleto que recoge del recibidor del hotel, en su tercer día libre tenía planeado visitar algunos lugares que los espíritus le recomendaron, especialmente el baño mixto en un famoso spa que el espíritu pervertido de un anciano le recomendó la noche pasada, al parecer el favorito de muchas mujeres jóvenes.

No podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

— ¡Teruhashi-san obtuvo la información de tu hoja de opciones de estudio y eligió la misma universidad que tú!

Eso fue lo que dijo Aiura, gracias al cielo Saiki ya lo había predicho y pudo cambiar sus opciones antes de que Teruhashi las copiara, luego simplemente las cambió de nuevo, pero eso no era algo que podría detener a Teruhashi, desafortunadamente, estaba fuera de su alcance; si Teruhashi quería seguirlo a la universidad, es completamente posible que lo haga.

Sus poderes Psíquicos pueden tener muchos más deméritos que los mismos méritos. Es arriesgado y por eso mismo Saiki preferiría no tener que tomar medidas drásticas, pero a este ritmo, en donde no importa qué hizo para deshacerse de los sentimientos de Teruhashi por él, fue imposible.

Probablemente no tendría otra opción.

_—Yare, yare..._

Le agradaba Teruhashi, siempre que estuviera alejada y no enamorada de él.

_—Resolvamos esto luego de comprar y disfrutar mi café de frijol rojo Anmitsu._

Y asegurarse de que el spa que Toritsuka está planeando visitar tenga un inconveniente y no pueda abrir por el resto del día.

(En un lugar no muy lejos se coloca un letrero: ¡Lamentamos las molestias causadas por la suspensión del servicio! y una gerente realmente confundida sobre cómo llegaron todos esos monos de nieve a sus aguas termales ¡Están en medio de la ciudad!)

Caminando lejos de su grupo nadie notó que desapareció por 00.1 segundo, ahora puede concentrarse en su esperado y anhelado café de frijol rojo Anmitsu.

— ¡Ese! ¡Lo elijo a él! ¡Ve allí y haz lo tuyo Furi-kun!

El semáforo se colocó en rojo y Saiki tuvo que esperar junto a sus compañeros. Teruhashi hablaba con Yumehara y Mera, así como Nendo y Kaido discutían por alguna estupidez sin sentido.

— ¿Quien eligió reto la noche anterior en lugar de verdad? Anda, mira... si no te apuras se irán. Tendrás una penalización si no lo haces.

_—Si, quien elige reto en lugar de verdad, cuando puedes mentir. Ahora al parecer tienes que hacer algo que no quieres, en primer lugar ¿por qué jugar a verdad o reto en tu viaje a Kyoto? ¿Es acaso una tradición?_

— ¡Esta bien, no tiene que ser en la boca!

_—Yare, yare... ¿Qué tipo de reto es ese?_

El semáforo está a punto de cambiar a rojo, es en ese preciso momento que tanto Teruhashi como Kaido se vuelven para mirarlo y decir su nombre, uno para preguntar qué haría el resto de su último día en Kyoto, (obviamente Teruhashi tenía la intención de seguirlo a donde fuera), y el otro para pedirle que le diga al tonto de Nendou que está equivocado, de nuevo.

Luego, tiene que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no teletransportarse ahí mismo, frente a sus compañeros y una multitud de estudiantes de todo Japón, turistas y los residentes del lugar.

Porque un desconocido lo está besando, en la mejilla.

_— ¿Así que a esto se refería con no tiene que ser en la boca?_

Los pensamientos erráticos y acelerados de Teruhashi son un dolor de cabeza, no se comparan en la siempre hambrienta Mera.

_¿Cuándo vamos a comer? ¡Oye, la comida! ¡Neee, quiero comer! ¿Ya vamos a comer?_

O los estúpidos de Nendou, aunque no son pensamientos.

— ¡Oh!

_— ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?!_

Kaido por otra parte se queda en blanco, aunque hay un sonido de estática, sin pensamientos y es agradable, incluso si su cara no lo es.

_—Y Yumehara puede estar teniendo una fantasía poco sana ahora mismo, que es mejor no mostrar en este fanfic._

Lo que no es normal es que este chico haya podido acercarse lo suficiente a él como para poder besarlo en la mejilla, sin que Saiki notara su presencia o vislumbraba sus pensamientos. No es algo que Saiki pueda controlar a su antojo, ahora tiene más control sobre sus propios poderes, en gran parte en gracias a sus imitadores y ellos están bien colocados ahora, así que debería poder escuchar los pensamientos de las personas que estén a 200 metros a la redonda, eso incluye a este chico

_¡Wow, Furi-kun!_

Y a su compañero.

Lo labios cálidos y suaves se separan de su mejilla, es una acción que tomó en conjunto con el beso, menos de cinco segundos.

—¡Lo siento!

Los labios del niño se mueven y Saiki solo puede esperar a que el rostro del chico castaño se distorsione en una masa de músculos y nervios, pero mientras más lo mira más nota los detalles en su rostro.

Es simple en cada una de sus letras. Le gusta. Es la clase de adolescente que puede pasar desapercibido si quiere, que puede ir a su cafetería local y tomar café mientras lee un libro sin que nadie lo moleste por el resto del día.

El color de sus ojos, el arco de sus cejas perfectamente dibujado, el tono rojizo de sus mejillas y la expresión de inmensa preocupación en su mirada, su cabello color chocolate y su piel color canela, todo es tan ordinario que Saiki no puede evitar esa ola de excitación al conocer a otro tipo como Hiroshi Satou.

No deberían ser raros, dado que al menos el ochenta por ciento de la población son tipos comunes y normales, pero en otro gran desacuerdo con el karma y él, lo son a su alrededor.

Después viene la sorpresa al notar que en realidad no puede escuchar los pensamientos del chico, está visiblemente nervioso y le ha pedido disculpas mil veces, pero solo escucha su voz, ligeramente quebrada por los nervios, pero es todo, no puede leer sus pensamientos y su rostro sigue siendo el de un simple chico que tuvo que besar a un desconocido gracias a un juego de verdad o reto.

Parecía irreal, miró más de cerca, miró de nuevo, miró otra vez, cuando se dio cuenta había sostenido sin querer el rostro del chico con sus manos, esta vez, él incluso había concentrado todo su poder en leer los pensamientos del chico y su visión de rayos—x, pero obtuvo sólo un silencio abrumador y la misma cara, ahora un poco asustada.

—¿Saiki-kun, lo conoces?

_¡Quién es ese! ¡Ni siquiera he besado a Saiki todavía! ¡Un tipo tan simple, debe ser un pervertido!_

_—No, solo es un chico que eligió reto en lugar de verdad, pero si antes pude escuchar los pensamientos de todos y ahora puedo escuchar los pensamientos de Teruhashi eso quiere decir que mis poderes no se han ido, siguen ahí._

Eso fue interesante.

Muy diferente a Nendou que era un idiota, por ende, no pudo leer sus pensamientos. No piensa en nada.

_—Yare, yare..._

Finalmente el chico se presenta como Furihata Kouki y le da a Saiki una salida para evitar a Teruhashi lo que resta del día cuando le dice que quiere invitarlo a comer o a tomar un café y algo dulce si lo prefiere.

 _—Prefiero el dulce._ — Acepta inmediatamente, señalando el folleto de la cafetería donde se vende el postre de café de frijol rojo Anmitsu, está matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro, consigue su postre gratis ( _en realidad me costó un beso_ ) y puede alejar a Teruhashi y toda la atención que trae consigo, lejos de él.

Es un ganar-ganar para él.

La mirada de Furihata se ilumina, realmente contento de no ser catalogado como un pervertido ahora, coloco una mano sobre su pecho y soltó un suspiro.

—¡Le diré a Kasamatsu que regresaras por la tarde! — Takao dijo agitando innecesariamente su mano para despedirse, tenía que mandar un mensaje de texto, solo en caso de que Takao olvide decirle a Kasamatsu, para evitar que su compañero de cuarto se estrese, siendo tan responsable como es, con su autoimpuesto rol como "mamá de los pollitos" en este caso los "pollitos" son él, Takao y Sakurai.

Con Saiki a su lado mirando a Takao irse y el grupo del chico pelirrosa retirándose también, y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, que desaparece justo cuando Saiki se para un poco más cerca, casi ocultándolo de la vista de su propio grupo, Furihata se relaja.

Lo que no debería ser así, Kasamatsu probablemente va a matarlo cuando regrese al hotel más tarde, porque se ha quedado solo en Kyoto con un desconocido al que beso porque ayer jugó ¿verdad o reto? con Takao y los otros, cuando expresamente le dijo que no lo hiciera, porque era un tonto inocente que no sabía mentir y aún más era un idiota que fácilmente podría ser persuadido o amenazado para cumplir con los retos absurdos de Takao o Himuro.

Tenía razón.

(Si, acaba de llamarse idiota)

Saiki nunca pensó que algún día desearía poder leer los pensamientos de alguien, especialmente cuando hace todas esas muecas graciosas, es obvio los mil pensamientos por segundo que debe estar teniendo ahora mismo.

_—Yare, yare... aunque no luce como alguien malo, no puedo dejarme llevar por las apariencias, especialmente porque no puedo saber qué está pensando... ¿cómo puedo sentirme tranquilo? ¿No han considerado que podría ser un asesino?_

La atmósfera alrededor de Saiki tenía un color rosa y las flores de colores flotaron a su alrededor cuando comió su anhelado postre.

—... y Takao-kun, ¡Ah!, Takao-kun es el chico pelinegro que estaba conmigo...

Y la charla que fluyó de parte de Furihata, contándole experiencias de un simple chico de tercer año de preparatoria, con amigos normales, una vida normal, simple pero que al parecer amaba ¿y quién no? Al menos él lo haría, con una vida como la suya en donde el desastre parece esperarlo a la vuelta de la esquina, Saiki agradecería una vida milagrosamente común como la de Furihata o la Hiroshi Satou (Hiroshi Satou que ahora está en segundo lugar en su lista de milagrosamente simple, _principalmente porque se negó a compartir su simplicidad conmigo_ ).

Fue reconfortante, no ser molestado por transeúntes, celebridades y el primer ministro de Japón solo porque quería hablar con Teruhashi, sin las discusiones sin sentido de Nendo y Kaido, los intentos de Yumehara por conquistar a Kaido y preocuparse porque Mera devore todo en la cafetería, en su lugar él tiene su postre, una charla amena y fútil, un rostro para admirar en lugar de un montón de carne y nervios o huesos, y la tranquilidad de sólo estar sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería siendo ignorado por todos.

Siendo por primera vez el chico de al lado y no el protagonista en escena, felizmente Saiki deja ese papel al tipo del fondo proponiéndole matrimonio a la chica de cabello rojo.

Este es un sueño hecho realidad, en donde casi se sintió como un adolescente común y corriente.

Mirando al chico frente a él, hablando sin parar, sonriendo tímidamente cuando se da cuenta que lo está viendo, incluso si no tiene idea de lo que está pensando ahora mismo, siendo el gran admirador de la simplicidad, de lo común y normal, Furihata Kouki era la clase de persona que adoraría tener cerca en todo momento.

No lo mal entiendas, ser simple, común y normal, en todo caso no es malo. Es todo lo que Saiki Kusuo anhela en su vida diaria.

Por eso cuando Furihata dice que es hora de regresar a su hotel... Saiki se siente reacio a dejarlo ir.

Es gracias a este niño que su último día en su viaje escolar a Kyoto es lo más rutinario que ha hecho a lo largo de toda su existencia.

Es lo más divertido también.

Entonces, por supuesto que encontrarse meses después con Furihata Kouki en la universidad, es...

Una sorpresa.

Una de tantas.

** ______________ **

—¡Estoy en casa!

—¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Kusuo! — Furihata no tardó en llegar a la puerta de la entrada principal, con una sonrisa deslumbrante, un adorable delantal que su madre le regaló hace poco y esos mechones rebeldes que se niegan a quedarse tras sus orejas.

Esta es la clase de vida que Saiki adora y que ahora puede tener gracias a este hombre que ama con locura.

Sí, definitivamente conocer a Furihata Kouki durante su viaje a Kyoto en su tercer año en la preparatoria P.K, fue, una de las cosas que Saiki Kusuo no cambiaría y se aseguraría que todo aquel que quisiera cambiarlo, desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, sin un solo rastro o recuerdo de su patética existencia.

Y también debería agradecerle a Takao por alentar a Furihata a besar al extraño de cabello rosa, lentes verdes y ridículas antenas en la cabeza.

Usando sus poderes Saiki desata el nudo de su corbata y deja sus zapatos en la gaveta para ellos, y sus cómodas pantuflas flotan hasta él.

— ¿Puedes adivinar que hay para cenar? — Furihata sonríe, ignorando las cosas que se mueven solas, ya ni siquiera lo sorprende, aunque al principio fue un poco extraño, por decir lo menos, sin embargo, esta verdaderamente agradecido por la confianza que Kusuo, su amigo en aquel entonces tuviera la confianza en él para decirle sobre esto.

Saiki se ríe, porque él no puede y eso le encanta.

Si era sincero consigo mismo nunca creyó que terminaría aquí, ahora, sonriendo como un idiota porque Furihata ha hecho la cena para los dos, pero no sabrá lo que es hasta que esté en la cocina o Furihata se lo diga y sentirse el hombre más afortunado en el mundo y no precisamente por tener poderes Psíquicos.

_— ¿El hombre más feliz del mundo? Sí, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo siempre que Kouki este a mi lado._

Nunca esperó enamorarse de Furihata Kouki.

Nunca espero amarlo como lo ama.

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo amaba?

_—Probablemente cuando estuve días y días quebrándome la cabeza para encontrar el regalo indicado para su cumpleaños. Y me sentí orgulloso de haberlo hecho feliz con el._

Por primera vez en su vida Saiki experimentó la sensación de haber "logrado" algo, sin usar sus poderes, mirando el rostro sonriente de Furihata mientras admiraba con gran fervor su regalo, Saiki experimentó su primer latido de amor.

_—Sé lo que estás pensando, es probablemente algo como: Solo te enamoraste porque es inmune a tus poderes._

Puede ser cierto.

Sin embargo, Saiki no lo piensa de esa manera, Saiki no se enamoró de Furihata por ser inmune a sus poderes, ya que ellos dos fueron una pareja hecha en el cielo, uno para otro.

Por eso pensar en una vida sin Kouki, su esposo a su lado es inaceptable y moverá, literalmente mar, tierra, cielo y universos para evitarlo.

* * *

**Pequeño extra.**

Nuestro adorable Kouki trabaja en el jardín infantil, cuidando de la clase "Milagros".

La pequeña Momoi es su ayudante hoy.

Momoi: ¿Akashi-kun puedes decirme que serás en el futuro?

Akashi: ¡El segundo esposo de Furihata-sensei!

Kuroko: ¿Qué sucedió con el primero?

Akashi: Nada que puedas probar.

***

Cuando Shiori le pide a Kouki-chan cuidar de su pequeño Seijuro por algunas horas.

Saiki, obviamente infeliz con esta decisión tomada sin consultar su opinión, pero tratando de evitar destruir al mundo por sus celos absurdos hacia un niño de cinco años: _¿Pero se va antes de la cena, verdad?_

Kouki: Es hora del baño, Sei-kun.

Seijuro, claramente satisfecho por cómo van las cosas: ¡Bien! ¿Puedo tallar tu espalda, Kouki-chan?

Saiki:...

Saiki: _¡Al demonio el mundo!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un dato curioso: Ni Takao, ni Kasamatsu, ni Himuro o Sakurai, son los personajes que conocemos, en este AU, ellos son los padres de los chicos que nosotros amamos con locura, eso quiere decir, como ya sospecharas que son una generación más "vieja"
> 
> Otro dato curioso: Quien iba a proponer matrimonio en la cafetería era Masaomi a Shiori.
> 
> Ella dijo que no. Al final se casaron unos años después.


	17. Why did we meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos puntos que necesito aclarar:
> 
> Es un AU, en donde Saiki no tiene poderes.
> 
> Los personajes, podrían ser OoC, lo que significa que no serán cien por ciento fieles a su personalidad como lo conocemos, ¡Y realmente me disculpo por eso! TAT

* * *

## 1.1 Fake bride

* * *

Actualmente Saiki Kusuo está en una cita, sin embargo, ¿por qué siente que está en el séptimo nivel del infierno?

Para comenzar a describir este séptimo infierno, él no sabía sobre esta "cita", se supone que él estaba viniendo a una reunión de trabajo, su traje de corte recto, su cabello peinado de lado y fijado con un poco de gel para que nada mueva uno solo de sus cabellos, así como el portafolio y su computadora son muestra clara de esa primera intención y el desconocimiento de esta cita de corte romántica.

Tienen treinta y siete años, ninguna novia en su lista y obviamente, ni un solo nieto para presentar en casa de su madre, así que Kusuo piensa que no es tan descabellado que todo sea el plan de su madre, y tampoco es una sorpresa pensar en su padre ayudando a su madre con una llamada esa misma mañana, luego del desayuno que le avisaba sobre una reunión de última hora que, aparentemente había olvidado agendar.

En ese momento, la idea de tener poderes psíquicos para prever esta situación, se implanta en sus pensamientos como algo que amaría tener.

(En un universo alterno, Saiki Kusuo de diecisiete años, deseando enormemente ser un tipo común, sin poderes psíquicos; siente un escalofrío, sin saber por qué.)

Todo se sentía molesto y raro, sin embargo, no podrías culparlo por no sospechar nada, al menos, Saiki no creyó que su padre se prestaría para este tipo de cosas, confió en que su padre había sido un hombre que no se metió en su vida personal, fue agobiante en muchos otros ámbitos, pero ni una sola vez le dijo a quién amar o cuando amar.

Pero también es cierto que su padre ama a su madre y que mientras ella lo ordene, Saiki Kuniharu no dudara en complacer a su esposa.

Los hombres de la familia Saiki amamos una sola vez, Kusuo; esa es una verdad incuestionable, así, un Saiki enamorado, es capaz de darlo todo, por la persona que amamos, esa es otra verdad incuestionable, que está más allá de nuestro poder.

Sinceramente, Saiki no pudo entender las palabras que su padre le dijo en ese entonces, al menos, él es un Saiki que no está bajo esta verdad incuestionable.

Es por eso que ninguna relación sentimental ha durado lo suficiente como para que Saiki quiera presentar a su pareja a sus padres, ni siquiera han durado lo suficiente como para darle a su relación un título como "amantes" o "novios".

No se ve a sí mismo como un tonto enamorado sin razón.

Mucho menos de una mujer como la que está sentada frente a él. Es hermosa, no puede negar ese hecho, especialmente porque se da cuenta de la forma en que los hombres en el restaurante la ven; ella es joven, es linda, tiene esa encantadora sonrisa, y un cabello excepcionalmente hermoso, piel suave y el maquillaje no es el más exagerado que Saiki ha visto, tiene movimientos elegantes y lindos, no come mucho aunque la ha visto mirar su plato y el filete en él, aun así se ríe y dice que su ensalada es deliciosa, ella debería comer más o al menos aprender a mentir mejor.

Y su madre debería saber que las niñas ricas y mimadas que conoce en el club no son su tipo, pero una vez más, Saiki tiene que suspirar.

Ese escote no llama su atención, ni lo corta que es su falda, sus largas piernas y suaves curvas no encienden ninguna llama en él, su voz podría sonar como el coro de los ángeles a los comensales que están cerca de ellos, para Saiki es solo la voz de una chica que trata de suavizarla para que suene más dulce y tierna.

Es un poco empalagoso.

Ella le recuerda un poco a Teruhashi Kokomi, su ex compañera en la preparatoria.

Saiki mira su reloj y ha pasado ya una hora desde que llegó al restaurante, esperando ver una mesa llena de hombres de negocios como él; su cara en el momento en que vio a una linda y pequeña chica en la mesa para dos a la que lo llevó el camarero fue, probablemente, para retratar.

Él ha esperado por toda una hora, pero de nuevo, no se quedó porque le gustase la chica, es por simple etiqueta y porque no quiere un escándalo, pero sobre todo no quiere tener a su madre sobre él reclamándole por no darle una oportunidad a la mujer que envió para tener una cita, de la cual Saiki desconoció hasta el último segundo.

Amaba a su madre, realmente lo hacía, y la respetaba, pero Saiki odiaba cuando se metían en su vida privada.

—Fue un momento encantador, pero me temo debo irme ahora. — Saiki pidió la cuenta, obviamente, él pagaría, a pesar de ser vilmente engañado para esta cita que él no planeó, mirando alrededor fue un lugar elegante, y bastante caro, que nunca fue un problema. — Lamento que mi madre te arrastrara a esto.

—¡Kurumi-san no me arrastro a nada! Saiki-san, yo realmente estoy enamorada de usted. — Las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de rosa.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí?

—Yo... me gusta... — La mujer miró discretamente, su rostro, su torso y finalmente la tarjeta de crédito en la mesa sobre la bandeja que el camarero trajo con la cuenta.

¡Por supuesto!

Ahora Saiki entiende porque le desagradó desde el primer momento en que la vio, probablemente su madre no se dio cuenta porque está desesperada tratando de encontrar a la mujer indicada para él y esta linda chica aquí logró engañarla con su dulce máscara y perfecta actuación de ángel.

Ella fue la típica niña interesada en su rostro y dinero.

Saiki no quiere sonar pretencioso, mucho menos arrogante, pero no es un tipo que no pueda reconocer que su rostro es, al menos, agradable para la vista de las personas, el color rosa de su cabello es raro, pero extrañamente, se acopla con el color violeta de sus ojos.

Y para no ser del tipo que tiene que lamer las botas de su jefe, igual que su padre, Saiki trabajó arduamente para graduarse de una buena universidad, ahora, literalmente, y aunque no lo quiso de esa manera, solo se dio, es el tipo a quien el jefe de su padre lame las botas.

En otras palabras, es el jefe del jefe de su padre en la editorial para la cual trabaja.

—A mí no me gustas, lamento si mi madre te hizo creer otra cosa o si alguna de mis acciones te hizo creer lo contrario.

—¡Saiki-san, es porque no me conoce! ¡Estoy segura que podría ser feliz conmigo! ¡Kurumi-san dijo que usted y yo seriamos la pareja perfecta! ¡Y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella!

—No insistas, por favor.

Saiki vio la forma en que la mujer comenzaba a desesperarse, como si de pronto su fábrica de dinero está siendo cerrada delante de ella, sin que pueda hacer nada.

Ese es el momento en que Saiki puede ver el escándalo que ella está planeando montar dentro del restaurante, que se detiene momentáneamente cuando uno de los camareros lleva a su mesa un ramo de rosas y chocolates extremadamente caros.

Su madre de nuevo está ocasionándole un dolor de cabeza, solo falta que los chocolates tienen un anillo dentro y que de la nada salga un juez de entre los comensales y su madre, padre y la familia Saiki con un velo de novia, un ramo y comience a sonar la marcha nupcial.

Con miedo reflejado en sus ojos, Saiki busco por todos lados, todo era posible.

Afortunadamente eso no sucedió, solo había un camarero que le extendió las flores y chocolates, a una bella pero interesada mujer a punto de hacer una rabieta si no se le complace en todo lo que quiere y lo que quiera ahora mismo es a él.

Saiki suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, algunos de los comensales en el lugar ya habían notado el generoso ramo de cien rosas rojas y la caja de chocolates importados desde Francia; algunos murmuraron y sonrieron, hablaron sobre la buena suerte de ella para encontrar a un novio tan detallista y guapo, dijeron que se sentían envidiosas y que, les gustaría tener un novio/amante/esposo como él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo completamente.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo que probablemente arruinaría su día, su semana, su mes, su año y su vida.

—¡Por supuesto, Saiki-saN, estaría encantada de...!

¿Sabes? si ella fuera un chico, es completamente seguro que Saiki golpearía su bonito rostro.

Saiki le arrebata el ramo de flores al camarero, así como la caja y se gira, buscando desesperadamente algo, no sabe qué, pero seguramente lo sabrá cuando lo encuentre, afortunadamente no tarda demasiado cuando ve entrar a un chico de cabello castaño, ojos cafés, una sonrisa nerviosa, que mira todo a su alrededor con curiosidad y sorpresa que hacen a Saiki sonreír por primera vez desde que está aquí.

Su cita luce sorprendida cuando Saiki deja la mesa y se acerca a este chico, extiende las rosas rojas, la caja dorada de chocolates que no parecen ser chocolates y dice:

—¡Por favor, cásate conmigo! — Saiki empuja las rosas al castaño, que en su estupor solo puede tomarlas para que no caigan al suelo, un segundo después alguien murmura en su oído: "solo di que sí."

—¿Sí?

Saiki se ríe, porque el chico es realmente una cosa única en su tipo, que no lo apartó cuando se inclinó para murmurar en su oído, tuvo el tiempo suficiente para detectar el ligero aroma a chocolate con menta que el niño emitía.

Era más joven que Saiki, tal vez, ¿Veintiuno?...

Las mejillas del niño se tiñen de rojo por la intensa mirada de Saiki.

—Estoy tan feliz, — Saiki asiente, desliza su mano sobre la mejilla ardiente del castaño y sonríe encantadoramente, luego, su mirada regresa a la mujer que tiene la boca abierta sin nada que decir en su mesa. — Tenías razón, sólo tenía que decirle, espero que sigas encantada de ser la dama de honor en nuestra boda.

—¡Oh, así que fue eso!

—Si, pero no cambia el hecho de que desearía tener un novio como él.

—Tengo tanta envidia de ese chico.

—¡Pero él es lindo!

—¿Umm? Si, lo es... ¡Es tan lindo! Realmente, no siento tanta envidia, es más como... ¿quiero que me inviten a su boda? ¡Y espero que vivan felices por siempre!

—Jajajajajajaja, no creo que te inviten a su boda.

Entonces, comenzó con un aplauso y terminó con todos los comensales aplaudiendo para ellos y deseándoles un feliz matrimonio.

Saiki Kusuo tan acostumbrado como está a la atención de las personas, fue el que los guió hasta la salida del restaurante, deslizó su mano sobre la cintura del castaño, para hacerlo caminar junto a él, lo que fue fácil cuando el niño se dejaba manejar como una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

Saiki miro de reojo el rostro del niño, muy joven, tal vez demasiado común, pero mientras más mirabas, notabas más detalles que lo hacían demasiado perfecto para su gusto, piel suave y besada por los rayos del sol, mejillas naturalmente coloradas (ahora mismo extremadamente rojas), ojos grandes y expresivos de irises pequeñas, labios rojos y delgados.

Una vez afuera y lejos de miradas indiscretas Saiki retiró rápidamente su mano, y puso distancia entre ellos.

—Lo lamento. — Se disculpó. — Tuve que arrastrarte a esto, esa chica allí estuvo a punto de armar un escándalo y odio eso, te recompensare ... ¿Qué te gustaría pedirme?

Furihata Kouki estaba un poco sorprendido, es decir, hasta hace cinco minutos fue solo el chico de al lado y ahora, ¿alguien le había propuesto matrimonio? Y no solo un tipo cualquiera, ¿has visto a este hombre? ¡Por Dios, Furihata no se molestaría si tuviera que casarse con él!

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno se acaba y Furihata tiene que aprender a no volar demasiado cerca del sol o sus alas podrían derretirse como le sucedió a Ícaro, volando tan cerca del sol ardiente.

—¡Esta bien! ¡No se preocupe, mientras haya podido ayudarlo a salir de su dilema, es suficiente con su agradecimiento! — Además le dieron a Furihata suficiente material para tener sueños hermosos con este hombre tan atractivo, su mirada intensa y penetrante, desnudaron su alma en un solo vistazo, sus manos cálidas y un poco rasposas deslizándose por su mejilla, casi se inclinó hacia ella en busca de más contacto, su embriagador aroma a café dulce y el tono caliente de su voz, que probablemente Furihata ha estado malinterpretando, pero no le importa. — ¡Solo permítame contar esta anécdota en las reuniones familiares! ¡Es lo más increíble e interesante que me ha pasado en mi vida!

El hombre guapo se ríe, y en un acto de valor Furihata dice:

—¡Y como prueba de que un hombre guapo me propuso matrimonio, ¿Puedo tomarnos una foto?!

Saiki dice que si, con una sonrisa en sus labios, se acerca al castaño y espera sin moverse, el niño parece ser nervioso por naturaleza y apuesta que también es tímido, por la forma en que no supo reaccionar hace unos momentos. Cualquier otro hombre pudo hacer eso y probablemente el chico habría hecho lo mismo, dejarse manipular tan fácilmente ...

De pronto, Saiki se siente molesto al imaginar a otro tipo tomando la cintura del castaño.

El clic de la cámara del teléfono del chico lo distrae.

El niño se ríe, brillante y sincera sonrisa.

Luego antes de que pueda hacer algo para evitarlo, el niño se despide.

—¡Esta foto será el tesoro de la familia! — Con una mano en el aire, Saiki solo ve la espalda del niño castaño desaparecer por las calles concurridas de Tokio.

No regresa al restaurante y es algo que Saiki piensa, es culpa suya, con todo ese numerito que montó atrás, sería contraproducente que el chico castaño regrese, probablemente Saiki arruinó su comida y se siente un poco mal por eso.

—¿El tesoro de la familia? — Dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, fue un encuentro extraño, y fue una despedida igual de extraña, la forma en que su corazón se aceleró cuando el chico se acercó a él para tomar la foto o que disfruto del aroma a chocolate con menta que el cabello suave del chico desprendió y sus últimas palabras que lo hicieron reírse luego de un día tan agotador.

Le habría gustado al menos saber su nombre e invitarlo a comer en otra ocasión.

Como una sincera disculpa. 

* * *

## 1.2 Lack of Love.

* * *

—¿Furihata Kouki? — Saiki pregunto, leyendo los documentos que su secretaria le dio esa mañana, con la sonrisa descarada de su padre que le dio esa mañana al llegar a la editorial, Saiki está teniendo problemas de concentración. 

Olvidando por completo que había estado buscando a un asistente personal y al parecer este chico cumplía perfectamente con todos los requisitos.

No había razón para no contratarlo, excepto, que fue la recomendación de su padre.

—¿No recuerdas a la familia que llego a vivir al lado de nuestra casa cuando tenías doce? — Su padre dijo, cuando llamo a su oficina para preguntar. — Tu madre y la señora Furihata fueron grandes amigas, y muchas veces cuidaste al hijo pequeño de esta familia, ¿no lo recuerdas, Kusuo? Tú y tu hermano lo amaron mucho.

Saiki suspiro, fruto su cien y colgó de inmediato.

Su padre, estaba listo para jubilarse.

Ni siquiera mostro ningún síntoma de arrepentirse por ayudar a su madre a engañarlo para asistir a una cita que no quería.

Él no era una mujer, no tenía prisa para casarse.*

Tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer hacerlo en un futuro cercano o lejano.

—Furihata Kouki...

La imagen de un lindo niño dando sus primeros pasos y diciendo por primera vez su nombre, son recuerdos que parecen florecer desde el fondo de su memoria, la familia Furihata, que era conformada por cuatro personas, igual que la familia Saiki; una madre, un padre, un hermano mayor y uno menor; fue la razón por la que su madre y la señora Furihata se llevaron tan bien.

Cuando Furihata Kouki nació, fue el furor de las dos familias, incluso Kosuke se enamoró del niño de mejillas rojas y regordetas. Haciendo una rabieta cuando tuvo que irse a la universidad y dejar al pequeño en manos de su hermano menor.

Saiki adoraba a Kouki.

Y Kouki adoraba a Saiki.

Por eso cuando la familia Furihata tuvo que mudarse, nadie fue feliz.

Pero era algo que no podían evitar.

Se quita los lentes, al terminar de leer el curriculum de Kouki, se graduó hace cuatro años de la universidad de Kioto y tiene buenas referencias y recomendaciones, quiere establecerse en Tokio luego de haber vivido tato tiempo en Kioto y por eso aplico para este empleo, que fácilmente pudo conseguir sin la ayuda de su padre, pero nuevamente, Saiki sabe que su madre insistió en esto.

No tiene ninguna prueba de ello, pero tampoco tiene dudas.

—Hazlo pasar. — Saiki dejo de lado los documentos y se instala en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, el quiere ver al admirable y responsable hombre en que su pequeño y precioso Kouki se convirtió.

Veinte años despues, Saiki aun parece conservar ese sentimiento de hermano mayor hacia Kouki, aunque Kouki ni siquiera lo recuerde.

—¿Saiki-san?

—¿Furihata Kouki?

Un sentimiento que desaparece por completo cuando reconoció al chico del restaurante a quien, de la nada propuso matrimonio hace algunos días.

La sonrisa de Saiki no se borra, solo se transforma.

Al final de su conversación relacionada al nuevo empleo de Furihata, Saiki le dice que espere.

—¿Olvidamos hablar sobre algo?

—Si, olvide invitarte a cenar, como una disculpa por lo que paso la otra vez.

Furihata sonríe, con las mejillas sonrojadas y dice que si, despues de todo, ¿no es mejor llevarse bien con su nuevo jefe? 

* * *

## 1.3 Sugar life.

* * *

—¿Kouki? — Saiki sonríe, divertido, mirando la TV mientras las manos de Kouki están ocupadas con su cabello.

—¿Uhmm?

—No me quejo, pero ¿Qué haces?

—Solo... estoy... — Sus manos se mueven, son suaves y un poco torpes, Saiki se ríe, no dice nada, solo relajándose con los movimientos suaves de su esposo. —Listo.

—¿Qué es? — Saiki alzo su mano para tocar su cabello, pero el castaño lo impide, en su lugar, Furihata le da un pequeño espejo.

Son dos pinzas para el cabello, de aspecto nada normal, porque parecen ser dos antenas, pero Saiki se ha adaptado a los gustos extraños de su esposo, así que piensa que de alguna manera son adorables, y se verían mucho mejor en el cabello de su esposo.

—No, se ven mejor en ti. — Furihata sonríe y Saiki sabe, ha perdido.

Se inclina suavemente y roba un preciado beso de los labios de Furihata, han pasado tres años desde que se dieron un beso, en su cita número treinta y cinco, y aún sigue sintiéndose como la primera vez.

Saiki ama eso, ama a su esposo que se sonroja y avergüenza por un beso.

Conocer a Furihata Kouki, enamorarse de él, dio sentido por completo a las palabras que su padre dijo, pero que no logro entender del todo, acerca de ser capaz de cualquier cosa por la persona que amas.

_Los hombres de la familia Saiki amamos una sola vez, Kusuo; esa es una verdad incuestionable, así, un Saiki enamorado, es capaz de darlo todo, por la persona que amamos, esa es otra verdad incuestionable, que está más allá de nuestro poder._

Mirando el anillo de matrimonio, Saiki solo puede burlarse del pobre hombre que fue antes de conocer a Furihata Kouki, el amor de su vida. 


	18. Mi corazón late por ti

* * *

## 1\. Petición irrazonable.

* * *

La primera vez que se ven, Furihata Kouki sonríe sin sonreír, sus ojos se ven vacíos, con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y casi cediendo al peso de su cuerpo, demasiado impresionado solo porque habló y su voz y la voz de ese hombre son muy parecidas...

Akashi Seijuro se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se apresuró a auxiliarlo. 

Furihata no rechaza su toque, pero es evidente que no está muy cómodo con la cercanía, lo escucho murmurar una palabra y Akashi se ríe suavemente, aleja sus manos en un rápido movimiento, para arrastrar la silla hacia atrás y permitirle sentarse en ella. 

No es solo su voz, su apariencia es muy similar.

Es un juego cruel del destino, pero Akashi no puede hacer nada para cambiar esto, a un paso de la muerte, Akashi Seijuro comprendió que hay cosas que simplemente están lejos de su poder.

—Gracias. — El castaño dice de nuevo, esta vez un tonó más alto, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara antes, durante o después de decir esa única palabra.

El corazón de Akashi dolió, no de la misma manera que lo hizo en el pasado, no fue un dolor físico, fue uno emocional.

—Muchas gracias por aceptar reunirse conmigo, Furihata-san.

Furihata asiente y en medio del restaurante cinco estrellas que Akashi eligió para reunirse ese día, Furihata resalta bastante, con el fúnebre color de su ropa, su piel antes besada por el sol, se veía pálida, no le gustó la forma en que sus mejillas se pegaron al hueso de su cara o las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos... sin embargo, aún es hermoso.

Es más hermoso de lo que recuerda, su fragilidad y efímera existencia causada por la tristeza que desprende su mirada, tan profunda y casi agónica, demasiado dolor para soportar mirar.

—Está bien, lamento ser yo quien esté aquí, en lugar de su hermano... Él lo amaba demasiado y aún no ha aceptado todo esto. — Akashi siente que podía llorar, el ser humano frente a él es una criatura tan frágil, que cualquier cosa podía romperlo por completo. — Aunque sabe que hicimos lo correcto, es... difícil de aceptar ¿sabe?

—Lo entiendo, y no me molesta en absoluto, yo soy quien hace peticiones absurdas, pidiéndome reunir con sus padres, su hermano y su... amante.

Las mejillas de Furihata adquieren un encantador sonrojo, los puños de Akashi se cierran fuertemente bajo la mesa.

—Sus padres fueron un encanto, me habría encantado tener una madre tan amorosa como ella y un padre tan divertido y un poco permisivo como él.

—Ellos son muy lindos. — El castaño sonríe finalmente, una sonrisa suave, pero feliz.

Akashi asiente sonriendo, su corazón latiendo a un ritmo que, hasta hace poco, no conocía. Palpita sin control alguno.

El mesero se presentó ante ellos, preguntando si podía tomar su orden o si todavía esperaba a alguien más, con la explicación anterior del castaño Akashi supo que no esperaban a nadie más ahora.

Y lejos de sentirse decepcionado, la presencia dócil y gentil de Furihata fue mucho más apreciada de lo que Akashi quería admitir.

Solo mirarlo allí, teniendo complicaciones para ordenar algo que no costara más de mil dólares, hizo que Akashi pensara en que es adorable, que notara como su ceño se frunce o como su cara tiene mil muecas diferentes que puede expresar en tan corto tiempo.

—Furihata-san, ¿puedo recomendarte el omurice que sirven aquí? Es realmente delicioso. No viene en el menú, pero puedes ordenarlo sin problema. — Cuando Akashi termino de hablar y bajo la carta del menú se enfocó en Furihata al no recibir respuesta alguna, tal vez se tomó demasiadas libertades con este hombre que acaba de conocer.

Los ojos rojos de Akashi se abrieron con sorpresa al anotar las lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas, en un camino perfectamente definido, pero invisible, quizás ese fue el resultado de llorar tanto, todas las noches.

—¿Furihata-san?

—Lo siento, es solo que... el omurice es mi comida favorita y él siempre lo ordenaba para mi cuando salíamos a comer. — Akashi le da indicaciones al mesero para retirarse luego de ordenar, Furihata se limpia las lágrimas que no dejan de caer como brillantes diamantes de líquido salado.

Akashi desearía borrarlas con besos.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una petición irrazonable, Akashi-san?

—Ninguna petición sería demasiado irrazonable en esta situación. — Furihata sonrió suavemente, sus lágrimas aun enmarcaban su rostro, Akashi no dejo de pesar en lo bonito que se veía de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando Furihata dijo:

— ¿Puedo sentir su corazón? — Furihata extiende su mano temblorosa, pero se detiene rápidamente cuando se da cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso, que no debería haber aceptado reunirse con Akashi hoy, ni mañana o dentro de un mes, porque todo el dolor que pensó había superado surge con más fuerzas al verlo, no solo por el inmenso parecido que hay entre ambos hombres, o que el sonido de su voz suene exactamente igual a las primeras veces que su amor dijo su nombre.

"Furihata-senpai."

Han pasado exactamente once meses desde que ya no escucha su voz llamándolo.

"Kouki."

—Está bien, este corazón late por ti, después de todo. — Akashi dijo, sosteniendo la mano de Furihata con las suyas y posándola sobre su pecho, hay tela interponiéndose, pero Furihata puede sentir perfectamente el latido del corazón de Akashi.

El corazón de Saiki Kusuo, su mejor amigo, su compañero y el amor de su vida, latiendo vigorosamente dentro del pecho de Akashi Seijuro.

Está bien, este corazón late por ti, después de todo.

— ¿No te lo dije? Late así desde que te vi hace un instante, Kouki. — Akashi extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla húmeda del castaño, Furihata cerro sus ojos y suspiro, disfrutando del contacto cálido y un poco áspero en las manos de Akashi.

Extrañamente, a diferencia de hace un instante no se sintió incomodo, fue más reconfortante, más familiar.

Es como si su amor estuviese allí, de esa manera cuando Furihata abrió sus ojos para preguntar porque se siente así, Akashi le está sonriendo y su pregunta se responde sola.

Es porque su amor esta allí. 

* * *

## 1.1Fui yo.

* * *

Para cuando Furihata se marcha, hay una sonrisa en su rostro, deslumbrante y sumamente hermosa, hay brillo en su mirada y todo su semblante cambió, el sonrojo en sus mejillas es un detalle que Akashi nota cuando se despide y le pide que lo llame esa misma noche para ayudarle a ahuyentar las pesadillas y la soledad.

Su voz ayuda, dice Furihata.

_Su voz, su maldita voz._

Se despidió de Furihata con una sonrisa que se borró inmediatamente después de que el castaño entro a su apartamento en el centro de Tokio.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Akashi-kun? — Akashi se quita la chaqueta y la corbata al llegar a casa, ignorando completamente a Kuroko Tetsuya uno de sus mejores amigos, camina hasta la cocina y bebé un vaso de agua, tener que fingir que le gusta el dulce es casi tan desagradable como las algas.

Sabe que Kuroko se preocupa por él, hasta el punto de esperarlo en casa mientras él comete la mayor locura de su vida, pero en este punto no hay vuelta atrás.

—Porqué él me lo arrebato, entonces... yo voy a recuperarlo.

Hace años, durante la secundaria y en circunstancias extrañas, Akashi Seijuro se topó con Furihata Kouki, entre ellos una puerta cerrada con llave, Akashi deseaba estar solo, no dejar que nadie viera sus lágrimas, después de todo, un Akashi no llora, el llanto es solo un signo de debilidad y los Akashi, dijo su padre son absolutos.

A nada de cometer una locura, Furihata Kouki llegó a él como un ángel, y no importa cuánto Akashi hizo para que se marchara, Furihata no lo hizo, no lo dejó solo en un punto en donde Akashi se sintió menos que nada.

Durante las siguientes tres horas, Akashi escucho las estupideces de un niño ingenuo y dulce como Furihata Kouki.

—Furihata-senpai. — Akashi coloca su palma sobre su pecho, recordando el rencor que sintió cuando dos meses después, su Kouki y ese estúpido hombre se sonreían y miraban con amor.

Saiki Kusuo le arrebato a Furihata Kouki.

_—¡Ya sabes, incluso si lo niegas, nunca podría olvidar el sonido de tu voz!_

Entonces, Saiki simplemente se rindió a las locas ideas de este adorable senpai, simplemente acéptalo y espera a que se olvide de él, es mejor a verlo triste y decaído porque lo está ignorando.

— Fui yo a quien consoló ese día, fui yo quien lo llamo _Furihata-senpai_ , fui yo quien lo adoro, era yo quien debería haber estado a su lado, enamorarse y casarse.

Pero no fue así, por culpa de Saiki por no decir la verdad cuando tuvo la oportunidad; por culpa de su padre al llevarlo lejos, por su propia culpa, por su incompetencia y ese cuerpo débil que no pertenecía a un Akashi.

— Si Furihata-kun descubre que lo estas engañando, ¿no sería más doloroso?

— ¿Más doloroso que ver cómo te arrebatan al amor de tu vida sin que puedas hacer nada? ¿Más doloroso que un infarto? ¿Más doloroso que la incertidumbre de saber si vivirás un año más porque tu corazón esta defectuoso?

Akashi se giró, en la penumbra de su apartamento, solo la luz de la luna que traspasaba los grandes ventanales servía como una tenue luz guía para no tropezarse, cuando Akashi camino un par de pasos, sus ojos quedaron en la oscuridad y parte de su boca en esta luminosidad, sus ojos brillaron con un fuego intenso.

— Le dije que mi corazón late por él y esa no es una mentira. Este corazón, no importa de quien haya sido antes, es ahora mío... amo tanto a Furihata que, ni siquiera teniendo uno nuevo estos sentimientos se esfumaron...

Kuroko detuvo su mirada en el pecho de Akashi, la camisa blanca no pudo ocultar por completo la cicatriz de la operación a la que Akashi fue sometido hace seis meses.

—No me importa en absoluto fingir que mi amor por él nació porque tengo el corazón de su amado Saiki... no me importa fingir que soy él, no me importa saber quién tiene el corazón de ese mentiroso.

_Es un juego cruel del destino, pero Akashi no puede hacer nada para cambiar esto, a un paso de la muerte, Akashi Seijuro comprendió que hay cosas que simplemente están lejos de su poder._

Entonces, él debe buscar otras maneras de poder hacerlo, no importa el método, si el resultado es el que espera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un dato, el Furihata-senpai del capitulo anterior, efectivamente fue dicho por Akashi detrás de la puerta, llorando en silencio y con un cutter con lo que pensaba quitarse la vida.
> 
> — ¿Puedo sentir su corazón? — Furihata extiende su mano temblorosa, pero se detiene rápidamente cuando se da cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso, que no debería haber aceptado reunirse con Akashi hoy, ni mañana o dentro de un mes, porque todo el dolor que pensó había superado surge con más fuerzas al verlo, no solo por el inmenso parecido que hay entre ambos hombres, o que el sonido de su voz suene exactamente igual a las primeras veces que su amor dijo su nombre.
> 
> "Furihata-senpai." 
> 
> Y por si quedan dudas, Akashi si tuvo un trasplanté de corazón, pero no fue el de Saiki :c
> 
> Nos leemos...


	19. Asistente personal.

Suspiré después de finalizar mi última reunión de la tarde, siempre encontré fastidiosas estas reuniones directivas, pero mi padre insistió en realizarlas e insistió que yo las realizará también, cuando tomé el cargo de CEO hace ya cinco años, cuando sólo tenía veintidós años y recién graduado de la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard con honores.

Pero incluso si estas reuniones con mis socios accionistas y posibles inversores, se tornaron fastidiosas, lo cierto es que comprendía a mi padre, solo un poco, porque es bueno recordarles de vez en cuando a todos esos carroñeros, quien controla esta empresa, quien es el dueño, quien es el que ha reinventado cada aspecto y concepto de Masori CO y ha sido el responsable de que sus acciones en el mercado se hubieran quintuplicado en los últimos tres años; quien es el mejor y el que hace que sus bolsillos estén siempre llenos de dólares.

En pocas palabras: Yo, Akashi Seijuro.

Estas reuniones son fastidiosas, pero malditamente necesarias para que todos esos amantes del dinero se callen al ver los miles de millones de dólares y me dejen hacer lo que quiera.

Entrando a mi oficina, mire directamente la taza de café que se supone debería estar allí después de cada reunión, es una regla no escrita, sin embargo, con mi experiencia pasada, decidí simplemente pasar de largo, sin siquiera darle un segundo vistazo a la humeante taza.

De todos modos, fue una porquería difícil de tomar.

Sosteniendo mi agenda suspiré de nuevo, realmente cansado, de mal humor y a punto de lanzar todo al olvido e irme a casa, mi día fue muy pesado y no ayudaba que esa mujer que reemplaza a mi asistente personal lo estuviera haciendo peor, con todos esos errores de novatos, ¿no sé supone que era la mejor en su antiguo trabajo? Gracias a todos esos errores durante la junta es que lo encontré más fastidioso que nunca.

Realmente quiero un café hecho por mi asistente personal, aunque no se supone que hiciera algo que una de mis secretarias perfectamente podía hacer, no obstante, no pude probar otro café después de que Furihata Kouki preparo uno para mí, hace cinco años.

El día en que el chico de cabello castaño se presentó ante mí, como mi asistente personal, algunos meses más tarde de que tomara el título de CEO.

Si era sincero, no tuve muchas expectativas en un tipo que lucía incluso más joven que yo, además esa mirada dubitativa que desvió en varias ocasiones evitando que mis ojos y los suyos se encontrarán, su tartamudeo y la forma en que temblaba, ¿Cómo es que Riko, mi jefa de recursos humanos pudo pensar en que este niño recién graduado de la universidad era competente para este importante puesto?

Pero su café era bueno, así que se quedó, oye... era mejor que nada.

Simplemente no creía que nadie más aparte de mí fue más que perfecto en su trabajo, hasta que conocí de nuevo a Furihata Kouki, con un traje que lució perfectamente, el cabello peinado de lado y un ligero aroma a fresas que dejaba a donde fuera, en mi oficina, en los pasillos de la empresa, en la sala de reuniones, en el baño e incluso en el estacionamiento, siempre que me dirigí al estacionamiento en el piso subterráneo, pude detectar el aroma a fresas que Furihata Kouki siempre llevó con él, e inevitablemente tuve que volver mi mirada hacia el lugar vacío junto a mi auto, donde mi asistente personal aparcaba ese viejo vehículo que siempre odie, porque Furihata se negó a tomar un automóvil que la empresa pudo asignar para su uso sin problema alguno.

Ese era el privilegio de ser el asistente personal de Akashi Seijuro. Pero el chico no lo tomó, ¿Qué clase de hombre joven no querría tener un auto caro, elegante y moderno que impresione a las personas? ¿Demostrar que le está yendo bien? No Furihata obviamente.

Siempre vi a Furihata llegar al trabajo con una agenda bajo su mano derecha y una sonrisa deslumbrante que mostró en todo momento y en todo lugar, no importa a donde íbamos, que hiciéramos o las cosas que no resultaron como se supone que deberían haber resultado, de alguna manera que aún me asombra, Furihata siempre tuvo la solución.

¡Por supuesto que no querría perder a este chico!

Todos los problemas que no quería tomar en mis manos, fueron empujados a Furihata.

¿Y has probado el café que hace? Es exquisito.

En pocas palabras, estaba encantado con Furihata Kouki, porque sabía hacer su trabajo y eso era algo que aprecio, odio los errores, especialmente en un ámbito donde el más mínimo error podría costar millones de dólares o un contrato perdido. Y Furihata sabía eso, por eso fue meticuloso en todo.

Eso me gusto e inconscientemente me relaje porque sabía que Furihata estaba ahí, por primera vez desde que nací, confíe en otra persona que no fue mi familia o mis amigos más cercanos, antes de Furihata tal cosa parecía ser inconcebible.

Pero fue imposible no confiar en Furihata, mi asistente personal que no dudo en cancelar lo que le pedí que cancelara, así fuera una reunión con el primer ministro, cuando otros tipos probablemente me darían mil razones para no hacerlo, pero eso solo significaba que no confiaban en mi juicio, porque no era un idiota, yo sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y me sentí orgulloso cuando Furihata me dijo que lo sabía y que confiaba en mí, un momento antes de cancelar mi importante reunión con el primer ministro.

En ese momento quería tener a Riko frente a mí y agradecerle por enviar a Furihata y también, agradecerme a mí mismo por darle una oportunidad a ese café.

Furihata que pudo reorganizar toda mi agenda en menos de diez minutos cuando un imprevisto se presentó e incluso tuve tiempo para una comida ligera que el propio Furihata ordenó y me sirvió.

Furihata que tiene manos mágicas cuando me hicieron un masaje en los hombros porque claramente estaba estresado, o cuando me ofreció un café con la temperatura perfecta, las cucharadas de azúcar necesarias y su aroma a fresas que, me hizo dormitar cuando tuve que quedarme más tarde en la oficina y Furihata se quedó también.

Así fue por casi tres años, en donde ambos le dimos vida a esta rutina. 

Me gusto (y aunque en su momento no supe porque) poder ver a Furihata desde mi asiento detrás del escritorio, fue suficiente inclinarme un poco a la izquierda y podía verlo en su sitio de trabajo concentrado en lo que sea que tuviera que hacer, a veces mirando la pantalla de su computadora, otras hablando por teléfono posiblemente con los inversionistas o socios para nuestra siguiente junta, soltando un suspiro cuando finalmente todo estuvo perfectamente concretado.

Había hecho eso durante los últimos tres meses, durante su cuarto año trabajando conmigo, mirándolo más de lo estrictamente necesario, pensando en su sonrisa, en la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando todo salió bien y su agenda se completó satisfactoriamente; y en cómo, su simple aroma podía relajarme después de un largo y estresante día.

Despejando la ilusión de ver a Furihata en su sitio de trabajo, presione un botón en el teléfono casi olvidado en la esquina de mi escritorio.

—¿Sí, Akashi-sama?

—Despide a Himari, Riko, busca a otro asistente personal. — Cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer sobre mi gran y exagerada silla de cuero negro sintético, porque Furihata se encargó de eso, deshaciéndose de la anterior silla de cuero verdadero que mi padre había usado antes de que yo llegará a su oficina, de hecho, todos los arreglos en mi oficina los hizo Furihata y aunque al principio se sintió como una invasión de mi privacidad, debo admitir que los cambios fueron buenos y este sillón es más cómodo que el anterior y no hace a Furihata fruncir el ceño incomodo, porque el hombre está en contra del maltrato animal y todo lo que tenga que ver con la explotación de cualquier animal.

Mi dolor de cabeza se ha intensificado, no soy una persona tolerante, odio los errores y Himari se ha equivocado más veces de lo que nadie podría soportar, posiblemente porque la mujer está más ocupada intentando meterse a mi cama que en su trabajo.

—De acuerdo, Akashi-sama. Aunque no será fácil encontrar uno tan bueno como Kouki-chan.

Suspire, de nuevo.

¿Por qué tengo que encontrar a un nuevo asistente personal si tengo a Furihata? Seguramente te preguntaras.

Hay dos razones.

La primera es que Furihata Kouki se casó hace un año, él no dejó su trabajo, afortunadamente, sin embargo, con el matrimonio llegan otras responsabilidades, que nos lleva a la segunda razón del porque Furihata no está aquí hoy y probablemente no regresará en mucho tiempo.

Furihata está embarazado y hasta hace un mes, el hombre ni siquiera había pensado en tomar su licencia de maternidad, aun cuando su estómago había crecido lo suficiente para que le impidiera ver sus pies.

En cambio, fue su esposo quien le exigió se tomará esa muy merecida licencia, y todas las vacaciones que no tomó en los últimos cinco años.

Realmente aprecie eso, porque necesitaba tanto a Furihata. No solo en el ámbito laboral, sino de manera personal, Furihata me hacía falta todos los días de mi vida.

Su sonrisa suave y cálida, que solo me regaló cuando estábamos solos, sus charlas banales y sin sentido, su mirada que, en el ángulo perfecto de la luz del sol que se reflejó en sus ojos, me regaló la oportunidad de apreciar en toda su belleza el color avellana en sus pequeñas irises, el color canela de su piel y ese peculiar tic nervioso que lo hace temblar como un gatito asustadizo cuando algo lo abruma.

Lo que me hizo recordar la primera vez que nos conocimos, y llegar a la conclusión de que mi presencia en algún punto, lo abrumó y no lo puedo culpar, esa vez realmente hice un juicio estúpido sobre él.

—¿Qué atributos tienes para ser elegido sobre los otros postulantes? No eres más que otro simple hombre que cree que es lo que estoy buscando.

Me gustaría poder viajar en el pasado y darle un buen golpe a mi yo de esa época, porque actualmente ese simple hombre, es todo lo que necesito y quiero, pero que ahora mismo no puedo tener.

—Kouki.

Probablemente, debería despedirme de la idea de tener a Furihata Kouki de vuelta trabajando para mí, lo más probable es que luego de dar a luz, es seguro que el mismo Furihata y su esposo querrán que el castaño se quede al lado de sus hijos (son gemelos) y verlos crecer día a día.

Voy a extrañarlo.

Pero, es comprensible la preocupación que mostro su esposo por el estado de su embarazo, con seis meses de embarazo, Furihata debería estar descansando en casa, con sirvientes que se encarguen de todo por él y no, en una oficina donde él es el pilar de su jefe.

Frotó mi cara con ambas manos y trato de regresar a los asuntos pendientes, trato de no pensar en la ausencia de Furihata, mi absoluta necesidad de escuchar su voz, en cuan lindo se veía con un vientre abultado y algunos kilos de más. Siempre quise alargar mi mano y acariciar su vientre conforme el tiempo paso y se hizo más evidente su embarazo.

Furihata se veía radiante y feliz, más feliz de lo que alguna vez lo había visto antes.

Si hubiese sabido que las cosas serian así, probablemente le hubiese dicho mucho antes que lo amaba.

Su esposo es un tipo con suerte.

Finalmente, luego de un largo y pesado día de trabajo, puedo regresar a casa, tomó mi abrigo, mi teléfono celular, las llaves de mi auto y salgo de mi oficina, la taza de café aún sigue intacta y fría en la mesa.

Si Furihata estuviera aquí, esa taza se habría retirado en cuanto se terminó el contenido dentro de ella, y sería Furihata quien me despidiera al salir de su oficina, deseándome las buenas noches con una sonrisa, no importando lo estresante que pudo ser el día, siempre me fui a dormir con la sonrisa de mi asistente personal taladrando mi cabeza.

Debería despedirme de Furihata Kouki como mi asistente personal.

Llego a casa en menos de 20 minutos, aunque el día fue un desastre en la oficina, el tráfico no estuvo tan mal, pude conducir sin detenerme hasta casa, relajándome con una colección de música clásica y el conocimiento de que pronto llegaría a casa.

Casa, hogar... es curioso el nombre que ahora recibe ese lujoso apartamento en una famosa zona de lujo en Tokio, antes solo fue el lugar a donde llegaba a dormir, pero ahora es mi hogar.

¿Por qué?

—¡Estoy en casa, cariño! — Porque al abrir a puerta, me espera mi esposo, con una sonrisa adorable y un beso, nuestros hijos están creciendo sanos y fuertes dentro de su vientre, me inclino para besar su barriga y adorar la sensación de mis manos contra la piel suave y firme.

—¡Bienvenido, Sei!

—¿Cómo te sientes, Kouki?

—¡Te lo dije por teléfono Sei! — Kouki sonríe, extendiendo sus manos para sacarme la corbata, es liberador cuando la presión desaparece y suspiro, me gusta saber que mi estopo está bien y, podría decir que mis llamadas cada hora son un cuidado excesivo y no necesario, sin embargo, para mí son lo único que me mantiene tranquilo cuando tengo que ir a trabajar. — Se que te preocupas, estoy muy bien, tengo a todo ese ejército de sirvientes detrás de mi cuidándome.

—Te amo Kouki ¿Lo sabes? 

—Lo sé, y te amo muchísimo más.

—No hagas pucheros. — Eso es demasiado sexi, especialmente si lo hace mi esposo. — O voy a devorarte aquí mismo.

—Bien, no lo hare más ¡Oh! ¿recuerdas ese informe que tenías pendiente? ¡Como no tenía nada que hacer, lo termine para ti! ¡Hoy tendremos sopa de tofu y omelette para la cena!

Me reí cuando mi Kouki lo hizo, acaricié su mejilla y lo besé de nuevo.

¿No les dije que el hombre que se casó con Furihata Kouki era un tipo con suerte?

Lo soy, realmente lo soy y lo único que lamento es no haberme dado cuanta antes de que mis sentimientos por mi asistente personal cambiaron, ya no solo era aprecio por la eficiencia de Kouki en su trabajo; fue felicidad cuando lo veía sonreír, fue tristeza cuando pensé que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos, fue soledad y celos cuando lo vi junto a Kagami Taiga, el nuevo empleado del departamento de producción bajo el mando de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Y fue un alivio inmenso cuando me enteré que Taiga y Tetsuya salían juntos.

—Kouki, ya no eres mi asistente personal, sé que tu trabajo es excelente, de hecho, me hace falta en la oficina como no tienes idea, — sostengo sus manos con cariño, sus manos son más pequeñas que las mías, estas pequeñas manos soportaron durante casi cuatro años, junto a mí, todo el peso de mantener a flote una empresa como la nuestra.

Nadie mejor que yo sabe eso.

—Pero necesitas relajarte, a partir de ahora tu única responsabilidad es cuidar de ti y de nuestros hijos.

Nada en este mundo es más valioso para mí que mi esposo y mis hijos.

—¿Por qué no nos tomamos unas vacaciones? ¿A dónde quieres ir? He escuchado que las aguas termales en Hokkaido son las mejores. Podríamos considerarlo nuestra luna de miel. 

Ahora, es tiempo de despedirme de Furihata Kouki mi asistente personal y abrir la puerta sonriendo cálidamente a Akashi Kouki mi esposo. 


	20. Reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***ADVERTENCIA*** 
> 
> Este es un AU en donde Furihata estuvo en Teiko como compañero y amigo de Akashi, y fue parte de la GoM, a su manera. 
> 
> Si no te gusta, por favor NO LEAS, si de todas maneras lees, entonces, de nuevo, por favor no comentes cosas estupidas, gracias.

* * *

## Su Luz.

* * *

Furihata Kouki sabía que algo no estaba bien, Murasakibara había desafiado a Akashi Seijuro y todo apuntaba a que por primera vez en su vida, Akashi Seijuro perdería, sin embargo, cuando el hermoso color carmín de uno de los ojos de su capitán había sido reemplazado por un frío color casi dorado, algo en la gentil mirada de su mejor amigo cambio, no solo el color; es evidente, mientras Akashi somete al gigante púrpura, tras un largo silencio, por un breve instante la respiración de Kouki se detiene, así como su corazón, Akashi lo observa en silencio, y como Furihata Kouki teme...

Nada está bien ahora.

Es Sei, pero no es Sei.

Es difícil de explicar. Solo lo sabe.

No es su mejor amigo, pero tampoco es un desconocido.

Kouki lleva su mano hasta el lugar en donde su corazón late sin control alguno, cierra sus ojos y trata de contener las lágrimas acumuladas, en este lugar, fue donde vivieron los momentos más felices de sus vidas hasta ahora, pero desde hace un tiempo...

Eso se acabó.

—Supongo que a partir de mañana vendré a las prácticas como acordamos. — La voz de Murasakibara era lenta y perezosa, con un toque de furia contenida.

Kouki suelta un suspiro, luego, antes de que pueda decir algo para animar a Murasakibara, como que a partir de mañana le traerá algunos bocadillos que recientemente aprendió a hornear en la clase de cocina, o qué le dará algunos de sus dulces favoritos, es la voz de Akashi la que resuena en el gimnasio.

—No... olvídalo. —Él dice y Kouki tiene que darse media vuelta para confirmarlo, es su voz, es el mismo tono calmado y suave que el conoce. —Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Mientras sigamos ganando los partidos.

Kouki no lo entiende.

Midorima Shintaro es el primero en replicar, ¿Para que fue todo eso entonces? ¿No fue por qué Akashi consideraba inaceptable que Murasakibara pretendiera saltarse las prácticas como Aomine? ¿Entonces por qué ahora les permitía a todos ellos hacerlo?

_"Mientras sigamos ganando los partidos."_

—Shintaro. — Akashi llamó el nombre, su voz sigue siendo suave pero hay, implicada una advertencia.

_"Mis órdenes son absolutas."_

Kouki lo sabe, lo supo antes de nadie, antes que Midorima, con quien Akashi pasa horas jugando shogi; antes que Momoi, quien lo sabe todo respecto a los tipos que están en la cancha, enemigo o amigo, nada debería escapar de ella.

Pero es injusto, piensa Kouki, porque de todos ellos, es él quien ha estado junto a Akashi por más tiempo.

—Kouki. — Kouki tembló ligeramente cuando escucho su nombre, sorprendido más que asustado, porque a diferencia de hace un instante en su enfrentamiento con Murasakibara o cuando advirtió a Shintaro, cuando lo llamó, fue completamente diferente. — Ven aquí, — Kouki alzó su mirada, Akashi Seijuro había extendido su mano en su dirección, un par de ojos bicolor llenos de suave afecto, una sonrisa amable y brillante. — Regresemos juntos a casa.

Kouki cerró sus ojos, podía saber sin duda alguna que nada estaba bien, que todo era un desastre, con Aomine, con Murasakibara, con todos ellos, la presión que estaba en los hombros de Akashi era demasiada, añadiendo a su padre, Kouki sabía, y había intentado ayudar, pero como un simple niño que viene de una familia de clase media, sin ningún tipo de talento más que "ver la debilidad y los errores de otros" ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no podía decirle que comprendía, por qué demonios ¡Él no lo hacía! No podía imaginar cómo se sentía su mejor amigo y eso lo enojaba y frustraba hasta el punto en que quería llorar.

—¿Kouki? — El castaño abrió sus ojos y se conectaron con los de Akashi, había en la mirada del capitán de Teiko, un ruego casi desesperado.

_"No me abandones."_

Las cosas que Kouki podía hacer no eran muchas, sino es que no eran nada. Pero él definitivamente nunca lo dejaría atrás, si lo que Akashi le había dicho una vez era verdad, que "tu sola presencia y apoyo ya es suficiente para mí, saber que estas aquí, me ayuda a sonreír", entonces ¿Cómo podría Kouki no tomar su mano y subir a ese barco?

A donde sea que lo llevará, incluso si navegaban por una tormenta, Kouki esperaba que algún día, la tormenta amainara y los llevará hacia el arcoíris.

** ~*~*~*~ **

Furihata Kouki suspiro, fue solo un pequeño suspiro, pero definitivamente fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención de todos.

—¡Koucchi, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos!

—Tks, eres demasiado lento, chihuahua.

—Furihata-kun, necesito mis tijeras de vuelta.

—Furi-chin, ¿te gustan las papas fritas con algas? Te los regalo.

Cada uno de ellos, incluso Kuroko, que, aunque no dijo nada, su mirada brilló en reconocimiento de la figura del chico; su sombra de hecho había soltado un suspiro casi involuntario.

Kagami observó al nuevo integrante de este desordenado grupo, sorprendentemente para él, fue el más "normal" en términos simples.

—¿Sei, que hemos dicho sobre apuñalar a las personas con tijeras? — El chico castaño busco dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, despues, con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa, que además llevaba un rastro de culpa, se acercó y colocó una tira adhesiva en su mejilla, donde anteriormente había un ligero rasguño. — Por el momento esto servirá. Lamento eso, Kagami-kun. — Kagami estuvo tentado a negar un par de veces, este chico no debería disculparse por los errores de otros, pero, había algo en la dulce mirada color chocolate que le impidió decir palabra alguna.

Además, no debería preocuparse, solo fue un rasguño.

Sus reflejos fueron buenos, así que cuando Akashi se lanzó hacia él, pudo esquivar a tiempo, sin embargo, tuvo un pequeño rasguño por el microsegundo que tardó en reaccionar por la sorpresa inicial, vamos, nadie espera que un adolescente se lance a ti con unas tijeras solo porque se supone que no deberías estar en su reunión súper secreta que solo incluye milagros y un fantasma.

Le daría cien mil yenes a quienes no se sorprendan por eso.

—Furihata-kun. — Finalmente, Kuroko llamó al chico. Furihata terminó de color la bandita y regreso su mirada hacia el fantasma de Seirin, una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus labios, sin embargo, en su mirada se haya la sombra de algo que Kagami no supo reconocer, fue algo parecido a la tristeza, tal vez. — Es bueno verte otra vez.

—Lo mismo digo, es bueno verlos de nuevo a todos. —Entonces, notó el uniforme escolar de Rakuzan. No era un jugador, pero tampoco parecía que fuera un estudiante cualquiera apoyando al equipo de su escuela, no con la familiaridad con la que lo llamaron los otros milagros, y por supuesto Kuroko.

O la forma en que llamó a Akashi. O como parece estar acostumbrado a arreglar los errores y disculparse por Akashi.

—Kouki, ven aquí. —Furihata camino directamente a Akashi, como si fuera un plebeyo sirviendo a su Emperador, el entrecejo de Kagami se arrugó.

—Necesitas disculparte apropiadamente, Sei. Y por favor, ¿podrías regresar esas tijeras a su dueño? — Sorprendentemente Akashi no dijo nada presuntuoso y arrogante como "Mis palabras y acciones son absolutas", tampoco miró mal al castaño, fue solo una mirada rápida y suave, como si luchara para no sonreír y por supuesto Furihata tampoco fue atacado por un par de tijeras por estar ahí, de hecho, podría decirse que fue bienvenido.

 _"Solo espero que él venga con Akashi."_ Midorima había acomodado sus lentes después de decirlo, hubo un asentimiento general, Kagami no entendía a estos tipos, en realidad, él solo se había topado con Kuroko en su camino hacia el gimnasio; decidiendo que prefería acompañar a su sombra para tratar de retrasar el regaño que seguramente su entrenadora tenía para él.

 _"Es un poco más manejable cuando están juntos."_ Escucho a Aomine, le dio un vistazo a Kuroko, tratando de entender a qué se refería ese tipo.

_"Ya sabes Koucchi es el único que puede calmarlo."_

Y al parecer todo el tiempo, estaban hablando y esperando a este tipo. Lo que fue, sorprendente en muchos sentidos, ¿Quién era Furihata? ¿Qué clase de poder tenía para poder "calmar" a Akashi Seijuro, el antiguo capitán de la generación de los milagros, el actual capitán de Rakuzan y el Emperador?

Furihata en sus ojos, lucía y se veía como un chico de preparatoria normal. No como una persona que podría "calmar" a un Emperador.

Cabello castaño, ligeramente alborotado, como si no hubiese tenido tiempo de peinarlo correctamente, ojos color chocolate, sorprendentemente simples, al igual que todo su ser, no era guapo como Akashi, pero había una apariencia linda y ligeramente infantil, seguramente pasaría desapercibido en una gran multitud, pero en este pequeño grupo Kagami podía verlo fácilmente.

—Voy a arreglarlo para ti más tarde. — Furihata rozo con la yema de sus dedos el cabello que el mismo Akashi había cortado un momento atrás. Fue un movimiento extremadamente natural. — Reo-nee se va a molestar por esto, ya sabes. — Y, lo más extraño que Kagami había visto desde que estaba aquí, eso fue Akashi Seijuro sonriendo suavemente.

—Estoy seguro que Kouki podrá arreglarlo.

—¿Eso es una orden?

—No, es algo que creo.

Y Furihata sonrió, fue diferente a la sonrisa que siempre había estado en sus labios, o la que le regalo a Kuroko, fue una sonrisa no tan deslumbrante, pero sin duda fue suave y ligera.

** ~*~*~*~ **

—Furihata Kouki. — Kuroko dijo su nombre mientras veía al castaño en la banca de Rakuzan, sentado al lado del entrenador, observando fijamente el juego que se desarrollaba en la cancha, sus labios se movían mientras sus ojos no abandonan nunca el juego, el entrenador asintió algunas veces antes de decir algo. — Fue al igual que Momoi un miembro importante para las victorias de Teiko.

Kagami asintió, Hyuuga y Riko observaron la pantalla de televisión.

Esa era la primera vez que escucharon sobre Furihata Kouki, se suponía que era un amigo cercano a Akashi, Kuroko en realidad no sabía mucho sobre ellos dos antes de Teiko, cuando los conoció ellos ya eran un par demasiado impar, pero se acoplaron perfectamente.

Furihata Kouki fue amable y agradable, por eso, a todo mundo le caía bien, especialmente a él. Furihata había amado el básquet desde que la madre de Akashi les regalo un balón de básquet, desafortunadamente, debido a su salud y constitución frágil, fue imposible para él jugar con Akashi a menudo, aunque Akashi fue atento y lo dejaba ganar siempre que jugaban juntos.

Quizás otra razón para amar el básquet como lo hacía era porque le dio días de felicidad junto a Akashi y Shiori.

—Ver la debilidad y los errores de otros. — Kiyoshi se mantuvo en su silla con los brazos cruzados al frente.

Kuroko asintió.

—Cuando estamos jugando, ni siquiera nosotros notamos esos detalles, no a menos que tengas una excelente vista como Izuki o Takao, de hecho, ni siquiera ellos podrían hacerlo, después de todo, mientras juegas hay muchas constantes y variantes para tomar en cuenta.

Riko soltó un leve resoplido. — Sinceramente, diría que es injusto, según lo que Kuroko dijo, ese Furihata-kun es otro muro que tenemos que escalar.

—Es de temer, si no fuera por su salud, probablemente pudo ser otro miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, pero ¿Por qué está en Rakuzan, no dijo Kuroko que todos se separaron? — Koganei miró al fantasma.

—Tampoco lo sé. — Kuroko desvió su mirada hacia la televisión, Rakuzan había ganado, desde que el silbido que cerró el juego sonó, una sonrisa apareció en todo Rakuzan, ligera, suave, eufórica o casi invisible, no importa como, todos sonreían, excepto...

Akashi Seijuro.

Kuroko y Furihata no fueron los mejores amigos, pero, al menos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, a ambos les gustaba leer y fueron miembros del comité de la biblioteca, y en una de sus tantas charlas sin importancia, el castaño mencionó algunas opciones de preparatorias para elegir, entre ellas se encontraba Seirin, pero nunca mencionó Rakuzan, que se encontraba en Kyoto, literalmente, al otro lado de Japón.

Por supuesto, eso fue en los días felices de Teiko, luego, simplemente dejaron de hablar, porque Furihata dejó de presentarse al comité de la biblioteca, no estaban en la misma clase, tampoco asistía a las prácticas, nadie lo hacía ya.

Pasará lo que pasará con Akashi y Furihata, Kuroko no tenía ni idea.

Regresó su mirada al televisor y observo en silencio, la reunión había terminado, así que era la única persona allí.

Furihata le extendió una toalla limpia, dijo algo que, por supuesto no pudieron escuchar, Akashi negó suavemente con la cabeza, luego los reyes sin corona se juntaron alrededor de Furihata, Kotaro paso su brazo por el cuello de Furihata riendo a carcajadas y Nebuya alborota su ya rebelde cabello castaño, Mibuchi parecía regañarlos, un segundo después el castaño estaba en sus brazos para un abrazo cálido. 

Luego Akashi dijo algo, y Furihata fue liberado casi de inmediato.

Entonces Akashi finalmente sonrió, los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron con una ligera sorpresa, esa sonrisa se parecía a la que él había visto alguna vez, en Teiko.

—¿Kuroko?

—No es nada, Kagami-kun. — Kuroko apagó la televisión antes de ver directamente a su luz, y comprenderlo.

Furihata siempre fue la luz de Akashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bueno! Después de mucho tiempo, esto es lo que puedo escribir de ellos dos.... No estoy tan mal, ¿verdad?
> 
> Estuve media hora dudando entre subirlo o no :s 
> 
> Obviamente, Akashi dejaría de llamarse Akashi si no se lleva a Kouki con él a Rakuzan, la única persona que no lo abandonara por nada!
> 
> Finalmente, Kouki esta allí para Akashi despues de que pierden, y despues de tanto tiempo se confiesan, porque aunque actúan como una pareja melosa, ¡En realidad no lo son! Reo-nee quiere arrancarse el cabello por lo idiotas que son ambos.
> 
> Idiotas enamorados.
> 
> Esto es un one-shot antes de que pregunten por la continuación XD
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
